Pupilas de Gato I
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Candy ha decidido regresar con Terry. Albert ha decido que es momento de olvidar. Pero los sueños terminan en desilusión cuando olvidamos quiénes somos en verdad. Nadie es tan bueno, ni nadie es tan malo. ¿Quién será el primero en despertar?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aunque todo había estado en su contra y él ya la había perdido dos veces producto de su inmadurez, y aun cuando la suya había sido una relación marcada por el dolor, las peleas y una loca pasión amor juvenil… pese a todo y a todos, Candy y Terry por fin estaban juntos.

Albert se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida (la más amarga de todas) cuando al regreso de sus largos viajes para consolidar su posición como cabeza de los Andrew, la propia Annie, temerosa como siempre, le había dado la noticia. Terry finalmente había dejado a Susana en buenos términos y había vuelto junto a Candy.

Era algo que Albert no se esperaba. "Pudo haber sido…", pensaba solo en su habitación. "Pudo haber sido tan bueno… pudo haber sido todo, pero no fue nada. Siempre fue sólo eso: nada."

Durante los pocos meses que compartieron en Chicago tras haberle revelado quién era en realidad, poco antes de partir de viaje, Albert había llegado a convencerse de que él y Candy tenían un futuro juntos, que tenía, por fin, una esperanza, que ella ya casi había olvidado. Con esa certeza inició el que sería un viaje de varios meses.

Pero se había equivocado.

Las cartas, todas sus cartas, le habían dicho entre líneas que podía seguir aferrado al sueño de una vida a su lado. ¡Ella misma le había dicho que en el próximo viaje tendría que llevarla consigo! Y luego… nada. Sólo una o dos notas muy breves. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero tras dos meses sin noticias de ella, se había preocupado y, temiendo que algo estuviera mal, había decidido adelantar su regreso a Chicago. Todo, para encontrarla otra vez en brazos de Terry.

- ¿Es feliz?

Era lo único que Albert había conseguido preguntarle a Annie. Al principio, la chica había dudado en contarle todo, pero era imposible tapar el sol con un dedo. Albert no sólo era el tío de su novio, sino que también era su amigo desde los lejanos días en Inglaterra y ella, a su manera, también lo había cuidado y atendido en sus días de amnesia. Pero sobre todo, Annie tenía en gran estima a Albert por todo lo que él había hecho por Candy, por haberle salvado la vida, por haberla protegido y haber sido capaz de sacarla adelante cuando Terry se había ido.

- Creo… creo que sí.

- ¿Sólo lo crees o estás segura? –preguntó Albert enfrentándola con una mirada gélida.

- Estoy segura –admitió Annie con tristeza.

- Bien. Es lo único que importa. Me alegro por ella.

Annie buscó la mirada de su novio. Archie y ella sabían que la noticia lo devastaría, pero no tenía caso ocultarlo más. Albert había llegado hacía dos semanas a Chicago, y Candy ni siquiera había ido a saludarlo.

- Se mudó hace dos meses a Nueva York para estar más cerca de… su… novio –agregó Archie, leyendo los pensamientos de su tío, dando con ello el golpe de gracia para cerrar una conversación poco feliz.

- Comprendo.

- Al menos ese actor tiene sangre real. Esa chiquilla sabe muy bien dónde pone los ojos, qué duda cabe –comentó en tono despectivo la tía abuela, siempre pendiente de dejar en claro su rechazo a la pupila de los Andrew.

Albert la miró con ojos inexpresivos durante largos segundos, en el más profundo silencio, impasible. La mujer no sabía si estaba a punto de estallar o a punto de llorar, si debía retractarse por sus palabras o continuar. Albert la intimidaba y no fue capaz de sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada. Annie se sentía incómoda y Archie ya no sabía qué más decir.

- Bien –dijo de pronto–, eso significa que ya no tenemos que seguir esperando para la cena. Pasemos, al comedor, por favor.

La inesperada respuesta de Albert no dio pie a cuestionamientos y el tema de Candy no volvió a tratarse durante el resto de la velada. Una velada larga y silenciosa. Una velada amarga que había terminado hacía ya cuatro horas. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Albert no sabía qué sentía. Un nudo en la garganta. Un agujero en el pecho. Un remolino en su cabeza. Y nada en el corazón. Confusión, sorpresa, pena, rabia, desconcierto. Todo en una misma persona; todo dentro de él. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas. ¿Debía llorar porque ella era feliz? ¿Debía odiar a Terry por haber vuelto? ¿Debía odiarse a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota como para creer que ella sentía amor por él? ¿Podía darse el lujo de estar triste y pedir consuelo si nunca, jamás, se había atrevido a confesar su amor por Candy ante nadie?

La noche era muy cálida y pese al largo baño que había tomado, Albert no podía relajarse ni conciliar el sueño. Vestido sólo con el pantalón de su fino pijama, miraba sin ver, solo en su balcón. Abajo, el jardín de la enorme mansión de Chicago estaba lleno de flores, lleno de aromas y rincones que invitaban a una caminata romántica. A lo lejos podía ver incluso la luna reflejada en las oscuras aguas del lago, el lugar que, en sus sueños, había elegido para declararle su amor. "Tendría que haber sido en una noche como esta. Tendría que haber sido hoy", pensaba abrumado por mil emociones, "y sin embargo, aquí estoy… Solo. Solo otra vez. Solo… como siempre".

La fresca brisa de la noche acarició su rostro y sin ya poder evitarlo, las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Por primera vez en muchos años, Albert lloró en silencio, desesperado, frustrado, acabado. Nunca debía haber hecho ese maldito viaje. Nunca debió dejarla sola. Nunca debió haber soñado.

Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana; no podría dormir. ¿Y Candy? Tal vez ella… a esa hora… No, era mejor no pensar. Necesitaba estar solo y hundirse en su dolor para poder seguir adelante, ocultarse de todos como tantas veces había hecho. George se encargaría de todo. Ahora él tenía que encargarse de sí mismo.

Se cambió de ropa, buscó sólo lo necesario y con el sigilo acostumbrado, bajó a la biblioteca. George no necesitaba mayores explicaciones, un par de líneas bastarían. Él también había estado esa noche en la cena y lo conocía como a un hijo. "George entenderá", pensó Albert mientras cerraba el sobre en el que había escrito el nombre de su asesor.

Tomó las llaves de uno de sus autos y partió.

Siempre tendría Lakewood.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los primeros meses junto a Terry le habían parecido un sueño, el más inesperado regalo que vida le había dado. Había perdido toda esperanza de volver siquiera a verlo algún día. Eleonor había intentado una y mil veces reunirlos, pero Candy se empeñaba en no dar pie atrás, pues creía que Susana merecía el amor de Terry, amor que, por cierto, el aludido nunca sintió por ella.

El día que se presentó en el Hogar de Pony, Candy pensó que se trataba de una fantasía. Simplemente él no podía estar ahí, frente a ella, en su puerta, diciéndole que por fin había vuelto por ella. Dos semanas antes Candy había escrito una larga carta a Terry en la cual le decía todo aquello que entre ambos había quedado pendiente. La carta tenía una post data: "Te amé". Era su forma de poner término a una historia dolorosa. Aunque nunca envió la carta, haberla escrito había alivianado su dolorido corazón. Pero el amor no es algo que pueda escribirse y borrarse como simples palabras en un papel.

Candy sabía que en su interior había dos fuerzas en conflicto. Una era el amor por Terry, un amor adolorido, sufrido, que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la esperanza de un futuro que jamás llegaría. La otra, era un amor profundo, tranquilo y quieto que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser reconocido y ver la luz. Era Candy quién debía decidir. Ceder a uno de esos amores sería matar al otro. La presencia de Terry en su casa no estaba contemplada en esa guerra y, sin que él mismo lo supiera, fue esa visita lo que terminó por inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Es cierto: en un principio se negó a recibirlo y mantuvo su posición durante dos semanas. Pero ya en ese primer momento, cuando apenas vio su rostro, Candy sabía que lo perdonaría y que si él se lo pedía, volvería a su lado. Algo dentro de sí se lo decía. Cuando Terry se las arregló para seguirla el día que fue de compras, la reconciliación estaba ya muy cercana. Le bastó sólo mirarla y acariciar suavemente su rostro para saber que ella aún lo quería.

- Candy, perdóname, por favor.

- ¿Dónde está Susana?

- Terminamos hace tiempo.

- ¿Terminaron?

- Es lo que he intentado decirte desde que llegué, Candy. Ella comprendió que yo nunca podré amarla y por fin está empezando a dejar atrás su depresión. No tenía caso que siguiéramos juntos, yo jamás, óyeme bien, _jamás_ podría amarla. Lo intenté, créeme, intenté cumplir mi promesa y ser feliz, pero es imposible porque mi felicidad eres tú, pequeña.

"¡Pequeña!", se sobresaltó Candy. Sólo Albert la llamaba así.

- Hablé con ella y me sinceré. Lo nuestro era una farsa y ella sabe que siempre contará con mi apoyo. Susana se merece algo mucho mejor que un amor forzado y así lo entendió. Ambos acordamos separarnos discretamente y yo he corrido a ti, Candy.

- ¿Ahora que ella te dejó?

- No, no ahora que ella me dejó: ahora que comprendí que no puedo vivir sin ti y que no he sido más que un infantil cobarde que no supo luchar como un hombre para defenderte de todos, para luchar por nuestro amor.

- Yo tampoco…

- Shhh… –la calló Terry poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios– por favor, Candy, no digas nada, sólo deja que esta vez haga lo que debí haber hecho hace años, cuando nos encontramos en la estación, cuando bailamos en esa colina de Escocia.

Terry tomó suavemente su cintura y poco a poco la acercó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, aún con el dedo sobre los labios de Candy.

- Te amo, Candy, te amo.

Entonces, suavemente, acarició los labios de la chica con su dedo para luego dejarlos libres y cubrirlos con los suyos, rogando en su interior, con todas sus fuerzas, que esta vez Candy no lo rechazara. Candy no lo rechazó. Poco a poco respondió al cálido beso y en segundos el sabor de sus lágrimas de alegría se mezclaba con la dulzura de los labios de Terry.

Por fin estaban juntos y esta vez nada los separaría.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Unas merecidas vacaciones, señora Elroy.

- ¿Pero así? ¿Sin siquiera tener la deferencia de avisarnos?

- Es su estilo, ¿no le parece, señora?

- Sí –respondió con fastidio la mujer– Es su estilo y ya debería estar acostumbrada. Está bien. Imagino que todo ha quedado en orden.

- Desde luego, señora Andrew, descuide. Perdone que no pueda darle más detalles, pero usted sabe que el señor es muy celoso de su privacidad.

- Comprendo, comprendo.

- Ahora, si me lo permite…

- Desde luego, George, puede retirarse.

La conversación con Elroy Andrew había sido breve. Por primera vez en su vida, la faceta huidiza del joven Andrew había jugado a su favor, convirtiéndose en la excusa perfecta para retirarse a la soledad de la mansión de Lakewood, lejos de todos, cerca de sus recuerdos más queridos. En realidad, George no mentía. Albert necesitaba con urgencia estar solo y en su caso, eso bien podía llamarse "vacaciones"… o "escape". Daba igual.

En un primer momento había pensado visitarlo, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, bien sabía que sería inútil. Nunca reconocería abiertamente que sufría por Candy, que la amaba, que la necesitaba. George jamás comprendería por qué el hombre que lo tenía todo se negaba siquiera a dar la lucha por lo que quería. Pero así lo había decido Albert y así tendría que ser.

Albert permaneció tres semanas en Lakewood. A los cinco días de su sorpresiva llegada, recibió una carta. Era de Candy. Incapaz de leerla en ese momento, prefirió guardarla. Estaba completamente solo y parecía que todos sus fantasmas lo perseguían. La muerte de sus padres, la pérdida de su hermana, la estúpida muerte de Anthony, el inútil sacrificio de Stear, la frialdad de su familia, sus sueños junto a Candy rotos en mil pedazos. Una y otra vez la vida lo golpeaba, causándole cada vez un daño mayor y más profundo, robándole un poco más de ilusión, castigándolo por soñar, condenándolo a una eterna soledad llena de miedos. ¿Habría forma de envenenar esos recuerdos? ¿Podría un día desintoxicarse del pasado? Candy… Candy era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, para vivir por ella, porque sólo ella podía ser la compañía que necesitaba en su inmensa soledad.

Pero Candy ya no estaba.

¿Qué caso tenía? Tres días después, leyó la carta, deseando que todo fuera mentira, que Annie, Archie y todos se hubiesen equivocado, que ella hubiese tenido un problema, cualquiera, que le hubiese impedido visitarlo. Él se había interpuesto a un león por salvarle la vida, no había problema que no pudiera solucionar, haría cualquier cosa con tal de despertar de esa pesadilla.

Pero las palabras de Candy no daban cabida a más sueños.

"… _**nos amamos, Albert, y por primera vez en toda mi vida soy completamente feliz…"**_

"¿Por primera vez? Pensé que habías sido feliz cuando supiste que yo era tu príncipe de la colina", pensó Albert con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

"_**Los días juntos han sido como un sueño. Terry es todo lo que siempre he querido. Me ama y yo lo amo. No podría volver a estar lejos de él. Por eso tuve que venirme a Nueva York. Sé que tú lo entenderás y que me apoyarás como siempre lo has hecho…"**_

"_Como siempre lo he hecho_." Albert secó las lágrimas que corrían rebeldes por sus mejillas. "_Como siempre lo haré, pequeña, como siempre lo haré_."

Estaba solo en la vieja casa del bosque, su refugio, el que juntos habían compartido. Llevado por los celos y la rabia, arrugó con fuerza la nota y la arrojó lejos, como si al hacerlo también pudiera deshacerse del dolor que lo embargaba.

¿Cómo seguir ahora? ¿Cómo empezar de nuevo? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que la amaba y que si alguna vez ella decidía cambiar de opinión, él estaría ahí por ella, como siempre, aunque sólo fuera para abrazarla. Valía la pena esperarla, esperarla toda la vida. Pero no podía. No podía dejar que su vida siguiera atada a un sueño inútil. Si había o no algo en su corazón, él no lo sabía, porque ya nada sentía.

No, no podía seguir aferrándose a una ilusión sin fundamento. Hubiese dado todo por volver a tener amnesia, por olvidarlo todo, por olvidarla a ella y al sordo dolor que embargaba su corazón y lo hacía llorar de pena, de impotencia. "Daría todo por poder abrazarte, Candy." Pero ya no tenía caso. Tomó la carta del suelo, la estiró y luego la guardó en su bolsillo. Ese trozo de papel sería el recordatorio de que en esta vida, los sueños se pagan caros.

**_Continuará_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El tiempo puede hacer mucho. A veces cura heridas; otras veces las profundiza. A unos reúne y a otros separa. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Candy y Terry comenzaran su noviazgo y todo iba… pues… tal como siempre todo había ido entre ellos.

Terry había trabajado durísimo y poco a poco había recuperado el sitial de privilegio que había desperdiciado años atrás, cuando dejó por primera vez a Susana para refugiarse en el consuelo barato de la bebida. Ahora brillaba de nuevo, incluso más que antes de su caída, y nadie ponía en duda su calidad y versatilidad. Era una estrella y como tal, dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a las tablas, al teatro, a su público.

Candy, en cambio, no paraba de trabajar en el hospital local. Aunque la guerra ya había terminado, el número de soldados heridos no parecía disminuir y cada día, la chica debía enfrentarse a la miseria humana en su mayor expresión. Candy siempre había sido optimista y alegre, pero entre tanto dolor era imposible mantenerse radiante. Muchas veces lloraba sola en la sala de descanso del hospital, contando las horas para refugiarse en los brazos de su novio. Pero su novio vivía en un mundo totalmente distinto, un mundo de fantasías y apariencias, un mundo creado para hacer olvidar la realidad, un mundo para criticar desde un escenario, sin involucrarse en lo criticado.

Terry, desde luego, no era un indolente, pero su trabajo le exigía horas de interminables ensayos, asistir a fiestas llenas de lujo, entrevistas llenas de halagos, admiradoras insistentes y trajes de buena marca. Candy era su cable a tierra, la mujer que amaba, la que le recordaba quién era y qué quería.

"_Mañana_", pensaba Terry, "_mañana le pediré que sea mi esposa_". Pero mañana nunca llegaba y Candy ya no pensaba en ser su mujer. Simplemente estaban juntos. Ella era su novia, pero nada más y si bien el título causaba la envidia de cuantas mujeres la rodeaban, para Candy comenzaba a perder sentido. Habían estado semanas completas sin verse y aunque el fin de semana que seguía a sus largas separaciones era siempre un sueño romántico lleno de detalles, rosas y chocolates, los días solitarios en su frío departamento de Nueva York no eran precisamente una razón para mirar el futuro con optimismo.

Poco a poco comenzó a aflorar una parte desconocida de Candy. Un día estaba triste y otros, de pésimo humor. Terry, eterno rebelde, no le había dado mayor importancia, confiando que pronto se recuperaría. Candy, en cambio, esperaba que él lo notara, que la buscara, que conversaran y la consolara. Otra persona, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, la había acostumbrado a esas atenciones. Pero nada de ello ocurría ahora. Ese no era el estilo de Terry. Las peleas no se hicieron esperar y la ironía del inglés fue el condimento perfecto para despertar la fiera que Candy había tratado de aplacar durante meses.

- ¿Para qué me hiciste venir a Nueva York, Terry? ¡Dime! Estoy sola, no tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie. Tú tienes tu trabajo, tus amigos, tus compañeros del teatro. Yo no tengo nada –reclamó por fin Candy.

- Eso no es así y tú lo sabes. ¡Tienes tu trabajo! No es mi culpa que tus compañeras sean todas unas brujas.

- Sabes a qué me refiero. Toda mi familia está en Chicago, mis amigos. Lo dejé todo por ti, Terry. ¿Para qué?

- Vamos, Candy, Albert era sólo tu tutor…

- Tienes razón, Terry… _era_ mi tutor.

- Oh, vamos, Tarzán pecoso, tú sabes que el viejo Albert siempre será nuestro amigo, no importa que ya no lleves su apellido. ¿O es que acaso extrañas a la tía abuela? ¿O a Neil tal vez?

- No seas payaso, Terry, sabes perfectamente bien que no se trata de eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que… me siento tan sola –dijo por fin entre sollozos.

- Oh, vamos, mi amor, ¿acaso no sabes que me tienes a mí? –preguntó Terry en tono conciliar, abrazándola con ternura.

- A veces no lo tengo tan claro –fue la inesperada respuesta que obtuvo.

- No digas tonterías, señorita pecas. Yo te voy a demostrar que soy tuyo, todo tuyo.

El apasionado beso de Terry no tardó en encontrar respuesta en Candy. Lo necesitaba tanto… lo extrañaba tanto. ¿Cómo podía dejarla días enteros sin sus besos? ¿No se daba cuenta que ardía de celos cada vez que lo veía rodeado de admiradoras? ¿No extrañaba él tenerla a su lado? ¿Cómo podrían seguir juntos, estando tan separados?

Dos horas después, Candy ya estaba otra vez sola en su departamento. Como de costumbre, Terry tenía ensayo en la noche y no podía arriesgarse a llegar tarde. Debía pasar por su departamento, cambiarse de ropa y recoger algunos documentos, así que no podía quedarse más tiempo. Sería otra larga, sola y fría noche para ella. Otra más. Otra de tantas.

Un papel sobre su escritorio llamó su atención. "_El acta_", pensó Candy. Con paso lento, se acercó y lo tomó. "_Una vez tuve una familia en el papel… ya ni siquiera eso me queda_". Pero eso era justamente lo que ella había querido.

Cuando llevaba seis meses con Terry había escrito a Albert una segunda carta para pedirle dejar de formar parte de los Andrew. Sabía que siendo parte de la familia, muy pronto la tía abuela comenzaría a presionarla porque eso de vivir sola en una ciudad no era digno de señoritas de alta clase. Aunque no pasara nada entre ella y Terry, conocía de memoria el discurso aquel de que una señorita no sólo debe serlo, sino que también debe parecerlo. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por ese predicamento y a decir verdad, en medio de su enceguecedora alegría, el apellido Andrew sólo parecía haberle traído problemas.

Candy se había preparado anímicamente para lo que creyó sería una larga batalla de peticiones y argumentos, quizás incluso una visita de Albert en su propio departamento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veía… casi dos años, desde antes que él iniciara su largo viaje. Pero para su sorpresa, su carta recibió una pronta respuesta de parte del propio Albert.

_**Candy:**_  
><em><strong>Tus deseos siempre fueron órdenes para mí.<br>Como siempre ha sido, como siempre será.  
>Ya no eres mi pupila; ya no soy tu tutor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Con amor,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bert<strong>_

No supo si sentirse aliviada o dolida, pero no tenía derecho a reclamar. Esa noche, Terry se alegró y brindó una vez más por el gran corazón de Albert, el mejor y el único amigo verdadero que había tenido. Un amigo al que, por cierto, jamás había vuelto a visitar. "_Ya habrá un buen momento para hacerlo_", era su excusa favorita.

En cosa de semanas, Candy recibió los documentos que confirmaban que ella volvía a ser simplemente Candice White, acompañados de una formal y respetuosa nota de George con explicaciones de ciertos detalles que debía tener al tanto ahora que ya no formaba parte de la familia.

Todo había terminado.

Cuando se enteró, Annie le escribió una larga carta a Candy para reprocharle su falta de agradecimiento hacia el hombre que tanto había hecho por ella. En respuesta, Candy envió una (según ella) larga carta de agradecimiento a Albert. Pero no lo visitó. Tampoco lo llamó. Simplemente dejó que el tiempo, el trabajo, las preocupaciones, y sus esfuerzos por mantener una relación con Terry, se interpusieran. "_Ya habrá un buen momento para hacerlo_" era también su excusa favorita.

Poco a poco Candy dejó de escribir a sus amigos. Ellos, a decir verdad, tampoco insistieron demasiado. Pero a Candy no le importó. Si ninguno quería alegrarse tanto como ella de su felicidad junto a Terry, no pensaba pelear con ellos. En realidad nadie se lo reprochaba, pero por otra parte, nadie se demostraba particularmente alegre. Sólo las buenas madres del Hogar del Pony parecían no perder su paciencia y mes tras mes le escribían para saludarla y saber de ella. Mes tras mes, sin embargo, Candy posponía la respuesta para las "grandes ocasiones" de fin de año o de algún acontecimiento especial, como el estreno de una nueva obra de Terry o su nominación para un premio importante.

Aquella noche, con el acta que certificaba que ella ya no era una Andrew, Candy comenzó a entender por primera vez qué había dejado atrás por estar junto a Terry. Era cierto: lo amaba y había dado con gusto todo por estar a su lado. Pero ahora, sola, sin amigos, triste y sin un destino claro, comenzaba a comprender que tal vez había pagado un precio demasiado alto. Tal vez había actuado demasiado rápido. Aquella noche, con el acta contra su pecho, por primera vez en casi dos años, Candy se sorprendió a sí misma dejando que una traviesa palabra saliera del fondo de su corazón: "_Albert_…"

¿Qué sería de Albert?

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Para el mundo, William Andrew era el hombre perfecto. Joven, tranquilo, atractivo y eficiente. Un as de los negocios, un excelente orador, un generoso benefactor. Pero sobre todo, William Andrew era un hombre en paz consigo mismo. No era un mujeriego ni tomaba parte en fiestas frívolas. Se le veía llevando siempre un buen libro entre sus documentos y, además, se sabía que siempre disfrutaba de fines de semana fuera de la ciudad.

Su vida privada despertaba la curiosidad de la prensa, la ambición de las familias con hijas casaderas y el desconcierto en quienes lo rodeaban. Contrariamente a lo que se había creído por años sobre el "tío abuelo William", el verdadero William Albert Andrew había resultado ser una persona absolutamente normal y sin interés por los brillos del lujo. Albert había vivido suficiente tiempo en el mundo real, donde el pan se gana con esfuerzo y los errores se pagan caros, para dejarse encandilar por las trivialidades de la alta sociedad.

Su vida privada era justamente eso: privada. Sonreía con cortesía a las damas que se le presentaban y rechazaba con firmeza a las más descaradas. De vez en cuando alguna jovencita inteligente llamaba su atención y podría ser su compañera en alguna de las innumerables cenas a las que debía asistir, pero hasta ahora, nadie lo había cautivado más allá de un par de cenas.

Lo que el mundo no sabía es que hacía ya mucho tiempo, junto con firmar los documentos que separaban a Candy definitivamente de la familia Andrew, Albert había firmado un pacto consigo mismo. No más sueños, no más dramas. La vida era lo que era: un ir y venir de desilusiones. La única forma de protegerse era teniendo los pies bien puestos en la tierra, principio que luchaba por mantener día a día. Ya no quería más sobresaltos.

Cada vez que podía, compartía agradables veladas con Archie y Annie, quienes se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. De vez en cuando se les sumaba la tía abuela quien, fuera por su edad o por conveniencia, había aprendido a aceptar las decisiones de su sobrino mayor. "¿No era eso lo que querías cuando me ocultaste de todos? ¿No se suponía que eso me permitiría aprender a llevar las riendas de la familia? Pues bien, ¡alégrate, tía! Lo conseguiste. En adelante espero que mis decisiones se respeten, no que se cuestionen a cada minuto." Con esas palabras todo había quedado claro entre ambos hacía ya más de un año.

Así, su círculo íntimo se limitaba a su sobrino, su tía, la novia de su sobrino y desde luego, George. Aunque se mostraba tranquilo y optimista ante ellos, todos sabían que en el fondo de su corazón Albert aún escondía penas no resueltas. Pero no había caso. Nadie había conseguido hacer que volviera a mencionar a Candy. Para la tía abuela, la mocosa había sido simplemente una mal agradecida. Las ironías de la vida eran increíbles: al final la propia Candy había pedido dejar de formar parte de los Andrew, despreciando un privilegio por el cual muchos darían cuanto tenían. Se había deshecho de Candy sin pelear una sola batalla y, sin embargo, la victoria no había sido tan dulce como Elroy había esperado que fuera.

Annie, por su parte, lamentaba la ingratitud de su amiga. Nunca más le había escrito y aunque enviaba mensualmente dinero al hogar de Pony, prácticamente no contestaba las cartas que con tanto cariño la señorita Pony y la hermana María le escribían mes a mes. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Terry? Archie era más duro o tal vez estaba más dolido; Candy los había abandonado voluntariamente. Pues bien, él voluntariamente decidía olvidarla. La sola mención de su nombre terminaba siempre en discusiones entre él y Annie, quien aún intentaba justificar a su amiga de infancia. Mal que mal, Annie sabía de ingratitudes pues ella misma había olvidado el recuerdo de Candy a pedido de sus padres adoptivos. Los meses de silencio, sin embargo, terminaron por darle la razón a Archie.

Todo aquello no dejaba de sorprender a Albert. ¿Era esa la mujer de la cual había estado enamorado? Nunca imaginó que Candy pudiera transformarse en una persona tan egoísta, actitud que para él era una de las peores en el ser humano. Pero no había más que pudiera hacer. Siempre estaría agradecido de Candy por haberle salvado la vida, pero él también la había salvado a ella muchas veces. Estaban a mano. Ella era feliz allá en Nueva York. Él vivía tranquilo en Chicago. Su trabajo, su vida, su mundo. Candy había optado por otro camino. Era sólo eso. Ya muchas veces antes se había recuperado y una vez más lo haría. Más adolorido, más fatigado, pero también más maduro. Ni Candy ni nadie lo destruiría. No se convertiría en un amargado por culpa de un nuevo sueño roto.

El tiempo transcurrido lo había ayudado. Todo iba bien. Todo iba muy bien. Seguro Candy estaba bien. Y de no ser así, ese ya no era su problema.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- ¡Cuéntanos de una vez, Candy!

- Ya les dije que no tengo nada que contarles –respondió cansada.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¡Somos tus amigas! ¡Merecemos la exclusiva!

- Candy las miró sin decir palabra. "Amigas" era ciertamente _**LA**_ palabra que no usaría para referirse a sus compañeras de trabajo. "Entrometidas", "envidiosas", "chismosas" eran en realidad los términos más adecuados. Pero claro, había que disimular. Eso era algo que había aprendido muy bien viviendo en la Gran Manzana.

- Les repito por última vez que no tengo nada que comentarles. Ahora, si me permiten tengo que…

- O sea, tu historia con Terry va a terminar igual como terminó la de su anterior novia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó molesta Candy.

- Oh, vamos por favor, Candy. Todos sabemos que Terry se cansó de ella y la dejó en cuanto se dio cuenta que el papel de novio preocupado era demasiado para él. ¡Ni siquiera le importó que la pobre Susana Marlow hubiese estado dispuesta a dar la vida por él!

- ¡Eso es mentira! –gritó molesta Candy– No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Susana y Terry terminaron de común acuerdo porque no se amaban. ¡Terry nunca la amó!

- ¿Entonces estuvo con ella por lástima? –preguntó desde la esquina de la mesa otra de las enfermeras – ¡Vaya galán!

- No se trata de eso, es sólo que…

- ¡Pero al final la bebida fue más fuerte! –rió una tercera– ¿O ya olvidaron que durante un buen tiempo no fue más que un…?

- ¡Basta! –la interrumpió Candy– No estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando sus chismes ni su envidia. Terry y yo nos amamos y eso las enferma, ¿cierto? Pues bien, ¡acéptenlo! ¡Nos amamos!

- ¿En serio? Entonces dinos, ¿cuándo se casan?

- Ya te dije que no tenemos planes de matrimonio.

- ¿Y entonces para qué te trajo a Nueva York?

- Él no me trajo, ¡yo viene por mi propia cuenta!

- ¿Y a qué viniste entonces si no a tratar de casarte con él? Porque no vamos a decir que has hecho muchos progresos en tu carrera, linda… – preguntó sarcásticamente otra de las brujas que la rodeaban.

- Bueno, yo vine… yo vine porque… porque…

- Iba a contestarles que la razón había sido el amor que ella y Terry se profesaban, pero de pronto, las palabras le parecieron vacías.

- ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Todas las enfermeras diríjanse a la sala de emergencias!

Sus compañeras corrieron por el pasillo mientras Candy se quedó inmóvil en su silla, aun tratando de encontrar las palabras para responder a sus compañeras.

- Me vine a Nueva York porque… porque…

Pero para su gran sorpresa, las palabras no llegaron. Un horrible miedo le apretó el estómago.

- ¡Enfermera! ¿Es que acaso no escuchó las instrucciones? ¡Vaya inmediatamente al pabellón de urgencias! –gritó un médico que pasó corriendo por la sala.

- ¡Sí, doctor!

No era ese el momento para análisis filosóficos. Había vidas que corrían peligro. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para preocuparse de su propia vida.

El horrible accidente que se produjo a primera hora del día ocupó los titulares de los diarios de la tarde. Terry estaba en su automóvil, estacionado frente al departamento de Candy. Había leído el diario completo y su novia aún no aparecía. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió al hospital. Estacionó el auto a prudente distancia y en breves minutos ingresó al lugar, en donde se respiraba un aire tenso.

El personal se vía fatigado. Hacía muchísimos años que Terry no ingresaba a un hospital. La última vez que lo hizo había terminado comprometido con una mujer a la que no amaba y había perdido a Candy en unas escaleras. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No quería estar ahí. El lugar sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Quería huir cuanto antes y esta vez quería hacerlo llevando a Candy de la mano, no llorando por ella.

Tras mucho preguntar y esperar, logró dar con la sala de descanso de las enfermeras. A esa altura, ya casi era media noche. Tocó la puerta y entró. Candy estaba en un rincón, con la cabeza entre las manos. Se veía agotada. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan delgada y ojerosa? Su pelo sin brillo y desordenado era un triste reflejo de la hermosa melena que él recordaba. Terry se sobresaltó. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que realmente no le prestaba atención. Tal vez demasiado.

- Candy… –la llamó en voz baja.

Todas las enfermeras se dieron vuelta asombradas para ver primero a Terry y luego a Candy. Sorprendida, la rubia lo miró con incredulidad. Terry le sonrió de vuelta, pero ella no pudo. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio, pero sobre todo, pena.

- Me enteré del accidente e imaginé que habrías tenido un día muy duro…

- Así es –respondió quedamente Candy.

- Por eso vine a buscarte, para que no tengas que caminar a casa… –trató de explicar Terry, sin entender por qué necesitaba explicarle a su propia novia la razón por la que había ido a buscarla. ¿Sería porque era la primera vez en todo este tipo que lo hacía? – ¿Terminaste tu turno?

- Sí, terminamos. Terminamos –repitió con voz vacía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De pronto todo el cansancio de la jornada dobló sus hombros. El dolor de la muerte la rodeaba a ella, a sus compañeras, incluso a Terry.

- Vamos a casa – dijo el joven.

- Claro.

Candy se dispuso a tomar su bolso, pero Terry la detuvo. Tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Candy? ¿Qué le había pasado a Terry? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no estaban de verdad juntos? En silencio, Terry la abrazó y Candy se dejó llevar, mientras las lágrimas caían en silencio por sus mejillas.

- Llévame a casa, Terry –le rogó Candy–, por favor, sólo llévame a casa.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_- "…los invitados, como de costumbre, sólo pudieron disfrutar brevemente de la compañía del señor Andrew. Tras algunos instantes y las palabras de rigor, el enigmático millonario desapareció entre la concurrencia sin que nadie lo notara, algo de lo cual el joven ha hecho ya su sello personal"._

- ¿Mi sello personal?

- ¡Tu sello personal!

- Ok… suena divertido. ¿Algo más?

- Déjame ver… –dijo Archie analizando rápidamente la publicación– ¡Aquí! "Nos alegra confirmar una vez más que señor Andrew hace gala de un delicioso sentido del humor y que su gusto al momento de elegir su vestuario no hace más que acentuar su bien dotada figura…"

- ¡No me refiero a eso, Archie! –lo interrumpió Albert.

- ¿Ah no? –rió su sobrino.

- Claro que no, payaso. Sabes que quiero saber si mencionan algo sobre el motivo de la fiesta.

- ¿El motivo de la fiesta? Oh, sí, aquí está: "la fiesta permitió reunir a la alta sociedad de Chicago". Eso dice.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sólo eso.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es inútil que pierda el tiempo yendo a esas tontas fiestas! Al final nadie habla de la verdadera razón por la cual fuimos. A nadie le importan las causas benéficas que supuestamente apoyamos al ir a esas tontas fiestas.

- Muchas fueron a gozar de tu delicioso sentido del humor y tu bien dotada…

- Archie, por favor, estoy hablando en serio.

- ¡Yo también, enigmático millonario! Además, no sé de qué te quejas. Yo no te vi precisamente molesto anoche. Es más: me atrevería a decir que lo pasaste muy bien.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero… no era esa la razón para que…

- Oh, vamos, Albert, ¿a quién engañas? –lo interrumpió Archie– ¡Lo pasaste genial! ¡Admítelo!

- A decir verdad… ¡Sí! –aceptó risueño Albert– Muchas gracias por presentarme a tus amigos.

- ¿Mis amigos? Pensé que te habías llevado mejor con las amigas de Annie… –acotó pícaramente Archie, guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, sí… todas señoritas muy simpáticas.

- Ya, ya, ya. Me sé de memoria tu cuento de las señoritas simpáticas. ¿Alguna saldrá contigo esta noche?

- No.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Pues porque no invité a nadie.

- ¡Pero Albert! –se quejó Archie– ¡No tienes remedio! ¿Por qué insistes en esconderte?

- No me escondo.

- ¡Sí lo haces!

- No lo hago. Es simplemente que ninguna de las chicas que conocí anoche me pareció particularmente interesante.

- Si sigues así de regodeón vas a terminar como la tía abuela.

- La tía es viuda…

- No me refiero a su estado civil, ¡me refiero a sus manías! Vas derechito a ocupar su puesto en la familia.

- Eso no es verdad –contestó serio Albert– lee la prensa: tengo un "delicioso sentido del humor". ¿Qué tal?

- Y un ego del tamaño de un buque –bromeó Archie– Bien, señor misterioso, ¿dónde estás comprando esos trajes tan elegantes? Exijo el dato ahora mismo.

- Eso, mi querido sobrino, es secreto de estado. Vamos ya, que se hace tarde para la reunión con los accionistas – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.

- No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me lo digas –reclamó Archie.

- Vamos, camina de una vez –rió Albert.

- Me alegra verte tan contento, Albert –dijo Archie poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su tío.

- No creas que con eso lograrás convencerme – contestó Albert.

- Lo digo en serio –le respondió Archie poniéndose serio.

- Yo también –sonrió Albert– Gracias, Archie –respondió con sinceridad ante las afectuosas palabras de su sobrino.

- ¿Entonces vas a decírmelo?

- ¡Olvídalo!

Era el código de los Andrew. Pocas palabras, pero sinceras.

El resto de la tarde se diluyó en una larga reunión sobre nuevos emprendimientos, bonos, intereses y ganancias. Ya de regreso en su casa, y tras haber tomado un largo baño, Albert disfrutaba de un buen vaso de jugo antes de cena. "En realidad Archie tiene razón", pensó mientras miraba a través de los cristales de su habitación hacia el jardín de la mansión. "¿Por qué desperdiciar mi delicioso sentido del humor?"

Minutos más tarde, y tras hacer algunas llamadas, un informal Albert bajaba silbando alegremente por las escaleras de la vieja mansión.

- Por favor, dígale a mi tía que no me espere a cenar esta noche, Mary.

Mientras subía a su auto, Albert pensó que era un tanto ridículo que a su edad estuviera casi pidiendo permiso para salir. La tía estaba acostumbrada a esa mansión; era su hogar. Tal vez ya era hora de que él también tuviera un lugar propio. Sí. Ya era hora de tener su propio hogar, igual como antes. Igual como mucho, mucho antes.

La tía, desde luego, tuvo algunos reparos, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. El día que Albert se cambió a su nueva casa, se sentía lleno de vida. Aunque todo mundo le había recomendado comprar alguno de los lujosos departamentos en el centro de la ciudad, Albert no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus placeres más básicos. Jamás podría encerrarse entre cuatro paredes, lejos de la tierra y los árboles. Su nueva casa también estaba ubicada en la rivera del lago que bañaba parte del jardín de la mansión donde hasta hacía unas semanas vivía junto a su tía abuela, pero a considerable distancia del centro. Tal vez en las mañanas demoraría un poco más en llegar a la oficina, pero tenía la ventaja de disfrutar de un pequeño y privado rincón para él.

Sólo aceptó que dos de las mucamas de la mansión de la tía fueran a su casa un par de veces por semana para limpiar y lavar la ropa, además del jardinero que mantendría su pequeño rincón verde en orden. No necesitaba más. Él mismo cocinaría. Se dedicó con alegría a la labor de decorar su casa. Un cuadro aquí, un mueble allá, plantas, alfombras, un piano, sus libros, su ropa, sus recuerdos. ¡Su propia casa! La primera noche, disfrutaba un rico chocolate tras un arduo día de trabajo. Ya todo estaba en orden. Se sentía cansado, pero feliz. Iba descalzo, llevaba unos jeans y una sencilla camisa a medio abotonar. ¡Informalidades que tanto disfrutaba! La tía jamás habría permitido esas fachas a la hora de la cena. De hecho, tampoco habría permito reemplazar la cena por una taza de chocolate y galletas. ¿Cómo había demorado tanto en tomar la decisión de vivir por su cuenta? Ahora sentía todo tan suyo, tan propio, tan personal. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Aunque para ser sinceros… una vez, hacía ya muchos años, había escogido tazas con las iniciales A y C, cortinas y utensilios de cocina, ropa de cama y floreros. Archie y Annie también habían participado en la decoración de aquel lugar. Igual que Stear y Paty. Stear había fallecido. Paty vivía en Florida. Él había cambiado mucho desde aquellos días. La dueña de ese departamento, también. La gran diferencia es que él sentía que había cambiado para mejor. ¿Y ella?

Albert apuró el último sorbo de chocolate. Había fantasmas que no valía la pena recordar.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Durante los últimos meses, Terry se había dado a la labor de alimentar su relación con Candy. Los lunes eran su día. Sin importar qué pasara en el teatro, ese día era para Candy. Pero los lunes eran los días más ajetreados en el hospital y una enfermera simplemente no podía pedir ese día libre para estar con su novio, por mucho que dicho novio fuera un famoso actor. Decidieron entonces hacer algo distinto. Terry pasaría por ella al medio día para almorzar juntos y así ganarían algunas horas.

El plan funcionó perfecto hasta que las entrometidas compañeras de Candy corrieron la voz de que cada lunes a las 12:30 se podía encontrar al famoso señor Grandchester almorzando en el casino del hospital junto a su novia. Entonces decidieron cambiar los almuerzos por cenas en algún restaurante lujoso que Terry hubiese visitado recientemente.

Candy, sin embargo, resentía las salidas. Por una parte, siempre había alguna emergencia que la retenía más allá de la hora normal de salida y llegaba hecha un atado de nervios a su departamento, con apenas tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Por otra parte, sentía que ninguno de sus vestidos estaba a la altura de los lugares a los que Terry la llevaba y aunque hacía milagros en los escasos minutos que tenía, nunca lograba estar lista para disfrutar la velada. Al final, llegaba a casa rendida, nerviosa y frustrada, sabiendo que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano otra vez. Terry, en cambio, no tenía apuro y solía quedarse hasta muy tarde, pues los martes su primer ensayo era a las cuatro de la tarde. A la larga, la estrategia tampoco funcionó y todo volvió a terminar en peleas.

Cansados, Terry volvió a encerrarse en su trabajo y Candy en el suyo. Pronto vendrían las vacaciones del hospital y entonces podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Era eso lo que necesitaban. Tiempo. Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

- Por eso creemos que será bueno invertir en uno de los rascacielos que pronto se construirán en esa ciudad. Los Ángeles siempre será un buen lugar para invertir.

- Supongo que tienen razón –comentó Albert aún no muy convencido– ¿Qué opinas, George?

- La ciudad es ciertamente prometedora y pujante, pero hay que considerar que los costos de construcción en ese lugar son muy elevados.

- ¿Y por qué tan elevados? –preguntó Archie.

- Debido a la constante amenaza de los terremotos –acotó el ingeniero presente en la reunión.

- Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado. Aun así, creo que es una buena inversión. El lugar parece interesante. ¿De verdad creen que esto del cine funcionará tan bien como parece?

- La mezcla de cine, glamour, oportunidades y excelente clima será todo un éxito, señor Cornwell. Eso se lo doy firmado.

- Me gustaría compartir su seguridad, señor Smith, pero no sé si la idea realmente me convence –dijo Albert.

- ¿Ha visitado antes la ciudad, señor Andrew? –preguntó Smith.

- Ahora que lo menciona, no.

- Pues tal vez ya es hora de que la conozca. Estoy seguro de que una vez allí podrá apreciar el verdadero impacto del proyecto que le ofrecemos. ¿Qué le parece si nos visita el próximo mes? Con gusto lo llevaremos a recorrer la zona y a disfrutar de sus maravillas.

Smith y sus socios estaban decididos a lograr el apoyo del grupo Andrew. Confiaban en el proyecto y sabían que una vez en la ciudad, sería fácil convencer a Albert.

- Le agradezco mucho la invitación, señor Smith, pero por ahora no puedo ausentarme de la ciudad. Archie, ¿qué planes tienes tú?

- Creo que podría hacer espacio en mi agenda.

- Sería excelente si pudieras verificar todo esto en terreno. ¿Crees que podrías preparar todo para viajar el próximo mes?

- Sí, creo que podría. ¡Me vendría bien cambiar de aire unos días!

- Le aseguro que no lo lamentará, señor Cornwell.

- Excelente. Archie, sabes que confiamos plenamente en tus opiniones. Está decidido entonces: Archie nos ayudará a tomar una decisión sobre este punto. Señor Smith, ¿le parece si nos acompaña a cenar?

Al día siguiente, George y Archie siguieron trabajando con el señor Smith para afinar los detalles de la visita a Los Ángeles. Placer y negocios sin duda podían mezclarse muy, muy bien.

- Por eso estuve pensando que podríamos ir de vacaciones a Chicago, para ver a nuestros amigos y…

- ¿A Chicago?

- ¡Claro! Podríamos ir al Hogar de Pony, descansar en el campo, sin periodistas ni tus fastidiosas fans, sin emergencias del hospital, sin…

- Candy, tú sabes que el campo me aburre –se quejó perezosamente Terry.

- Sí, lo sé, pero hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos.

Ellos tampoco te han visitado…

- No… – golpe bajo – pero aun así, me gustaría…

- Pecosa, sé que tienes muchas ganas de ir a ver a tus amigos, pero para serte sincero…

- ¿No quieres ir?

- No se trata de eso, Candy.

- ¿Y qué es entonces? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Bueno… pensaba decírtelo durante la cena, pero te me adelantaste. La semana pasada mi agente fue contactado por una importante compañía de Los Ángeles.

- ¿Los Ángeles?

- Sí. Es una hermosa ciudad, grande, cosmopolita, llena de vida.

- Eso suena como tu descripción de Nueva York –ironizó Candy.

- Lo sé, pero Los Ángeles tiene algo muy singular: ¡un excelente clima y unas playas deliciosas! Hay muchas oportunidades para los actores, sobre todo ahora que el cine comienza a ser un negocio rentable. Nunca reemplazará al teatro, desde luego, pero creo que es importante que un buen actor sea versátil y que yo…

Ahí estaba otra vez. Una vez más, como siempre, toda conversación sobre ambos, invariablemente terminaba siendo una conversación sobre él. Sus planes, su trabajo, sus ambiciones. Su vida. Nunca su vida juntos.

- No quiero ir a Los Ángeles, si es eso lo que piensas proponerme. Sólo tengo dos semanas y no quiero desperdiciarlas en una ciudad como ésta.

- No es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo, Candy. Es eso lo que quería decirte.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

- Mi viaje a Los Ángeles coincide con tus vacaciones. Como sé que no querrás venir conmigo porque quieres ir al hogar de Pony y visitar el campo, sólo quería decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tú puedes ir a visitar a tus amigos mientras yo voy a Los Ángeles. Te prometo que no me molestaré. De hecho, creo que te ayudará a renovar energías.

- Pero yo pensé que…

- Sí, sí… yo sé que te sientes un poco culpable por no acompañarme, pero no importa. Yo te comprendo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Candy. Cualquier cosa.

Y sin decir más, la besó tiernamente. Candy no supo qué más decir y sólo se dejó besar. En un instante, su plan de vacaciones juntos se había transformado en uno de vacaciones separados. Ella lo había decidido y Terry estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse. Terry era tan comprensivo. Ella era tan egoísta.

Pero… ¿quién había decidido en realidad? ¿Por qué tenía otra vez esa extraña sensación de no tener control alguno sobre su relación?

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- ¡Señor Andrew! Qué sorpresa, no lo esperábamos por aquí. ¡Bienvenido!

- Muchas gracias, señor Smith. Lamentablemente fue necesario hacer un cambio de última hora. Archie se dislocó un tobillo hace un par de días y en tales condiciones no puede viajar. Tuvimos que hacer varios cambios en reuniones, juntas y otros detalles. No podré quedarme cuatro días, como era el plan inicial con Archie. Espero que disculpe estos inconvenientes.

- Desde luego, señor Andrew. Al contrario, le agradezco enormemente que haya venido de todas maneras. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará entonces?

- Sólo dos días. Me esperan en Chicago este viernes a primera hora.

- Comprendo. Haremos todo lo necesario para aprovechar cada momento.

- Gracias, señor Smith.

- Lo llevaremos a su hotel y enviaré por usted a medio día, para que almorcemos. Espero tener listo el detalle de las actividades para los días de su visita. Vamos a tener que apurarnos un poco.

- Se lo agradezco. Fue un largo viaje desde Chicago.

- Nos encargaremos de que valga la pena, señor Andrew. No se preocupe.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la playa?

- Es fabulosa.

- Me alegra que te gustara. Estamos muy cerca del hotel, ¿recuerdas cómo llegar?

- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

- Tenemos una reunión con la compañía de teatro al medio día. Luego visitaremos algunos medios de prensa y en la tarde tenemos otras reuniones. Para mí no son vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? –le contestó fríamente Terry.

Finalmente Candy había decidido acompañar a su novio a Los Ángeles. Ya habría otro momento para visitar a sus amigos. Tal vez el próximo año. Tal vez uno de estos días. Los extrañaba y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era una ingrata, pero ya había sacrificado mucho por su relación con Terry. No podía permitirse que las cosas siguieran estando mal. El suyo estaba lejos de ser el romántico noviazgo que ella había soñado el día que llegó del brazo de Terry a Nueva York. Era muy poco el tiempo que pasaban en paz y demasiado el que invertían en peleas. Pero eso era todo lo que tenía. No podía perderlo. Tenía que resignarse y seguir. Estaba convencida de que si ella ponía un poco más de su parte, si era un poco más sumisa, un poco más comprensiva, un poco mejor, Terry también pondría de su parte. Cada día cedía un poco más; tanto, que llegó a perderse en sí misma y ya no sabía qué tanto decidía ella y qué tanto decidía él. Aun así, las cosas no marchaban bien. Pero debía seguir intentándolo, porque él era lo único que le quedaba. Algún día Terry cambiaría.

- Perdona, Terry, tienes razón.

- Está bien, pecosa, no te preocupes –dijo besando la frente de su novia.

Las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para Terry. Sin duda quería a Candy, pero la convivencia juntos era cada día más complicada. Cada vez eran menos los días en que se veían, pero en lugar de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntos, siempre todo terminaba girando, según él, en torno a las eternas quejas de Candy. Nada le gustaba. Era exigente y posesiva. ¿Por qué no entendía que debía dedicarse a su trabajo? ¿Acaso le reclamaba él por sus largas jornadas en el hospital? Insistía en cambiarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No había nada de mal en su forma de ser. El resto del mundo lo quería tal cual era, ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Nunca habría pensado que su relación se convertiría en algo rutinario y asfixiante. Pero estaban juntos y aunque fuera difícil, debían seguir adelante. En el fondo se amaban, él estaba seguro de eso. Sólo había que esforzarse un poco más. Él la había ido a buscar y le había prometido que estarían juntos para siempre. Era una promesa que debía cumplir. La sensación de haber vivido algo similar antes no dejaba de rondar su cabeza de vez en cuando.

- Pero no te preocupes: para esta noche, tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí. No voy a decirte nada ahora, sólo quiero que a las siete y media estés más hermosa que nunca en el lobby del hotel.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa –rió guiñándole un ojo–. Espero que tú me sorprendas con tu vestido.

Besó sus labios y se fue. Candy se quedó largo rato en la playa, mirando las olas y disfrutando del paisaje. Se sentía en paz, pero también vacía. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía, pero una vez más optaría por acallar esa vocecilla en su mente y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. Sólo debía esforzarse un poco más y ser lo que Terry necesitaba. Ella luego podría cambiarlo. Por ahora, debía empezar por sorprenderlo con un hermoso vestido. Era temprano y había mucho por hacer.

- ¿Ustedes de verdad creen que esto del cine será rentable?

- Así es, Terry. Pero para eso es fundamental atraer al público. Tú eres un imán para las masas. Por eso queremos que actúes en esta película.

- Qué palabras tan halagadoras –comentó sarcástico Terry – ¿Y qué gano yo con participar en su película?

- Más atención. Más experiencia. Más público.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó levantando una ceja expresivamente.

- Y al menos un cinco por ciento de las ganancias totales – comentó serio el dueño de la compañía.

- ¿Un cinco por ciento?

- Bueno, eso es algo que debemos discutir – intervino el agente de Terry.

La reunión siguió por algunas horas e incluyó una visita al lugar en que la compañía estaba construyendo sus nuevos estudios de filmación. Al parecer, aquel rincón llamado Hollywood sería una muy buena inversión para todos. Pero Terry no se convencía. Sentía que había algo falso y vacío en todo aquel discurso del cine y las imágenes en movimiento. El teatro era una experiencia de vida. ¿Cómo transmitir las emociones que imprimía en sus monólogos a través de una fría pantalla? ¿Cómo emocionar hasta las lágrimas o arrancar una carcajada? Serían necesarias muchas, muchas horas para convencerlo. Horas que Terry no tenía. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y a las siete y treinta debía reunirse con Candy.

- Señores, ha sido un día muy agitado y debo retirarme –dijo Terry.

- No puedes –lo detuvo su representante – olvidé decirte que tienes que ir a otra entrevista, esta vez en una radio local. Nos esperan a las seis treinta.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? No puedo, Edward, lo siento. Candy me estará esperando en el lobby del hotel a las siete y media. Tengo que irme.

- Te dije que este era un viaje de negocios, Terry, no de placer – contestó molesto el representante.

- Pero eso no quita que tú debiste avisarme que había otra entrevista.

- ¡Salió esta mañana! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Vamos, Terry, seguro tu novia comprenderá. Siempre lo hace.

- Precisamente porque siempre comprende es que no quiero dejarla plantada otra vez.

- Disculpen que me entrometa –interrumpió el dueño de la compañía que los acompañaba – Si me permiten, se me ocurre que una solución sería que usted envíe una nota a su novia para informarle el cambio de planes. Uno de mis empleados puede llevar la nota al hotel y así tendrá tiempo de hacer su entrevista sin problemas.

- ¿En serio haría eso por mí? –preguntó Terry.

- Todo por nuestra futura estrella – contestó con cierto brillo ambicioso en sus ojos el aludido.

- ¿A qué hora termina la entrevista, Edward? ¿Y dónde es? ¿Queda cerca del centro?

- Sí, queda muy cerca del centro. A las ocho en punto estaremos listos.

- ¿A las ocho? ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente.

- Pensaba salir con Candy y luego llevarla a cenar. Deberíamos estar ahí a las ocho… –dijo Terry pensativo. No sabía cómo conciliar los horarios.

- ¿Conoce ella el lugar al que piensan ir? –preguntó el dueño de la compañía, siempre solícito.

- No, es una sorpresa. Es la primera vez que estamos en la ciudad, así que tampoco sabría cómo llegar sola.

- Bien, le propongo algo. Escriba la nota a la señorita y explíquele la situación. Uno de nuestros empleados la llevará en un automóvil y yo mismo me encargaré de dejarlo a usted donde me indique en cuanto termine su entrevista. ¿Qué me dice?

Terry lo miró en silencio. Definitivamente ese tipo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que firmara el contrato para la dichosa película.

- ¿Tiene un lápiz y papel a mano?

- ¡En seguida se los traigo! –dijo corriendo al auto el empresario.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**_Querida Candy:_**

**_Te prometí que esta noche sería especial y voy a cumplirlo… sólo que un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Se presentó un inconveniente y no podré pasar por ti. Sin embargo, he hecho los arreglos para que te lleven directamente al lugar donde nos encontraremos. El chofer sabe qué hacer. Yo llegaré unos diez minutos tarde. Sí, sí… es horrible, lo sé, pero te aseguro que te compensaré por cada segundo de espera._**

**_Te amo._**

**_T.G_**.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Sacarse el vestido, deshacer el peinado y limpiarse el maquillaje? Eran las siete y veinte minutos y el hombre que le había entregado la nota de Terry la miraba esperando una respuesta. Candy suspiró. No, eso no estaba bien. Pero ya estaba lista para salir y la idea de quedarse sola en su habitación esperando que llegara sólo para tener una nueva pelea no se le antojaba interesante.

- Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir con usted, ¿cierto?

- Así parece, señorita –dijo el chofer con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Y puedo saber a dónde vamos?

- El señor me pidió que no se lo comentara hasta que llegáramos.

- Comprendo.

Qué fastidio. Una vez más tendría que llegar sola. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Pero no, no, no. No iba a ser negativa como siempre. Terry había arreglado todo para que la velada funcionara a pesar del imprevisto. Debía estar agradecida y cooperar.

- ¿Está lista, señorita?

- Sí, vamos por favor. Yo lo sigo.

La jornada había sido realmente maratónica. Los Ángeles era una ciudad fabulosa, llena de vida y de verdad valía la pena invertir en ella. Pero también en las cercanías. Había excelentes terrenos para el cultivo de viñedos. El puerto permitía un ágil intercambio mercantil. Las posibilidades parecían infinitas y el gusanillo de las inversiones comenzaba a bailar en su estómago. Cada vez que eso pasaba, sabía que sólo tenía que seguir sus instintos. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Lo suyo eran los negocios.

Pero estaba agotado, así que había declinado la cena de rigor de aquella noche para tener algunas horas para pensar y recorrer por sí mismo la ciudad. La pasión del trotamundos jamás sería acallada por los ímpetus del empresario. Revisó algunos folletos de turismo que había en el lobby del hotel hasta que encontró un panorama entretenido. "Supongo que después de todo no soy más que un romántico empedernido", pensó con una sonrisa para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a la recepción.

- ¿Cree usted que podrían conseguirme un boleto para…?

- No lo creo posible, señor – lo interrumpió el recepcionista sin siquiera mirarlo – Las entradas están agotadas hace semanas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y no se podrá hacer algo al respecto? El señor Smith me dijo que… –comentó distraídamente Albert.

- ¿El señor Smith? – el recepcionista miró a Albert– ¡Señor Andrew! Por favor, perdóneme, pensé que era…

- Descuide, descuide. Somos muchos huéspedes en el hotel, no hay problema. Bueno, lamento que no sea posible conseguir un boleto porque de verdad tenía tantas ganas de ver…

- ¡No se preocupe, señor Andrew! En veinte minutos le llevaremos un boleto a su habitación.

- ¿En serio? No quisiera molestarlo…

- Déjelo todo por mi cuenta.

- Muchas gracias. Si consigue ese boleto, le aseguro que agradeceré personalmente al señor Smith por la excelente atención del recepcionista de su principal hotel – comentó Albert guiñándole un ojo– Subiré entonces a cambiarme. Ya queda poco para la función.

Candy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando el chofer se detuvo frente al teatro. ¡Sueño de una noche de verano! Una de sus favoritas. ¡Terry siempre pensaba en todo! Ya moría de ganas por que llegara y se sentara a su lado para que disfrutaran juntos de esa pieza de arte. Agradeció al chofer y subió rápidamente los escalones de la entrada. Terry había reservado un palco excelente, así que se puso cómoda, esperando que comenzara la obra. Su novio seguro llegaría en cualquier minuto y su corazón latía emocionado.

La obra comenzó. El escenario era espléndido y los actores eran excelentes. Terminó el primer acto. Terry no llegó. Segundo, tercer acto. Intermedio. Candy bajó al lobby del teatro, segura de que allí lo encontraría. Pero no lo encontró.

La obra continuó.

La obra terminó.

El público aplaudió a rabiar.

Terry no llegó.

Sola, bajó al lobby esperando encontrarlo y dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades en cuanto lo viera. Pero Terry no apareció. Poco a poco, el lugar empezó a quedar vacío y sólo entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado, ni cómo volver al hotel. ¡Peor aún! No recordaba el nombre del hotel; contrariada por la nota de Terry, ni siquiera pensó en memorizar la dirección o el teléfono del lugar. Estaba sola en un lugar que no conocía, sin dinero, con un hermoso vestido de color verde y zapatos de tacón.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Juro que me las vas a pagar!– gritó Candy dando una fuerte patada con sus finos zapatos a un inocente sillón – ¡Ay! – se quejó amargamente.

Sin querer dejó caer algunas lágrimas en una rara mezcla de dolor físico y del corazón. Otra vez Terry la había dejado plantada. ¡Pero esta vez en una ciudad que no conocía! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

La extraña escena llamó la atención de una de las pocas personas que aún quedaban en el teatro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

- ¡No! – gritó molesta Candy sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Está usted segura? Me da la impresión de que…

- ¡Déjeme en paz y métase en sus propios asuntos! –contestó groseramente girándose a increpar al entrometido– Ya le dije que no necesito nada de…

- Vaya… – respondió decepcionado el agredido –, te recordaba con mejores modales, Candy.

Tres años habían pasado. Tres años desde que ella se colgó a su cuello para despedirse antes de su largo viaje por Sudamérica. Ambos habían cambiado.

Jamás pensó que ella cambiaría tanto.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Albert. William Albert Andrew. Su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su tutor y protector. Una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida.

- Albert, yo…

- Descuida, ya me queda claro que no necesitas ayuda. Perdona haberte molestado.

- No, no, espera, espera…

- ¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Hacía tres años que no se veían y en todo ese tiempo le había enviado con suerte dos o tres notas. Nunca más habían conversado. De pronto el peso de la conciencia la hizo sentir muy pequeña y miserable. Toda una vida juntos olvidada. Y ahora la encontraba así, rabiosa, sola, perdida y gritando como una ordinaria.

- Bueno, veo que no tienes mucho que decirme. Como siempre, supongo. Me alegra saber que estás tan bien –dijo Albert haciendo hincapié en el "tan".

- Albert, perdona, perdona, no quise ofenderte es sólo que, que… bueno…

- Olvídalo, Candy, no necesitas darme explicaciones. No quisiera ser grosero, pero de verdad tengo que irme. Me esperan mañana en una reunión muy temprano.

Albert se quedó mirándola. Llevaba un vestido hermoso. Cómo había crecido en tres años. Ya no quedaban rastros en su cuerpo de la chiquilla que saltaba los muros del San Pablo… sólo sus modales. Se veía hermosa, no había duda, pero sus ojos… sus ojos no hablaban de felicidad.

- Tú siempre tan ocupado de tus negocios, ¿cierto? – comentó en tono despectivo Candy.

- Es mi trabajo. Y me gusta, ¿qué puedo decir? Al final me he acostumbrado muy bien a esto de las inversiones y las grandes decisiones. Mi padre disfrutaba mucho lo que hacía. Me alegra poder seguir su ejemplo.

- Desde luego –contestó la rubia sintiéndose fatal. No sólo le había gritado groseramente, sino que ahora sin querer hablaba mal del trabajo que Albert disfrutaba y que su padre también había disfrutado.

Un incómodo silencio se dejó caer entre ambos. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el lobby del teatro y desde la puerta un empleado les hacía señas para que se retiraran. Debían cerrar.

- Bueno, creo que de verdad debemos irnos, Candy. Esta pobre gente debe cerrar el local.

- Claro, claro –dijo contrariada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Salieron del teatro y Candy se detuvo sin saber qué hacer a continuación, mirando en todas direcciones.

- Adiós, Candy.

- Adiós.

Sin más demora, Albert dio media vuelta y emprendió la retirada. La noche estaba fresca y caminaría hasta encontrar un taxi. No sabía en qué lugar de la ciudad estaba, pero no era problema. Era un trotamundos y aquello era como revivir los viejos tiempos. Además, le daría tiempo para despejar su cabeza tras el desagradable encuentro con Candy. ¿Desagradable? La sola idea lo sorprendió. Pero en honor a la verdad, el momento había sido todo menos simpático. Candy estaba irreconocible. ¿De verdad había estado alguna vez enamorado de ella? Bueno, bueno… todos teníamos un pasado que nos abochorna un poquito y un presente que nos alivia.

Como de costumbre, se fue tranquilamente silbando por la calle, alegre y despreocupado. Cuando cruzó la segunda cuadra, algo lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. Para su sorpresa, una delgada figura de verde seguía parada sola en las puertas del teatro. La visión era algo inquietante. Era casi media noche. ¿Qué estaba esperando Candy ahí parada?

Decidió seguir caminando, pero esta vez un poco más lento. Media cuadra más tarde volvió a mirar atrás. Candy seguía ahí, pero un taxi se detuvo. Bien, ya se iría. Sólo quería asegurarse de que subiera… Sí, muy bien, había subido al taxi. Ella podía ser una grosera, pero él sería siempre un caballero. El taxi partió y Albert retomó su camino, pero casi de inmediato el ruido de un fuerte frenazo lo hizo voltear de nuevo hacia el teatro.

A menos de cinco metros, el taxista había parado y Candy bajaba rápidamente del auto en medio de los gritos del chofer. "Sinvergüenza" y "estafadora" eran las palabras más decentes que le oyó decir al hombre, quien apenas dio tiempo a Candy para bajar, para luego continuar su rápida carrera. Candy también le gritó algo que Albert prefirió ignorar.

Eso no estaba bien. No sabía si debía volver o no sobre sus pasos y no sabía si ella realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero las cosas no pintaban bien. Avanzó media cuadra y a la distancia pudo ver que Candy intentaba en vano cubrirse con el delgado chal que llevaba. Se notaba que tenía frío y, además, cojeaba.

- Perdona que me entrometa, Candy –dijo Albert acercándose a regañadientes a la chica –, pero no pude evitar ver esa escena con el taxista.

- ¿Eh? –Candy lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Estás segura de estás bien? ¿Por qué cojeas?

- No sé…

- ¿Tal vez por culpa del sillón que tuvo la mala idea de atravesarse en tu camino? –preguntó con una sonrisa Albert.

- Tal vez… –contestó la chica sintiéndose profundamente tonta.

- Ok, dime de una vez, ¿necesitas ayuda o no? Ya es casi media noche…

- No… bueno… – se debatía entre el orgullo y la necesidad – creo que tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda.

- Ajá – contestó Albert.

- Es que… es que… yo… no sé volver a mi hotel.

- ¿A tu hotel? ¿Estás de visita aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cuál es tu hotel?

- Pues… no recuerdo el nombre.

- Oh. Fabuloso. ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba?

- Frente a la playa.

- Genial. Creo que vi unos veinte hoteles junto a la playa esta mañana.

- Lo sé –dijo Candy abatida.

- Muy bien, pero si tomas un taxi y le das algunas indicaciones al taxista seguro sabrá llegar a tu hotel. – Candy bajó la vista apenada – ¿Qué pasó con el taxista que recién te botó? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Es que… no… yo no… traigo…

- ¿Qué? ¿No traes qué?

No traigo dinero…

- ¿No traes dinero? –preguntó alarmado Albert – ¡Pero es una locura! ¿Vienes sola al teatro con un vestido finísimo, zapatos de tacón y cartera de brillos, bien maquillada y con un peinado de salón, pero sin dinero y sin saber en qué hotel te hospedas?

- ¡No estoy sola! – lo contradijo furiosa Candy.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces, qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?

- Simplemente estoy esperando a Terry que ya debe estar por venir por mí.

- Ah… muy bien. Terry. Debí imaginarlo. Bueno, ahora comprendo que de verdad no necesitas nada. Terry siempre te ha cuidado muy bien, así que no hay razón para preocuparse –dijo sarcástico Albert–. Salúdame a tu novio, Candice. De verdad lamento haberte molestado – sentenció dando media vuelta.

- ¡No, no! Espera, no te vayas por favor, Albert, perdona, estoy siendo una tonta.

- No me digas… ¿y eso?

- Lo que pasa es que… bueno, realmente ni yo sé qué pasa. Terry y yo llegamos a Los Ángeles esta mañana y me dijo que saldríamos esta tarde, pero en lugar de llegar al hotel, envió a un chofer que me trajo hasta el teatro. Debió haber llegado hace horas, pero seguro tuvo un inconveniente y pues… yo salí apurada y ya ves… es todo una locura, lo sé, lo siento, Albert. En realidad, no sé dónde estoy, no sé cómo volver y no tengo dinero. El taxista casi me golpeó cuando le dije que le pagaría en el hotel.

- ¿Y tu novio te expone de continuo a este tipo de situaciones? –preguntó severo Albert.

- No… o sea…

- Está bien, Candice, no necesitas darme explicaciones. Nunca fue necesario. Haremos parar un taxi y le pediremos al chofer que te lleve a tu hotel. Sólo explícale bien cómo es y cualquier otro detalle que recuerdes, seguro él podrá identificarlo.

- Pero es que no tengo…

- No te preocupes, yo le pagaré. Lo importante es que llegues de una vez a tu hotel.

- Albert, perdóname.

- Está bien, está bien –dijo en tono fastidiado.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Un tenso silencio. Cinco minutos después, para alivio de ambos, un taxi se detuvo frente al teatro. Candy subió, le dio las explicaciones al chofer y éste de inmediato supo de qué hotel se trataba. Estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, al menos a 40 minutos de viaje, así que la carrera sería algo cara.

- Descuide, señor, por favor, sólo preocúpese de dejar a la señorita en su hotel. Su novio debe estar muy preocupado –dijo mirando a Candy con una sonrisita irónica–. Yo le pagaré ahora mismo. Deme un momento… disculpe… sólo un momento. Vaya… ¿dónde puse mi billetera? Je je je… perdone, lo estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, ya casi la encuentro, no tardo… no tardo…

Cinco minutos después y tras una nueva ola de insultos dirigidos esta vez contra Albert, los dos estaban parados frente al mismo teatro.

- ¡Seguro, sinvergüenza! ¡Si tú eres William Andrew, yo soy Terruce Grantchester! – le gritó entre risotadas el chofer alejándose a toda velocidad.

La broma no le había hecho ninguna gracia. En el apuro por llegar a tiempo al teatro, Albert había olvidado su billetera.

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Holas!<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que han dejado hasta ahora sobre mi trabajo. Los he leído todos. Algunos los he contestado directamente, pero en otros no hay forma de contestarles. Así que ocupo este espacio para agradecerles de corazón por sus palabras. Espero que les guste el resto de la historia y que me tengan paciencia. Soy un poco lenta para actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo al menos cada dos días. **_

_**Un abrazo y gracias mil.**_

_**PCR**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Vaya héroe, ¿no crees?

- En realidad… ¡sí! – rió Candy.

- ¡No te rías de mí! –se quejó Albert, como un niñito con pataleta.

- Es que debiste ver tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que no traes tu billetera, Albert, ¡jajajajaja!

- Ya te dije que no te rías de mí, tú golpeadora de sillones.

- Auch… ni me lo recuerdes.

- Reconozco que fue una escenita muy ridícula.

- ¡No te rías de mí!

- Creo que estamos a mano entonces.

Ambos se miraron y la risa estalló sin poder evitarlo. ¡La situación era tan ridícula!

- Bien, bien… tenemos dos opciones. Déjame ver si traigo algo de cambio en los bolsillos… mmm… no, sólo algunas monedas.

- Parece que los negocios no han ido tan bien como yo pensaba.

- Muy graciosa, señorita enfermera. Usaré mi memoria selectiva y borraré ese comentario de mi cabeza.

- Ten cuidado, Albert: la última vez que olvidaste, se te pasó la mano borrando recuerdos – bromeó Candy.

- No es así. En estos tres años he dominado a la perfección el arte de la memoria selectiva. Aunque supongo que no fui el único… – comentó Albert.

Candy resintió la indirecta. Sabía perfectamente que lo decía por ella, pero no había nada que pudiera decir a su favor.

- Te decía que tenemos dos opciones –siguió Albert para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Caminar hasta tu hotel, que ya sabemos está muy lejos y que, además, tú no recuerdas, así que ni siquiera podemos preguntar cómo llegar a él.

- Supongo que eso elimina la opción.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Y la otra opción?

- La otra opción es que caminemos hasta mi hotel y que una vez allí confirmemos bien cuál es el tuyo. Yo mismo le pediré a uno de los choferes de hotel que te lleven de regreso, no te preocupes.

- ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?

- No, desde luego que no. Supongo que no soy la mejor para dar ideas esta noche.

- Definitivamente, no. Vamos ya, que se hace tarde y con suerte recuerdo el camino.

Candy se quedó de piedra.

- ¿No sabes el camino?

- Pues… no. Esta también es mi primera noche en Los Ángeles.

- Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabes que vamos a llegar a tu hotel?

- Bueno, a diferencia tuya, yo sí sé el nombre de mi hotel. Sólo basta que le preguntemos a la primera persona que veamos y listo.

- Albert, ya es casi la una de la mañana. ¿A quién vamos a preguntarle?

- ¡Oh, vamos! Esto es Los Ángeles, seguro pasará alguien muy pronto. Si tienes miedo podemos quedarnos sentados aquí esperando…

- No tengo miedo.

- Oh, claro, claro. ¿Vamos entonces?

- Pues… –dijo Candy indecisa.

- Vamos ya. No te preocupes, pronto estarás en tu hotel.

Albert dio media vuelta y Candy lo siguió en silencio. Caminaron varias cuadras sin intercambiar palabra. Candy pensaba en mil cosas que decir, pero se sentía incapaz de hablarle. Albert, por su parte, se sentía cada vez más incómodo con la situación. Hacía tantos años que no la veía y ella parecía tan distinta. Qué papelón estaba haciendo al llevarla caminando por las calles de una enorme ciudad sin saber bien a dónde iban. Porque en realidad, no lo sabía. Ojalá apareciera pronto alguien para preguntarle.

Tras quince minutos de silenciosa caminata, alguien por fin cruzó su camino, alguien que no tenía idea de qué hotel hablaba Albert. Siguieron caminando y cada vez que doblaban una esquina, los edificios se volvían más viejos, más feos, más intimidantes. Candy iba detrás de Albert, en silencio.

- Candy, por favor, no te quedes tan atrás.

- Lo siento, Albert… no puedo ir más rápido. Me duele mucho el tobillo.

- Es que llevas esos zapatos…

- Lo sé. Creo que me los voy a sacar.

Reemprendieron la marcha hasta llegar a una gran avenida. Otra persona apareció y, para su sorpresa, les dijo que estaban caminando en la dirección exactamente opuesta hacia donde estaba el hotel. A la izquierda, a la derecha, a la derecha, en el puesto de flores, luego en la farmacia, a la izquierda, por la plaza, siguiendo la avenida tal y cual y listo. "_Muchas gracias_", dijo Albert. Las indicaciones lo habían dejado aún más confundido.

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. Caminaban muy lentamente, pues Candy iba descalza y sus pies sufrían a cada peso, pero aun así, no se quejaba. Decidieron sentarse un rato para descansar. El tobillo de Candy estaba hinchado y tiritaba de frío. ¿Algo más podía ir mal?

- Ok, creo que debemos desechar la idea de llegar a mi hotel. A la próxima persona que veamos le preguntaremos dónde hay una estación de policía o un hospital. No puedes seguir caminando con ese tobillo tan hinchado.

- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sentados.

- Déjame verlo –dijo Albert arrodillándose a su lado para examinar el pie de Candy. En verdad se veía muy mal.

- Ojalá tuviera algo con qué vendarlo –comentó Candy.

- ¿Crees que esto sirva? – Albert sacó un fino pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo.

- Pues… mis pies no son tan grandes, puede que sirva.

- Veamos.

Suavemente, muy suavemente, Albert tomó el adolorido pie de Candy y se dio a la labor de envolver su tobillo con el pañuelo. No era lo ideal, pero la ayudaría.

- Listo –sentenció Albert.– Ahora, tal como me enseñó una enfermera, corresponde un premio por la excelente conducta del paciente durante la curación.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Albert le hizo unas suaves y deliciosas cosquillas en la planta del pie. Instintivamente trató de zafarse, pero Albert, divertido, sujetó el pie con mano firme, pero sin hacerle daño, mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Basta ya, Albert! Jajajaja – reía Candy – ¡Basta!

- Está bien. Al menos cambiaste la cara de funeral por otra un poco más alegre. Creo que alguna vez te dije qué pensaba de tu sonrisa –dijo guiñándole un ojo– ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, vamos –dijo Candy.

Qué bueno que era de noche y él no podía ver sus mejillas enrojecidas. "_Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras_". Eso era lo que alguna vez, un príncipe en una lejana colina le había dicho. En otro tiempo. En otro lugar.

**_Continuará…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya una sola persona en esta ciudad? –preguntó indignado Albert – ¡Esto es ridículo! Ni siquiera un policía. ¡Nadie!

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No tengo la menor idea, Candy… de verdad lo siento, pensé que había entendido las explicaciones que nos dieron, pero esta ciudad es tan grande que no hay caso. No sé dónde estamos. Ni siquiera sabría cómo volver al teatro.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Más de las tres de la mañana.

- Con razón.

Albert la miró. Candy se veía asustada, adolorida y cansada.

- Te propongo algo.

- ¿Otra vez? –preguntó agotada Candy.

-Perdona. Por favor, confía en mí, esto sí va a resultar.

- ¿Qué propones ahora?

- ¿Ves esa parada al fondo de la calle?

- ¿Esa que esta como a veinte cuadras?

- Sí. Al menos tiene un techo y seguro será mejor que nos quedemos aquí sentados. Vamos hasta allá y simplemente esperemos a que amanezca. Ya no debe faltar mucho, en todo caso. Seguro pronto aparecerá alguien. ¿Te parece?

- Supongo que no hay más alternativa. Vamos de una vez –dijo Candy poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Tiritaba como una hoja y su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sin duda sentía en el tobillo lastimado, pero también en las plantas de sus pies. Caminar descalza tampoco era una buena idea.

- Toma –dijo Albert quitándose su saco.

- No, no, yo…

- Silencio. Ya te has negado cuatro veces a aceptar que estás muerta de frío. No sé por qué te has vuelto tan orgullosa, pero no puedes engañarme, así que déjate de reclamar y simplemente cúbrete con esto – le dijo severo, sin dar lugar a nuevas negativas.

Albert sintió el frío viento cuando se quitó el saco. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto llevando apenas ese vestidito de fiesta?

- Vamos –dijo Albert extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

- Vamos –contestó Candy.

La noche pareció ensañarse con ellos. De pronto comenzó a hacer aún más frío y Candy, descalza como iba, no podía dejar de tiritar. Las cosas no pintaban bien. ¿A qué hora amanecería en esa ciudad?

- ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo? – le preguntó Albert.

- No.

¿Por qué insistes en mentirme, Candy?

- No te miento.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué cojeas?

- Bueno, entonces si sabes que me duele, ¡¿para qué me sigues molestando una y otra vez con la misma pregunta?

Wowww… Candy realmente se había vuelto una personita bastante maleducada.

- Como quieras. La última vez que supe, era normal sentir dolor. Pero claro, supongo que eso es para nosotros los mortales, no para las divas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó molesta.

- Nada, nada. Vamos, ya falta poco para llegar.

De pronto Albert sintió algo parecido a la compasión por Terry. ¿Lidiar con todo eso a diario? Ufff… no, no, mil gracias, pero no.

Por fin llegaron a la parada que Albert había dicho. No había dónde sentarse y el techo estaba lleno de hoyos, pero ambos estaban agotados y no tenía sentido que siguieran caminando en círculos. A esas alturas, Albert también estaba muerto de frío.

- Toma tu chaqueta, creo que la necesitas.

- No, olvídalo, tú la necesitas más.

- Tú también, sólo llevas una camisa.

- Pero tú llevas apenas ese vestido y vas descalza…

- ¿No se supone que esta ciudad tenía tan buen clima? –preguntó Candy fastidiada.

- Pues no sé… es lo que a mí me habían contado también. ¡Estoy muerto de frío yo también! ¿Cómo es posible que no pase nadie?

- Tal vez alguien pase pronto. Vamos, ponte la chaqueta.

- No me la pondré.

- Sí te la pondrás.

- No… a menos que…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… se me ocurre algo, pero no creo que quieras aceptarlo. Y con el humor que traes, hasta me da miedo proponértelo.

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?

- Dame la chaqueta.

Albert tomó la chaqueta y se la puso. Luego la abrió y suave, pero firmemente, abrazó a Candy, envolviéndola en parte con las solapas de la chaqueta y en parte con sus brazos. Seguro parecían sacados de una caricatura: un bulto compuesto por un rubio alto que abrazaba algo que quedaba oculto dentro su chaqueta y que parecía llevar un vestido verde, iba descalza y tenía un tobillo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco. ¡Vaya escena!

- Perdona, sé que es un poco incómodo, pero no se me ocurre nada más para que no nos congelemos.

- Sí, sí, claro –dijo Candy algo nerviosa, tratando de evitar el contacto con Albert.

- Pero si prefieres te puedo pasar la…

- No, está bien. Ya no quiero darte más problemas.

- Bien. Ponte cómoda –bromeó Albert– ¡nos quedan aún varias horas de espera!

- Ay no… –reclamó Candy.

Albert se apoyó contra el muro del pequeño refugio y acercó más a Candy. Para protegerse un poco más del frío, la chica abrazó a Albert y así se quedaron, muy juntos, en silencio. El abrazo de Albert era fuerte y tibio y, para su sorpresa, la hizo sentir en paz. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, no tenían dinero, era de noche y hacía frío. Pero se sentía segura. Candy poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

- Candy, no vayas a quedarte dormida, ¿quieres?

- No, no…

- Vamos, cuéntame algo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Tengo sueño…

- Sí, pero aparte de eso. Vamos, vamos –dijo sacudiéndola suavemente– No te duermas, cuéntame, ¿cómo va tu trabajo?

- Mal.

- Pero imagino que vivir en Nueva York debe ser genial.

- Es horrible.

- Pero Terry está contigo…

- Por ahora… porque cuando vuelva a verlo, lo voy a matar – sentenció cada vez más soñolienta.

Candy notó que Albert se puso tenso. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- Estoy bromeando, Albert. ¿De verdad crees que podría matar a alguien?

- Pues… yo te noto muy cambiada –respondió inseguro.

- ¡No seas malo! –dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte en tono de reclamo para luego acurrucarse contra su pecho – ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy mal herida?

- Vamos, sólo es un tobillo hinchado.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo.

- Te aseguro que sí – le contestó Albert. Pero hizo algo más. Tomó una de las manos de Candy he hizo que la pasara por su pecho, mirándola a los ojos – ¿recuerdas?

Candy sintió bajo la camisa las cicatrices que hacía muchos años Albert se había ganado por defenderla de un león. Su pecho era tibio y una tranquila sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

- Sí – dijo Candy sin dejar de mirarlo. Albert soltó su mano, pero ella no paró hasta recorrer la cicatriz completa. Sin poder evitarlo, Albert se estremeció.

- Ok, basta, me haces cosquillas – se defendió Albert para disimular su incomodidad.

- Perdona.

- Está bien. ¿De verdad tienes tanto sueño?

- Sí –dijo Candy acurrucándose contra Albert.

- Está bien. Si quieres puedes dormir un poco, aunque no sé si te resulte dormir parada.

- Está bien, Albert. Sólo voy a descansar un poquito.

- Sí, descansa, descansa.

- Gracias, Albert.

- Vaya… ¿y eso? ¡Tus modales han vuelto!

- No te burles de mí. No sé cómo te las arreglas, pero… – bostezó – siempre terminas rescatándome.

El comentario le hizo gracia. Candy se acomodó y en cosa de minutos parecía estar totalmente dormida y él, agotado. Esa iba a ser una larga, larga espera.

**_Continuará…_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

A las cinco y media de la mañana la ciudad comenzó a despertar lentamente. Los primeros rayos del sol encontraron a Candy abrazada a Albert en una esquina cualquiera de Los Ángeles, adolorida y entumida. Albert, sin embargo, seguía despierto. Cuando la sintió moverse, la abrazó con más fuerza, pues pensó que otra vez estaría por caerse. La miró y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron.

Debía admitir que a pesar de sus modales, Candy se veía hermosa. Su carita dormilona, su pelo desordenado, restos del maquillaje de la noche anterior y del perfume que había usado, todo tan cerca de su propio rostro. Candy, por su parte, se asombró de sentirse tan cómoda entre sus brazos. El calce era perfecto. Sus hombros eran firmes y su rostro era amable. Sus ojos también se veían algo dormilones, lo cual le inspiró una gran ternura, pero al mismo tiempo, en su barbilla se insinuaba una rebelde barba que, sumada a su cabello desordenado, lo hacían ver tan… tan…

- Buenos días, señorita –la saludó Albert sin dejar de mirarla.

- Buenos días –dijo Candy bajando la mirada, avergonzada de pronto. La idea era ridícula, pero… era verdad: había dormido _con_ Albert.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó suavemente.

- Pues… por increíble que parezca – y de verdad lo parecía – sí. Dormí… bien.

- Maravilloso – le respondió Albert y acercándose suave, muy suavemente a su oído, le susurró con voz dulce –, porque yo no he pegado pestaña y tengo los brazos agarrotados por haber tenido que sostenerte tanto tiempo. ¿Te importaría si…?

- Oh, sí, sí… ¡Perdona! –dijo Candy soltándose del abrazo.

- Gracias.

Albert se sentó en el suelo y Candy siguió su ejemplo.

- Lo siento, Albert, no me di cuenta.

- Está bien. Supongo que no pudiste evitarlo.

- La verdad no, estaba muy cómoda.

- ¡Oh, gracias! Favor que me haces. Me habían dicho muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nunca que era "cómodo". Haces que me sienta como un sillón. ¡Vaya noche! – se lamentó dramáticamente.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! –rió de buena gana Candy – ¡no digas eso, Albert!

- Uf, qué alivio. El último sillón que se cruzó en tu camino aún debe estar lamentándolo… aunque parece que tú sacaste la peor parte –dijo mirando el tobillo de la chica.

- Ah, no te preocupes, con un poco de agua caliente y sal pronto estará muy bien.

- Qué bueno. El que no va a estar muy bien cuando lo encuentres es Terry… – rió Albert.

- No… – a Candy se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… es que... en realidad no entiendo qué pudo haberle pasado a Terry.

- Pues yo no quiero ni pensar qué le va a pasar cuando tú lo encuentres.

- Hablo en serio, Albert. En su nota decía que iba a llegar sólo un poco tarde al teatro. Nos quedamos ahí al menos hasta las doce y media. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

- Es una buena pregunta –admitió Albert.

- ¿Y si tuvo un accidente? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- No te pongas trágica, por favor…

- ¡Pero, Albert! Él tampoco conoce esta ciudad. En su nota me dijo que había tenido un imprevisto, pero no sé qué fue. ¡Dios mío, ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo para pensar en que tal vez le pasó algo!

- Bueno, yo creo…

- ¡Vamos, Albert! Tenemos que volver a mi hotel, por favor, te los suplico, vamos –dijo tironeándolo para que pusiera de pie – Tengo que saber qué le pasó a Terry. ¡Vamos!

- Como quieras –dijo Albert de mala gana.

Y él que quería descansar un poco. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido mencionar a Terry?

A eso de las seis de la mañana por fin se toparon con una patrulla policial. La pareja daba muy mala impresión en esas fachas tan comprometedoras, así que los subieron a la patrulla y los llevaron al cuartel de policía para tomarles declaraciones.

Candy estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. Algo le había pasado a Terry y seguro había sido algo grave. Era la única explicación posible. Una vez en el cuartel, preguntó al menos seis veces a los policías si se había reportado algún accidente en el que Terruce Grantchester estuviera involucrado. Las seis veces la respuesta fue negativa. Albert, por su parte, fue autorizado a usar el teléfono para llamar a su hotel y pedir que vinieran por ellos.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, oficial. Lamento este bochornoso incidente.

- ¿Pudiste llamar a tu hotel? ¿Vendrán por nosotros? –gritó Candy.

- Sí, tranquila, estarán aquí en unos minutos.

- Por favor, Albert, te lo suplico, llévame primero a mi hotel. Por favor, ¡algo tuvo que pasarle a Terry!

- Como que quieras –dijo Albert agotado.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó un lujoso automóvil del hotel a buscar al señor Andrew. Albert dio nuevamente las gracias a los oficiales y partieron.

- Candy, explícale al chofer cómo es tu hotel. Disculpe, señor, pero la señorita necesita llegar urgentemente a su hotel. Primero la llevaremos a ella y luego volveremos al nuestro.

- Desde luego, señor.

En apenas treinta minutos, en los cuales Candy no dejó de hablar y describir los mil y un accidentes que Terry podía haber sufrido, llegaron al hotel.

- ¡Este es! –dijo la rubia saltando fuera del auto.

- Por favor, espérenos unos instantes, señor –dijo Albert al chofer casi en tono de disculpa – Volveré cuanto antes.

Candy entró al hotel y subió corriendo las escaleras.

- Al menos están sólo en el tercer piso – le comentó cansado Albert subiendo tras ella.

- ¡No "estamos"! –le gritó indignada, al tiempo que se detenía para encararlo – Terry está en este piso, yo estoy en el quinto. ¡¿Qué te imaginas que soy?

- Nada, nada… – se defendió avergonzado, Albert – fue sólo un comentario sin otra intención, en serio yo…

Pero Candy ya había volado por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su novio, dejando a Albert con las palabras en la boca. A la distancia la vio golpear una puerta con insistencia.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! –gritaba Candy – ¡Terry! ¿Estás aquí?

Albert llegó justo para ver el momento en que un despeinado Terry abría la puerta. Llevaba sólo un pantalón. Repentinamente, Albert se sintió fuera de lugar.

- Oh, Terry, gracias a Dios estás bien –gritó Candy lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarlo – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo? ¡Dime!

- Bueno… –dijo adormilado Terry – para serte sincero me duele un poco la cabeza, pero…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te atropellaron? ¿Te asaltaron? ¿Te…?

Candy se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un muy leve aroma que le traía muy malos recuerdos. Esto prometía ponerse bueno.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

- Nada. Sólo tomé una copa de coñac. Una –dijo Terry molesto– Supongo que eso no me hace un delincuente ante su excelencia, ¿o sí?

- No, no – concedió Candy – No quería decir eso, perdona.

- Está bien, da igual… Oye, es un poco temprano todavía, ¿te molestaría si…? – preguntó Terry tomándose la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿qué te pasó, Terry?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas qué me pasó de nuevo? No me pasado nada –rió divertido.

- Entonces… entonces… ¿sólo te olvidaste? –preguntó Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Olvidar qué?

- Terry Grantchester eres un des…

- Disculpen, disculpen… – se adelantó Albert – me alegra ver que Terry goza de buena salud, pero tengo que retirarme.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó sorprendido Terry.

- El mismo. Gusto en verte, Terry.

- ¿Albert Andrew? ¡Estoy soñando!

- No, no creo –dijo Albert algo incómodo.

- ¡Ven acá! ¡Déjame darte un abrazo, viejo amigo!

- No, no… yo… bueno claro… – vaya mañana, pensó Albert mientras Terry palmoteaba su espalda.

- Terry, dime de una vez, ¿dónde estabas? – le gritó otra vez Candy.

- Bueno, no exageres, Candy. Simplemente después de mi última entrevista nos encontramos con Joseph Bacon, ¿lo puedes creer? ¡Joseph Bacon! Tú sabes cuánto lo admiro. ¡El hombre es un genio, Candy! Hablamos de hacer una obra juntos y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos escribiendo algunas escenas, mira, aquí las tengo – dijo sacando algunos papeles garrapateados de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Como se me hizo muy tarde, preferí no molestarte cuando llegué al hotel.

- Entonces te olvidaste… –dijo Candy en voz baja.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿Olvidaste que no conozco esta ciudad? ¡¿Olvidaste que me pediste que te esperara? ¡¿Era ésta tu dichosa sorpresa? ¡¿Dejarme tirada en un teatro?

Eso era suficiente. Y sobre todo, era patético. Sintió lástima por Candy, pero era su vida y ya había hecho más que suficiente con salvarla otra vez. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

- Bueno, bueno, ustedes me disculparán, pero me esperan en un par de horas, tengo que irme. Terry, fue un gusto verte. Cuídate. Éxito en tu…eh…nueva obra.

- Albert… yo… me voy contigo – dijo Candy.

- ¡¿Qué tú qué? –preguntó Terry sin entender nada.

Albert se sintió de verdad muy incómodo. Lo último que quería era tomar parte en una pelea ajena. En realidad, tampoco quería tener que quedarse ni un momento más con Candy, porque no tenía ganas de ser paño de lágrimas de nadie después de una noche tan agitada.

- Descuida, Candy, conozco la salida – le dijo avanzando rápido por el pasillo, pero ella lo siguió hasta que Albert la detuvo y tomándola por los hombros le dijo en tono firme – Candy, en serio, tengo que irme. Adiós – dando media vuelta, avanzó hacia las escaleras.

Pero… no podía irse así. No sería Albert si lo hiciera. Se devolvió y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Ánimo, Candy. Ya elegiste tu vida. Ahora sólo te queda vivirla de la mejor manera posible. Recuerda que siempre te ves mejor sonriendo. Adiós.

- Albert le guiñó un ojo. Miró a Terry que ya se acercaba, luego a Candy, y se fue.

**_Continuará…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

- Entonces, ¿crees que valga la pena invertir en Los Ángeles? –preguntó Archie.

- Sí, supongo que sí… – contestó un desconcentrado Albert.

- ¿Supones o estás seguro? – inquirió George – ¿Hay algo que no te gustó?

- Pues… tal vez falte algo más de seguridad pública en esa ciudad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo?

- No, no… nada, no se preocupen, son tonterías mías – respondió poniéndose de pie.

Se dirigió al ventanal y miró en silencio hacia la calle, recordando la loca aventura que había compartido con Candy por una noche. Qué situación más bochornosa para ambos.

- Albert… Albert…

- Dime, Archie.

- ¿Crees que debemos invertir en esa nueva construcción o no?

- Sí, claro, claro –dijo sin mayor entusiasmo, sin siquiera voltearse.

George y Archie se miraron extrañados.

- Albert, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

- Sí…

- Estás muy callado desde que llegaste de Los Ángeles, tío… – dijo Archie haciendo hincapié en la palabra "tío", sólo para ver si con eso lograba molestarlo y sacarlo del letargo.

- No, para nada –respondió Albert sin darse por aludido – Es sólo que estoy algo cansado. El viaje fue muy largo y dormí pésimo.

- ¿Por eso las ojeras? – insistió Archie.

- Supongo… ¿les molesta si me voy temprano a casa? De verdad estoy agotado.

- Albert, es tu empresa, ¿recuerdas? – contestó George – No necesitas pedirnos permiso.

- Cierto… qué distraído. Bueno, creo que hoy no soy de mucha ayuda para nadie. Perdonen, pero necesito descansar.

- ¿Le pido al chofer que te lleve a casa? –sugirió Archie.

- No, no te preocupes, prefiero caminar.

- ¿Caminar? – preguntaron George y Archie al unísono.

- Sí… a veces es bueno.

- Pero te demorarás más de una hora en llegar a tu casa, ¿no estás tan cansado? – protestó Archie.

- Sí… lo estoy. Pero ya sabes, me relaja. Bueno, si no hay más que decir…

- Aún no nos dices si quieres o no invertir en Los Ángeles.

Albert dio un pesado suspiro. En realidad no quería tener nada que ver con esa ciudad. No después de la desagradable experiencia de hacía un par de noches. Pero los negocios son los negocios y no sólo se trataba de él, sino que de cientos de hombres y mujeres que dependían de sus decisiones.

- Sí, creo que es una buena inversión – dijo por fin –, pero… preferiría no participar mucho en el proyecto; ya tengo muchas responsabilidades a cuestas, ¿tal vez podrías supervisarlo tú directamente, Archie?

- Si así lo quieres…

- Por favor. Gracias. Bueno… supongo que eso cierra la discusión. Perdonen que sea de tan poco ayuda hoy. Sólo necesito descansar.

- Está bien. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, sí. No se preocupen.

El camino a casa, a _**su**_ casa, lo emprendió con paso lento y distraído. Su mente estaba en blanco. O mejor dicho, hacía un esfuerzo consiente por mantener su mente en blanco, por no ahondar en los recuerdos, por no enfrentarse a los hechos. ¿Qué caso tenía? Caminaba y se detenía a observar las flores, las nubes, los árboles… lo que fuera, con tal de no pensar.

Pero pensaba. Cruzando un puente, sin saber por qué, sintió repentinamente ganas de llorar y se odio al sentir las lágrimas nublando sus ojos. Pero igual de rápido, el verde follaje de un árbol lo distrajo y lo llenó de paz. No, no quería pensar, no quería pensar. Siguió caminando distraído y al doblar en una esquina de nuevo, sin previo aviso, sin razón, un dolor en el pecho, el corazón en un puño, la desesperación infinita. "No, no, ¡no!", gritaba en su mente, "no quiero sentirme así, no de nuevo, ¡no!" Otro hermoso paisaje lo distrajo y así, frenando al corazón, llegó a su destino. Dos horas de larga caminata para pensar, en las que no había pensado nada, porque en realidad, ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerlo.

Pensó sentir hambre, pero no pudo comer más que algunos bocadillos. Salió al jardín y se dirigió al lago. "No quiero sentirme así, no quiero sentirme así", se repetía una y otra vez. Volvió a casa. Se distrajo poniendo en orden las cosas en la cocina, luego los papeles que ocupaban su escritorio. Una y otra vez esa pena luchaba por salir y se odiaba y se censuraba por sentir algo tan irracional que ni siquiera sabía qué era. Pero no quería pensarlo. No quería analizarlo porque, tal vez… sólo tal vez… tuviera algo que ver con ella.

A las nueve de la noche, estaba sentado en su habitación mirando la nada, reprimiendo el sentimiento confuso que aún luchaba por ser reconocido. Se sorprendió cuando sonó el timbre.

- George. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ocurrió algo? –dijo haciéndolo pasar.

- A mí no… ¿y a ti? – le preguntó directamente.

- Nada, ¿por qué lo dices? – contestó Albert bajando la vista.

- ¿Tal vez por esto?

- Para su sorpresa, George le pasó un diario de Los Ángeles. Toda una página dedicada a la visita del talentoso señor Grantchester a la ciudad. De él y su novia, desde luego.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – le preguntó asombrado.

- Eso no importa – dijo George – Entonces, ¿los viste?

- No sé de qué hablas…– contestó Albert dándole la espalda.

- Claro que lo sabes. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a negarlo?

Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta y por un momento se odió por ser tan débil, tan obvio, tan… tan…

- ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó o no? – insistió George.

- No tengo nada que contar – le respondió en voz baja Albert.

- ¿Por qué me mientes?

- No te miento, George.

- Ambos sabemos que sí me estás mintiendo, Albert.

De pronto el joven empresario, el admirado hombre de negocios, el hombre importante, se sintió como un tonto chiquillo pillado en una travesura y, de ser posible, se sintió aún más tonto y confundido.

- Es que… bueno…

- Estuviste con ellos, ¿cierto?

- Bueno… no exactamente…

- ¿Entonces?

Cansado de esconderse, Albert le contó todo a George. Su fiel amigo oyó en silencio, como era su costumbre, prestando atención a cada detalle. Albert terminó su relato en el punto en que le había dicho a Candy que no lo siguiera y, en silencio, espero el veredicto de su amigo y consejero.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – preguntó George.

- No tengo nada que pensar al respecto.

- Bien, ya que no quieres pensar, ¿qué sientes al respecto?

- No quiero sentir nada al respecto.

- No puedes no sentir nada al respecto, Albert.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y recorriendo la habitación como león enjaulado – ¿Por qué no puedo seguir ignorando todo? ¡No siento nada por ella, George! ¡Nada!

- Yo no he dicho que sintieras algo por ella…

- ¡Pero lo insinuaste! Lo sé, lo sé, ¡todos me tienen lástima porque me quedé como un idiota cuando ella se fue con Terry! ¿Cierto? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Hasta la tía me miraba con cara de pena. ¡No necesito la lástima de nadie! Ya no siento nada por ella. ¡Ella eligió su destino y ya no es mi problema lo que le pase!

- Albert, cálmate por favor…

- ¡No me voy a calmar! Ustedes creen que no me doy cuenta, ¿verdad? Pero lo sé, lo sé: ¡siempre están pendientes del "pobre Albert", tan solo y triste! "_Busquémosle una novia a Albert_", "_Presentémosle unas amigas a Albert_" – dijo en tono de burla – ¡Pues no lo necesito! ¡Lo último que quiero es su lástima, porque no soy un amargado ni un fracasado!

- Por supuesto que no lo eres. Yo sé que…

- ¡No, no lo sabes, ustedes piensan que yo…!

- ¡Basta ya, Albert!– dijo George levantando la voz en un intento por detener la escena – No pongas palabras en nuestras bocas y deja de lamentarte. ¡No te queda bien el papel de víctima!

Albert paró en seco, perplejo por el tono severo y frío de George.

- Todos hemos estado pendientes de ti porque te queremos, Albert – le dijo en tono más conciliador –, no porque te tengamos lástima. Es obvio que la partida de Candy te afectó, pero tú decidiste guardar silencio y recuperarte solo. ¡Y lo lograste! No era necesario intervenir, porque tú nos demostraste que podías y querías salir adelante. Todo iba bien hasta ahora. No voy a permitir que te vengas abajo de nuevo. No después de todo lo que has conseguido, tu vida, tu casa, tú mismo.

- Yo…

- Dime la verdad: ¿aún la amas?

- No –contestó de inmediato Albert, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. La respuesta había surgido espontánea y clara, sin duda alguna – Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que ya no la… bueno… de que ya no siento nada por ella. Pero me duele verla tan mal o tal vez me duele ver que ha cambiado tanto. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto, George? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Ella… Dios, ¡ya no es ni la sombra de la mujer que vi en ella!

- La Candy que todos conocimos era una gran persona, Albert no puedes negarlo.

- Exactamente, George: _**era**_. Si tú la vieras… ¡si tú la oyeras! Tan amargada, tan triste, tan… no sé… es otra persona.

Y si estás tan seguro de tus sentimientos, ¿qué es entonces lo que te perturba tanto? ¿Quieres rescatarla de nuevo?

No, para nada. Te aseguro que lo que menos quiero es involucrarme en lo que le está pasando.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que… bueno… sé que sonará ridículo, pero… me siento… vacío – sí, era la palabra que mejor describía la situación – Me aferré por tantos años a ese cariño, incluso desde antes de partir a África, tú lo sabes. Cuando recuperé la memoria y descubrí que mis sentimientos por ella seguían vivos me convencí de que eso significaba que mi amor por ella era verdadero y antes de irme a Sudamérica, te lo juro, George, yo creí que ella también sentía algo por mí… – George estuvo a punto de decirle que todos pensaban lo mismo, pero consideró que el comentario sería poco oportuno dadas las circunstancias – Pero me equivoqué. Ahora ya no siento nada. Ni pena, ni dolor, ni alegría, nada. Por primera vez en tantos años no siento nada y me siento vacío.

- Albert, los amores sinceros hay que llorarlos. La quisiste por tantos años que es natural que ahora sientas un vacío. Pero ahora es el momento de que definitivamente cierres esta historia. No te aferres a los recuerdos malos, sólo guarda una imagen linda de todo esto en tu corazón. ¿Qué prefieres recordar? ¿A la mujer amargada o a la niña que te acompañó tantos años? Eso es algo que tú debes decidir y luego debes superar lo que pasó. Porque, en realidad, ¿podrías decir que ella te hizo daño de alguna manera?

- Bueno…

En realidad no. Candy jamás había hecho nada para dañarlo. Nada, salvo tener la loca idea de no enamorarse de él, sino que de otro hombre.

- Tú sabes que no, Albert. Lo que pasó, pasó. Tú nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos – y Albert sabía que era verdad –, ¿la puedes culpar de algo? Reconoce que tú tampoco luchaste por ella. Pudiste haberlo hecho, pudiste haberle dicho algo, pero en lugar de eso preferiste esperar. Bueno… fue tu decisión. Y perdiste. Pero ella no tiene la culpa, porque nunca te mintió y nunca te prometió nada.

- Pero no tenía caso que le hubiese dicho nada, George. ¡Ya ves! Nunca olvidó a Terry, ni siquiera después de lo de Rockstown – se defendió Albert.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le preguntó desafiante George – Simplemente, no puedes. Y ya nunca lo sabrás. Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, Albert. No sirve de nada. Entiérralo. Llóralo. Y supéralo. Pero hazlo pronto. No dejes que se te vaya la vida en eso – sentenció George más para sí mismo que para Albert.

El joven se quedó mirándolo. Tal vez era el momento de hacerle la pregunta que había guardado desde que tenía seis años, desde que lo vio sufrir en silencio.

- Nunca has olvidado a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

George no se esperaba esa pregunta y lo miró sorprendido por un momento. Pero era una conversación de hombre a hombre y no había lugar para mentiras.

- No –contestó cabizbajo – Nunca la he olvidado. Tal vez nunca la olvidaré. Tal vez para mí ya es demasiado tarde. Debí haberlo hecho en cuanto supe que se casaría, pero me enamoré del amor. Además, ella nunca supo lo que yo sentía, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. ¿Qué más quería yo que ella hiciera? Después de tantos años dándole vueltas al asunto y sufriendo por la costumbre de sufrir, tal vez sólo me convertí en un cobarde y simplemente no quise volver a arriesgarme. No cometas ese error, Albert.

- ¿Cuál error?

- El de encerrarte por miedo a volver a salir lastimado. Piénsalo bien: ¿de qué puedes acusar a Candy? ¿De verdad sacaste la peor parte tras su partida?

- Bueno… a juzgar por lo que vi… creo que no.

- Sé que suena tonto decirlo, pero es la verdad: todo pasa por algo. No le des más vueltas al asunto. Acéptalo de una vez y sigue adelante.

- Pero… ¿cómo se hace eso?

- Quisiera poder decírtelo, pero no creo ser el más indicado para hacerlo – rió triste George.

- Vamos, no digas eso – lo contradijo Albert.

- Sólo sé tú mismo, Albert. Sé que no te vas a transformar en un mujeriego y que jamás le harás daño a nadie. Sólo disfruta esta nueva oportunidad. ¡Y agradece que no estás en los zapatos de Terry Grantchester! – bromeó por fin George, haciendo reír por fin a su querido muchacho.

- ¡Creo que tienes mucha razón! ¡Ja ja ja!

- Candy es una buena persona, Albert. Nunca lo olvides. Pero el amor a veces nos cambia para mal, o mejor dicho, nosotros decidimos traicionarnos y dejar de ser quienes somos por "amor". Pero fue su decisión. Tú no tienes nada que hacer al respecto. Lo tienes claro, ¿cierto?

- Sí, lo sé.

- Entonces está todo bien, muchacho. Sé tú mismo y llora este duelo… pero no lo llores para siempre – George hizo una pausa y luego se puso de pie – Bueno, ya es muy tarde y mañana deberás trabajar el doble por la tarde libre que te tomaste. Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos.

- Recuerda que el contrato con el señor…

- George –lo interrumpió Albert – Gracias. Perdona por haberte gritado, fue una estupidez de mi parte, tú no te lo mereces.

- No, no me lo merezco, pero son las circunstancias del momento. No lo olvides cuando juzgues a los demás – sentenció en clara alusión a lo la novia de Terry.

- Comprendo… no lo haré – Albert abrazó a George – ¿Qué habría sido de mí sin ti?

- Pregúntale a tu tía. ¡Te aseguro que tenía excelentes planes! – rió George – Descansa, muchacho, nos vemos mañana.

Aquella noche Albert repasó la historia del amor que nunca fue. Su vida lo había acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos, a poner a los demás en primer lugar, a no pensar en sí mismo, porque era lo que de él se espera. Pero George tenía razón. No podía seguir ocultándose toda la vida. Hacía años se había prometido no dejarse destruir, no volverse un amargado y lo había logrado. Es cierto, se había equivocado al pensar que Candy era la mujer de su vida, pero… ¿era eso el fin del mundo? Tan sólo significaba que ella no era esa persona y que entonces sólo tenía que seguir buscando. La idea hizo saltar su corazón. No era Candy. ¡No era Candy! No debía perder la fe, sólo aprovechar la experiencia y seguir buscándola.

¡Sí! Él quería una familia, quería su casa llena de risas, quería hijos, quería volver a su hogar y encontrar el abrazo cariñoso de su mujer, pero de la mujer correcta. Alguien, en algún lugar, lo estaba esperando. Y tal vez también lo extrañaba.

Sacó de un cajón la nota que hacía años Candy le había enviado y, por primera vez, logró leerla sin dolor. El embrujo había terminado. No sentía rabia. No la culpaba, ni se sentía culpable. Su corazón se sentía aliviado. Arrugó la nota y la tiró al basurero. Ya no necesitaba amuletos de ningún tipo.

Por fin volvía a ser un hombre libre de verdad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola:<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los he leído toditos todos, pero no sé muy bién cómo se pueden contestar individualmente... :-( Lo siento. Creo, por lo tanto, que se hay alguna duda, la tendré que contestar aquí mismo en la historia. Lamento no haber actualizado, pero ahora dejaré varios capítulos para ir ganando tiempo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia y por sus palabras de apoyo! Un abrazo.**_

_**PCR**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Terry se dio cuenta del garrafal error que había cometido, intentó por todos los medios disculparse con Candy y explicarle qué había pasado. Desde luego no había sido tan tonto como para olvidarse de ella, sino que cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no llegaría a tiempo a la función, había llamado al empresario que tan solícitamente lo había ayudado antes, para pedirle que enviara a alguien por Candy. Terry estaba seguro de que el hombre lo haría. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¡No tenía idea!

Tras algunas llamadas furiosas al hombre en cuestión, Terry se enteró de que el chofer sí fue por Candy, pero que en el camino había pinchaco una rueda y por eso había llegado muy tarde al lugar y Candy ya no estaba. ¿Pensaría ese empresario que Terry era tan tonto como para creer tal cuento? ¡Lo mismo le daba! El caso es que Candy había quedado sola y de no ser por el siempre (insoportablemente) oportuno Albert, los resultados podrían haber sido aún peores. ¡Al diablo con el dichoso contrato para una película! Jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra a ese irresponsable, menos tras haberlo metido en tales problemas con Candy.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para confiar en que irían por Candy? Pero es que… ¡Ah, si tan sólo ella entendiera su amor por el teatro! Nunca nadie lo había invitado a escribir una obra, ¡menos aún su escritor favorito! ¿Cómo perderse aquella oportunidad? Pero claro… ¿cómo dejarla abandonada en plena noche? No, no había caso, había sido un completo idiota; lo había arruinado todo. Lo sabía, de verdad lo sabía y le dolía haberla defraudado, pero al mismo tiempo, le dolía la forma en que ella lo trataba. Había sido un error de los grandes, pero había sido sin intención. Realmente no había querido lastimarla.

Durante el primer día él se dedicó a suplicarle casi de rodillas sin que ella le dirigiera palabra, explicándole una y otra vez cómo habían sido en realidad las cosas. No sabía Terry qué era peor: su amargo silencio o sus amargos gritos. Al segundo día, sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron. Cuando se dirigía a la habitación de su novia con un hermoso ramo de cincuenta rosas rojas, chocolates y un hermoso brazalete, sólo encontró una cama sin hacer. Candy se había ido.

Terry sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies. Había sido el más idiota de los idiotas, el peor de los hombres y ella no se lo merecía. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Ya una vez la había perdido, no iba a perderla de nuevo. Se sintió aterrado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su habitación, recogió su equipaje y voló a la estación de trenes. Ni siquiera dejó una nota a su representante. De hecho, ni siquiera quería ver de nuevo a su representante, porque todo había comenzado por su culpa. Candy se había ido y él no podía permitir que la situación siguiera escapándosele de las manos. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

En el camino a casa, Candy ni siquiera derramó una lágrima. Se sentía confusa y aturdida. Poco a poco comenzaba a vislumbrar su realidad. Era como si abriera los ojos después de un largo, largo sueño. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró sola, siguiendo al hombre que amaba, sometiendo su vida a lo que fuera necesario con tal de conservarlo a su lado. Pero estaba sola. Completamente sola.

Se dio cuenta Candy de que los años transcurridos eran algo así como un pozo oscuro del cual tenía muy pocos recuerdos. Una que otra alegría. Su llegada a Nueva York, decorar su departamento, su nuevo trabajo… el resto eran sólo recuerdos de Terry. Sus logros, sus fracasos, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus citas con Terry, los besos de Terry. La maldita prensa que no le daba tregua, sus compañeras que sólo querían más chismes y el embriagador sonido del aplauso que iba a todas partes, que lo seguía y lo seducía más que ella misma con sus besos. Terry la amaba. Ella lo sabía. ¿Lo sabía? ¿A quién amaba Terry realmente?

Candy sabía muy bien qué había sucedido con Candice, la novia de Terry. Pero, ¿qué había sido de Candice White, la mujer? Tenía miedo de mirarse en el espejo, pero debía hacerlo. Sola en su asiento, poco a poco repasó los últimos tres años de su vida. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? Claro, había corrido tras sus sueños. Tras uno en especial. Y una vez que lo había alcanzado, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Quién era ella realmente? ¿Se sentía feliz con lo que tenía?

Temía pensar. Prefirió dormir y no darle más vueltas al asunto. Intuía que lo que encontraría no iba a gustarle. Amaba a Terry. Era todo, literalmente, todo lo que tenía. Su trabajo era una pesadilla y estaba estancada. Ya ni sus amigos estaban cerca. ¡Ingratos amigos aquellos! La habían dejado sola en una ciudad desconocida. Ya nadie le escribía. Ya nadie se preocupaba por ella…. ¡y ella tanto que había hecho por ellos!

"Había". Pasado. ¿De verdad la habían dejado? ¿O era ella quién se había alejado? No, no podía ser ella, porque ella lo estaba pasando mal. Estaba sola y adolorida y a nadie parecía importarle. Terry la había dejado plantada, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Dónde estaba Annie ahora para escucharla? ¿No la había escuchado ella mil veces cuando lloriqueaba por el amor de Archie? Y Archie… ingrato. ¿Cuántas tardes habían compartido juntos y cuántas veces la había llamado "gatita", haciéndole creer que de verdad la quería como a una hermana? Y hablando de hermanos, Tom… ¡Tom! Vaquero bruto y sin sentimientos, jamás se había dignado a escribirle siquiera una carta. A Paty por último la podía perdonar, porque tal vez todavía llorara por el bueno de Stear, aunque ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente para que se recuperara. Pero a los demás… todos los demás… todos la habían abandonado.

Estaba sola y triste. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie salvo Albert. Y él… sí… él también la había echado fuera de su vida. Ingrato William Albert Andrew, ingrato millonario arrogante. ¡La había llamado diva! ¡Se había burlado de su tobillo dislocado! Y peor aún… ¡peor aún! Cuando tuvo que haberla defendido, prefirió irse como un cobarde. ¡Vaya pedazo de amigo que había resultado ser Albert!

Todos la habían dejado sola.

Entonces, como una luz al fondo de un largo pasillo, una interrogante se instaló en su cabeza. Una pregunta que de por sí era estúpida y que ella, siendo como era una víctima, haría mejor en ignorar: ¿y si hubiese sido ella quien en realidad los había abandonado a todos?

No, no iba siquiera a pensarlo. Estaba destruida y no era ese el momento de echarse más culpas encima. Al menos no durante este viaje.

El regreso a casa le pareció eterno, pero una vez en su departamento, se sintió aún peor. Estaba sola. Estaba realmente sola. ¿Cómo había dejado llegar las cosas tan lejos?

_**Continuará…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, Candy despertó con los furiosos golpes que alguien daba en su puerta. Se levantó sabiendo perfectamente a quién encontraría.

- Deja ya de hacer escándalo, Terry – le dijo en cuanto abrió de mala gana la puerta– ¿Quieres despertar a todos los vecinos?

- Candy, tenemos que hablar – le dijo preocupado Terry.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Del empresario y su chofer? Porque esa historia ya me la sé de memoria.

- Candy, sabes que es verdad, sabes que no te habría dejado…

- ¿Ah no? Pues fíjate que yo sí creo que me dejarías tirada en plena noche. Está bien, está bien: en realidad sí creo tu historia del chofer. Lo que no puede creer es que te haya dado lo mismo enviar a cualquier desconocido por mí, cuando se suponía que esa sería una noche especial – lo retó Candy mirándolo directamente a los ojos – ¿Cómo explicas eso, Terry?

- Bueno, yo… es que… yo… sí, mi amor, lo sé, fui un idiota…

- ¿Un idiota? Un desconsiderado diría yo. ¿Qué sabías de ese chofer? ¿O de ese empresario? ¿Tan poco valgo para ti que mandas a buscar por mí como si yo fuera un saco de papas que se vende en el mercado?

Terry guardó silencio. Sabía que ella tenía toda la razón. Pero quería decirle, explicarle, hacerle ver que todo había sido sin querer, que una ocasión como aquella de trabajar con Bacon no podía desperdiciarse.

- Candy, tienes toda la razón, de verdad que sí, pero por favor, mi amor, trata de entender, te lo suplico: nunca antes había tenido una oportunidad así. Era un sueño y no podía dejarlo escapar. Por favor, Candy, ponte en mi lugar. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si te encontraras con una oportunidad así en tu trabajo? ¡Sé que tú también habrías hecho lo mismo y yo te habría entendido!

- ¡Ya deja de decir que me habrías entendido, Terry! – gritó Candy furiosa – Cada vez que tenemos un problema como éste das vuelta toda la historia y terminas haciéndome sentir mal, mientras tú quedas como la víctima. Yo jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te habría dejado abandonado como tú lo hiciste.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Admítelo de una vez: ¡es tu trabajo lo que de verdad amas, Terry! ¡No a mí!

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- No lo es, Terry. Estoy segura de que todos se dan cuenta – se lamentó Candy – Todos, menos nosotros.

- Candy, por favor, no digas eso, yo te amo. ¡Tú sabes que te amo!

- No, ya no lo sé… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Candy, no llores, por favor, perdóname, perdóname… – Terry la tomó entre sus brazos mientras Candy intentaba sin muchas ganas liberarse – Candy, mírame. Yo sé que me amas, pecosa. Por favor, te lo suplico: perdóname.

Candy lo miró y en un segundo supo exactamente qué pasaría. Él la besaría. Ella se dejaría besar. Los besos y las caricias los harían olvidar y ella, una vez más, lo aceptaría. No iba a pensar en nada, pero tampoco lo iba a perdonar de corazón. Sólo dejaría que ocurriera una vez más, porque estaban juntos y debían seguir juntos. Porque él era lo único que ella tenía, el único hombre que la había amado tal como era. Y si él no la amaba, ya nadie más lo haría. No quería quedarse sola para siempre. Era Terry o no era nadie.

- Prométeme que nunca más volverás a hacerme algo así, Terry.

- Te lo prometo, Candy, te lo prometo –dijo besando sus labios y respirando aliviado por haber conseguido su objetivo.

- Eres todo lo que me queda, Terry – lloró Candy aferrándose a su novio – Si te pierdo, ya no tendré a nadie, ¿me entiendes?

- Nunca estarás sola, pecosa – dijo Terry sintiendo el peso asfixiantes de esas palabras – Nunca.

El resto de la mañana fue testigo de una dulce reconciliación. Seguían juntos, pero ambos sabían muy en su interior que algo único ya se había roto para siempre. ¿Cuánto tardarían en reconocerlo?

- ¡Por fin! – gritó Albert sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se casan?

- William, por favor, deja que Archie termine – lo corrigió la tía.

- ¡Ah, por favor, tía! ¡Es la noticia que todos esperamos hace tantos años! Por fin, ¡por fin!

- Gracias, Albert – rió divertido Archie, tomando la mano de Annie – Es cierto, llevamos demasiado tiempo en este noviazgo y ya era hora de tomar una decisión. Pensamos casarnos el próximo año, en esta misma fecha.

- Muchas felicitaciones, señorita Britter – comentó respetuoso y contento George – Estoy seguro de que ambos formarán una hermosa familia.

- Archie, Annie… ¡me alegro tanto por ustedes! – dijo la tía luchando por contener una poco decorosa lagrimilla que pugnaba por salir. ¡Sólo un año! Hay tanto por hacer…

- Oh, tía, eso es lo de menos – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie – Ven acá, sobrino, ¡déjame darte un abrazo!

- Gracias, gracias, tío.

- Annie, gracias por liberarnos de la carga de Archie.

- ¡William! – se escandalizó la tía.

- Oh, vamos, es cierto. Ya suficiente tienes conmigo, ¡deberías estar agradecida de Annie!

Todos rieron de buena gana con las bromas de Albert. La felicidad era genuina. Archie y Annie se amaban y eran la pareja casi perfecta. Ahora habría que poner manos a la obra, porque la boda de un Andrew… ¡oh no! La boda de un Andrew no era cualquier boda.

- ¿Han pensado ya cuándo harán la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso? – preguntó la tía tratando de calcular las fechas.

- Bueno, aún tenemos que conversar todos los detalles con mis padres – dijo Annie –, pero en principio pensamos hacer el anuncio dentro de tres meses.

- ¡Excelente! Nos da el tiempo justo para hacer una fiesta a la altura de las circunstancias. ¡Todos morirán por asistir! – dijo la tía, tal vez recordando otros tiempos, cuando la mansión de Chicago era el centro de alegres tertulias de alta sociedad y ella era el centro de todas esas reuniones.

- Seguro – contestó Archie – queremos que vengan todos nuestros amigos.

- Sí – dijo Annie tímidamente – Todos… y todas…

El tenso silencio que siguió a las palabras de Annie no hizo más que recordarle a Albert que aún todos pensaban que él sentía algo por Candy. Bueno, era el mejor momento de demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.

- ¿Quieres decir que piensas invitar a Paty y a Candy?

- A Paty sí… –contestó Archie.

- Amor… – se quejó Annie, tirando suavemente la mano de Archie – ya lo hemos conversado.

- Está bien, está bien. Como quieras – concedió el novio – Aunque dudo que ella quiera venir. Menos con lo ocupado que es su novio.

- Bueno, por mí no hay problemas. ¡Será genial ver a las chicas de nuevo! – comentó alegre Albert.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Cada vez que el nombre de Candy era mencionado en la mansión, Albert sólo guardaba silencio. Ahora se mostraba despreocupado. ¿Sería que ya…?

- ¿En serio no te molesta, William? – preguntó incrédula la tía.

- ¡Oh vamos, tía! Tú me conoces. No soy rencoroso. La fiesta no es mía: es de Annie y Archie.

- Si por mí fuera… – comenzó Archie.

- Pero no lo es… – lo interrumpió Albert – Ahora tienes que sacrificarte por tu esposa, joven Cornwell.

- Así es – dijo Annie –, pero no sufras, mi amor, te aseguro que todo va a salir muy bien.

El resto de la velada voló entre risas, bromas, ideas y preparativos. Había tanto que hacer. El matrimonio Cornwell–Britter debería poner nuevamente a la mansión Andrew a la cabeza de las fiestas de alta sociedad. Es lo que la tía había decidido. Ellos, en cambio, sólo querían que el matrimonio Cornwell–Britter se llevara a cabo en paz y que los hiciera felices. ¡Qué el tiempo volara! Ya morían por estar uno en brazos del otro para siempre.

_**Continuará…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Tres meses habían pasado desde el funesto viaje a Los Ángeles. Tres meses en los que entre Candy y Terry todo seguía igual. O tal vez peor. Tres meses en que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a enfrentar lo evidente. La situación era asfixiante y estaba comenzando a afectarlos de maneras que jamás habrían imaginado. Ambos estaban al límite de su resistencia, pero aun así, seguían juntos.

Cuando Candy recibió la hermosa invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie, para su amarga sorpresa, no sintió alegría. Sintió envidia. Aunque se avergonzó de sí misma, no pudo evitar pensar que su hermanita al final de cuentas siempre lograba todo lo que quería. Ella en cambio… bueno, ella tenía a Terry, el actor más famoso de Broadway y pronto de Hollywood. Sí, muy pronto también de Hollywood, porque Terry había decidido retomar las conversaciones con el empresario de Los Ángeles y tal vez terminaría por aceptar su oferta. Nunca pensó sentirse así ante la alegría de su hermana… Pero no podía negar que… no, debía negarlo. Ella no podía sentir eso ante la alegría de Annie. ¿Se estaba volviendo una Eliza?

Sin darle más vueltas, Candy decidió que no iría a la fiesta. Terry, en cambio, decidió que debían ir. ¡Era lo que tanto necesitaban!

- Candy, por favor, piénsalo: nos hará muy bien a ambos y por fin volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Nuestros? – preguntó irónica Candy – Pensé que Archie y tú…

- Oh, vamos, Tarzán Pecoso, tú sabes que estimo a Archie, tanto como a Annie. Además, seguro vendrá Paty y también estará Albert. ¿No crees que nos haría bien estar con ellos de nuevo?

- No sé, Terry… no puedo…

- Sí, puedes. Sabes que puedes pedir permiso por unos días. Vamos, mi amor, por favor, hazlo por mí… No –se corrigió Terry al darse cuenta de la mirada de fastidio de Candy– Hazlo por los dos. Tú sabes que nos hará bien. Necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros.

- Es cierto – cedió finalmente Candy – Es cierto.

Estaba cansada. Los dos estaban agotados. Sí, tal vez ese viaje y el cariño de sus amigos era lo que necesitaban. Pero hacía tanto que no los veía… ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Cómo los enfrentaría?

- Además estaremos juntos –dijo Terry, adivinando sus pensamientos – ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Candy no contestó. Terry comprendió que la pregunta no había sido la más oportuna.

- Está todo listo, señora Andrew.

- Excelente, Mary. Este evento es fundamental para ambas familias. Todo debe salir perfecto.

- Tranquila, señora Andrew, todo saldrá muy bien – comentó confiado el padre de Annie – Lo importante es que pasemos un buen momento junto a nuestros hijos. Cada día nos queda menos tiempo con ella – dijo tomando la mano de su mujer – Sólo quiero disfrutarla al máximo y verla feliz.

- Lo sé – comentó Elroy emocionada – Yo también. Archie es como un hijo para mí. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido…

- Bien, bien… no nos pongamos melancólicos – intervino un alegre Albert - ¡La fiesta aún no comienza! Si reciben a los invitados con caras largas no esperen que sea un éxito. Esta noche es para celebrar. ¡Así que a celebrar se ha dicho!

Annie ocupaba una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Llevaba un vestido precioso, sencillo, pero elegante. Paty estaba a su lado, feliz de poder compartir estos momentos con su querida amiga y con el hermano del hombre que tanto había amado. Habían compartido tres días maravillosos entre preparativos y risas. Sólo faltaba una persona para que la fiesta fuera completa y Annie no sabía qué pensar. ¿Faltaría a un momento tan importante en su vida?

-No puedo creer que Candy no haya venido – le dijo por fin a Paty.

- Ay, amiga, no te pongas triste. Todavía puede llegar.

- Ni siquiera respondió la invitación, Paty.

- Lo sé… pero ya sabes, Candy es una distraída, seguro no se dio cuenta de que debía responderla – ok… era una excusa barata, pero si servía para distraer a Annie, habría que usarla.

- Tal vez…

- Bueno, Annie, ¡es tu fiesta de compromiso! ¿Quién prefieres que vega? ¿Archie o Candy?

La idea le hizo gracia a Annie y por fin soltó una alegre carcajada.

- Supongo que Archie… Gracias, Paty. Eres una gran amiga – dijo Annie abrazándola.

- Candy también lo es, ambas lo sabemos. Es sólo que… bueno… en cuanto la veamos le preguntaremos qué es lo que le pasa, ¿te parece?

- Te aseguro que si llega a venir esta vez no podrá escaparse de mi interrogatorio.

- ¡Ni del mío!

En otra habitación, Archie y sus padres afinaban los últimos detalles. Su traje, desde luego, era perfecto. El anillo de compromiso escondía su brillo en una hermosa caja forrada en terciopelo azul oscuro. Todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba una persona.

- Pensé que no llegaría nunca el día, hijo – comentó su padre - ¡Sí que se lo han tomado con calma!

- Creo que sí. Pero es que han pasado tantas cosas, papá. Los negocios, el regreso de Albert, la… – Archie guardó silencio. Todos sabían por qué – No podría haberlo hecho antes, papá. No teniendo el corazón hecho pedazos. Todo sería tan distinto si Stear estuviera aquí. Todo. Seguro habría hecho algún invento loco para la fiesta y habría terminado todo en un desastre. O tal vez estaría al frente de una de las empresas que Albert está creando. O tal vez estaría viviendo junto a Paty en algún lugar del sur… O tal vez simplemente estaría aquí, con nosotros…

- Archie se aferró a su madre y sin poder evitarlo, lloró. Nunca, nunca superaría la muerte de Stear, porque había sido una muerte absurda, porque había sido una muerte injusta. Él, el más alegre, el más optimista, el que siempre se maravillaba con la vida. De todos… ¿por qué él? No había día en que no se lo preguntaran. ¿Era acaso el sino de los Andrew? Morir de esa forma tan absurda, tan gratuita. Anthony primero. Cuando todo debía haber sido alegría, su vida había terminado en una estúpida tragedia. Pero incluso antes de él, toda la familia de Albert. ¿Qué pasaba con los Andrew? ¿Por qué siempre una nube negra se empeñaba en amargar su alegría?

Pero no era un día para sufrir. Era un día para renovar los votos de amor y esperanza. Stear, Anthony, todos estarían felices. Lentamente, Archie secó sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento, mamá, creo que estoy un poco sentimental.

- Está bien, hijo, no te disculpes. Es imposible no recordarlo en un momento como éste. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Por él. Por tu primo. Por ti y por tu novia – comentó con ternura la madre de Archie – Por todos.

- Lo sé.

Alguien tocó la puerta y tras limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre, Archie se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Sí.

- Bien. ¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Archie? Porque si quieres podemos inventar que te dio paperas o algo así – bromeó Albert. El rostro de su sobrino no escondía secretos para él y no era muy difícil adivinar por quién habían sido esas lágrimas.

- ¡Deja ya tus locas ideas, tío! – rió Archie, haciendo hincapié en el "tío", como hacía cuando quería molestarlo.

- Ok, conste que te lo advertí. ¡Ustedes están de testigos! –dijo a los padres de Archie.

Todos rieron de buena gana. El momento había llegado. El joven Cornwell, por fin, pediría la mano de la señorita Britter.

- Vamos –dijo Albert – Tus invitados te esperan.

Archie y su familia bajaron la escalera que conducía al salón. Cinco minutos después lo hicieron Annie y sus padres. Albert, como cabeza de la familia, tenía que dirigir las primeras palabras a los invitados. Aunque al principio le había costado, ya estaba acostumbrado a concentrar la atención de todos y, a decir verdad, incluso lo disfrutaba.

- Querida familia, queridos amigos, ¡sean todos bienvenidos! Muchas gracias por honrarnos con su presencia en esta noche tan especial para nuestras familias, esta noche en que, por fin, dos de nuestros más queridos amigos deciden…

Y así siguió por algunos minutos haciendo un breve resumen de la historia de la pareja, sus virtudes y un sinfín más de cosas que ni él mismo sabía que tenía en su cabeza. Pensó que tal vez podría hacer alguna broma… Pero no, mejor no. La noche era de Archie y de Annie, no de él.

- Es por eso que ahora tengo el gran privilegio de presentar oficialmente a la señorita…

- ¡Candy! – se oyó una voz al fondo del salón, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia el lugar de donde venía esa voz, al tiempo que un murmullo de asombro recorría a los invitados.

- No puedo creerlo…

Fue todo lo que Albert pudo comentar para sus adentros.

_**Continuará…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

En cuanto sintió todas las miradas sobre sí, Terry entendió que había cometido un error. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido subir la voz? Pero él era un actor. El pánico escénico no era lo suyo, así que tras un breve momento de duda, se dirigió a todos con absoluta confianza.

- Buenas noches, señoras y señores – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia – Por favor… continúen, continúen.

Alguien de la concurrencia reconoció al famoso actor de Broadway en ese jovenzuelo insolente y el murmullo que comenzaba a formarse fue sólo ahogado por la abierta expresión de sorpresa cuando Candy ingresó al salón. ¡Candice! La ex pupila de Albert, el capricho del líder de los Andrew. Muchos de los presentes recordaban aún una fiesta igual a esta, hacía ya muchos años, cuando precisamente la tía anunciaba el compromiso entre Candy y Neal. Esa fiesta también había sido interrumpida como ahora, pero en aquella ocasión, por William. ¡Ahora lo entendían todo! Candice estaba con Terry. Por eso nunca más la habían vuelto a ver en las reuniones de la familia.

Fueron sólo cinco segundos, pero todos tuvieron tiempo para comenzar a comentar. Candy se sintió fatal, sobre todo cuando al otro lado de la concurrencia vio que Albert les daba una fría mirada de desaprobación. Era la noche de Annie. ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinarla con una escenita así? No tardó mucho en encontrarse con la mirada indignada de la tía abuela. ¿Es que esa muchacha no conocía otra forma de aparecer en una fiesta, salvo arruinándola?

- Lo siento – dijo casi en un susurro Candy – Por favor…

- Decía… – continuó Albert haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener la calma y recuperar la atención de los invitados –… que para mí es un privilegio presentarles a la señorita Annie Britter, quien a partir de esta noche…

Albert logró terminar su discurso y luego siguieron las palabras de la familia de Archie, de los novios mismos... Muchas palabras. Demasiadas palabras. Tras veinte minutos de recuerdos, presentaciones y anécdotas, Albert indicó que la fiesta podía comenzar. Los novios abrieron el baile al son de un romántico vals que Candy reconoció de inmediato como la misma dulce melodía que una vez ella había bailado con Anthony.

Bastó sólo un par de notas para que los ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Toda una vida había pasado desde aquella noche. Muy poco quedaba de la alegre niña que creía bailar con aquel al que ella soñadoramente llamaba su príncipe de la colina. Instintivamente, su mirada buscó al príncipe. Lejos, al otro lado del salón, Albert observaba a los novios con una franca sonrisa de satisfacción. A su lado estaba… ¡Paty! La querida Paty… ¡cuántos años sin verla! Quiso correr a saludarla, pero se quedó de piedra cuando notó que Albert la miraba con ojos severos. Candy decidió que iría a saludar a Paty en otro momento, idealmente cuando estuviera lejos de Albert. Pero Terry tenía otras ideas.

- ¡Vamos a saludar a Albert! – dijo alegremente, tomando a Candy por el brazo.

- No creo que…

- Oh, vamos, Candy, mientras antes nos disculpemos por el bochorno de la entrada, mejor – dijo Terry entre risas – Además, creo que tengo que agradecerle por… bueno, tú sabes…

- Sí, sí, ya sé por qué – contestó Candy con voz fastidiada, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que encontró su salvavidas – ¡Ah! ¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! – dijo Candy – Anda tú, Terry, yo voy a saludarlo después.

Sin más preámbulos, Candy corrió hasta sus madres. ¡Sentía que hacía siglos no las abrazaba! De pronto se sintió frágil y feliz, como la niña que había corrido tantas veces a sus brazos cada vez que una pena rompía su corazón. El abrazo fue largo y apretado.

- Hermana María, siento tanto no haberles escrito en tanto tiempo… – comenzó a disculparse Candy.

- Está bien, hija, supongo que eso significa que todo está bien, ¿cierto? – preguntó la señorita Pony, tomando entre las suyas las manos de Candy.

- Bueno… sí… o sea, he tenido algunos problemas, detalles…

- Pero, ¿cómo? –dijo una profunda voz burlona – Yo pensé que tu novio el actor te tenía viviendo en una nube de amor y felicidad, porque de otra manera no lograba explicarme cómo no has tenido tiempo para escribir dos líneas a las mujeres que te criaron.

Candy se dio vuelta y se topó de frente con Tom. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella se había imaginado e iba a empezar de inmediato, sin preámbulos y sin anestesia.

- Tom, no digas esas cosas – trató de detenerlo la hermana María.

- Tom, por favor… – rogó la señorita Pony. Ambas mujeres sabían perfectamente qué pensaba el joven. Muchas veces él las había consolado cuando ambas lloraban la ausencia de la rubia.

- Vamos, Candy. ¡Dinos! ¿Cuándo nos olvidaste? – siguió desafiante Tom, con el tono propio del hombre acostumbrado a mandar sobre empleados y bestias por igual, como hacía a diario en sus ranchos – O mejor dicho, ¿cuándo te casas? Porque supongo que te casarás algún día, ¿no es cierto? – remató el vaquero con una sonrisita que a Candy se le antojó igual que la de Neil.

- Eres insoportable, Tom – dijo Candy conteniendo la rabia y la vergüenza.

- No lo soy. Tú, en cambio, eres una ingrata. ¿Por qué no lo reconoces?

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Candy – No vine aquí para soportar tus lecciones de…

- ¿De qué? ¿De buenos modales? ¡Oh perdón, señorita de la alta sociedad! – ironizó Tom – Había olvidado que usted estuvo en el Real Colegio No–Sé–Qué – dijo haciendo una torpe reverencia – Seguro que ahí aprendiste la importancia de la familia. Pues bien, yo lo aprendí mucho antes, en un lugar mucho más humilde: el hogar de Pony. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Es suficiente, Tom – sentenció su padre – Vaya manera de recibir a una amiga. Candy, por favor, disculpa a…

- Está bien, no se preocupe – dijo Candy – Disculpen un momento, voy por un vaso de agua.

- Candy, espera, espera – trató de detenerla la señorita Pony, pero Tom la tomó suavemente del brazo.

- No lo haga, señorita Pony. Alguien tiene que decirle la verdad.

- Sí, hijo, pero hay formas y formas – lo reprendió su padre.

- ¿Y tú me vas a enseñar? – rió Tom – ¡Me enorgullezco de poner en práctica tu famoso método de verdades en tu cara! La segunda parte conlleva una bofetada, ¿recuerdas? – le preguntó Tom en clara alusión al día que lo adoptaron y su padre le había dado una fuerte bofetada por no saber agradecer correctamente a sus madres – No me pareció oportuno aplicar esa parte del método en medio de la fiesta de Annie… Aunque tal vez a Candy no de vendría mal…

- ¡Tom! – exclamaron al unísono la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

- Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando – se disculpó el vaquero. Pero la disculpa no era sincera.

Como pudo, Candy se abrió paso entre los asistentes de la fiesta. Todos parecían recordarla, pero nadie pasaba de brindarle un respetuoso saludo protocolar. ¿Cuánto duraría esa tortura? ¡Sabía que no tenía que ir! Tom era un bruto, "_¡El peor de todos los brutos del mundo!_", pensó Candy tomándose de un solo trago el jugo que había tomado de una bandeja. Pero era un bruto sincero. ¡Agg, no, no! El peso de la culpa de nuevo, martillando su cabeza, apretándole el corazón. En el fondo Tom tenía toda la razón. Pero tampoco era necesario que se lo refregara en la cara de tal manera. Sintió ganas de llorar. Sintió ganas de patear y gritar que ella no era una ingrata, que ella no había cambiado, que ella seguía siendo la misma, pero… no era verdad.

De pronto se sintió vacía y fuera de lugar. "_Sabía que no debería haber venido_", se repetía una vez más. ¿Y dónde se había metido Terry? ¡Todo había sido por su culpa! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido levantar la voz para llamarla justo cuando entraba al salón? De sólo recordar la cara de furia de la tía abuela, la indignación de la madre de Annie y los ojos de Annie… Annie. Su hermanita. Cuántas veces la había consolado, cuantas veces habían llorado juntas, cuántas veces se habían protegido. No se habría perdonado nunca haber faltado a esta fiesta. En cuanto pudiera la buscaría para hablar con ella. Debería haberle hecho caso a Terry y venirse al menos un par de días antes, para estar con ella. En lugar de eso, y por temor a enfrentar la situación, ella prefirió que llegaran con el tiempo justo para la fiesta. Pero claro, pasó precisamente lo que Terry dijo que pasaría: problemas en el camino, retrasos inesperados, cortes en la vía férrea… el resultado era el que ya todos sabían. Annie no se lo merecía. Tampoco Archie.

No podía ser tan ingrata. Ella no era así. Nunca había sido una orgullosa, ¿por qué ahora su corazón era duro y se negaba a aceptar los hechos? Tom tenía razón. Aunque fuera un bruto, Tom siempre tenía razón. Candy sonrió recordando, casi soñando, aquella noche en el hogar de Pony cuando él le había ganado por fin con el lazo. Su separación les partió el corazón, pero ella lo aceptó feliz, porque Tom sería feliz. El recuerdo entibió su corazón. Sí. Esa era ella, esa Candy era ella, la niña generosa, alegre, desinteresada, no esta mujer amarga y hasta envidiosa. ¡Dios! De sólo pensarlo sintió escalofríos. ¿En verdad era tan mala como Tom había dicho? ¿En verdad había llegado tan lejos? No. Era sólo que Tom no sabía cómo iban las cosas con Terry y cuánto…

¿Dónde estaba Terry? A la distancia lo vio rodeado de tres jovencitas. "_Ah, admiradoras_", pensó con fastidio Candy. "_Siempre lo mismo_". Sin darle mayor importancia, tomó otro vaso de jugo. La fiesta estaba muy animada y los futuros novios brillaban felices, enamorados.

Enamorados. Como ella y Terry habían estado el día que llegaron a Nueva York. Ah, qué día tan maravilloso. Terry había buscado para ella un pequeño departamento y le había ayudado a amoblarlo. La visitaba todos los días y la había apoyado hasta que encontró un empleo. Esos primeros meses llenos de aventura y romance habían sido increíbles, tan frescos, tan dulces, tan… ¿Dónde estaba Terry? ¿Cómo? Todavía rodeado de las mismas fastidiosas. Al menos eran caras diferentes… salvo una, que seguía insistente a su lado. Vaya cosa con su novio. En el fondo se sintió un poquito orgullosa de saber que él era eso, **_su_** novio. No importaban las admiradoras. Aunque sería genial que él pudiera acercarse a hacerle algo de compañía, porque ya se estaba sintiendo algo fuera de lugar. Pero bueno, habría que esperar.

Decidió tomar palco en una mesa alejada del barullo de la fiesta mientras Terry lograba abrirse camino hasta juntarse con ella. Desde su cómodo asiento comenzó a notar una situación algo cómica. Invariablemente, las damas de la fiesta iban de uno a otro, según quién las recibiera mejor. Porque, como siempre, Albert era el único que podía competir con Terry en arrastre, en carisma, en elegancia y sí, ¡en admiradoras!

Recordó Candy las fiestas que habían tenido en la mansión antes de que él iniciara su viaje a Sudamérica, cuando invariablemente cada fin de semana lo pasaban juntos. O Candy venía a Chicago o Albert iba a Lakewood. Pero siempre, siempre estaban juntos. Trepaban árboles… ¡Hacía siglos que no trepaba uno! Iban de pesca, aunque ella jamás había pescado nada. Visitaban a Tom en su granja y sin falta eran recibidos con bromas que ponían a Candy de todos colores. En realidad Tom siempre había sido un bruto… pero un bruto que siempre tenía razón, porque por esos días, ella estaba a punto de abrir su corazón y reconocer que Albert era para ella mucho, mucho más que uno amigo. Pero entonces él se fue de viaje, Terry volvió y el resto era historia.

Por primera vez Candy se preguntó si las bromas de Tom habrían tenido algo de verdad, si Albert había… no. Era imposible. Albert era un caballero y estaba agradecido de ella. Pero a veces… ¡Ah, sí! A veces él la miraba de una forma que la hacía sonrojar, o su mano se demoraba más de lo necesario sobre su mejilla cuando le arreglaba algún rebelde rizo. La colmaba de atenciones, la mimaba como a una niña, se preocupaba de cada detalle y siempre, siempre le decía cuánto la quería. Siempre se lo decía… y ella siempre se sonrojaba y lo abrazaba.

Dio un pesado suspiro. Hacía casi cuatro años de todo eso. Su vida estaba ahora atada a la de Terry, porque Terry había ido a buscarla. Albert, en cambio, jamás le había dicho nada concreto, porque si tan sólo él hubiese… No, no valía la pena pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Terry? ¿Es que no vendría nunca a acompañarla? Tras mirar por todos lados volvió a verlo otra vez rodeado de gente, pero esta vez por hombres de negocio. Tal vez alguien quería ofrecerle algún contrato, como siempre. Pero… esa chica… la morena seguía a su lado. Muy cerca y… ¡¿qué? Murmurándole algo al oído. ¡Qué descaro! Eso no lo hacía ninguna de las admiradoras de Terry estando ella presente. Ya le diría un par de verdades a Terry en cuanto viniera a sentarse junto a ella.

Sería mejor que aprovechara el tiempo en algo más provechoso y que fuera a hablar con la hermana María y la señorita Pony, pero… ¡Ay, no! Tom seguía con ellas, casi de chaperón. No tenía ganas de enfrentarlo de nuevo. Tampoco podía molestar a Archie o a Annie, porque estaban ocupados y, a decir verdad, porque se le caía la cara de vergüenza por el papelón que había hecho en pleno discurso de presentación.

Albert había hablado muy bien. Sí, Albert tenía pasta de líder, no había caso. ¿Dónde estaba Albert? Ah, ahí estaba… pobre. Como siempre, rodeado de hombres de negocios y acosado por las miradas insistentes de cuanta mujer había alrededor. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? ¿Qué lo hacía un imán para todos? Dinero, es cierto. Cantidades ridículamente astronómicas de dinero, pero había algo más… algo único en ese caballero escocés de modales americanos que durante años había sido su mejor amigo. No necesitaba preguntárselo. Ella sabía perfectamente bien qué tenía Albert que a todos dejaba fascinados.

Protegida por la distancia, se dedicó a mirarlo. Su impecable frac negro, su elegante corbata gris, seguramente de seda y la perfecta camisa blanca. El caballero perfecto. El sueño de toda dama. Llevaba el pelo corto, "_como a mí me gusta_", pensó Candy y se veía feliz. ¿No estaría comprometido? No, ya lo habría sabido. Además, las mujeres no lo mirarían con tanto descaro… como ella misma lo estaba mirando. Pero por más que miraran, había muchas cosas que ninguna de ellas jamás podría descubrir.

Candy conocía las cicatrices que tenía en su pecho, porque ella las había curado. También sabía de la fea cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza producto del accidente que le hizo perder la memoria. Sus suaves y rubios mechones nunca dejarían al descubierto esa cicatriz. Pero ella la conocía. Candy sabía que cuando reía de buena gana, se le arrugaba tiernamente la nariz… y también sabía que tenía un simpático par de lunares gemelos en el pecho y tres en la espalda. Sabía que podía ser atento y cortés, que era divertido y le gustaba hacer bromas, pero que también era serio y muy, muy inteligente. Sabía que a Albert le gustaba leer y que detestaba las espinacas, tanto como detestaba el olor a tabaco. Sabía que Albert podía dormir en la cama de un palacio o tendido en el bosque. De hecho, ella sabía cómo dormía Albert: de lado, hecho un ovillo, cuando estaba preocupado, o de espaldas, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, cuando estaba relajado. Sabía que su respiración era suave y acompasada, pero que a veces tenía pesadillas. ¿Las tendría aún? Tal vez por eso a veces escribía cuentos. También sabía Candy que a veces, creyendo que nadie lo veía, tocaba el piano como el mejor concertista del mundo. Aunque muchas veces Candy había soñado que él sí sabía que ella lo espiaba y que el concierto era en realidad para ella.

Lo miraba caminar con gracia entre los invitados. Un saludo acá, el beso en la mano de una dama acá, un abrazo allá… Cuánto había mejorado. Al principio se sentía incómodo y preso en esas fiestas. Al parecer ahora había aprendido a disfrutarlas o al menos simulaba mejor que antes. Sus modales refinados, su voz profunda, su risa fresca. ¿Qué perfume llevaría esta noche? No gustaba de aquellas cosas, pero Archie había logrado convencerlo de la importancia de una buena loción tras el afeitado. ¿Cómo se llamaba la que usaba Albert? Qué importa. El resultado era fabuloso y, curiosamente, desde que le hizo el comentario, Albert nunca dejó de usarla. Entonces ella tenía su propia habitación en esta misma mansión y, según le había dicho Albert, en cada una de las mansiones Andrew. En todas. Porque ella era su princesa y todo lo que él tenía, era para ella. Sintió cómo se encogía su corazón. Con razón había creído sentir algo por Albert… Si tan sólo él hubiese… no, no. No había nada que pensar al respecto.

Lo miro nuevamente, esta vez con ternura, porque recordaba en su corazón cuánto cariño aquel hombre le había dado. Para su sorpresa, él volteó a mirarla. Candy bajó la vista apenada, porque sabía que otra vez la miraría con ojos severos; pero no. Albert la miró primero simulando molestia y luego le sacó la lengua. "_Hola, diva_", le dijo sin palabras a la distancia. Candy no pudo evitar reírse y sintió de pronto una urgencia apremiante por correr a sus brazos y pedirle perdón por los años de ingratitud, ansias de ser de nuevo su amiga… No, no su amiga, **_su mejor amiga_**. Anheló tener de nuevo su dormitorio en cada mansión Andrew, no por el dinero, sino porque sabía que así tendría siempre un lugar al cual volver; por poder decirle "mañana a las cuatro", sabiendo que él entendería en qué lugar del bosque se reunirían… por oírlo decirle de nuevo cuánto la quería, porque ella era su pequeña; por ser cómplices como antes. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Albert ya se había perdido entre los asistentes a la fiesta. "_Como en los viejos tiempos_", pensó Candy con una sonrisa melancólica, "_apareces justo para salvarme, me sacas una sonrisa y luego te vas_".

Ahh… qué caso tenía. Las cosas estaban como tenían que estar. Y a propósito… ¿dónde estaba Terry? Se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a encontrarlo. Recorrió silenciosamente el salón, tratando de pasar desapercibida, sin poder encontrarlo. ¿Dónde estaba Terry? Salió del salón y tampoco lo encontró en la terraza. ¿Dónde estaba Terry? Cual doctora Jekyll, sintió cómo su nueva y macabra personalidad, la señorita Hyde, comenzaba otra vez a apoderarse de ella. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habían llegado y ni señales de Terry. ¿A eso la había traído? ¿Para dejarla sola? Volvió a entrar al salón y por fin lo encontró, bailando alegremente con la morena que antes le secreteaba algo al oído.

Fue entonces que Candy tuvo la que sería una las peores ideas de su vida. Con paso decidido, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Albert. Para sorpresa de los accionistas que conversaban con él, y para sorpresa de Albert mismo, la chica lo arrastró fuera del grupo y con una coqueta sonrisa, simplemente le dijo:

- ¿Bailemos?

**_Continuará…_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Albert la miró entre incrédulo y apenado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Bailemos? ¡Cómo antes! – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Candy, no creo que sea buena idea, disculpa, pero estoy en medio de…

- Oh, vamos, los señores lo entienden, ¿cierto que sí? – les preguntó a los aludidos, para rematar sin darles siquiera tiempo de contestar – ¡Excelente! Muchas gracias, ¡se los devuelvo en un momento!

- Candy…

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – reía mirando hacia donde estaba Terry.

- Candy, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó incómodo Albert – De verdad estoy en una conversación importante. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro momento?

- Oh, vamos, no seas cascarrabias, Albert. Sólo un baile, en serio.

- Pero… – estaba muy molesto, pero todos los miraban, no podía zafarse de la situación sin dar pie a otro pequeño numerito durante la fiesta– Está bien, pero sólo una pieza, luego de verdad me tengo que ir.

Candy miró con altivez al resto de las damitas que la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y envidia. En realidad, con más envidia que sorpresa. Pero no le interesaba para nada la opinión de esas damitas. Sólo le importaba que Terry la viera.

- Oye, Candy… – dijo Albert alejándose cuando sintió que Candy se le acercó demasiado – Perdona que te lo diga, pero de verdad fue muy descortés lo que tú y tu novio le hicieron a Archie y Annie. Esta noche es de ellos. No se merecían una escenita de ese tipo. Creo que deberían disculparse, porque…

- ¿Cómo? No te escuché – mintió Candy, acercándose otra vez a Albert… en realidad, pegándose al pecho de Albert.

- Dije que… – Albert la alejó de nuevo – Annie y Archie no se…

- Ah, sí, sí, ¡qué maravilla! ¿Cierto? – lo abrazó descaradamente – ¡Pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que se casarían!

- ¿Y el tuyo, Candy? ¿Cuándo te casas?

Golpe bajo. Golpe perfecto. Candy se alejó medio metro y bajó la vista.

- No todavía… nosotros… bueno…

- ¿Ustedes? – preguntó Albert.

- ¿Trabajas para algún diario? – rió coqueta Candy, mirando por encima del hombro de Albert, hacia donde estaba Terry.

- Pues… Ya que lo mencionas, tengo uno…

- Lo sé – se apuró Candy, tomando su mano y dando un giro para quedar más cerca de Albert y, desde luego, más cerca de Terry.

- Supongo que no piensas que trataría de sacarte información para publicarla en mi periódico, ¿cierto? – la miró sinceramente extrañado Albert.

- Pues quién sabe, quién sabe – dijo ella, quedando por fin justo frente a Terry y su misteriosa amiguita. ¿Quería divertirse? ¡Pues también ella! Dio una fuerte carcajada y se acercó al oído de Albert – Te aseguro que cuando fijemos la fecha, tú tendrás la exclusiva.

Albert se sintió realmente incómodo. La gente los miraba y ella actuaba aún peor que hacía unos meses. Otra vez se le acercó y otra vez, como pudo, él se alejó. Pero Candy no pensaba dejarlo ir. No sin antes lograr lo que quería. Sin pensarlo más, se recostó sobre el pecho de Albert y lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus manos lenta, muy lentamente por su espalda.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo dormimos así?

- ¡¿Qué? Candy ya…

- Perdona, perdona –rió Candy– tienes razón: yo dormí. ¡Tú sólo me sostuviste!

Albert la miró atónito y, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró con sus ojos. Sus verdes ojos lo miraban con descarada intensidad y él, aunque no quiso, sintió que se perdía y se perdía en esas pupilas que parecían de gato. No quería caer, pero estaba cayendo. No quería ceder, pero estaba cediendo. Todos los miraban. ¿Todos? Nadie. No había nadie en el salón, sólo Candy que lo miraba como nunca jamás lo había mirado, con pupilas de gato. Deseaba poder dejar de mirarla, suplicaba en silencio que ella dejara de mirarlo así, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sus pupilas de gato seguían pegadas a su ojos, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. Sintió que su cordura lo abandonaba, que una fuerza más poderosa que mil tormentas surgía del fondo de sus entrañas y que todos los sueños que una, no, no una, sino que muchas, muchas veces había tenido con ella, volvían con despiadada urgencia, sin poder resistirlo. Otra vez las manos en su espalda, sus ojos verdes, sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban y lo hacían sentirse el hombre más fuerte y el más débil de la tierra. Quería parar, pero no podía, no mientras ella siguiera mirándolo así. Sin casi darse cuenta, su mano derecha acarició la espalda de Candy y la acercó un poco más.

Candy no se lo esperaba. Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Albert la miraba como jamás la había mirado y de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco. Sólo podía sentir su mano, su fuerte mano en la espalda, recorriendo su espalda, llegando a su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo. El cuerpo que ella tan bien conocía, el cuerpo que ella tantas veces había tocado, pero no así, no con él mirándola de esa manera. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, los dedos de su mano izquierda ya estaban entrelazados con los de Albert. Mil imágenes aparecieron en su mente, desde el lejano día en la colina, hasta los días en el departamento que habían compartido en Chicago, las veces que había rodado sobre la hierba tras alguna broma de Albert, las tardes de lluvia que había estado acurrucada contra su pecho mientras él le leía algo frente a la chimenea de Lakewood. Esa mano… ¡Oh, no! Esa mano sosteniendo su cintura, ¿era la misma mano que hacía sólo unos meses la había hecho acariciar la cicatriz de su pecho?

La cicatriz de su pecho… su pecho… su amplio y tibio pecho, su refugio perfecto. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban sus lunares gemelos y le parecía verlos, junto con las cicatrices y su pecho, sus brazos… lo estaba imaginando todo en cámara lenta, como si mirara por primera vez la escena desde lejos, en los ojos de Albert. Sin quererlo, dejó escapar un suspiro y Albert se acercó otra vez, un poco más… un poco más, hasta que ella pudo sentir su respiración, hasta que pudo sentir el masculino aroma de su piel, de su loción, no, de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sentía que flotaba y que, al mismo tiempo, estaba encadenada a los ojos de Albert, ojos que ahora le parecían más oscuros, más profundos. Ojos que ahora parecían decirle que él también sentía un torbellino en su interior, un torbellino como el que a veces Terry…

En una fracción de segundo Candy desvió su mirada hacia Terry. Albert siguió sus ojos y lo vio. Eso era. Lo estaba usando. ¡Lo estaba usando como a un muñeco para sacarle celos a Terry! Pero… ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer algo tan bajo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así con él? ¿Cómo? En un segundo soltó la mano de Candy con más fuerza de lo que habría querido y la apartó de sí mismo.

- Basta, Candy – le dijo reprimiendo la rabia que hervía en su interior.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó aturdida.

- Dije basta, Candy. ¿Acaso no me oíste?

- Sí, pero, pero… ¿qué?

- Sabes perfectamente qué estás haciendo, Candy. Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser una niñita. Pues bien, tengo sorpresas para ti: yo tampoco soy el mismo tonto que tú conociste.

- Albert, no, por favor – dijo tratando de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Eso ya era demasiado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a salir del salón. Candy apenas entendía qué estaba pasando. Usando su amable sonrisa para disimular, Albert se abrió paso entre los invitados, prometiendo volver en unos minutos, pues tenía "algo" que definir con Candy sobre la fiesta. Sin soltarla ni por un momento, con paso ligero y en total silencio, llegaron hasta el despacho de Albert.

Una vez dentro, Albert la soltó con un movimiento seco, no violento, pero sin duda, carente de delicadeza. Albert caminó hasta la chimenea, dándole la espalda a Candy.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás tratando de hacer, Candice? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Nada, Albert, no sé de qué hablas…

- ¡No me mientas, por favor! – dijo levantando la voz muy a su pesar, golpeando con fuerza el borde de mármol de la chimenea – No me mientas – corrigió recuperando el tono de su voz y dándose vuelta para enfrentarla. Era un Albert que ella nunca había enfrentado, un Albert que la miraba con ojos en llamas.

- Albert, por favor, déjame ir – dijo Candy caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡No te irás! – Albert la tomó nuevamente del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara– No sin antes explicarme qué fue toda esa escenita de mujer fácil en el salón.

- ¡Pero cómo te…!

- ¿Pero cómo me atrevo? ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves tú, Candy? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te vas de un día para otro feliz en tu nubecita rosa, loca de amor y nos olvidas a todos, ¡a todos! Ni siquiera una vez nos visitaste, olvidaste a tus madres, olvidaste a tus amigos, olvidaste a tu familia, me… – tragó saliva, pero ya estaba, tenía que decirlo – ¡me olvidaste a mí, Candy! ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos? ¿Qué me faltó darte? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo!

- Albert, por favor, déjame ir… – dijo Candy, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar? Pues llora, Candy, pero llora por ti. Es que… – Albert comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación – ¡No puedo creerlo! De verdad no puedo creerlo. Esta fiesta es de Annie, ¡tu mejor amiga, tu hermana! ¿Quién te dio el derecho a abochornarla con escenitas con tu novio? Si tienen problemas, ¡pues arréglenlos en su casa!

-  
>¡No vivimos juntos! – le gritó Candy indignada.<p>

- ¿Ah no? Pues fíjate que eso es algo que cuesta creer viendo que te comportas como si…

- Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Albert –lo desafió Candy incrédula.

- No… no te preocupes, Candice – dijo haciendo hincapié en el nombre – Yo soy un caballero y tu novio, si fuera uno, no te dejaría hacer el ridículo como lo estás haciendo ahora. Sabes perfectamente que estabas coqueteándome para sacarle celos. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

- Yo… yo…

- Claro que te diste cuenta. ¡Oh, pero tal vez no! Claro, tú no vives con Terry – le dijo con obvia doble intención, ante la mirada atónita de Candy – Yo, en cambio, sé muy bien qué quieren las mujeres que se me acercan como tú lo hiciste. ¿Pero qué puedes saber tú de esas cosas? – se acercó y para su sorpresa, la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos – ¿Qué podrías tú, pequeña, saber de lo que siente un hombre cuando una mujer lo mira cómo tú lo hacías y lo acaricia como tú lo hiciste? – terminó diciéndole en voz baja, acercándose a su rostro.

- Albert, basta – dijo Candy casi en un susurro.

- ¡Por supuesto que basta! – le respondió Albert soltándola sin miramientos – Basta ya de todo esto, Candice. Eres tú quien se fue sin una explicación. Pues bien, dime algo, ¿eres feliz?

- Terry y yo… –intentó explicar.

- Terry y tú, ¡Terry, Terry! – gritó otra vez dando vueltas por el despacho – ¿Hasta cuándo te escondes detrás de Terry? Candy, ¡mírate! Ya no eres la Candy que todos conocimos. Cuando nos encontramos en Los Ángeles pensé que habías cambiado mucho, para mal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sólo has cambiado: ¡ya no eres tú misma, Candy! ¿Es esto lo que hace el amor? Dime de una vez, ¿eres feliz?

- Terry…

- ¡Basta ya de Terry! – dijo cada vez más molesto – Te pregunté por ti – Candy bajó la vista – Muy bien… supongo que tu silencio no deja lugar a dudas. Reacciona, Candy. Reacciona antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Albert, perdona…

- … Y por favor, Candice – sentenció con voz grave, mirándola directamente a la cara – no vuelvas a mi casa hasta que seas de nuevo la Candy que todos queríamos.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

- Hace años me pediste que dejara de ser tu tutor. Pues bien, lo hice. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte qué tienes o no tienes que hacer, pero alguna vez te quise… te estimé, Candy. No lo hagas por ninguno de nosotros: hazlo por ti.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – dijo Terry entrando sin previo aviso al despacho.

- Pregúntaselo a tu novia – le dijo Albert, pasando a su lado, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Terry se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Albert salió impasible, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Cuando miró a Candy, la vio hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó asustado.

- Sácame de aquí – le rogó Candy – Te dije que no deberíamos venir a esta fiesta.

_**Continuará…**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Terry intentó varias veces saber qué había pasado, pero Candy se negó hablar. El camino al hotel lo hicieron en completo silencio. Terry la acompañó hasta su habitación y antes de que ella entrara, besó su frente suavemente, recordándole que mañana tomarían desayuno a las nueve y treinta, para luego tomar el tren de regreso a Nueva York a las once.

La noche fue larga para Terry. La actitud de Candy dañaba su corazón y su orgullo. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Trataba de apoyarla, pero en lugar de eso, ella optaba por esconderse. ¿Qué era el amor sin confianza?

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la situación seguía igual. Candy tenía los ojos hinchados, pero aun así, no le hablaba a Terry. Él actuaba con total naturalidad y le comentaba esto o aquello de la fiesta, hasta que de pronto saludó a alguien con suprema alegría:

- ¡Ey! Charlotte, Charlotte, ¡por aquí!

Candy se volvió y para su sorpresa Charlotte no era otra que la morena de la noche anterior.

- Terry, pero… ¿cómo te atreves? –le preguntó indignada en voz baja.

- Charlotte, querida, lamento haberme ido anoche sin despedirme, pero hubo un pequeño problemita.

- Está bien, descuida – le respondió la morena con una fresca sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano.

- ¡Oh, aquí viene John!

- ¡Hola, Terry! – saludó alegre un hombre que Candy reconoció como uno de los que habían estado conversando con Terry la noche anterior. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Charlotte, John, les presento a la señorita Candice White, mi novia –dijo Terry, para luego agregar, mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos – Candy, te presento a Charlotte, mi prima Charlotte – dijo recalcando la palabra prima –, y a John, su esposo.

- ¿Tu… tu…? –tartamudeó Candy.

- Hola, Candy, ¡qué gusto conocerte! Terry me habló mucho de ti durante la fiesta. Hacía años que no nos veíamos, ¿desde cuándo? – dijo mirando a su primo – ¿Tal vez desde los catorce o quince años?

- Algo así. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas casado y no me avisaras! – le reclamó Terry.

- Bueno, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista –dijo su marido–, así que fue todo muy rápido. Me habían ofrecido un puesto en las empresas Britter, así que decidimos que sería el momento ideal para comenzar una nueva vida, en un nuevo país y luego…

Candy no lo podía creer. La mujer que creyó estaba coqueteando con Terry era su prima. ¡Su prima! Y lo que había hecho con Albert… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota, tan tonta, tan…? No pudo responder más que con monosílabos el resto del desayuno. Terry reía de buena gana con su prima y su marido, recordando los viejos días en Londres. A las diez en punto se despidieron porque debían ir a la estación. Antes de dejarla en su habitación, Terry besó la frente de Candy y le dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas:

- Estaré esperándote en el lobby del hotel, mi amor. Me alegra que conocieras a mi prima y a su marido. De no haber sido ella, jamás te habría dejado tanto rato sola en la fiesta de anoche. Contrariamente a lo que algunos piensen, yo sí soy un caballero.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y partió a buscar su equipaje. Terry había escuchado todo.

El viaje de regreso a Nueva York fue largo y silencioso. Candy no se atrevía a mirar a Terry a la cara y él optó por aceptar su silencio, encerrándose en sí mismo. Durante la noche, mientras ella dormía en su asiento, decidió ir al coche comedor. Necesitaba un té, un buen té inglés. Se las arregló para que le dieran algo de leche fría y saboreó el resultado. Poco a poco empezó a repasar las palabras de Albert. No había sido su intención oír tras la puerta, pero cuando llegó al despacho estaban gritando y bueno… escuchó todo. ¿Así que el bueno de Albert pensaba que él era un patán? Terry sonrió amargamente. Su fama siempre lo acompañaría. Pero en realidad Albert tenía razón: Candy se escondía tras la fama de Terry, tras su fama de hombre difícil. Y sí, Candy se había convertido justamente en lo que Albert había descrito, una mujer amargada, asfixiante, exigente, demandante.

Tomando un sorbo de té para bajar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, Terry por fin dejó caer la venda de sus ojos. ¿Era esa la mujer de la que se había enamorado? ¡Había estado dispuesta a utilizar a su amigo para sacarle celos! Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarle quién era Charlotte, no. Simplemente decidió que él le mentía y trató de usar a Albert para molestarlo. ¿A qué habían llegado? ¿Qué mujer tenía a su lado? ¿Era lo que él se merecía? No, él no era un patán. Su único error era amar todo lo que hacía, amarla a ella y darle el espacio que él creía que ella necesitaba para desarrollarse, para ser independiente. Pero para su sorpresa, Candy se había vuelto una mujer insegura y dependiente. No había volado con alas propias. Él le había prometido que harían una vida juntos, no que se transformarían en uno solo.

La Candy que había cautivado su corazón amaba su carrera, amaba su vida, era fuerte e independiente. Él la admiraba y quería ser cada día más y mejor para que ella también pudiera admirarlo. Todo lo que hacía, era por ella. Pero tal vez la había dejado mucho tiempo sola. Tal vez ella había necesitado más apoyo. Tal vez ella no era tan fuerte como él creía. O tal vez él no era lo que ella necesitaba, porque él no la hacía una mejor persona.

El té de su taza se acabó y lentamente amaneció. Dentro de un par de horas llegarían a Nueva York. Terry no lograba ver bien a través de la venta. Sería porque estaba lloviendo… no. Sólo llovían lágrimas de sus tristes ojos verdes.

Cuatro días después del silencioso regreso a Nueva York, Terry visitó a Candy en su departamento. Ella se veía ojerosa y triste. No había ido a trabajar en todos esos días y aunque Terry le había dicho que debía avisar que se sentía mal, la rubia no le había hecho caso.

- ¿Avisaste al hospital que no irías a trabajar?

- No – le respondió fríamente.

La respuesta le hizo amarga gracia a Terry.

- Oh, bien… supongo que si te sugiero que respires dejarías de hacerlo con tal de llevarme la contra, ¿no?

-  
>Déjate de bromas, Terry. Estoy cansada, ¿qué quieres?<p>

- Bueno, para comenzar habría esperado una disculpa, pero creo que eso no está dentro de tus planes – le dijo tranquilamente.

- No sé de qué hablas – le contestó Candy dirigiéndose a la cocina. Terry la detuvo suavemente y la llevó hasta la sala.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Candy. Y también sabes que escuché tu conversación con Albert.

- Terry, yo… yo no… – se le caía la cara de vergüenza; no había nada que pudiera decir a su favor.

- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí, Candy? – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie – Como un completo idiota. Mi novia, a dos metros de mí, bailando con quien había sido mi mejor amigo, abrazándolo y susurrándole cosas al oído, mientras yo bailaba con mi prima para zafarme de las mujeres que me coqueteaban. Yo no quería que mi novia se sintiera mal, mientras que mi novia hacia todo lo necesario para hacerme sentir mal a mí. ¿Y por qué? Porque tuve la mala idea de bailar con mi prima antes que con mi novia.

- ¡Pero yo no lo sabía, Terry! – suplicó Candy.

- Y ni siquiera te acercaste a preguntarlo. ¿Esa es tu forma de cuidar nuestra relación, Candy? ¿Cualquier mujer pude venir y llevarme de tu lado y tú, en lugar de luchar por mí, simplemente decides irte a coquetear con otro?

- Yo no sabía, Terry…

- Me dejaste como a un idiota frente a todos, Candy. Te burlaste de mí frente a todos y no alcancé a evitarlo porque fuiste tan… tan obvia, que Albert tuvo el buen juicio de detenerte. Los seguí apenas dejaron el salón y sí, Candy, escuché todo lo que te dijo.

- Fue horrible –lloró Candy, esperando que Terry confirmara que todo lo que Albert había dicho no eran más que mentiras.

- Lo sé… pero también sé que… – le partía el corazón, pero ya lo había decidido. No iba a echarse atrás – sé que tiene razón. Tú ya no eres la persona que todos queríamos y no… tú ya no eres… no eres la mujer de la que yo me enamoré.

- ¡Terry!

- No, Candy, escúchame. ¡Mírate! ¡Mírame! ¿En qué nos hemos convertido? Yo sólo he tratado de recuperar mi carrera para que estés orgullosa de mí, para demostrarte que hacías lo correcto confiando en mí. Si alguna vez te descuidé, pecosa, fue sólo para darte el espacio que yo siempre pensé que una mujer necesita para desarrollarse. Así te conocí, Candy: independiente, fuerte, decidida. Eso es lo que amé de ti, tu espíritu indómito, tu fuerza rabiosa, tu pasión por la vida, por cada cosa que hacías. ¡Éramos iguales!

- ¡Somos iguales, Terry! – lloró Candy, asustada por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

- No, Candy. Ya no lo somos. Yo quise ser más por ti y esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo por mí. Pero me equivoqué. Lo que yo hacía era para darte tu espacio, para dejarte volar libre porque sabía que siempre volverías a mis brazos; pero tú decidiste verlo como algo totalmente distinto…

- ¡Pero me dejaste sola, Terry! – estalló por fin Candy – Yo te necesitaba a mi lado, siempre a mi lado, ¿cómo crees que me siento cada vez que estás rodeado de tus amigos del teatro y todos esos aduladores?

- Con ellos siempre habló de ti, Candy. Jamás te habría sido infiel, pecosa, jamás habría querido verte triste – dijo mirándola con el corazón roto.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste, Terry! ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste plantada?

- Tú sabías que…

- Sí, ya sé que el teatro es muy demandante, pero también sé que otros actores hacen esfuerzos por hacer una familia. Sólo una vez en todos estos años fuiste a buscarme a mi trabajo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué me pasa? ¡Nunca me lo has preguntado! Me trajiste a esta ciudad y estaba sola, ¿qué más podía hacer aparte de aferrarme a ti?

- ¡Sólo quería que fueras como siempre habías sido, Candy!

- Pero yo te necesitaba a ti, Terry. ¡A ti!

La discusión siguió por varios minutos. Recriminaciones, celos, amargura… Terry la miraba estallar de rabia, llorar, levantar la voz y pensaba que esa no era la mujer que había amado. ¿Cuándo la había perdido? El momento había llegado y no tenía caso seguir alargando el sufrimiento.

- Candy, por favor, escúchame. Albert…

- ¡No quiero hablar de Albert!

- Pero él tiene razón, Candy. Ya no soy el hombre que tú necesitas. Me lo has dicho ya varias veces esta noche.

- Pero tú puedes cambiar, Terry, yo sé que tú…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero cambiar! – gritó Terry desesperado – ¡Sólo quiero ser yo mismo, con lo bueno y lo malo! Quiero ser una mejor persona, sí, pero no quiero dejar de ser yo mismo, Candy… y no quiero a mi lado una persona que no me acepte como soy, no quiero alguien que sea infeliz con el hombre que yo soy. Quiero a alguien que me ayude a ser mejor, alguien a quién yo también haga una mejor persona…

- Terry, por favor, no, por favor… – suplicó Candy.

- Candy, acéptalo: tú tampoco me amas ya. Tú no eres feliz a mi lado. Acabas de decírmelo, lo veo cada día en tu cara, lo oigo en tus reclamos, en tu amargura. Yo no te hago feliz, Candy. Lo nuestro ya no tiene sentido.

- No puede ser… ¿Tú quieres que… que…?

- Candy, por favor, entiéndelo. Abre los ojos, ni tú ni yo somos felices.

- ¡Yo sería feliz a tu lado! Por favor, no me dejes, Terry, no me dejes, no tengo a nadie más, ¡te lo suplico!

- No, no, Candy, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, acéptalo, tú y yo ya no nos amamos. Lo nuestro se ha vuelto sólo una rutina asfixiante. No puedo vivir por los dos. No puedo…

- Te odio, Terry – le dijo con voz cargada de amargura Candy.

Terry sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. La miró en silencio por última vez. Ella, lo miraba desafiante. Estaba irreconocible. El sueño había terminado.

- Eso – le dijo Terry tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta – eso es justamente lo que jamás habría querido que llegaras a sentir por mí. Algún día me entenderás y sabrás cuánto me cuesta hacer esto…

- ¡Vete de una vez! – le gritó finalmente Candy.

- Adiós, Tarzán Pecoso… sé que algún día lo entenderás.

Una hora después, cuando llegó a su departamento, Terry llamó a su agente.

- ¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Tú la amas…

- Precisamente porque aún la quiero debo hacerlo. Ella ya me odia. Yo no quiero llegar a odiarla.

- Como quieras. El tren sale a las siete de la mañana. Paso por ti a las seis.

Terry colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sólo entonces dejó caer también las lágrimas que aguantaba hace horas. Lloró por los años que había compartido junto a Candy. Lloró por saber que no era el hombre que ella necesitaba. Lloró porque ella lo odiaba. Él sólo quería ser el mejor hombre para ella, pero en algún lugar del camino se había perdido y con ello la había perdido también a ella. La idea de un futuro sin Candy lo destrozaba y sintió deseos de correr a su departamento y rogarle que lo perdonara, besarla y pedirle que empezaran de nuevo, otra vez, una vez más. Pero no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo. Sus besos. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin sus besos y sus abrazos? ¿Cómo iba a retomar su vida sin sus ojos? ¿Con quién iba a soñar por las noches y con quién soñaría de día, como cuando fantaseaba con la noche en que por fin sería suya, totalmente suya? Su corazón añoró el recuerdo de ambos bailando en el festival de mayo, su primer beso en Escocia, su llegada a Nueva York, sus caminatas por algún parque, acurrucados como dos locos enamorados.

Sólo eso habían sido. Dos locos enamorados.

_**Continuará…**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 23**

Para completar el cuadro, cuando por fin apareció por el hospital, estaba esperándola su finiquito. Había dejado pasar dos semanas y sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría. Estaba sola y destrozada en una ciudad fría, que jamás la había tratado bien, que se había ensañado con ella y otra vez le había roto el corazón. Terry la había dejado. Había ido por ella y le había prometido una vida juntos para luego abandonarla a su suerte. ¿Se podía llorar más de lo que ya había llorado? Cuando murió Anthony pensó que no habría mayor dolor que ese. Pero años más tarde, cuando optó por dejar a Terry, descubrió una nueva dimensión del dolor, el de no estar con quien amas. Pero ahora… ¿ahora qué? Una nueva arista del dolor había doblegado su corazón, el sufrimiento de estar con quien amas y ver el sueño desvanecerse ante tus propios ojos.

Tal vez por eso había dejado de ir al trabajo, porque inconscientemente quería cortar su último vínculo con Nueva York. Tenía sus ahorros y estaría bien por un tiempo. "Mis ahorros", pensó con amargura. Para una vida juntos. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Antes había vuelto con el corazón roto y Albert la había confortado hasta hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Ya no podía hacerlo, porque él la había corrido de su casa y le había prohibido volver hasta que volviera a ser ella misma. Pero, ¿quién era ella? ¿Quién era sin Terry?

Tampoco podía acudir a Annie, porque ella estaría preparando su boda… no… no era por eso. Era porque no tenía cara para presentarse ahora ante ella, tras años de ingratitud. Tampoco ante Patty, tampoco ante Tom. Las palabras de Albert volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza y la castigaban sin piedad. ¿En qué se había convertido? Terry había terminado por dejarla y mirando a su alrededor se encontró totalmente sola, sola como nunca antes había estado. Pero ella se lo había buscado, ella se había centrado en vivir al ritmo de Terry y en ello se había perdido. ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Cuánto daño se había hecho en el camino? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado a Terry? Se odió recordando cada vez que le había gritado, porque él jamás le había respondido como se lo merecía. Se odió y deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás para empezar de nuevo y no cometer los mismos errores. Se odió sabiendo que él, sí, que él también tenía razón. Igual que Albert, igual que Tom.

Se odió por ser quien era, lo que ahora era. Intentó ignorar el dolor y retomar algo parecido a una vida normal, pero era imposible. No podía seguir fingiendo. Había sólo un lugar donde podría reencontrar a persona que ella realmente era. Tendría que comerse su orgullo y volver a empezar.

Una alegre mañana de abril llegó tal como se había ido: sólo con una pequeña maleta y muchos sueños, sólo que esta vez, todos los sueños estaban rotos. Una madre siempre sabe perdonar. Más aún si se tiene la bendición de tener dos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

- Lo siento, Albert – se disculpó apenado George.

- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿No enviamos la propuesta hace dos semanas? ¿Qué quiere decir esto de que tomaron la decisión hace tres semanas?

- Se nos adelantó de nuevo – comentó Archie.

- ¡Pero es la cuarta vez en menos de un mes! ¿Qué se propone? ¿Arruinarnos?

- El negocio era demasiado bueno como para que pasara desapercibido – apuntó George.

- Sí, lo entiendo, pero es que otra vez…

- Creo que vamos a tener que adoptar una estrategia más agresiva, Albert.

- Olvídalo, Archie, no vamos a cambiar nuestra forma de hacer negocios porque nos ganan un par de veces… o cuatro veces. No puedo creerlo – remató Albert pasando la mano furioso por su cabello.

Faltaba casi un mes para el matrimonio de Archie. Albert se afanaba en encontrar un reemplazante para el cargo, pero la búsqueda había sido difícil. Archie estaría fuera tres meses. Alguien tenía que hacer su trabajo. Todo se había complicado además, porque hacía algunos meses había ingresado a su campo de juego un jugador nuevo, ágil y de rostro desconocido. Todos hablaban de él. O mejor dicho, de ella.

- Esa mujer tiene un olfato increíble para los negocios – se quejó Archie.

- Así parece – meditó Albert en voz alta.

- ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que todos dicen que es algo así como tu doble! – rió Archie.

- Por favor, ¿quieres dejar de repetir eso? – lo retó Albert – Te he dicho mil veces que no me hace ninguna gracia.

Y de verdad no le hacía ninguna gracia. La irrupción en los negocios de Estados Unidos había sido avasalladora, imparable, inesperada y las revistas especializadas no habían tardado en poner sus ojos sobre esa impetuosa fuerza económica. La comparación con William Albert Andrew había sido la opción natural. Eran iguales, pero totalmente distintos. El geniecillo tras las inversiones más audaces que el mercado había visto en mucho tiempo tenía nombre de mujer y sólo algunos años menos que Albert. Pero a diferencia de él, que había sido ocultado en las sombras hasta emerger como un líder imparable, ella había crecido a la vista de todos y entonces, poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho, había desaparecido.

Albert se sabía de memoria la historia. El mito, como él lo llamaba. Aunque los periodistas siempre gustaban de exagerar, George había hecho un buen trabajo recabando toda la información necesaria para saber cómo enfrentar al nuevo rival.

Charles Lefevre estaba orgulloso de su pequeña familia, sobre todo de su hija. La adoraba tanto que había adoptado una costumbre que rompió todos los moldes, pero que a la larga sus socios debieron aceptar. Cada cierto tiempo, llegaba a las juntas de accionistas acompañado de la pequeña. "_Mientras antes aprenda, mejor_", bromeaba el orgulloso padre.

Al principio ella se quedaba sentada en sus piernas, garrapateando en alguna hoja. En algún momento Charles notó que la niña se quedaba tranquila y lo oía cada vez que hablaba. A los siete años, la pequeña ocupaba una silla a su lado y a los diez lo sorprendió de vuelta a casa, haciendo un detallado resumen de la última reunión y recomendándole con seriedad que no invirtiera en esa empresa. Charles se enterneció ante el consejo y, siguiendo a sus asesores, invirtió. Tres meses después, cuando la empresa quebró, la pequeña sólo atinó a decir inocentemente "_Te lo dije_", mientras vestía una de sus muñecas.

Fue entonces que Lefevre llevó su audacia y su instinto a nuevas alturas y comenzó a llevar a la niña a más reuniones y a pedirle su opinión. Vez tras vez, la niña acertaba. Había algo en su mente, algo que le permitía ver detalles que otros ignoraban, tendencias que apenas se insinuaban. En sus clases de matemáticas era brillante, según el tutor había dicho a sus padres, también en las de geometría, álgebra, química y física. Parecía tener una conexión especial con los números. Cuando cumplió los doce, todos tenían claro que era un pequeño genio, pero ella sólo quería ser la niña de papá.

Los años pasaron y la jovencita, no siendo agraciada, se sintió en las nubes cuando un joven comenzó a cortejarla. Rogó a sus padres que le permitieran visitarla. A regañadientes, ellos aceptaron. En este punto la historia se tornaba confusa, con diversas versiones, pero siempre el mismo resultado: Charles y su esposa habían perdido la vida en trágicas circunstancias y de un día para otro, madeimoselle Lefevre había quedado sola, en un país en guerra y con el trauma de la muerte de sus padres fijo en su memoria. Muchos decían que el culpable había sido aquel misterioso pretendiente. Otros culpaban a mercenarios de guerra y algunos mal nacidos hasta habían insinuado que la joven algo tendría que ver con todo aquello.

Muchos pensaron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con la gran fortuna de Lefevre, pero para sorpresa de todos, el inteligente hombre había dejado un testamento muy claro. En ausencia de sus padres, la jovencita quedaría al cuidado de su tía abuela y los negocios de la familia serían responsabilidad de Gustav Clermont, secretario personal de Lefevre, hasta que ella cumpliera los veintiún años. Algunos creían que Lefevre se había inspirado en la historia de la familia Andrew para crear su testamento.

Sin saber qué rumbo tomar y atormentada por los recuerdos, la jovencita seguía visitando la oficina de su padre. Desde ahí podía oír las reuniones y las juntas comerciales. En medio de una quiso ponerse de pie y aclararles que se equivocaban, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió escribir una nota breve y pedirle a la secretaria que la entregara a Gustav, quien la leyó discretamente y dirigió la reunión en la dirección que ella le indicaba.

Fue el comienzo de una nueva historia. Madeimoselle Lefevre no podría superar el terror que sentía por los extraños, pero desde la seguridad de la pequeña oficina junto a la sala de reuniones, podría seguir a cargo de su imperio.

Era aquí donde la prensa se daba gusto y mañana de comparar su historia con la de Albert. No sólo por sus fortunas, sino también por sus irónicas historias personales. Albert había crecido solo, oculto de todos y cuando había asumido el control de sus empresas, había deslumbrado a la sociedad con su luz. Madeimoselle Lefevre, en cambio, había crecido rodeada de mimos y ante la vista de todos, deslumbrando con su inteligencia y su instinto comercial a una sociedad donde las mujeres no tenían voz ni voto. Pero en lugar de haber tomado su posición a la cabeza de sus empresas, su luz se había apagado y se había refugiado en las sombras, haciendo así que surgiera el mito. La historia había llegado a Estados Unidos incluso antes que madeimoselle decidiera emigrar desde Francia.

Antes había sido el tío abuelo William. Ahora era madeimoselle Lefevre. Nada seducía más a la sociedad que el misterio. Y ella… oh, sí, ella dominaba la técnica a la perfección. Nadie había vuelto a ver a madeimoselle Lefevre en años, pero su nombre lo llenaba todo.

William Albert Andrew por fin había encontrado su rival. Un rival sin rosto, pero con nombre de mujer: Camille. Camille Lefevre.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**No sé cómo responder a sus comentarios directamente, así que usaré este medio para agradecerles. ¡Sí! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de que me ha tomado tanto tiempo terminarla. Espero corregir esto cuanto antes. ¡Su apoyo es clave!**_

_**Mondhexe: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No... como has visto, hemos enviado a Candy a un lugar más cercano y familiar. Por ahora no hay viajes para ella fuera de América, así que no la verás en Australia :-D ¡Gracias!**_

_**Wendy: Sí, tienes mucha razón. Es triste, muy triste la separación de Terry, pero lo importante ahora es que nuestra protagonista sea capaz de aprender de sus errores, ¡porque sí que ha metido la pata! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te ayude a ver por dónde va la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Mteresa20: ¡Tienes tooodaaa la razón! Sea como sea, Albert mantiene la compostura... al menos hasta ahora ;-) Es triste lo que le ha tocado vivir a Candy en esta historia, pero creo que más de alguien se sentirá identificado en eso. ¿Quién no ha metido la pata siguiendo a una persona que realmente no nos hace bien? Candy lo dio todo, pero cometió el error de olvidarse de ella misma y así no se puede ser feliz :-( Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por leer el fic! **_

_**Paola C.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando Candy volvió al hogar de Pony, era una sombra de la mujer que había sido. Sus madres sólo la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sin cuestionar, ni juzgar. Cuando se enteró de que su hermanita había vuelto al nido, Tom corrió a visitarla. Candy lo había echado, gritándole que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus sermones, pero él, terco, había vuelto día tras día, hasta que por fin Candy cedió. Fue la primera vez que se permitió llorar ante alguien, cansada ya de aguantar las lágrimas. Tom no dijo nada y sólo la abrazó. Nunca le preguntó nada; los diarios habían hecho una fiesta con la ruptura de Terry y Candy. No había necesidad de hacer más preguntas.

Por su parte, cuando Annie se enteró de la noticia, supo de inmediato dónde encontraría a Candy y una tarde a fines de abril, cuidando que su novio no se enterara, fue al hogar de Pony. Cuando Candy la vio, sintió que la vergüenza y la culpa la consumían. Annie sólo se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos con ternura.

- Vas a salir de esto, Candy – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – Porque eres Candy, porque eres fuerte y porque te amamos. Prefiero verte llorando ahora destrozada, antes que verte llorando igual, pero con un anillo en el dedo y dos hijos a cuestas.

La abrazó con cariño y Candy sintió que su corazón se rompía nuevamente. Era verdad. ¿Significaba eso que tendría que quedarse sola para siempre?

Algunas semanas tras la primera visita de Annie, Candy comenzó a recibir cartas de Patty. Sus cartas estaban siempre llenas de ánimo, consejos y palabras de cariño. Bien sabía Patty de dolores del corazón. Jimmy se había vuelto también un visitante frecuente del hogar y Steve, el padre de Tom, le preguntaba a su hijo cada día cómo seguía su amiga, visitándola de vez en cuando sin hacer preguntas, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Semana tras semana Annie volvía a ver a Candy. Al final tuvo que contarle a Archie qué sucedía. Su novio se mostró fastidiado, pero tras algunas semanas, muy preocupado. Annie tenía infinita paciencia, pero a juzgar por lo que le contaba, Candy de verdad era una sombra de la persona que tanto habían querido. A regañadientes, aceptó visitarla. Candy no supo qué decir cuándo lo vio. Archie sintió que el corazón de le encogía. Habían dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro… encontrarla así le partió el corazón. En un segundo dejó de juzgarla y compartió con Annie y Candy una tranquila tarde. La primera de muchas.

Para su sorpresa, todos la habían recibido como si nada hubiese pasado. Nadie la juzgaba, nadie le recriminaba nada. Era como si todos hubiesen decidido ignorar los errores que había cometido en esos tres largos años, esos tres oscuros años en que Candy se había perdido en sí misma. Pero ella no podía ignorarlos y cada día se hundía en los recuerdos, se culpaba y se reprochaba haber sido tan ciega y haber descuidado a esa gente, a su gente. Ahora ellos la recibían sin preguntas, la mimaban y la cuidaban como a un herido de guerra, sin jamás pedir nada a cambio.

Pero a pesar de todo el cariño que le daban, Candy no mejoraba, porque, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, su mente seguía dando una y otra vez vueltas a su vida con Terry, recriminándose por haber hecho o dejado de hacer tal o cual cosa, por haberlo tratado mal, por haberse dejado arrastrar y no haber tenido el valor para terminar una relación que no iba a ninguna parte, por haber hecho el ridículo en la fiesta de Annie, por haber perdido su trabajo, por no ser más que una carga para todo el mundo. Era un lamento eterno y sus madres la oían con paciencia. Pero Tom… Tom era diferente

- Candy, de verdad quisiera decirte que te equivocas, pero – el joven dio un profundo suspiro. Eso iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que decírselo de una vez – tienes razón. Lo que dices de ti, es verdad. No sé en qué momento dejaste que las cosas llegaran tan lejos y de verdad desearía que no hubieses tenido que pasar por esto, pero… fue tu opción. Y te equivocaste, Candy. No tiene caso negarlo. Podría decirte que no importa, que todo va a estar bien, que no ha pasado nada, pero tú sabes que te mentiría y no creo que necesites más mentiras. Ya suficiente te has mentido a ti misma.

- ¿Mentirme a mí misma?

- Así es, Candy. Hablas y te quejas como si ya no hubiera solución a nada.

- Pero es que no la hay.

- ¿Estás segura? Entonces, ¿es así como quieres seguir con tu vida para siempre? – Candy no le contestó – Has hecho un gran avance reconociendo tus errores, pero no basta con eso.

- Ya no sé qué hacer, Tom. Cada vez que caigo, la caída es más fuerte. Estoy cansada de todo, estoy…

- ¡Oh, Candy, por favor! – la interrumpió su amigo, aburrido de sus quejas – ¿Quieres terminar con esto de una vez? ¡Estás peor que Annie en el peor de sus días! ¡Tú nunca fuiste así! Claro que puedes seguir adelante. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya? Y en todo caso, ¿qué más se supone que puedes hacer? ¿Quedarte encerrada llorando para siempre? Mira, si quieres puedo hacer que el sol se esconda para que puedas llorar tranquila, pero eso es absurdo. ¡Despierta ya! Superaste a los Leagan, superaste la muerte de Anthony, superaste la muerte de Stear y ya una vez superaste una separación de Terry. ¡Puedes hacerlo de nuevo!

- Es que no puedo, Tom, ¡no puedo! – lloraba Candy ante lo que ella sentía como dureza de parte del muchacho.

- Claro que puedes. Tú y yo, todos sabemos que puedes. Pero no debes hacerlo por mí, ni por nadie más. Hazlo por ti, Candy. Al final del día sólo te tienes a ti misma y si tú no te perdonas, nadie más podrá hacerlo por ti. ¿Te equivocaste? Sí. ¿Actuaste mal? Sí. ¿Fuiste una tonta? ¡Definitivamente sí! ¿Eres la primera en actuar así? Definitivamente no. Todo eso ya pasó, Candy. Aprende. Olvídalo. ¡Vuelve a sonreír! El mundo sigue girando y mira: ¡aún nos tienes a todos nosotros! Aún te tienes a ti misma– Tom se puso de pie y se dispuso a partir – El problema contigo es que piensas demasiado y nunca haces nada. Necesitas ocuparte en algo productivo. Yo me voy a encargar de eso. El resto correrá por cuenta tuya.

Al día siguiente, Tom la sorprendió con un ofrecimiento inesperado: un puesto en sus granjas. Al principio, desde luego, Candy se negó. "_Ah, claro, ya sé_", le dijo sarcástico, "_el trabajo del campo es muy poca cosa para ti, perdona_". Tom sabía perfectamente bien cómo manejarla y también sabía que aquello le ayudaría a recuperarse. No se equivocó.

Fueron días difíciles y aunque de vez en cuando la encontraba llorando en algún rincón, Tom sabía que era cosa de tiempo, que debía mantenerla ocupada, que ella tarde o temprano volvería a ser la Candy que todos amaban. El vaquero inventó un trabajo a la medida de Candy. Por una parte, trabajaba como enfermera yendo de un lugar a otro en las propiedades de Tom y su padre, visitando las casas de sus empleados o a los trabajadores que en plena faena se lastimaban. Cuando no oficiaba de enfermera, era simplemente una trabajadora más. La idea era que se cansara, para que realmente durmiera por las noches en lugar de pasarse en vela llorando por el pasado. El sol, los árboles, los animales y el río harían el resto. Candy nunca había podido resistirse a la naturaleza. Tom estaba seguro de aquello.

_**Continuará…**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para el matrimonio y Archie estaba muy preocupado, pero no precisamente por la boda. Sus preocupaciones tenían nombre y apellido. Madeimoselle Lefevre o, mejor dicho, su gente, seguían haciendo de las suyas. Había perdido todos y cada uno los tratos comerciales que Albert le había encomendado; todos, a manos de ella. La principal labor de Archie en las empresas Andrew era la búsqueda y adquisición de nuestros emplazamientos para la construcción de edificios, bancos, hoteles o empresas, algo que había hecho sin dificultad alguna por años. Ahora, el consorcio Lefevre le quitaba todo de las manos. El problema no era menor, ya que al no contar con buenos lugares para construir, los proyectos comenzaban a atrasarse y con ello, los costos aumentaban y los inversionistas perdían interés. Dos de ellos ya habían abandonado las empresas Andrew y habían optado por invertir con Lefevre.

Archie se sentía culpable y aunque sabía que las empresas realmente no corrían riesgo, en cuestión de negocios nunca se podía estar del todo seguro. Albert lo animaba una y otra vez, pero en realidad él también estaba preocupado, pues sabía que Archie además tenía sobre sus hombros los nervios propios de todo novio. Por eso, había decidido acudir personalmente a apoyarlo en la que sería su última gestión antes de retirarse de los negocios para concentrarse en su matrimonio.

Necesitaban conseguir ese edificio de oficinas en el centro de Boston. Realmente lo necesitan, no sólo para la instalación de las nuevas oficinas del consorcio en esa parte del país, sino que, sobre todo, por una cuestión anímica. Habían sido demasiadas derrotas y todos necesitaban imperiosamente tener algo que celebrar. Cuando el equipo de Boston supo que la negociación final quedaría en manos del mismísimo William Albert Andrew, respiraron aliviados. Él no podía perder.

Pero Albert no estaba tan seguro, así que había trabajado duro en preparar la propuesta, recabar información y tratar de adivinar qué estrategia podrían utilizar el resto de los interesados en la propiedad. No. En realidad sólo le preocupaba tratar de adivinar qué usaría esta vez Lefevre.

George, Archie y Albert llegaron a Boston tres días antes de la reunión. Visitaron el lugar, hicieron contacto con otros inversionistas, tantearon el terreno. Todo iba bien. Muy bien. Andrew era el nombre que corría como favorito. Lefevre, en cambio, parecía haber hecho una oferta poco atractiva, pues se sabía que habían puesto sus ojos más al norte, en Montreal. La noticia envalentonó a Archie que por fin respiró tranquilo. Esta vez iban a ganar.

La noche antes de la reunión cenaron en el hotel. Archie se casaría en sólo seis días y esa próxima victoria era lo que necesitaba para irse tranquilo a su luna de miel. Albert comenzó a bromear, como siempre, y Archie hizo lo propio. Esa sería la última noche que realmente tendrían para ellos, porque en cuanto cerraran el trato la tarde siguiente, Archie viajaría directo a Lakewood, donde se celebraría la boda. George consideró oportuno que los jóvenes compartieran ese último momento en privado. Como era su costumbre, se retiró en silencio no sin antes recordarles que deberían estar a las ocho en punto en el lobby del hotel, pues la reunión empezaba a las ocho y treinta.

- Imagino que ya corregiste el documento final, ¿cierto, Albert?

- George – dijo Albert en tono dolido –, me ofendes. ¿De verdad crees que habría olvidado algo tan importante?

- No. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que me iría a dormir sin preguntártelo de nuevo? – le contestó George en el mismo tono divertido.

- Definitivamente no – rió Archie.

- Está bien, jovencitos, váyanse a la cama temprano. Los necesito frescos mañana. No lo olviden. Nos vemos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la conversación se centró en repasar la propuesta que harían al día siguiente. Albert repetía una y otra vez que no podían estar seguros de nada, porque Lefevre podría sorprenderlos. El hecho de que nadie conociera a la dueña de tal consorcio les daba una ventaja que Albert conocía muy bien, pues él mismo la había aprovechado a voluntad. El anonimato permitía observar los negocios desde otra perspectiva, con más calma y mucha más sangre fría. Ahora, en cambio, sus movimientos estaban expuestos al escrutinio de todos y eso, a la larga, era una carga agobiante. A veces imaginaba que competía con el viejo tío abuelo William que él había representado por años y se preguntaba qué habría hecho él ante tal o cual negocio si aún viviera en las sombras. En ocasiones había acertado, pero en muchas madeimoselle Lefevre había demostrado una pericia audaz y casi suicida que él jamás habría creído posible.

Pero Archie se había relajado y no tenía ganas de hablar de negocios. Poco a poco la conversación se centró en la boda, la fiesta, los preparativos y la luna de miel. Albert tuvo que contener la risa cuando notó que a Archie se le subieron los colores cuando mencionó la palabra mágica.

- Oh, vamos, vamos… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú? – rió finalmente Albert – ¿De verdad estás nervioso por tu luna de miel? ¿Tú? ¡No me digas que no sabes que los bebés no los trae la cigüeña!

- ¿Ah no? – rió nervioso Archie.

- No. ¿Necesitas que te lo explique? Para comenzar tienes…

- Oye, oye, basta –lo interrumpió Archie rojo como un tomate – Lo último necesito es que mi viejo tío me explique qué debo hacer en mi luna de miel.

- Pues tu viejo tío podría darte muy buenas ideas – dijo pícaramente Albert –, pero si no quieres, está bien. Supongo que dejarás bien puesto el nombre de la familia de todas formas.

- ¿No se suponía que tú eres un caballero?

- Lo soy, pero recuerda: soy un caballero con memoria selectiva.

Ambos rieron de buena gana con las ocurrencias de Albert y decidieron celebrar con champaña. Un par de copas no los dañarían y apenas pasaban de las nueve y treinta. Evitando el tema de la luna de miel, Archie comenzó a contarle a Albert los mil y un preparativos que mantenían ocupada a Annie.

- Nunca antes la vi tan feliz – dijo soñador Archie – ¡Se la pasa yendo de un lugar a otro! Ha pensado en cada detalle, en cada flor, en cada adorno. No se puede negar que tiene mucha paciencia. Pero me encanta verla feliz.

- Estoy seguro de que la fiesta será todo un éxito.

- Lo sé, pero para evitar sorpresas, habíamos pensado pedirte que no hagas ningún discurso esta vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert entre sorprendido y contrariado – ¿Por qué no?

- Para evitar bochornos como el de la fiesta de compromiso – rió Archie viendo la cara de su tío – ¡Jajajajaja! Aún recuerdo tu cara, Albert. ¡Eras un gemelo de la tía abuela!

- Bah, ahora te ríes a costa mía. El día de la fiesta tampoco te hizo mucha gracia el numerito de la pareja del año.

- Lo sé. Pero supongo que al menos ya no hay riesgo de que esa pareja nos moleste – le contestó Archie tomando un trago de su copa.

- Supongo que no – comentó Albert sin mayor entusiasmo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó entre ustedes el día de la fiesta? – preguntó por fin Archie.

- Ah, no… ya me lo has preguntado tantas veces. Nada. Olvídalo.

- ¿Y cómo podría olvidarlo? Bailaste con Candy como si fueran novios, luego te la llevaste del salón, Terry los siguió y cuando regresaste traías una cara de dos metros. Sabes que todos lo comentaron…

- Lo sé – comentó Albert sombrío.

- Y para rematar la situación, Candy y Terry terminaron su relación pocas semanas después. Supongo que sabes que muchos pensaron que…

- Sí, sé perfectamente que más de algún idiota pensó que yo había tenido algo que ver en su ruptura, pero imagino que la gente normal, como tú, sabe que eso es absolutamente falso. ¿Qué podría yo tener que ver con eso?

- Nada, desde luego. Pero si no tuviste nada que ver, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué pasó en tu despacho?

- Nada, Archie. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor? – Albert se había molestado de verdad.

- Tienes razón, soy un idiota, perdona, Albert – tomó el último trago de champaña de su copa y se puso de pie – Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

- Sí, yo también lo creo… perdona, pero de verdad no quiero…

- Está bien, está bien, olvidémoslo. Lo importante es que tú estás bien y que sea lo que sea que pasó entre ellos, Candy por fin terminó con el duque. Ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo sé.

- No, pero yo me refiero a que ha mejorado. Claro, aún no es ni la sombra de la chiquilla que conocimos, pero supongo que algún día se recuperará. Annie la ha ayudado mucho, pero hay cosas que…

- Hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer por sí mismo, Archie – habían llegado a sus habitaciones y Albert sacó la llave para ingresar a la suya – Yo logré olvidarla a ella. Seguro ella podrá olvidar a Terry. Buenas noches.

Archie se quedó sin palabras en el medio del pasillo. Era la primera vez en todos esos años que lograba que Albert reconociera que había estado enamorado de Candy. "_Qué hermosa pareja habrían hecho juntos_", pensó Archie con tristeza.

La vida, sin embargo, había querido algo distinto.

_**Continuará…**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

- Están furiosos, Camille. Te dije que lo estarían.

- Oh, bueno, tampoco será tan terrible, ¿no?

- Es que nadie entiende por qué finalmente no compramos la propiedad en Boston. Los Andrew la adquirieron y ahora toda la prensa comenta que tuvimos miedo porque William Andrew haría personalmente la transacción.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Gustav? – le preguntó la joven distraídamente.

- ¡Es que no entiendo tu estrategia, Camille!

- ¿De casualidad no has leído los diarios últimamente?

- Camille, no estoy para bromas. La reunión con el consejo empieza en una hora y sabes que tengo que explicarles por qué no quisiste comprar la propiedad después de todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en las negociaciones iniciales.

- Gustav, en serio: relájate. ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

- No, pero…

- No, pero nada. Presta mucha atención a lo que voy a explicarte, porque quiero que el consejo comprenda de una vez que no deben cuestionar mis decisiones.

- Si ellos te vieran seguro que…

- Pero no van a verme, Gustav. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. No quiero ver a nadie. Tú haces un trabajo perfecto, Gustav. Mi padre confió en ti y tú sabes que cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad podrías haber dejado de ser mi representante. Pero no puedo… – bajó la voz – por favor, perdóname, pero de verdad no puedo…

- Está bien, está bien. Si no fuera porque mi familia te adora y yo te adoro, ya sabes que hace mucho habría dejado de apoyarte en tus locuras.

- No son locuras, Gustav.

- Como quieras. Entonces, ¿qué debo decirle al consejo?

Dos horas después, Gustav Clermont terminaba de explicar al consejo por qué madeimoselle había hecho lo que para todos era una locura. Todos miraban a Gustav atónitos.

- Monsieur Clermont, ¿está usted realmente seguro de lo que está diciendo? – preguntó por fin uno de los integrantes del consejo.

- Absolutamente, Monsieur Delors. Madeimoselle piensa que de esta manera el impacto será aún mayor.

- ¿Pero cómo sabe que los dueños están interesados en vender la propiedad?

- Madeimoselle se enteró hace tres semanas de los planes municipales. La información apareció en pequeñas notas en todos los diarios, en sus carpetas hay algunos recortes – todos abrieron sus carpetas y, en efecto, ahí estaba la información – En cuanto supo que esa parte de la carretera pasaría tan cerca de estos edificios de departamentos, imaginó que sus habitantes no estarían muy felices con la idea de vivir cerca de un lugar tan ruidoso y que pronto comenzarían a abandonar sus departamentos. Sabiendo que los edificios se devaluarían, madeimoselle dedujo que sería relativamente sencillo convencer a los dueños de que vendieran, sobre todo si llegaba con una propuesta tan conveniente. Hace diez días la firmaron, antes de que se concretara la compra de los Andrew…

- … y justo antes de que el valor de todas las propiedades del sector subiera – completó monsieur Delors, maravillado.

- Así es. Pero lo mejor de todo no es sólo el precio.

- ¿Hay más? –preguntó otro miembro del consejo.

- En efecto. La nueva carretera tiene una particularidad: lleva directamente a la estación de trenes. Bastará sólo hacer un corto camino desde la carretera hasta el edificio…

- No puedo creerlo – comentó Delors – Por eso quiere que aparte de las oficinas construyamos…

- El centro de convenciones y el hotel cinco estrellas – completó Gustav – Serán el complemento perfecto para amortizar nuestra inversión. Tendremos nuestras oficinas y con una inversión fuerte en publicidad, calidad y la tradicional oferta de alta cocina francesa de nuestros hoteles, cada vez que el conglomerado Andrew atraiga inversionistas importantes…

- Terminarán alojados en nuestro hotel…– comentó monsieur Girad.

- … porque será el hotel más cercano a la estación de trenes, a las oficinas de los Andrew y al centro de la ciudad – concluyó Delors.

- ¿Y todo esto bajo las narices de los Andrew y ninguno se dio cuenta?

- Tal vez porque sólo se concentraron en asegurarse de comprar la propiedad y en saber qué había en las cercanías. Como este edificio es mucho más viejo que el otro y, sobre todo, dado que sólo hay lotes baldíos en la parte posterior del edificio en cuestión, supongo que ninguno tuvo la visión de madeimoselle Lefevre – contestó Gustav.

- Ni tampoco su audacia…

- En efecto, monsieur Girard. Madeimoselle piensa que el principal error de los Andrew fue querer ganar a toda costa en el corto plazo, porque necesitaban un golpe anímico. La inversión que ella ha planificado requerirá al menos tres años de espera, pero a la larga, creo que todos entendemos que el grupo ganador no serán los Andrew…

- Desde luego que no – sentenció alegre Girad – ¡Será Lefevre! ¡Y todo en el espacio que ocupan los tres edificios que están justo al frente de lo que serán las nuevas oficinas del grupo Andrew en Boston! ¿No es maravilloso?

- Es música para mis oídos – comentó con una amplia sonrisa otro de los integrantes del consejo – Sólo me queda una duda, Gustav. Conociendo a madeimoselle, debió ofrecer algo más que una buena suma de dinero a los dueños de los edificios, sobre todo para garantizar su silencio durante esos diez días. ¿Qué fue lo que ofreció esta vez?

- Oh, muy sencillo, monsieur Dapaul: dos de las mejores suites del hotel a cada uno de ellos, de por vida para que dispongan de ellas como gusten – aquello pareció una oferta razonable al consejo – y una selección de los veinte mejores vinos franceses.

El consejo en pleno estalló en una sonora carcajada. Madeimoselle Lefevre siempre sabía cómo dar el toque francés a sus negocios.

Al oír las alegres risas que venían del salón contiguo, la joven sonrió para sus adentros. Lo había logrado otra vez. En silencio, brindó consigo misma tomando el último sorbo de su copa de champaña. Si tan sólo tuviera el mismo valor para enfrentar sus fantasmas... pero no lo tenía. Sigilosamente, como era ya su costumbre, abandonó el lugar sin que nadie la notara. Nadie debía verla, porque ella no quería ver a nadie.

- Claro que vas a ir al matrimonio de Annie, Candy. ¿No me digas que otra vez vas a empezar con tus tonterías?

Tom era, sin duda, el vaquero más bruto del mundo. Pero también el más bueno.

- No seas malo, Tom – contestó Candy con voz triste.

- Oh, vamos, vamos. Tú no eres tan sensible, no te pongas así – dijo bromeando – lo digo en serio: es obvio que tienes que ir al matrimonio de Annie. ¡Sería como si no quisieras ir al mío!

- Es que eso sería imposible.

- ¿Ves?

- Digo que sería imposible porque nunca habrá mujer tan ciega como para casarse contigo – rió Candy de buena gana.

- Envidiosa. Hablas de pura envidia porque sabes que las chicas mueren por mí.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy en tono irónico – ¿Y quiénes serían? Porque no recuerdo que hayas tenido muchas novias…

- Es porque soy selectivo…y porque no ha aparecido aún la mujer que yo quiero.

- Pues la mujer que tú quieres deberá ser ruda y con brazos musculosos, buena para ordeñar vacas y con olor a establo…

- ¡Oye! – reclamó Tom – ¡Te prohíbo que te burles de mi novia!

- ¡Pero si no existe, tonto! – reía Candy sin parar.

- Sí existe. Ya vas a ver. Soy irresistible y cuando la encuentre, no importa lo que ella piense: me va querer.

- Claro… con ese carisma tuyo y tu humildad a toda prueba, supongo que le será difícil resistirse. Desde ya la compadezco.

- Te digo que no ofendas a mi mujer. ¡Y no me cambies el tema! Claro que vas a ir a la boda de Annie y para increíble suerte tuya y mala suerte mía, irás conmigo. Además, encajas perfecto en la descripción que acaba de hacer de mi novia: eres ruda, buena para ordeñar vacas, tus brazos se han vuelto mucho más musculosos y… – se acercó para olerla – definitivamente hueles a establo. ¡Ewww!

- ¡Tom!

Una vez más, la había convencido con sus bromas cargadas de verdad. Candy llevaba ya varios meses trabajando en la granja de Tom; el poder sanador del campo la había sorprendido. Sus brazos eran más fuertes y sus mejillas habían recuperado un lindo color rosado. Su rostro estaba más bronceado por el sol y sus manos estaban algo más ásperas producto del trabajo duro. Tom no se había equivocado. Para alegría de todos, al cabo de dos meses Candy empezó a hacer sus primeros progresos. Se notaba más animada, menos distraída y sí: más positiva. Ya faltaban sólo cuatro días para el matrimonio de Annie. Era absurdo que ahora digiera que no iría. Y en todo caso, Tom no se lo permitiría.

Aunque era evidente que participar en los preparativos de una boda no sería lo mejor para que se recuperara tras una ruptura amorosa, Annie de todas maneras le había pedido a Candy que fuera su madrina de bodas. Candy, desde luego, se negó. Patty ocuparía su lugar. La fiesta sería en la mansión que los Britter tenían en Lakewood. Archie estaba alojando en la querida mansión Andrew de Lakewood, pero Candy prefirió no visitarla. Las palabras de Albert habían sido muy claras respecto a cuándo podría volver a pisar su casa. Todas sus casas. De todos sus amigos, el único al que aún no había enfrentado era justamente aquel al que más había dañado. Temía ese encuentro y sabía que en la boda se encontrarían. De sólo pensar en su última discusión se le caía la cara de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara? Porque tampoco podría ignorarlo completamente. ¡Ah, Dios, Dios! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo?

Pero Tom tenía razón. No podía faltar al matrimonio de Annie. Se lo debía a su hermana y a todos sus amigos. Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde su ruptura con Terry. Su corazón aún estaba roto en mil pedazos y sabía que una boda no sería precisamente lo mejor para su ánimo, pero no podía seguir escondiéndose. El mundo seguía girando y no precisamente en torno a ella. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en sí misma, enfrentar sus miedos y salir adelante. Jamás podría olvidar a Terry y aún lloraba por él todas las noches… pero el mundo no se detendría a esperarla. Mientras antes enfrentara todo esto, mejor. Después de todo, lo más probable es que Albert ni siquiera querría hablar con ella.

_**Continuará…**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

La ceremonia religiosa había sido perfecta y la fiesta prometía ser aún mejor. Archie y Annie brillaban de alegría y amor. Los cientos de invitados no podían más que alabar el exquisito gusto de los detalles, la belleza de la novia y la distinción del novio, pero sobre todo, la alegría de la ocasión. Gran parte de los invitados hacía lo imposible por atravesarse "casualmente" en el camino de alguno de los muchos periodistas que cubrían el evento social del año, deseosos de ser entrevistados o fotografiados para aparecer en la página de sociales. Sin embargo, cierta señorita hacía justo lo contrario, pues lo último que quería era que alguien de la prensa la identificara. Cuando ingresaron a la mansión Britter, para la fiesta, Candy pudo por fin respirar tranquila. Los periodistas no tendrían acceso.

En su papel de anfitrión, el padre de Annie comenzó dando la bienvenida a los presentes con un emotivo discurso, el cual fue seguido por las palabras del padre de Archie. Cuando fue el turno de Albert, Candy tomó especial cuidado en no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Hasta el momento todo iba perfecto. Tom, Steve, la hermana María y la señorita Pony compartían su mesa y entre ellos se sentía segura. Cuando Annie y Archie llegaron a saludarlos, todos se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas. Verlos tan feliz era algo hermoso.

Steve fue el primero en retirarse, pues al día siguiente tenía que partir muy temprano a Chicago a cerrar algunos negocios. La señorita Pony y la hermana María aprovecharon la ocasión para irse con él, pues no querían dejar a los niños solos mucho tiempo. En realidad había dos profesoras cuidándolos, pero las buenas mujeres sentían que ya habían cumplido su cuota de celebración y preferían retirarse discretamente. Candy quiso irse con ellas, pero todos se opusieron. Era la primera salida que tenía desde que había vuelto al hogar de Pony. Tom la llevaría a casa.

Como siempre, el joven no dejó de hacerla reír con sus bromas, pero ella notaba que miraba una y otra a cierta señorita de ojos azules que estaba sentada algunas mesas más allá. La señorita, por cierto, tampoco le sacaba los ojos de encima.

- Ok, vaquero, vete de una vez. Si no te apuras alguien más la va a sacar a bailar y no tengo ganas de verte llorar.

- ¿No estás celosa? – bromeó Tom.

- Lo estoy – contestó Candy – Pero me sacrificaré. ¡Vete de una vez!

- Te debo una – le dijo saltando de su asiento.

- Yo te debo muchas, Tom – contestó Candy con una sonrisa agradecida – Espero que la chica tenga brazos musculosos.

- ¡Bruja! – rió Tom, mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de la chica en cuestión.

Para la ocasión, el vaquero había dejado sus tejanos y botas en casa. La boda ameritaba que llevara traje de fiesta y Candy le había ayudado a escoger un elegantísimo smoking. La camisa blanca acentuaba su piel bronceada por el viento y el trabajo al aire libre y sus fuertes brazos se adivinaban a través de la tela. Cuando lo vio alejarse, Candy pensó que la chica tendría que ser ciega, tonta o estar comprometida para no aceptar bailar con Tom. Pero estaba sólo con sus padres, así que al parecer no estaba comprometida y también veía, así que claramente no era ciega. "Siempre podría ser tonta", rió malévola Candy, "pero en tal caso, Tom estará de vuelta en menos de cinco minutos".

Tras veinte minutos, Candy se convenció de que la chica no debía ser tonta, pues Tom no daba señales de querer dejar de bailar con ella. Sabía que si la veía sentada sola era capaz de dejar a la chica e ir a buscarla, así que prefirió irse a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Lejos del ruido, las risas y las conversaciones animadas, Candy dejó su mente volar y sus lágrimas caer. No podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo no pensar en Terry y en los sueños que juntos habían imaginado? Habían pasado tantos meses desde su separación en los que no había sabido casi nada de él, salvo que seguía trabajando duro, como siempre. Aunque le había costado, no le había escrito, ni lo había llamado. Contra toda esperanza, una parte de su corazón aún quería creer que él volvería por ella, que le pediría perdón y que juntos comenzarían de nuevo. Por otra parte de ella sabía que aquello era imposible, porque aun cuando regresara, ya nada sería igual.

Repasó los meses que habían pasado. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que se sentía algo mejor, aunque volver a tener esperanzas y sueños le parecía algo inalcanzable. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba ser esclava de esa pena y odiaba saber que la llave para liberarse estaba en ella misma, pero que no tenía la fuerza para usarla. ¿Cómo volver a soñar? O peor aún… ¿qué sueño volver a tener?

Perdida en sus penas, le pareció de pronto oír voces. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, así que rápidamente se escondió tras unos árboles. A los pocos instantes reconoció una de las voces. Para su mala suerte, era Albert. Pero no venía solo. Sin poder evitarlo, la escena llamó su atención. Albert con una mujer. Albert _solo_ con una mujer. Aparte de las muchas veces que lo había visto acosado por mujeres en fiestas y ocasiones varias, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto a solas con ninguna otra mujer. Decidió que sería mejor alejarse lo antes posible, pero para su increíble mala fortuna, la pareja se sentó en una banca que estaba justo al frente del árbol tras el cual Candy estaba oculta. En cuanto se moviera, la notarían; no había solución, tendría que quedarse ahí, como fisgona obligada. Si Albert la descubría quedaría en una situación peor que la anterior. ¿Cómo hacía para meterse siempre en problemas tan estúpidos?

Albert conversaba con ese tono distendido que le era tan familiar a Candy. La mujer reía con gracia ante sus ocurrencias y eso parecía animar a Albert a seguir la amena charla. Candy sintió de pronto curiosidad por saber quién era la acompañante de Albert y qué era eso tan gracioso que él le decía. No pudo evitarlo y miró. Albert lucía espectacular, como siempre. Smoking negro, zapatos brillantes, cabello corto al viento y sonrisa celestial. Pero además… Oh. Vaya. Se había sacado el corbatín y lo llevaba distraídamente en uno de sus bolsillos. El primer botón de su camisa estaba desabrochado y a Candy le pareció ver en aquello una expresión del indomable espíritu libre que Albert siempre sería. La mujer estaba sentada dando la espalda a Candy, así que no podía ver su rostro, sólo sus bellos y delicados hombros blancos, destacados por el color azul del finísimo vestido que llevaba. Pero había algo más… algo que Albert señalaba de vez en cuando, ante lo cual ella sonreía entre nerviosa y coqueta. Pero no lograba verlo.

- Pensé que una de las primas de Annie lo conseguiría. ¿Viste cómo saltaron?

- ¡Sí! – rió la mujer – De verdad estaban decididas a todo.

- Pero tú fuiste más ágil – Candy notó que Albert se acercó a la chica.

- Sí, pero… ¿de qué me sirve?

En ese momento la mujer levantó lo que llevaba en las manos. ¡Era el ramo de Annie! Seguro que en su ausencia habían hecho del típico rito y ella lo había alcanzado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Albert se acercó un poco más. Demasiado, pensó Candy. De pronto se sintió incómoda y temió que si no salía luego de ahí le tocaría ver y oír algo que no le correspondía.

- ¿De qué me sirve un ramo de novia si ni siquiera tengo novio? – preguntó la mujer en lo que a Candy le pareció un tono descaradamente coqueto. Hasta ella entendía que la mujer se le estaba insinuando a Albert. Seguro él la pondría en su lugar.

- Pues si es ese el problema, creo que yo puedo solucionarlo – "¡¿Qué?", se escandalizó Candy. ¿No la va a parar?"

Con cuidado, Albert le quitó el ramo de las manos y se las besó. Definitivamente Albert no la iba a detener y de pronto Candy se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba en el lugar y el momento más equivocados de su vida. "Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí", pensaba. Pero sólo lo pensaba, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la escena que tenía frente a ella. Albert se puso de pie y sin soltarle las manos, animó a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. Muy lentamente, se acercó a su rostro.

- Eres hermosa, Camille – susurró con voz ronca.

- Y tú eres el hombre más atractivo que jamás he visto en mi vida… – le respondió la chica sin pensarlo dos veces. "¡Descarada!", pensó Candy.

- Entonces, ¿por qué perder más el tiempo si sabes que me gustas y ya sé que no te soy indiferente? – "¿Qué?" Candy alcanzó a ahogar un grito.

- No estoy segura… – titubeó Camille.

- Pues déjame darte una razón para que no dudes más.

Por fin Albert acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomándola por la cintura con manos firmes, besó suavemente los labios de Camille. Candy se quedó de piedra. ¡Albert y esa mujer se estaban besando! Sintió algo raro en el estómago, una mezcla entre mariposas, nervios y vergüenza. De verdad quería irse, pero la escena la tenía embrujada. El beso había comenzado muy, muy suavemente. Luego se habían separado, Albert le había comentado algo al oído y ella lo había besado de nuevo. Candy notó que Camille enredó sus dedos entre el suave cabello de Albert y notó que a él cerró los ojos, disfrutando plenamente el roce de sus dedos. En premio, Albert recorría suave y lentamente la espalda de la chica con sus manos y la besaba una y otra vez, ambos ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Por fin, te encuentro, mujer ¿Qué estás mi…? ¡Guauuu!

- Tom, cállate –dijo Candy tapándole la boca y jalándolo sin piedad al suelo.

- Pero, pero… ¡Albert está…!

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero cállate, ¡nos van a oír!

- ¿Pero qué rayos estás tú haciendo aquí espiándolo? – le preguntó Tom en un susurro.

- No lo estoy… ¡Ay no, nos escucharon! – dijo Candy – ¡Agáchate!

Candy y Tom se pegaron al pasto. Albert se acercó sólo un poco a los árboles, pero luego volvió donde Camille.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada. Pensé haber oído un ruido, pero no era nada. Perdona… ¿en qué estábamos? – dijo Albert tomando la cintura de Camille de nuevo – Ah sí… usted necesitaba algunas lecciones sobre cómo besar correctamente.

- ¡Albert! – dijo la joven apenada – ¿Tan mal lo hago?

- No, querida… Todo lo contrario – dijo cubriendo sus labios – Pero nunca está de más practicar.

El nuevo beso fue aún más intenso que el anterior.

- Vaya… Ese tío abuelo sí que se las trae, ¿eh? – comentó Tom.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, Thomas! –suplicó Candy aún en el pasto.

- Uuuu… – exclamó Tom.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy, levantándose ansiosa.

- Ve tú misma…

Camille estaba entre los brazos de Albert y él acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

- Pensé que nunca llegaría este día, William.

- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de que Annie se casara? – bromeó Albert.

- No – rió la chica – Me refiero a esto – Camille lo besó.

- Pues nos tomó algún tiempo, pero supongo que tenemos toda una vida para ponernos al día.

- ¡Oh, William! – dijo la mujer apretándose contra su pecho.

- Es una descarada – comentó furiosa Candy.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Tom – A mí me gustaría encontrar una descarada como esa…

- ¡Cállate ya! – lo retó de nuevo Candy.

- ¡Pues entonces cállate tú!

- ¡Shhhhh! – Candy le cubrió la boca a Tom y él se la cubrió a ella.

- ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo? – oyeron a Albert preguntarle.

- Desde luego que sí.

Albert la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez, su suave beso recorrió también el cuello de Camille hasta llegar a sus hombros.

- ¡Oh, wowow! – suspiró Tom.

- ¡No mires! – le dijo enojada Candy, cubriéndole los ojos y jalándolo otra vez contra el pasto.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ellos están en…!

Albert se detuvo justo en el punto donde el blanco hombro de Camille daba paso a su estilizado cuello y desde allí miró hacia el lugar donde creía haber oído voces. Tom y Candy tuvieron los instantes justos para tirarse nuevamente contra el pasto.

- ¿Aún tienes dudas? – le preguntó Albert, tomándola entre sus brazos y sin dejar de mirar hacia donde había sentido el ruido.

- Creo que no – contestó ella, soñadora.

- Pues entonces, quiero hablar con ellos. Ahora.

- Oh, William, ¡me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo! – gritó feliz la mujer.

Albert la besó una y otra vez, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

- Te aseguro que será sólo el comienzo de muchos días hermosos, Camille.

La chica tomó el ramo, Albert la tomó de la mano y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión. Volteó a mirar un par de veces, pero no vio nada. Seguro había sido su imaginación.

A los cinco minutos, Candy y Tom se pusieron de pie.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Candy como ausente.

- Sí, tienes razón. La diversión ya se terminó – le respondió decepcionado Tom – No te conocía este hobby, Candy.

- Payaso – fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Sin esperar más, Candy dio media vuelta y se fue. Era la forma perfecta de terminar un día dedicado al amor: hasta el príncipe de la colina había encontrado su otra mitad. Vaya forma tenía la vida de refregarle su solitaria realidad en la cara.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡HOLA! <strong>_

_**Nuevamente me tarde en actualizar, pero como ven, la historia continua. Agradezco sus comentarios y sus mensajes y he aquí mis respuestas, porque no sé cómo responderles personalmente :-(**_

_**En fin, aquí vamos:**_

_**Wendy: "Paola, mil gracias por compartir tres capitulos mas super hiper pronto, eso fue genial! Sobre los capis, que bueno que Candy regreso al hogar, tienes razon lo mas importante es recuperarse uno mismo, y a la mayoria yo creo nos pasa en algun momento perdemos nuestra esencia. Pero aiiisssh! Que va a pasar con el guero? De verdad, verdad ya no quiere a Candy ni tantito? Sera que se enamora de Camille?... Ya veremos ke sorpresas nos tienes, te sigo leyendo, mil saludos a distancia, Wendy."**_

_**Uy, Wendy... mil gracias... aunque ahora las actualizaciones no fueron muy rápidas que digamos :-( De verdad lo lamento, pero como ves, sigo subiendo los capítulos a FFnet. Es sólo cosa de tiempo, porque Pupilas I ya está listo ;-) Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Llara-y: "Me encanta tu historia, me gusta el Terry que nos describes (verdaderamente creo que "su amor por Candy" sería asi, un amor que quema, como el de las rockstar o los actuales actores de cine...); de Albert... que te voy a decir me encanta...(este hombre es adorable), pero Candy... chica en tu historia "me cae muy mal" es para matarla, es insufrible, no se merece a Albert...¡Por Dios parece Annie!"**_

_**Bueno... tú ya sabes cómo sigue esta historia :-D Muchas gracias por haber seguido la pista al fic, por tu apoyo y por tus comentarios. ¡Me encantan! Qué bueno que logré cambiar tu imagen de Candy ;-)**_

_**Karuizawa: "Hola ya lei completa pupilas de gato I, en el foro pero me encantaría leer pupilas de gato II ya lo publicaste y de ser así donde, tu historia es algo peculiar es muy buena y tu estilo es fantastico te saliste de lo tipico... Sigue asi.. Felicidades"**_

_**Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Genial que te guste Pupilas :-) Actualmente ya estoy casi al final de Pupilas II, la continuación del fic que ahora estoy publicando en Fanfiction. Puedes encontrar Pupilas II en la sección de Fics del Foro Rosa, el mismo donde leíste ya Pupilas I. ¡Sería genial contar con tus comentarios ahí también! Pero debes armarte de paciencia, porque esa historia es un poco más larga :-)**_

_**Lore de brower: "hola! Quiero decite q tu historia es muy interesante a candy le paso como a muchas mujeres q se aferran a algo q ya no se puede remediar sabes lo q m parecio mala onda fue q terry la fue a traer para hacer una vida juntos el no se involucro en la relacion como debia x cualpa de el (hasta cierto punto) candy se volvio a asi x el dejo todo y cuando ve q ella no es de quien "se enamoro" la deja asi sin mas eso no m parece justo oie d verdad albert olvido a candy :'( no puede ser y ella q no se da cuenta d q lo quiere ¿x q si lo quiere verada :o? Esta muy padre el fic esperare la actualizacion no lo habia leido aunq ya lo habia visto en el foror rosa pero q bien q lo empece a leer :) m esta gustando mucho otra preguntota esta en proceso a ya lo tienes terminado"**_

_**¡Lore! Tú también encontraste ya Pupilas II :-) Te agradezco mucho la paciencia para seguir la historia, para buscarla y para dejarme tus comentarios capítulo a capítulo. Tú ya sabes mucho más que los amigos de FFnet, así que no haré spoiler, pero ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**MonyATAAS: "Wowwww, me fascinooo, por fin libre y mejoprando su vida como la caney q todos queremos tanto, aunq me dan nervios.. porfsaaa, dime que albert y candy si se reconciliaran y sera un final feliz.. porfissss :) Muchas gracias por estos capitulos tan maravillosos y porfaaaa, no nos vayas a dejar sin mas de esta historia tan increible. un abrazo! "**_

_**¡Gracias, Mony! Te aseguro que la historia tiene aún que dar muchas, muchas vueltas y que no quedará abandonada. Sólo me pasa que me cuesta encontrar tiempo para actualizar aquí en FFnet, pero como ya tal vez sabes, este fic ya está terminado. Así que te animo a seguir Pupilas I. ¡Me encantan sus comentarios!**_

_**Albertlove: "hola oie queria preguntarte donde encuentro pupilas de gato II lea he estado buscando pero no la ayo, ya me lei pupilas de gato parte I en el foro rosa pero no he visto la segunda parte te agradecere enormementesi me respondes gracias :) "**_

_**Hola :-) Pupilas de Gato II también está en el foro rosa, en la sección de fics (.com/f7-fan-fics), claro que... ufff... creo que te sorprenderá un poco ver en qué capítulo vamos ahí :-) ¡Sería genial contar también con tus comentarios ahí!**_

_**Jazmine21: "hola queria preguntarte si al final candy y albert volveran ?"**_

_**Oh... bueno, creo que esa es una pregunta que no puedo contestar en este momento, porque rompería la magia del fic. Lo único que puedo decirte es que el final de Pupilas de Gato I no es para nada el final típico que uno se imagina ;-)**_

_**Angelnr: "Me encanta como escribes he leido en otra pagina ya he terminado Pupilas de Gato I y los 38 capitulos de Pupilas de Gato II,solo una duda es hasta ese capitulo que has escrito o hay más please informame gracias "**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer los fics! Pupilas de Gato I, efectivamente, está terminado (son 40 capítulos), es sólo que no he subido todos los capítulos a FFnet. Pupilas de Gato II está aún en proceso ;-)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

En el camino de regreso al hogar de Pony, Candy le explicó a Tom cómo se había visto metida en una de las situaciones más tontas de su vida. Él, desde luego, se rió de buena gana y consideró que no era nada tonta la situación, sino que sumamente divertida.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué tiene eso de divertido? – le preguntó molesta Candy.

- Ehhmmm… – dudó incómodo Tom – Mmmm… no lo quieres saber. Cosas de hombres. Olvídalo.

- Lo que me faltaba – dijo enfadada.

- Oye, pero mírale el lado amable a la situación. ¡Tenemos una fortuna entre las manos!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Claro! Es cosa de que vayamos a algún diario y les contemos. ¡Seguro nos pagarían una…!

- ¡¿Tom, te quieres callar? – Tom en cambio, rió más fuerte aún.

- Está bien, Candy, está bien. Perdóname, pero de verdad estoy feliz por Albert. ¡Por fin va a tener novia!

- ¡Pero esa mujer no le conviene, Tom! ¿No viste cómo le coqueteaba?

- ¿Y no viste cómo él la besaba? Ni a Terry nunca lo vi besarte así…

- ¡Thomas! – gritó Candy fuera de sus casillas.

- Perdón, perdón… Sé que no es el mejor ejemplo, pero no lo puedes negar. Las fotos que se veía de ustedes en los periódicos eran castas y puras en comparación con lo que estaba haciendo Albert con… ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Camille.

- Camille. ¡Pues sí que estaban pasando un buen rato! Por un momento pensé que nos tocaría verlos…

- ¡Basta! Es suficiente. ¡No voy a permitir que hables así de Albert!

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Basta tú. ¡Y no me grites de nuevo! Te estoy hablando en serio ahora. Siempre fuiste buena para gritar, pero desde que volviste de Nueva York suenas como una mula enojada cada vez que algo no sale como tú quieres.

- ¡Tom! – dijo Candy ofendida.

- Sí, sí, te lo digo porque todos lo piensan, pero nadie se atreve a decírtelo. ¿Y a qué viene toda esta actitud de enfado? No me vas a decir que Terry y tú nunca se besaron así, porque no te lo voy a creer – Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas – Y tú sabes que Albert jamás habría ido más allá con una chica en un jardín… aunque reconozco que jamás pensé verlo así tampoco – dijo Tom como para sí mismo – Pero bueno, ¡está bien! ¿Acaso no te alegras por él?

- Es que esa mujer…

- Esa mujer nada. Ni siquiera la conoces, no te vas a poner paranoica ni posesiva a estas alturas, porque sería lo que te va faltando.

- Ay, Tom, en serio, ya no sigas, por favor – le suplicó Candy.

- ¿O es que ya no estimas a Albert? Sea lo que sea que te dijo en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie ya es pasado. ¡Olvídalo de una vez!

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que…? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué discutieron en la fiesta de Annie? Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y cuando digo todo el mundo, de verdad digo _todo_ el mundo. Todos vimos cómo bailabas con Albert – Candy se hundió en su asiento – Ajá… no te dio vergüenza entonces, ¿cierto?

- Por favor, Tom, no me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes – dijo Candy tapándose la cara –, es lo peor que hecho en mi vida.

- No sé… yo creo que es otra cosa, pero no importa – Candy lo miró como para preguntarle qué era lo que a su juicio era lo peor que había hecho, pero decidió no preguntarle – En fin, como sea, alguien de la fiesta llevó el chisme a todos los diarios.

- ¿A los diarios?

- Supongo que mientras Terry y tú… bueno… ya sabes… fue poco después de la fiesta y ya me contaste que por esos días terminaste con él, entonces… imagino no habrás tenido tiempo para revisar los diarios.

- No…

- Cuando se supo que habían terminado, los diarios se dieron una buena fiesta con tu bailecito y la "misteriosa conversación entre el joven millonario, el talentoso Terruce Grantchester y la rubia de la discordia" – dijo Tom con voz teatral – Sea lo que sea que conversaron en la fiesta, muchos pensaron que algo tuvo que ver con su separación.

- ¡Pero Terry no estuvo en esa conversación! – reclamó Candy.

- ¿Y qué conversaste entonces con Albert?

- Nada – dijo Candy triste.

- ¿Nada? Bueno, como quieras. Pero si algo de esa conversación te molestó y no te deja ver que Albert ahora estaba feliz, pues deberías olvidar esa conversación de una vez.

- Albert me dijo que no volviera a pisar su casa hasta que no fuera de nuevo la Candy que todos habían querido. Me corrió de su casa, Tom – dijo por fin Candy en un hilo de voz.

El vaquero se quedó helado y detuvo el auto. Con razón Candy jamás lo había querido comentar. Albert la había echado de su casa. Y pensar que él había creído alguna vez que Albert estaba enamorado de ella. Por primera vez, Tom se quedó sin palabras y se dio cuenta de que esta vez había llegado muy lejos con sus tontas bromas vaqueras. Estaba bien ser sincero, pero Candy no era uno de sus brutos amigos y si estaba con ellos era porque necesitaba apoyo, no más crueldad.

- Albert se dio cuenta de que lo estaba usando para sacarle celos a Terry, por eso me llevó a su despacho. Fue una conversación horrible, Tom. Me dijo de todo y finalmente me echó.

- ¿Cómo de todo?

- Me dijo que había cambiado, que lo había dejado en ridículo delante de todos en la fiesta, que era una ocasión para que Annie y Archie fueran el centro de atención, no yo. También me dijo que los había abandonado… que ya no era la persona que él había conocido y que todo era por culpa de mi relación con Terry. Al final me dijo que tenía que cambiar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero que tenía que cambiar por mí, no por los demás. Cuando volvimos a Nueva York, Terry me contó que lo había oído todo, que también lo había puesto en ridículo ante todos en la fiesta y que Albert tenía razón, que yo ya no era la misma… ni él tampoco. Después me dijo que aunque no lo entendiera en ese momento, lo mejor para los dos era terminar. Yo le rogué, le supliqué que no me dejara, le dije que podíamos cambiar, pero no me escuchó. El resto ya lo sabes.

Candy no lloraba. Tom dudó en hacer el comentario, pero consideró que no habría otro momento. Era la primera vez que ella le contaba cómo había ocurrido todo realmente.

- Pues mis respetos para Terry, Candy – la chica lo miró sorprendida – porque en realidad lo de ustedes ya no iba a ninguna parte. No sé toda la historia, pero me basta con lo que me has dicho durante estos meses. Y sobre todo, me bastó con verte cuando llegaste. Al menos tuvo el valor de terminar con una relación que ya estaba muerta hacía tiempo.

Candy lo miró en silencio y por primera vez vio las cosas desde la perspectiva de Terry, comprendiendo cuán difícil debió haber sido para él. Ella lo sabía. De verdad lo sabía: su relación ya no tenía remedio.

- No lo había pensado así – admitió Candy.

- Pues tal vez deberías hacerlo; tal vez te ayude a no juzgarlo tanto. Mientras guardes rencor contra él, no podrás superarlo, porque mientras más quieras olvidarlo, más lo vas a extrañar. Tú sabes que Terry no va a volver, ¿cierto?

- Yo… – se le quebró la voz –… tal vez un día…

- No, Candy. No habrá tal día. Ambos lo sabemos – Tom tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara – Mírame, Candy, y dime: ¿de verdad crees que él volverá?

- ¡Pero yo quiero que vuelva! – lloró Candy, sin ya poder evitarlo. Tom sólo la abrazó.

- Ay, hermanita, ¿de verdad es eso lo que quieres? – Candy quiso contestar algo, pero él no la dejó – No, no necesito que me respondas. No soy yo el que necesita la respuesta, sino tú.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto, Tom, por qué, por qué?

- Ambos fueron parte de esto, Candy. Supongo que tú tienes al menos la mitad de la respuesta. No quisiera ser malo, pero… – Tom dio un pesado suspiro – Tú sabes lo que pienso. Volver con Terry así, a locas, sin sentarte a calcular los costos, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, es lo peor que has hecho en tu vida; lo sabes.

- Pero yo lo quería – reclamó Candy.

- Y estoy absolutamente seguro de que él también te quería a ti. Pero ambos son unos locos impulsivos. ¡Siempre lo han sido! Bueno, no los culpo, supongo que el amor le hace a uno hacer tonterías – dijo como para sí mismo – Pero él tuvo el valor de terminar contigo y eso no es fácil. Al menos evitó que terminaran odiándose – Candy bajó la vista – ¿Qué? – le preguntó Tom.

- Yo le dije… cuando discutimos… yo le dije que lo odiaba… – otra ola de llanto sacudió sus hombros.

- Oh, pero Candy – Tom la abrazó de nuevo – ¿De verdad le…? – Tom suspiró hondo – Está bien, está bien. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay nada más que hacer por esta relación, sólo olvidarla. Y aunque me odies por decirlo, creo que Albert hizo muy bien con decirte lo que te dijo, porque de verdad actuaste muy mal en la fiesta. Olvida lo que te dije sobre olvidar lo que te dijo – comentó Tom casi en un trabalenguas – ¡Recuérdalo cada día! Si vas a mejorar, hazlo por ti, no porque creas que con eso volverá Terry ni nada parecido.

- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Pues parte por abrir los ojos, Candy: acepta que esto terminó. Sólo así podrás dejarlo atrás.

- Albert también me dijo que tenía que abrir los ojos.

- ¿Y se equivocó alguna vez en sus consejos?

- No, en realidad no.

- Por eso yo lo admiro – dijo Tom con una sonrisa – ¡Y también por su estilo con las chicas! ¡Vaya lecciones que me dio hoy!

- ¡Tom! – rió por fin Candy – No debimos haberlo visto…

- Naaa, pero lo vimos. Pienso usar algunas de sus tácticas este domingo… – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No! – dijo Candy sorprendida – ¿Vas a salir con ella?

- No, con ella no, con otra de brazos mucho más fuertes, como tú me recomendaste – Candy rió de buena gana – Está bien, jovencita, es hora de que volvamos a casa. Pero antes de irnos, quiero decirte algo más… – tomó las manos de Candy, las besó tiernamente y luego dijo con seriedad – Perdóname por haberte dicho tantas tonterías. Sabes que soy un…

- … un bruto.

- Sí, eso… yo no sabía qué había pasado. Creo que fui demasiado lejos, perdóname.

- Está bien, Tom. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí – Candy iba a abrazarlo de nuevo, pero él la detuvo.

- Espera… espera, Candy, sólo una cosa más. En realidad no creo que seas una mula enojada… sólo una mula – rió pícaramente el vaquero.

- ¡Thomas!

Entre risas, echaron a andar el auto y partieron. Qué buenos amigos tenía Candy. Y qué razón había tenido Albert cuando le dijo que ella los había dejado. Pero nunca sería demasiado tarde para recomenzar. Nunca.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Ahora he tratado de no tardar tanto entre una actualización y otra. Como ya es costumbre, uso este espacio para contestar sus mensajes.<strong>_

_**Terry's Girl: "Que bueno q' continuas las historia, me gusta mucho! :) estaré esperando por mas :) ojalá q' Candy pueda recuperar a sus amigos y tengo mucha curiosidad por la francesita :) "**_

_**¡Gracias! Efectivamente, la francesita juega un papel clave en esta historia, pero eso no se verá todavía en la historia, así que paciencia. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Trataré de ser más constante con las actualizaciones.**_

_**MonyATAAS: "hola! ayyy esta buenisimo pero esta vez senti feito, por que no imagine q por fin olvidaria a candy albert y eso si que debe doler, :( porsupuesto que seguiremos al pendiente y otra cosaaa, como que hay pupilas de gato II y yop no sabia? yo tmb lo quiero leer! como lo encuentro? :) saludos y gracias por seguirnos dando un excelente momento de lectura "**_

_**Hola: Este fic (Pupilas de Gato I) fue escrito y terminado en abril pasado, pero el final es un tanto... especial... por eso hubo continuación. Pupilas de Gato II está actualmente en proceso. En cuanto termine de subir Pupilas I, comenzaré a subir el II :-) ¡GRACIAS POR TU INTERÉS!**_

_**Mondhexe: "Me encanta este Tom, "que no insultes a mi novia y yo quiero encontrarme una descarada como esa" Si la vida sigue y Candy finalente se enfrenta a que todos los demas siguen con la suya. Esa Camille se ve muy interesante. Ahora esperemos que Candy reaccione favorablemente y reanude la suya por que la ha tenido en stand by demasiado tiempo. Repecto a Terry pese a que fue una decisión adecuada lo muestras tan egoista como realmente debia ser pero su indecision respecto a la situación fue la que ocasiono el problema en primer lugar sigo con mis dudas que hubiese sido un bue novio de manita sudada."**_

_**¡Hola! Tom es MI héroe. Es un personaje que me encanta y creo que se le ha hecho nula justicia en los fics, así que en Pupilas estoy tratando de hacerlo tener un papel más importante. Como podrás a leer dentro de poco, Tom hará que la historia tome rumbos bien inesperados, así que confío en que te gusten. Camille también trae algunas sorpresas ;-) Terry ha cumplido una etapa al igual que Candy. Lo que fue, fue.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Efectivamente, Tom tendría una cita el domingo. Lo único que le faltaba era convencer a la chica que quería que lo acompañara a esa cita… un pequeño detalle. Tal como le había dicho a Candy, por amor uno hacía muchas locuras y ese sábado por la mañana después de la boda, tras dos horas de espera frente a la pequeña residencial, se preguntó si ésta no sería una locura inútil. Porque en realidad no estaba enamorado. No podía estarlo, porque ni siquiera había logrado conversar con ella… ni bailar, ni saber su nombre, ni nada. Pero en cuanto vio su rostro en la fiesta de Annie, su corazón dio un salto y supo que tenía que salir con ella. Intentó tres veces sacarla a bailar, pero ella se negó educadamente. No estaba acompañada y no parecía tener conocidos en la fiesta, pero aun así se negó a concederle pieza alguna. Más le gustó a Tom. Era un desafío y ya lo había dicho una vez: cuando le gustara una mujer, la convencería de estar con él, aunque ella no quisiera.

Cuando vio que la chica se retiraba de la fiesta, la siguió sigilosamente, para abordarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero la chica fue más rápida. Ya había un taxi esperándola y sólo la oyó decir el nombre del lugar a dónde debía llevarla. Tom no conocía el lugar, pero no importaba: ahí estaría a partir de las siete de la mañana. Ya casi eran las nueve y ni rastros de ella. ¿Habría escuchado bien? El lugar no era más que una horrible residencial donde jamás pensó que alguno de los refinados invitados del matrimonio podría siquiera pasar una noche. Ella, en especial, se veía muy refinada.

Cuando ya casi daban las diez, por fin su paciencia y su locura se vieron recompensadas. La joven de la noche anterior abandonaba la residencial con paso ligero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a seguirla. La chica se dirigió a un pequeño café. Tom la miraba embobado. Aún sin el bello vestido de fiesta de la noche anterior se veía hermosa, fresca y radiante. Entró al café y pidió un cortado. Distraídamente se dirigió al sector donde la chica estaba sentada.

- ¡Oh, pero qué sorpresa! – dijo al llegar frente a ella – ¡Buenos días, señorita!

La chica levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró extrañada.

- Bueno días – respondió volviendo a la lectura.

- Un excelente día en realidad, ¿me recuerda? – dijo Tom tomando asiento en la mesa de la chica, que casi di un salto del susto – ¿Le molesta si me siento?

- Sí, me molesta. Disculpe, pero creo que me confunde…

- No, no la confundo. Mi nombre es Thomas Stevens, nos conocimos ayer en la boda de Annie y Archie, ¿recuerda? – Tom le extendió la mano.

- ¿Nos conocimos? – preguntó la chica extrañada sin darle la mano.

- Bueno… no exactamente – rió Tom, retirando la mano al ver que ella lo ignoraba – Yo intenté conocerla, pero usted se negó a bailar conmigo… tres veces.

- Ah, sí… – dijo con evidente fastidio – Ya recuerdo.

- Qué casualidad encontrarla aquí esta mañana, ¿no le parece?

- …

- Ah… Eh… ¡Qué libro tan entretenido está leyendo!

La joven miró el libro que estaba leyendo y se lo mostró a Tom: una vieja y gruesa copia de _Méditations métaphysiques_, de Descartes.

- Entretenido no es precisamente el adjetivo que yo usaría para definirlo…

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pero el título es buenísimo!

La muchacha levantó una ceja y volvió a su lectura. Tom comprendió que la estrategia no estaba funcionando.

- Ok, perdone usted, en realidad nunca he leído ese libro.

- …

- Pero me encanta leer, en serio – Tom pensó recordó que no tenía aspecto de intelectual.

- Claro… Señor, disculpe, pero… intento tomar mi desayuno. ¿Le importaría si…?

- Oh, sí… claro… perdone, perdone.

Tom dejó la mesa y se sentó en la que estaba justo al lado. Ella siguió leyendo sin siquiera mirarlo una vez. Al cabo de media hora, terminó su desayuno y se retiró. Tom otra vez la siguió.

- Señorita, señorita espere... – dijo corriendo tras ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Deje de seguirme o llamaré a la policía.

- No, por favor, no me mal interprete yo sólo quiero… – la chica se dio media vuelta y, para su sorpresa, Tom le tomó la mano – Por favor, yo sólo…

- ¡Suéltame, delincuente, suéltame!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la asustada mujer lo golpeó con su bolso en la cara. Mismo bolso en que llevaba el pesado libro. El pobre Tom recibió el duro golpe justo en un ojo y con suerte alcanzó a cubrirse para esquivar el resto de los ataques.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – gritaba la mujer – ¡Policía, policía!

- Señorita, por favor, cálmese – dijo Tom tratando de detenerla.

- No, ¡suéltame, suéltame!

- ¡Pero si ya la solté!

- ¡Aléjate de mí o haré que te metan en la cárcel para siempre!

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡No le he hecho nada! Sólo quería devolverle esto – el adolorido Tom le pasó un marcador de libros – Se le cayó cuando salió del café.

- ¿Tiene problemas, señorita? – los gritos habían alertado a la policía. Perfecto, pensó Tom, era lo que faltaba.

- No, sí… bueno… – trató de explicar la chica.

- Ah, ya veo. Peleas de novios.

- ¡No!

- Por favor, no nos haga perder el tiempo – dijo el oficial retirándose malhumorado.

- Pero, pero… – dijo la mujer sin lograr detenerlo.

- En todo caso, creo que usted no necesita que la defiendan – se quejó Tom con una mano sobre el rostro – Soy yo el que necesita al oficial, iré a hacer la denuncia de inmediato.

- ¡No, por favor, no lo haga!

- Es broma – rió Tom – Bueno, supongo que esto significa que de verdad no quiere hablar conmigo. Será mejor que me vaya. Ayyy – se quejó de nuevo – ¿Qué lleva en ese bolso? ¿Piedras?

- No, es sólo la… Oh Dios… – dijo la chica asustada mirando a Tom que se había quitado la mano de la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – le preguntó el vaquero.

- Creo que… oh, Dios, oh Dios…

- ¿Qué? – Tom sintió unas cosquillas al lado de la ceja. Instintivamente se pasó la mano y la miró – ¿Qué…?

- ¡Venga conmigo!

- Pero…

Sin más preámbulo, la joven lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de vuelta al café. Hizo que tomara asiento y corrió a pedir hielo. Sacó un pañuelo, envolvió el hielo y le dijo que lo apretara fuerte contra la ceja. Tom se quejó cuando sintió el frío en la herida.

- Creo que seré yo quien la denuncie, es definitivo. ¡Me rompió la ceja!

- Señor, por favor, disculpe, es que usted me asustó, no pensé que…

- ¿Qué lleva en ese bolso? – le preguntó molesto Tom.

La chica sacó el libro y se lo mostró.

- Ahora entiendo. Por eso nunca me gustó leer.

Tras media hora y varios cambios de hielo, la pequeña herida por fin dejó de sangrar. Era sólo una pequeña contusión, pero para el otro día, Tom parecería un Klin tuerto. Vaya forma de conquistar tenía. Cuando todo se calmó, la mujer miró distraídamente su reloj.

- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué, qué? – gritó Tom asustado.

- ¡Mi tren! Mi tren salía a las once y quince. ¡Lo perdí!

- Ohhh… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- ¡Todo es por su culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? Le recuerdo que fue usted quién me rompió la ceja.

- ¡Ahh! Está bien. Bueno, supongo que ya puede valerse por sí mismo. ¿Necesita que le pida un taxi o algo así?

- Claro que no, estoy perfectamente bien – dijo Tom sentido.

- Me alegro. Usted me disculpará, pero tengo que irme. Lamento lo sucedido. Si tiene que ir al médico o necesita algún medicamento, deje los recibos en la residencial, yo me encargaré de que cubran todos los gastos – sentenció con fría indiferencia.

- No necesito su dinero, señorita – dijo Tom molesto.

- Como quiera – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Lamento mucho lo sucedido, yo…

- Lo cual no quiere decir que no quiero una compensación – dijo Tom cometiendo otra vez la imprudencia de tomar su mano para detenerla.

- La última vez que hizo eso le fue mal – le dijo mirándolo significativamente.

- Pues no temo arriesgarme…– Tom la miraba divertido. La chica era de verdad todo un reto – Déjeme acompañarla a la estación, para que consiga un nuevo pasaje.

- No necesito…

- Por favor… es mi compensación. Me lo debe – dijo señalando su ceja rota – Si luego quiere que me vaya, la dejaré en paz, se lo prometo.

Tom aún tenía la mano de la chica firmemente asida. Ella lo miraba desconfiada y fiera. Era el minuto decisivo. Se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Suavemente, la joven cedió, pero Tom no le soltó la mano.

- Está bien. Si con esto me lo saco de encima, creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

- Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. Vamos, la acompaño. Mi auto está estacionado en la esquina.

Camino a la estación, Tom no dejó de hacer bromas sobre la fuerza de la señorita. Ella, en cambio, no dijo una sola palabra. En cuanto llegaron, se bajó y se dirigió a la ventanilla. Tom llegó justo cuando el vendedor le daba la mala noticia.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero el próximo tren a Washington pasa mañana por la tarde. Es lo más próximo.

- ¡Oh, genial! ¿Pero cómo no hay nada más?

- Podría tomar un tren a otra ciudad, pero supongo que con los cambios y combinaciones, al final tardará lo mismo en llegar.

- Supongo que tiene razón. Está bien, por favor, deme un boleto.

- Aquí lo tiene.

- Muchas gracias – la chica se giró para abandonar la fila y se encontró de frente con Tom.

- ¿Entonces se queda hasta mañana? – le preguntó alegremente.

- ¿Podría dejar de hacer eso? – le dijo furiosa – No tengo por costumbre compartir mi vida privada con extraños. Ya me acompañó hasta la estación, ya pagué mi parte. Lamento mucho haberle roto la ceja, pero usted se lo buscó.

- Oh, vamos, no se ponga así.

- Por favor, señor, déjeme en paz. Hasta luego.

- No – le dijo tomando otra vez su mano – Déjeme invitarla a almorzar. Ya pasa de medio día y no tiene nada más que hacer, aparte de leer su peligroso libro.

- ¿Y qué sabe usted de lo que yo tengo que hacer?

- Pues sé que está sola y que nadie la acompañó a la fiesta. También sé que no le gusta bailar, porque no quiso bailar conmigo, y sé que le gustan los jugos, los chocolates y el champagne, porque eso es lo que pidió durante la fiesta.

- ¿Me estuvo espiando?

- Espiar es una palabra muy fea. Digamos que la estaba admirando. ¿Es usted amiga de Annie o de Archie?

- De ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Y cómo fue al matrimonio? No me diga que se coló a la fiesta…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – le dijo soltándose de un tirón de la mano de Tom – Trabajo para uno de los socios del padre de la señorita Britter. Él no pudo venir y me pidió que viniera en su lugar. Habría sido muy poco decoroso que nadie acudiera. Eso es todo.

- Ah… qué lástima, porque pensaba preguntarle a ellos sobre usted.

- ¿Usted los conoce?

- Claro que sí. Annie es como mi hermana.

- ¿Su hermana? La señorita Britter no tiene hermanos.

- Claro que sí. Y también conozco a Archie. Bueno, en realidad fui más amigo de Anthony.

- ¿El primo que murió hace varios años?

- Sí – dijo Tom con tristeza – Nos conocimos poco tiempo, pero nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

- Usted parece conocer muy bien a la familia Andrew – preguntó la chica repentinamente interesada.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Albert y yo somos casi hermanos! – exageró Tom para llamar su atención.

- ¿Hermanos? El señor Andrew no tiene hermanos.

- Oh, claro que no, es sólo un decir. Pero es verdad, los conozco a todos. Nos conocemos hace muchos años a través de Candy, mi otra hermana.

- ¿Otra hermana?

- Es una larga historia. Se la puedo contar durante el almuerzo. Por favor, se lo ruego… ¡acompáñeme! Sólo que… – Tom puso cara seria – Supongo que usted no es periodista, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo se atreve a ofenderme de esa manera? ¿Qué insinúa?

- Nada, nada… perdone, perdone. Es que ya antes me he encontrado con… bueno, pero por favor, ¿almorcemos?

- Está bien – dijo la joven a regañadientes – Pero en un lugar público. No estaría sola con usted ni en cien años.

"Eso está por verse" pensó Tom sonriendo para sus adentros. Con una cortés reverencia, le ofreció el brazo para guiarla a su automóvil. Ella se fue caminando sola. "Vaya chica" pensó maravillado Tom, "y qué brazos tan fuertes tiene", dijo pasando una mano por su hinchada ceja.

En Lakewood también era la hora del almuerzo. Gran parte de la familia Andrew se había reunido en la vieja mansión para continuar la celebración y comentar las anécdotas de la velada anterior. Pero aparte de los distinguidos Andrew, otra familia había sido invitada. Los Jacobs. Aunque Albert se preocupaba de mantener una prudente distancia de la primogénita, era obvio que la razón de la invitación era ella. Terminado el almuerzo, en el despacho de Albert se celebró una pequeña reunión.

- … por eso quisiera pedir formalmente su autorización para cortejar a su bella hija, señor Jacobs.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Camille?

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo, papá – respondió tímidamente la joven.

- Pues supongo que no hay mucho más que yo pueda agregar – contestó el padre orgulloso.

- ¿Significa eso que nos autoriza? – preguntó Albert.

- Desde luego que sí, señor Andrew. Confió en que usted sabrá portarse como un caballero con mi hija.

- Desde luego – contestó Albert dándole una pícara mirada a Camille, que no pudo evitar ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

- Señor Jacobs, sin embargo, hay algo más que quisiéramos pedirle – intervino Elroy.

- Desde luego, ¿qué sería?

Albert se acercó a Camille y tomó su mano.

- Ustedes saben que nos conocimos hace poco, por lo tanto, necesitamos tiempo para estar tranquilos. No creemos que sea oportuno hacer ningún tipo de anuncio porque por ahora lo nuestro es sólo… bueno… es algo serio, pero para mí es fundamental mantener un bajo perfil.

- Comprendo – dijo el señor Jacobs.

- Además, Archie y Annie acaban de casarse, por lo cual sería muy poco delicado robarles la atención que ellos se merecen – comentó Elroy.

Albert pensó que todo aquello de las apariencias era algo fastidioso y anticuado, pero bueno, era parte del juego.

- Tienen razón – comentó la señora Jacbos – Sólo espero que esto no signifique que esta petición es algo poco serio.

- En ningún caso, querida dama – contestó de inmediato Albert – Mis intenciones son serias, pero como usted comprenderá, antes de formalizar algo, Camille y yo necesitamos tiempo para conocernos mejor.

- Comprendo – dijo el padre de Camille – Bueno, está todo dicho, entonces. Muchas felicidades, hija mía.

- ¡Gracias, papá!

- Felicidades, muchacho – dijo Jacobs dando un fuerte apretón de manos a Albert – Confió en ti. No nos falles.

- Jamás, señor, jamás.

Rápidamente Albert abrazó a Camille y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer y aquello le pareció a Albert delicioso. Ya tenía novia. Ya podía volver a soñar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Tom decidió llevar a su invitada a un restaurante del centro que tenía una hermosa terraza, para que la chica se sintiera en confianza. Partió, como le había prometido, contándole lo que sabía de la historia de los Andrew, pero poco a poco la conversación dio pasó a otros temas. La joven parecía muy culta y curiosa, aunque siempre reservada. Cuando Tom le contó que era un hacendado, ella no se mostró particularmente interesada, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando comenzó a contarle del campo. Con ello cautivó completamente su atención y, para sorpresa de Tom, comenzó a hacerle mil preguntas sobre sus cultivos, en especial, sobre los viñedos. Sin darse cuenta, se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las bondades del suelo del lugar y sobre cuáles eran las condiciones ideales para el cultivo de los mejores vinos.

- Usted me va a perdonar, pero no hay mejor vino que el francés – dijo ella orgullosa.

- Sabía que usted diría eso. Es francesa, ¿cierto?

- Mi madre era suiza y viví en Francia y en Italia algunos años. Pero no es necesario ser francés para saberlo: el vino de Francia ES el mejor.

- Pues cualquier americano sabe que el mejor vino es de California.

- Ese pobre brebaje no puede compararse a un vino francés, ¡por favor! En todo caso, la combinación química del vino que se produce en este país no logra la pureza del vino francés, porque…

Y la chica comenzó un detallado informe químico sobre las propiedades de cada cepa que Tom realmente no entendió, pero escuchó con atención. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y decidió invitarla a dar un paseo por el centro. "Vamos", le dijo, "no tiene nada que perder, su tren sale hasta mañana por la tarde". Esta vez la chica no se resistió.

Caminaron largo rato por el centro, entre bromas y ocurrencias de Tom y, por fin, algunas risas de ella. Al caer la tarde, Tom la llevó a un lugar desde donde podían apreciarse los bosques y campos que rodeaban el lugar. Aquello pareció encantarle. Para completar el día, la invitó a cenar. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella se negó.

- Oh, por favor, por favor. ¡Es la comida que nos falta para completar el día!

- No me diga – rió la joven – Se lo agradezco, señor Stevens, pero tengo que poner algunas cosas en orden. Debo entregar un informe de mi viaje a mi jefe. Pensaba hacerlo hoy durante el viaje, pero como no podré viajar hasta mañana y llegaré atrasada, prefiero adelantarlo desde ya.

- Su tren sale a las siete de la tarde. ¿Puedo pasar por usted mañana para que almorcemos juntos?

- Señor Stevens, de verdad agradezco su gentiliza, pero…

- ¡Por favor! Luego se irá y ya nunca más sabrá de mí. ¡Sólo un almuerzo más!

- ¿Es usted siempre tan insistente?

- Sólo cuando de verdad estoy interesado.

Tom notó que el rostro de la joven cambió bruscamente. Su expresión tranquila se tornó seria y dura. ¿Qué había dicho?

- Lo siento, señor Stevens, tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¡Por favor! – dijo tomándole otra vez la mano, pero ella se la quitó de un tirón.

- ¡Deje ya de hacer eso! Ya le dije que no voy a almorzar con usted.

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- Porque… porque…

- No tiene excusa. Lo sabía. Pasaré por usted a las doce en punto. No quiero que vuelva a perder el tren por mi culpa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- Pe…

- ¡Adiós!

Sin más, Tom dio media vuelta y se fue. Lo había conseguido. ¡Tenía una cita para el domingo!

Las horas le parecieron eternas esperando que dieran las doce. Llegó puntualmente a la hostería y sí, ¡sí! La chica acudió a la "cita"…. sólo que que treinta minutos más tarde.

- ¿Usted aquí?

- Sí, ayer quedamos en que almorzaríamos, ¿recuerda?

- Usted quedó en eso, no yo.

- Ah, vamos, no sea así. Ya está aquí, la perdono por haber llegado tarde. ¿Vamos?

- No voy a ir con usted.

- Por favor – rogó Tom con cara de corderito degollado, acercándose a ella para que, sin querer, viera su ceja herida.

- ¿Piensa seguir chantajeándome con esa herida para siempre?

- ¿Le gustaría que lo hiciera para siempre? – le preguntó divertido.

- ¡Es usted insoportable, señor Stevens!

- No lo soy y usted lo sabe. Vamos, su tren sale a las siete. Le prometo que esta vez no lo perderá. La llevaré al restaurante que sirve el mejor vino del país.

- ¿Aquí?

- ¡Desde luego! Este lugar guarda muchos secretos. Le aseguro que es mejor que cualquier vino francés.

- Eso es imposible – dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Vamos, entonces? – le preguntó satisfecho, ofreciéndole el brazo para llevarla hasta el auto.

- Conozco el camino – dijo ella sin darle el brazo.

- Como guste – le contestó Tom con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esta vez le había costado mucho menos convencerla. La ceja le ardía y tenía el ojo en tinta, pero no importaba. La indómita indiferencia de esa mujer lo volvía loco. ¡Y en realidad era todo una locura!

El almuerzo resultó un constante ir y venir de bromas de Tom y algunos cortantes comentarios de su invitada. Desde luego, el vino del lugar no había sido mejor que ningún vino francés, pero la vista era espectacular. La joven comenzó a recordar algunos de sus viajes por Europa y Tom reconoció que nunca había ido, pues había dedicado su vida al trabajo del campo y a la práctica del rodeo.

- ¿Participa usted en rodeos?

- Desde luego. ¡Soy el mejor!

- Pues me parece una práctica absolutamente bárbara y cruel – sentenció la joven.

- Eso no es cierto. Esto no es una corrida de toros.

- Pues yo creo que es lo mismo.

- ¿Acaso ha visto alguna vez un rodeo?

- No. Y no pienso hacerlo nunca. Jamás aportaría dinero a algo tan horrible.

- Usted es muy drástica, señorita. ¿Cómo puede juzgar algo sin conocerlo?

- Me basta con lo que sé.

- ¿Y qué puede saber si nunca ha ido a uno?

- Todo el mundo sabe…

- ¿Todo el mundo sabe qué? ¡Nada! Nadie ama más que yo a los caballos y a todos los animales que yo. Jamás los dañaría. No participo en ninguna prueba en que tenga que hacerles daño. De hecho, el que siempre sale más dañado soy yo.

- Señor Stevens, si me disculpa, no me interesa hablar del tema.

- Pero a mí sí y estamos conversando, así que tendrá que oírme.

La cara de sorpresa de la joven le encantó. ¡Por fin le había ganado! Tom decidió explayarse apasionadamente sobre el rodeo, el campo y los animales. La chica le prestó atención y, finalmente, comenzó a hacerle mil preguntas. La conversación siguió cuando Tom la invitó a dar un paseo por los alrededores y siguió cuando compartieron un helado en la plaza. A las seis de la tarde, la chica le recordó que el tren partía en una hora. Volvieron a la hostería y desde allí fueron a la estación, justo cuando llegaba el tren. Aún les quedaban diez minutos.

- Señor Stevens, le agradezco que me trajera a tiempo a la estación. Una vez más le pido disculpas por el incidente de ayer.

- Descuide, fue sólo un accidente.

- Le reitero que si necesita algún…

- Y yo le reitero que no necesito dinero de nadie – dijo Tom.

- Está bien. Creo que es hora que suba al tren, no quiero correr riesgos.

- Claro, ¿le ayudo con su equipaje?

- Señor Stevens… llevo sólo este bolso de mano. No es necesario, gracias.

- Claro.

- Muchas gracias por todo – la chica le extendió por primera vez la mano – fue un gusto conocer el lugar.

- Le dije que no lo lamentaría – respondió Tom sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Por favor, perdone mis bromas de mal gusto, a veces soy un poco… bueno… no sé. Sólo quería que pasara un buen rato. Yo he disfrutado cada momento.

- Yo también – concedió ella bajando la vista y sin soltarle la mano. Tom sintió que su corazón daba un salto ante ese gesto – Tengo que irme, señor Stevens. Adiós.

- Por favor, ¿puedo verla de nuevo?

- No lo creo. Tengo mucho trabajo y…

- Yo también, pero siempre me haré un tiempo para usted. ¿Cómo puedo volver a verla?

- No, no… se lo agradezco, pero – la chica trataba en vano de soltar su mano.

- Dentro de tres meses será el rodeo local y voy a participar. Por favor, venga.

- Ya le dije que jamás asistiría a un rodeo.

- Y ya le dije que estaba equivocada. Por favor, déjeme demostrárselo, venga. Será aquí mismo, dentro de tres meses. La estaré esperando.

- Lo siento, señor Stevens, no creo – sonó el silbato, el tren partiría en un minuto – Tengo que irme. Adiós.

- No, adiós no. Hasta pronto. La espero en tres meses. Voy a ganar ese rodeo y ese premio va a ser para usted – Tom depositó un suave beso en la mano de la chica y ella se quedó mirándolo asombrada – La estaré esperando – por fin soltó su mano – Sé que vendrá.

La joven lo quedó mirando y el silbato volvió a sonar. De un salto subió al tren sin voltear. Una vez arriba, se sentó rápidamente. La ventana estaba abierta.

- La voy a estar esperando, señorita – gritó Tom, siguiendo el tren. De pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre – ¡No me ha dicho su nombre!

La chica sonrió con lo que a Tom le pareció un rastro de tristeza. Poco a poco el tren tomaba más velocidad. Tom lo seguía aún de cerca. "Lorraine", alcanzó a oír Tom antes que el tren por fin se perdiera.

"Lorraine", repitió Tom con voz soñadora, "sé que vendrás".

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Albert y Camille comenzaron a compartir almuerzos y otras ocasiones familiares. La pareja parecía feliz. Se habían conocido sólo dos meses antes del matrimonio de Archie, durante una fiesta en la casa de Annie, y desde su primera conversación entre ambos se había dado una química muy especial.

Camille era culta y refinada. Sus modales eran exquisitos y siempre actuaba con gracia y delicadeza. Además, era dueña de una suave belleza que a nadie dejaba indiferente. En los pocos momentos que lograban estar a solas, Albert siempre lograba robarle algo más que un beso y cuando él no lo hacía, ella no temía tomar la iniciativa. La adrenalina del momento los consumía y muchas veces habían parado sólo segundos antes de que alguien los descubriera besándose apasionadamente.

Pero había algo más de Camille que a Albert le fascinaba: su inteligencia. Habían compartido largas jornadas discutiendo sobre libros, filosofía, música, viajes o incluso, para gran sorpresa de Albert, política. La chica parecía tener opiniones sobre todo y pronto descubrió su novio que el mejor regalo para ella no eran joyas, pues tenía de sobra y no la emocionaban, sino que un buen libro. La ópera y la música clásica, en particular, eran su mayor debilidad.

A los dos meses de relación comenzaron a dejarse ver juntos en algunas fiestas primero y luego, poco a poco, en el teatro. En cosa de días, los rumores corrieron entre la alta sociedad de Chicago. El joven Andrew tenía una amistad muy "especial" con la señorita Jacobs. Fue entonces que decidieron dar un paso más y asistieron juntos al matrimonio de uno de los socios de Albert. Eso era casi igual que gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos. Pero aun así, mantendrían el plan de no hacer anuncio alguno hasta después del regreso de Archie.

Lejos de Chicago, Gustav Clermont seguía atentamente las noticias sobre el consorcio Andrew.

- Gustav, sinceramente no me interesa la vida amorosa de Andrew – le comentó con franco aburrimiento Camille.

- Lo sé, querida, pero está en todos los diarios.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa?

- Pues que esto es publicidad gratuita para sus negocios.

- Vaya publicidad – dijo irónica madeimoselle Lefevre – Creo que subestimas a Andrew si piensas que necesita esto para concentrar la atención sobre sus negocios.

- Desde luego que no, pero tú sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pues bien, creo que ya es tiempo de quitarle algunos titulares.

- ¿Vas a anunciarlo ya?

- Sí, la tregua terminó. Cornwell vuelve la próxima semana, lo cual también generará titulares. Así que te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué has pensado? – preguntó Clermont preocupado.

- Nada, Gustav. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan mala? – rió traviesa Camille.

- Mala no. Astuta sí.

- Eso está mejor. Deja que Cornwell llegue. Supongo que Andrew querrá esperar a su regreso para anunciar cualquier cosa con su novia. ¡Camille! – dijo fastidiada Lefevre – Habiendo tantos nombres en el mundo tenía que llamarse igual que yo. En fin. Nos vamos a adelantar. En cuanto Cornwell regrese a Chicago, haremos un anuncio a toda página en todos y cada uno de los principales diarios del país.

- ¿Y qué piensas publicar?

- Vamos a dar la bienvenida al señor Cornwell y también le vamos a dar la bienvenida al barrio.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Exactamente, Gustav. Toma nota. El aviso debe decir lo siguiente.

Cuando terminó de dictar, Gustav. Guardó silencio.

- ¿Estás realmente segura de que esto es lo que quieres publicar? Es una declaración de guerra, Camille.

- ¡Vamos! Son negocios – dijo Camille con una sonrisa torcida - No hay mejor publicidad que la que se gana a costa del resto.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible? – dijo Albert tirando el diario sobre su escritorio – ¡¿Cómo?

- Albert de verdad yo…

- ¡Esto es el colmo, George! ¡Vamos a ser el hazmerreír de toda la banca nacional! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie me informara de esto antes?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Albert, te juro que no.

- ¿Dónde está Archie? Quiero verlo ahora.

- Aquí estoy – dijo el aludido entrando a la oficina.

- ¿Viste los diarios?

- Sí, los vi esta mañana – comentó sombrío.

- ¿Y qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- No sé qué decirte, Albert.

- ¿No sabes? ¿No sabes? ¡Pues yo sí sé que decirte, Archie! Era tu trabajo recopilar toda la información del sector, ¿cómo pasamos por alto un detalle tan importante?

- Es que no lo pasamos por alto, Albert. Revisé los informes y todo calza. El problema es que la información sobre la carretera apareció sólo pocos días después que terminamos de recopilar los datos.

- ¡Pues debieron recopilar datos hasta el último momento! – dijo Albert golpeando el escritorio y poniéndose de pie. Estaba furioso.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo confié…

- No te excuses en tu equipo, Archie. Tú eres el responsable, es en ti en quien confío.

- Tienes razón, es mi culpa. Pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que no volverá a suceder. A partir de ahora yo estaré a cargo de tus labores – dijo seriamente.

- ¡Albert! – dijo sorprendido George.

- Ya está decidido. Esta tarde te entregaré un detalle de tus nuevas actividades. Tendrás dos días para decirme si estás de acuerdo o no con ellas. Deberás enfrentar las consecuencias de la movida de Lefevre. Esto no es un juego, Archie. Comprendo que estabas bajo mucha presión antes de tu matrimonio, pero si no podías hacerte cargo o necesitabas ayuda, debiste habernos informado.

- Como quieras – dijo Archie sombrío. No podía creer lo que Albert le estaba haciendo. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad! – Es tu empresa, tienes derecho a hacer lo que te plazca.

- No, Archie, la empresa es nuestra. Si yo pierdo, tú pierdes conmigo. No lo olvides.

- Está bien.

Archie dio media vuelta y sin más se fue. Albert se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. George lo miraba en silencio.

- Albert, sé que esta es tu empresa, pero creo que fuiste injusto con Archie.

- George, por favor, ahora no…

- Tú y yo también pudimos haber confirmado esos datos y lo sabes.

- Lo sé, George, lo sé – dijo fastidiado Albert.

- ¿Y entonces por qué sólo él tiene que pagar las consecuencias?

- ¿Qué consecuencias?

- ¿Te parece poco quitarle su puesto? Imagínate qué sucederá cuando el resto se entere. Le estás quitando toda autoridad y lo castigas como si todo fuera su culpa. ¿Por qué actúas así?

- Créeme que aceptar el reto de Lefevre sin entrar en una guerra de declaraciones y aceptando que con nuestra inversión le hemos hecho ganar el doble que lo que nosotros invertimos ya es castigo suficiente para mí, George. Para todos.

- ¿Y por qué entonces le quitas su puesto a Archie?

- Porque se lo merece. George, disculpa, pero no lo quiero discutir. Tú deberías aprender a confiar en mí. Por favor, déjame solo.

- Como guste, señor Andrew.

Con una respetuosa reverencia, George salió del despacho. Era lo que le faltaba. Pelearse con George. Pero bueno, era cosa de tiempo. Albert llamó a su secretaria. Tenía que dictarle la carta para Archie. A las doce almorzaría con su novia y no quería llegar tarde. Después de todo, la decisión la había tomado hacía un par de meses. Lefevre y sus artimañas no lo harían cambiar de opinión.

Candy había terminado con Terry hacía ya más de un año y sentía como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño. Tom había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, aunque durante los últimos meses se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a practicar para el próximo rodeo. A Candy le hacía gracia verlo tan ilusionado y ya casi podía ver el rostro de Lorraine, la chica de la que le hablaba todo el tiempo.

Junto con despertar de su letargo, Candy comenzó a darse cuenta de que no podía seguir abusando de la buena voluntad de Tom y que debía independizarse. Pero no sabía cómo. Lo último que quería era volver a Chicago y en el pueblo no había muchas opciones laborales. Pensó, además, que no quería abandonar aún el campo, pues la llenaba de paz y ganas de vivir. Entonces comenzó a gestarse una loca idea en su cabeza. ¿Qué tal si más personas pudieran disfrutar de las bondades del campo? Si ella se había recuperado, ¿por qué los demás no? Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ésa era la pregunta que ahora rondaba su cabeza y la mantenía sin dormir. Poco a poco el sueño fue cobrando forma en su mente, pero la respuesta fundamental seguía sin respuesta: ¿cómo?

El día del rodeo, Tom estuvo desde temprano en la estación, pero Lorraine no llegó. Se sintió defraudado. De verdad pensó que vendría, estaba seguro de que llegaría, pero se había equivocado. Sin embargo, había prometido que ganaría y lo iba a cumplir. Compitió con la fuerza y las ganas que lo caracterizaban, canalizando toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía por la ausencia de la chica. Tal como se había propuesto, ganó. Ante todo, era un vaquero.

Sus amigos y su familia corrieron a felicitarlo y entre vítores y aplausos, recibió el premio. Se sentía satisfecho. Había trabajado duro para conseguirlo y no era él hombre que se amilanara por reveses de la vida.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ella. ¡Estaba tan seguro de que vendría! En fin, ya no tenía caso darle más vueltas. Sin más, se dirigió a los vestidores para darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Vestido ya con sus galas vaqueras y con su trofeo en la mano, la encontró cuando iba camino a juntarse con su familia.

- Muchas felicitaciones, señor Stevens.

- ¡Sabía que vendría! ¡Lo sabía! – gritó alegre Tom, corriendo a abrazarla, pero se detuvo en el acto. Ella le extendió la mano.

- Fue un lindo espectáculo.

- Le dije que le gustaría.

- Sí, me lo dijo. Bien, creo que…

- Ah, no, no se va a ir, tiene que acompañarnos a celebrar y tiene que conocer a mi familia.

- No creo que…

- Usted no cree nada, señorita. Si va a decirme que sólo vino a darme las felicitaciones, déjeme decirle que no se lo creo – Lorraine bajó la vista y Tom alcanzó a ver que se sonrojaba– Comenzaré por presentarle a mi padre, a Candy y a mis madres.

- ¿"Sus" madres?

- Claro, tengo dos, ¿no recuerda? Iremos a nuestro rancho y luego…

El resto del día lo pasaron celebrando el triunfo de Tom y Candy haciéndole bromas cuando Lorraine no estaba cerca. La chica era discreta, pero en general a todos les pareció agradable. No extraordinariamente sociable, pero simpática.

- Tom, cambia ya esa cara, ¡la miras como un tonto!

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo creo, estoy segura. ¿De verdad te gusta tanto?

- Me encanta…– dijo soñador.

- ¿Y vas a decírselo?

- Pues eso no es tu problema, Candice – dijo encaminándose a Lorraine, mientras Candy se reía – Sólo asegúrate de no andar espiando tras los árboles. No quiero ser el Albert de tu historia.

Candy rió de buena gana recordando la bochornosa aventura de hacía algunos meses. Ahora el romance de Albert estaba en boca de todos y Candy se alegraba por el que alguna vez había sido su amigo. "Albert", pensó Candy casi melancólica. Pero en el acto, la idea brilló como una luz en su mente. "¡Albert!"

Sin quererlo, Tom le había dado la solución. Ya sabía cómo llevaría a cabo su idea.

Al término de los dos días que le había dado de plazo, Archie se dirigió a la oficina de Albert. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus condiciones. Él se había equivocado, es cierto, pero Albert no tenía derecho a humillarlo de esa manera. Annie había tratado de persuadirlo, pero no había caso; nadie había en el mundo más orgulloso de Archivald Cornwell.

- Buenas tardes, Albert.

- Hola, Archie. Toma asiento, por favor.

- No es necesario, gracias – dijo Archie en tono seco – Sólo venía a entregarte esto – Archie tiró sobre el escritorio de Albert la carta con su nueva descripción de cargo. Ni siquiera la había abierto – Y también esto – dijo tirando una segunda carta.

- ¿Y qué sería todo esto?

- Es mi renuncia, Albert.

- ¿Tu qué?

- Ya lo oíste: mi renuncia. No voy a aceptar que me humilles ante todos por un error en el que todos tuvimos parte.

- Pero era tu responsabilidad, Archie.

- Lo sé. Pero habría esperado que al menos me dieras una oportunidad, no que me corrieras como si fuera un empleado cualquiera.

- Pero yo no te he corrido, ¡eres tú el que está renunciando!

- No me dejas alternativa.

- ¿De verdad no te gustó tu nuevo cargo?

- No me interesa saber qué castigo imaginaste para mí, señor Andrew.

- Ey, ey… Un momento, Archie, creo que te estás precipitando un poco.

- No lo creo. Lo he pensado muy bien. Es todo lo que quería decirte. Adiós.

- Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

- Eso no te importa.

- ¡Ven acá, mal educado! – dijo Albert molesto.

- Ya no soy un niño, Albert. Aunque seas mi tío no tienes derecho a tratarme como a un mocoso. Tú sabes que soy capaz de hacer mucho más.

- Claro que lo sé, Archie, por eso te ofrecí lo que te ofrecí.

- ¡Pues no me interesa tu nuevo puesto!

- ¿Leíste siquiera la carta? – le preguntó Albert.

- Ya te dije que…

- Ok, basta de dramas infantiles, Archie. Esto son negocios. Actúa como el profesional que dices ser. Antes de irte, hazte un favor y lee mi carta – Albert tomó el sobre, sacó la carta y se la puso en las manos a Archie – Lee.

- Ya te dije que…

- ¡Lee de una vez! – le gritó por fin Albert.

Con rabia contenida, Archie tomó la carta y comenzó a leer. Albert se sentó sobre su escritorio, de brazos cruzados, esperando que terminara. Poco a poco el rostro de Archie fue cambiando del blanco al rojo más intenso.

- No puede ser… –dijo por fin en un hilo de voz.

- Pues yo creo que sí puede ser…

- Albert, no sabía…

- ¿Ya no soy el señor Andrew? – rió Albert.

- No te burles de mí.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te felicite por la escenita o que acepte tu renuncia?

- Podrías hacerlo… – dijo Archie avergonzado.

- ¡Archie, no seas ridículo! ¡Somos un equipo! Te lo dije hace dos días: estas empresas no son mías, ¡son nuestras! Si yo pierdo, y sí que voy a perder esta vez, tú también pierdes. Además, te dije que tendrías que enfrentar las consecuencias de la movida de Lefevre. No creo que haya mejor manera de que la enfrentes.

- Pero, Albert yo no creo ser capaz…

- Bien, esto es chistoso. Hace un rato me gritabas que eres tan capaz y ahora ya no lo eres. ¿De verdad no quieres que acepte tu renuncia?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada. ¿Qué pensaste que haría contigo? ¿Crees que soy un ogro?

- No… Tienes razón, Albert, perdona, fui un estúpido.

- Un orgulloso, diría yo. Pero bueno, que nos sirva de lección. Yo también pude haber hecho más para evitar esta catástrofe, los dos lo sabemos. Ahora quedaré a cargo de tus funciones y tú asumirás tu nuevo papel.

- Está bien… pero… – dijo Archie como recordando algo – Creo que tengo que hablarlo con Annie.

- Por eso te dije que tenías dos días para tomar una decisión, señor Cornwell. Lo siento, pero no puedo darle más plazo que hoy. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Puede usted retirarse para conversar con su mujer. Lo espero esta noche a las ocho en mi casa, junto a Annie. Al final de la cena quiero tener su respuesta.

- Ahí estaremos sin falta.

- Muy bien. Ahora puede retirarse, señor Cornwell.

- Gracias. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo – Archie le dio un fuerte abrazo a Albert – Perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti. Nunca más te voy a fallar, te lo prometo.

- Está bien, Archie – dijo Albert emocionado – Perdona por haberte gritado y haberte hecho pasar tan mal rato.

- Sí que lo hiciste. La tal Lefevre no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

- Será tu trabajo explicárselo, Archie.

- Lo sé. Bueno, sólo un detalle más antes de irme – tomó la segunda carta del escritorio de Albert y lo miró con una sonrisa – Prefiero llevármela. Por si cambias de opinión.

Albert se rió de buena gana y Archie se retiró de la oficina. En menos de treinta minutos estaba de vuelta en casa, gritando como un niño.

- ¡Annie, Annie! ¡Nos vamos a Boston! ¡Nos vamos a Boston!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Albert me ofreció el cargo de subdirector de todo el conglomerado Andrew!

- ¡Archie! – gritó emocionada Annie – ¡Te dije que Albert no era malo! ¡Te lo dije!

- Sí, lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. ¡Por eso me casé contigo, porque no hay nadie más inteligente que tú!

Archie la besó con alegría y Annie respondió con la misma pasión. Luego se fundieron en un apretado abrazo. Era la oportunidad que Archie merecía. En el nuevo cargo tendría la mayor independencia posible y podría poner en práctica sus propias estrategias, porque era un cargo que contaba con toda la confianza de Albert. Además, mudarse a Boston les permitiría independizarse de sus familias y comenzar una nueva vida juntos dependiendo sólo el uno del otro. ¡Era el ascenso llegaba en el momento perfecto!

Por la tarde, la familia completa celebró el nuevo cargo de Archie. La noticia sería dada al día siguiente a la prensa y con eso aprovecharían, además, de restarle algo de publicidad al anuncio de Lefevre. O al menos eso esperaban.

Antes de que se retirara, Albert le pidió a su novia que le diera unos minutos. Tenía que explicarle que con todo esto sería necesario hacer algunos cambios a los planes.

- No te preocupes, amor – dijo la chica besando sus labios, mientras ajustaba el nudo de la corbata de Albert – Creo que lo más prudente es que esperamos algún tiempo más. Un par de meses no nos vendrían mal.

- ¿Un par de meses? – preguntó Albert pasmado– Yo pensaba esperar sólo uno.

- No, no – lo mejor es que ustedes se concentren bien en sus negocios, sobre todo ahora que Archie se irá. Tendrás que contratar a otra persona y seguro eso te tomará mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Se hace tarde, amor, tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro… – dijo algo sorprendido Albert – Pasaré por ti a las ocho.

Cuando todos se fueron, Albert decidió disfrutar una copa de su mejor whisky. Ese que sólo tomaba cuando algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿De verdad no le importaba esperar dos meses? Era la primera vez que una chica no estaba apurada por concretar algo con él. Albert rió con cierto dejo de amargura. En cierto sentido, podía decir que estaba haciendo progresos. La vez anterior, la chica en cuestión ni siquiera había querido concretar algo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE (1 de febrero, 2012): Por alguna razón, los dos últimos capítulos que he subido del fic no aparecen en FFnet. No sé a qué se deba y, peor aún, no hay a quién pedir ayuda en este sitio, así que sólo me queda pedirles paciencia. En mi perfil puedo ver los capítulos como publicados, pero cuando reviso la historia desde fuera de mi perfil, no aparecen los capítulos 31 ni 32... ahora voy a subir el 33... Espero que se arregle el problema. De verdad lo lamento :-(<strong>_

_**PCR**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Me he demorado harto en subir los capítulos, pero ya sólo me falta subir otros diez, y terminamos.**_

_**Les agradezco también todos sus comentarios. ¡Son geniales!**_

_**PCR**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Hacía más de un año que Candy había abierto una pequeña clínica cerca de Lakewood. El trabajo había sido enorme y el esfuerzo aún no daba frutos, pero ella confiaba en que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

Cuando recién comenzó, había tenido que conversar con una cantidad increíble de médicos, enfermeras, ingenieros y ejecutivos bancarios; nadie había querido apostar por su idea. Pero ella tenía lo necesario y no se dio por vencida. Con ayuda de Tom encontró un lugar perfecto: una pequeña casa en un lugar privilegiado. Sería necesario mucho dinero para transformar aquello en una clínica, pero Candy se veía confiada. Cuando Tom le preguntó de dónde sacaría el dinero, ella lo sorprendió con una carta inesperada: sus ahorros.

- ¿Tus ahorros? – dijo Tom incrédulo.

- Sí… bueno… en realidad es algo largo de explicar.

- Pues no tengo prisa… – dijo Tom.

- Es dinero de Albert.

- ¿De Albert? ¿Le pediste dinero a Albert?

- No, Tom, ¿cómo crees?

- ¿Pero entonces qué?

- Desde el día que Albert me tomó bajo su tutela comencé a recibir una mensualidad muy generosa. La verdad yo no entendía para qué, porque nunca necesité nada, todo me lo daban, así que lo olvidé. En todo caso, era menor de edad, así que tampoco podía usar el dinero. Al parecer era algo automático, para todos los Andrew, supongo. Cuando me vine de Londres asumí que la familia se desharía de mí definitivamente, así que de verdad terminé por sacarme el asunto de la cabeza. Pero no fue así, porque seguí recibiendo la mensualidad hasta el último día que estuve bajo la tutela de Albert. Lo supe sólo después que perdí el apellido Andrew.

- ¿Y cómo lo supiste?

- Junto con el acta con mi nuevo nombre, venía un detalle del monto que había en mi cuenta y un documento legal que explicaba que ya no seguiría recibiendo la mensualidad. Cuando vi la suma, intenté devolvérsela a Albert, pero ya sabes cómo es él.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No me dijo nada. Sólo recibí una nota de George que decía algo así como "El señor Andrew me pide que le recuerde que no tiene por costumbre reclamar los regalos que hace"… O algo así. Siempre pensé devolvérselo, pero con todo lo que pasó, bueno, no sé me olvidé de todo esto hasta ahora.

- O sea que te regaló el dinero.

- Así es.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuánto es? Porque si dices que puedes financiar todo esto de la clínica…

- Tom, sólo una vez usé algo de ese dinero, cuando quedé sin trabajo en Nueva York. La suma está prácticamente intacta. Por años y años. Con intereses y reajustes.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Casi doscientos…

- ¿Doscientos qué? ¿Doscientos dólares?

- Casi doscientos mil dólares…

- ¿Qué? – Tom casi se cayó de la silla en que estaba sentado – ¿Casi doscientos mil dólares? ¿Y le dio lo mismo?

- Así parece – dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Pero con eso puedes construir un hospital!

- ¡Lo sé!

- Siempre he dicho que cometiste una grave equivocación alejándote de la familia Andrew. ¡La de negocios que podrías haberme financiado! –se lamentó Tom.

Dinero en mano, Candy se dio a la tarea de buscar un buen abogado. No quería molestar a nadie, pero el padre de Tom la convenció de que aquello no era juego de niños y que si de verdad quería tener éxito, debía echar mano a los contactos. Sin darle mayores detalles, escribió a Archie y le pidió que le recomendara un buen abogado y un asesor comercial. Al joven le pareció algo extraña la petición, pero ocupado como estaba en hacerle la guerra a Lefevre, sólo se limitó a darle los mejores nombres que conocía, junto con invitarla a pasar una temporada a Boston.

El resto le pareció a Candy algo así como un torbellino. Era increíble la cantidad de detalles que había que calcular, los papeles que había que firmar, los compromisos que había que asumir y los riesgos que debía correr. Pero todo funcionaba si tenía el capital y la idea. Ella tenía ambos. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a tomar cuerpo y la pequeña clínica había abierto sus puertas.

Pero clínicas había muchas, así que Candy sabía que tenía que hacer algo especial en ella. Echó mano entonces a todo lo que recordaba sobre buen gusto y detalles de alta sociedad. La clínica no sería cualquiera; sería una clínica exclusiva, con flores por todas partes, finas sábanas y comida de la mejor calidad. Los precios estarían a la altura. Candy sabía que era una locura, pero conocía muy bien a los ricos: el lujo atrae al lujo y el dinero al dinero. Si hacía algo de este tipo, la etiqueta de "exclusivo" sería irresistible para los millonarios. Nuevamente echó mano a los contacto y a través de Annie y Patty, poco a poco llegaron los primeros y adinerados clientes.

Pero aún no marchaba todo bien. Aún faltaba lo que una vez Candy le había oído a Albert describir como "ese toque de suerte que acompaña a toda la gran idea". El toque llegó el día que el tren con destino a Chicago hizo una larga pausa en la estación. Desesperado, uno de los pasajeros bajó a exigir que el tren partiera de inmediato. Su mujer estaba embarazada y debían llegar al hospital cuanto antes. Pero era invierno y las vías estaban cortadas. Era imposible llegar antes de dos días.

Entonces alguien le comentó que en las afueras del pueblo había una pequeña clínica muy exclusiva. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre pidió que los llevaran al lugar. Lo que vieron los convenció. Su esposa ya no podía seguir viajando y el lugar parecía limpio, tranquilo y, curiosamente, elegante. A los tres días nació el bebé. A los cinco días, la pequeña familia estaba lista para emprender el regreso. Los días en la clínica habían hecho maravillas en la nueva madre y su pequeño hijo.

La familia había resultado ser una de las más ricas del norte del país. En cuanto llegaron a Chicago con su nuevo integrante, no dudaron en recomendar a todas sus amistades las maravillas de la pequeña clínica cerca de Lakewood. Lo mismo hicieron cuando volvieron a su ciudad. El resto fue sencillo. Al tiempo, ya había lista de espera y era imperioso realizar una ampliación. Esta vez, los bancos abrieron las puertas de par en par.

Había recorrido un muy largo camino. Era una persona totalmente diferente. Se había hecho un nombre por sí sola y no había recuperado a la niña que alguna vez todos habían querido: se había transformado en la mujer que ella realmente quería ser. Ella misma. Candice White. Jamás olvidaría ese nombre de nuevo.

Albert y Camille habían anunciado su noviazgo hacía algo más de un año. Sin embargo, ya no era tan común verlos juntos. Camille había hecho dos largos viajes a Europa y Albert, a su vez, enfrascado en una guerra a muerte contra Lefevre, había hecho lo propio recorriendo Estados Unidos y Canadá de una ciudad a otra.

Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, la balanza parecía haberse inclinado en favor de su contrincante. Las empresas Andrew aún estaban entre las mayores del país, pero ya no tenían el predominio. Lefevre se había encargado de diversificar sus inversiones entrando al rubro de los alimentos y las ventas minoristas. Albert poco o nada sabía de aquello, así que había tenido que contratar a un enorme grupo de asesores, sólo para concluir que era un terreno al que mejor no debía ni acercarse. Lefevre ya se había afianzado y la inversión que tendrían que hacer sólo para darle un poco de pelea sería ridículamente alta.

Albert comenzaba a perder la paciencia. En un principio, la competencia le había parecido emocionante, pero las cosas estaban llegando un punto crítico. Dudaba ante cada nueva inversión y eso… eso era la mayor victoria de Lefevre. La mujer seguía siendo un misterio para todos, lo cual aumentaba su mística y atractivo. Muchos optaban por invertir con su gente con la esperanza de llegar a conocerla, pero nadie lo había conseguido. Algunos decían que en realidad no existía y que todo era un invento de Gustav Clermont. Entonces Lefevre hacía alguna movida estratégica que dejaba bien en claro quién era la que tomaba las decisiones. Su consejo asesor, además, la seguía con devoción. Y es que claro: cada victoria de ella les llenaba más los bolsillos a ellos.

El tiempo pasaba y el ánimo de Albert empeoraba. Se le oía levantar la voz con más frecuencia y cuando su novia había estado de viaje, abandonaba la oficina a altas horas de la madrugada. Ya casi no visitaba a su tía ni al resto de sus escasos amigos. Después de todo, había sido una mala idea enviar a Archie y Annie a Boston; desde su partida, su círculo se había reducido considerablemente y en su afán por ganar la guerra contra Lefevre, se concentraba sólo en establecer nuevos contactos comerciales. Cuando su novia estaba en la ciudad, en cambio, hacía lo imposible por dedicarle más tiempo. Pero en su cabeza rondaba siempre la misma idea: Lefevre, Lefevre, Lefevre. El que su novia llevara el mismo nombre de su rival no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Poco a poco la relación comenzó a resentirse. Albert ya no era el mismo y su novia no tenía la paciencia ni la pasión de los primeros meses. La joven extrañaba sus largas y amenas conversaciones y se refugiaba en la lectura de densos tratados de política internacional o algo nuevo que se estaba formando en Europa. Algo sobre las mujeres y sus derechos, le había tratado de explicar a Albert, sin que él lograra realmente entenderlo; en lugar de nuevos movimientos europeos, lo que le importaba era estar al tanto de los comentarios de prensa, de los balances comerciales y de la próxima reunión de negocios. Camille perdió la cuenta de las citas románticas en las que Albert terminaba reclamando contra alguna de las últimas movidas de Lefevre.

Hasta que un día pasó: dejó a su novia plantada por asistir a una reunión de negocios de último minuto. Al día siguiente apareció por su casa con flores y chocolates y ella lo perdonó. Al poco tiempo, la chica lamentó haberlo hecho. Esa fue sólo la primera de muchas veces. Decidió entonces enfrentarlo y pedirle explicaciones. Su padre le había recomendado que no lo hiciera y que sólo esperara en silencio que Albert regresara de sus reuniones. Pero Camille no era mujer para quedarse en casa esperando. Había leído suficiente sobre esa nueva teoría y en sus viajes había asistido a conferencias de sus creadoras en las que se abogaba por la igualdad de la mujer en el matrimonio, en la política y en los negocios. Camille Jacobs lo tenía muy claro: su voz también tenía peso.

- Es la última vez que aguanto esto, William – dijo al final una tensa conversación – No me interesa ser tu muñequita, ni voy a estar aquí esperándote como tal vez tus novias hicieron antes. Yo también tengo prioridades, mi amor. Tú eres una de ellas. Pero si tus negocios son para ti más importantes que yo, esto no va a funcionar.

Albert no esperó una segunda advertencia. En adelante, se preocupó cuanto pudo de su relación y pensó que haría bien con empezar a hablar de matrimonio con ella. No es que la idea lo apasionara en particular, pero si con ello ganaba tiempo y mantenía a su novia segura, estaría bien. En algún momento recordó sus ideales de romanticismo y una familia feliz, pero se convenció de que el día siguiente sería el mejor para pensar en ello. Al día siguiente, pensó lo mismo, hasta que paulatinamente se convenció de que una vez que se casaran, le dedicaría más tiempo a su mujer, pues una vez que la guerra con Lefevre terminara, sería el momento para formar una linda familia. ¡Su novia estaría tan feliz!

Sin embargo, Camille no reaccionó como Albert había esperado. Un mes después del primer intento, su secretaria le entregó una pequeña nota: _"Tenemos que conversar. ¿Puedes pasar por mí a las ocho?"._ Albert le envió otra nota, rogándole que lo disculpara porque tenía que salir esa misma tarde a Boston, para reunirse con Archie y George. Justo antes de partir, recibió un llamado de Camille.

- No te preocupes, William, ve tranquilo a tu viaje de negocios.

- Mi amor, te juro que a cuando vuelva…

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- En cinco días.

- Bien… te estaré esperando. Por favor, no me dejes plantada otra vez.

- ¿Necesitas algo de Boston?

- ¿Qué crees que de verdad necesito, William?

- Pues… – Albert entendió que tras esa pregunta había algo más, pero no logró descifrar el mensaje. Se le hacía tarde para tomar el tren que lo llevaría a Boston.

- No necesito nada. Que tengas un buen viaje. Te espero. No me falles.

Las negociaciones en Boston tomaron más de lo esperado. Albert estuvo dispuesto a quedarse. Alguien le había dicho que podía ponerlo en contacto con Gustav Clermont. La idea era irresistible. Gustav era el George de Lefevre. Era la llave para llegar a la misteriosa mente tras sus mayores dolores de cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pidió una cita con Gustav. Para su sorpresa, el hombre aceptó.

Pero en último momento, Clermont canceló la cita. Lefevre seguramente se había enterado, pensó Albert. Derrotado y contrariado, volvió a Chicago dispuesto a enfrentar la furia de su novia. Para su sorpresa, nada ocurrió. La señorita Camille Jacobs había viajado a Nueva York. Volvería en dos semanas.

Fue un alivio, pues así tendría tiempo para meditar en lo ocurrido. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Camille. Pero no en Camille Jacobs, sino que en Camille Lefevre. ¿Cómo podía detenerla? ¿Cómo?

**_Continuará..._**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

La relación de Tom y Lorraine seguía siendo lo mismo que había sido desde un principio: nada. La joven lo visitaba sólo esporádicamente y pese a todos sus intentos, Tom no había conseguido concretar nada con ella. Le había dado una dirección para que le escribiera y él lo hacía, pero ella rara vez le contestaba. Cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo, Tom se daba cuenta de que no le era indiferente en absoluto. Había intentado besarla más de una vez, pero ella siempre se escabullía y tras eso, desaparecía por largo tiempo. Pero el vaquero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

En una batalla un poco diferente se encontraba Candy, quien seguía trabajando con pasión en sus proyectos, siempre preocupada de no volver a cometer los errores de antes. Estaba a punto de abrir una tercera clínica a las afueras de Springfield, la capital del estado, así que había arrendado un pequeño departamento en dicha ciudad. Sin embargo, cada jueves por la tarde partía de regreso a Lakewood, donde había comprado una casa amplia con un hermoso jardín. No era millonaria, trabajaba duro y disfrutaba lo que hacía, pero sobre todo, quería disfrutar a su gente. Había visitado a Annie en Boston y Paty la había acompañado por largas semanas en Lakewood. El hogar de Pony se había visto enormemente favorecido por el éxito de los negocios de Candy y las granjas de Tom y Jimmy habían incorporado nuevos cultivos para proveer a las clínicas con los alimentos de la calidad que Candy había estipulado. Incluso la madre de Annie había tenido que hacer una pequeña estadía en la primera clínica de Candy y con ello el rumor había llegado a Chicago. Una nueva maravilla estaba sólo a un par de horas de distancia.

Sin embargo, Candy estaba preocupada por Tom. Aquella extraña relación con la chica suiza no lo tenía precisamente contento y Candy temía que la desconocida sólo quisiera burlarse de él. Había tratado de abordar el tema con cariño, pero Tom no era hombre que entendiera por las buenas. Entonces Candy decidió usar el mismo método con el que años antes él la había hecho reaccionar a ella. Tras uno de sus almuerzos de fin de semana en el rancho de Tom, decidió abordarlo directamente.

- Tom, enfrentemos la realidad: esa chica no te conviene.

- Por favor, no empecemos…

- No, no, no, vaquerito – dijo tomándolo de un brazo para evitar que se fuera – No fue eso lo que tú me ensañaste, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo sé y me alegra que lo aprendieras, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Tus consejos no se aplican a tu caso?

- No es eso, Candy, es que son situaciones totalmente distintas.

- Pues yo digo que no lo son.

- Yo digo que sí lo son. Tú tenías una relación con Terry, yo no tengo nada.

- ¡Justamente! Nada. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella?

- No se trata de perder el tiempo –dijo Tom con voz cansada.

- No haces más que esperar que ella aparezca, hombre. ¡Ese no eres tú! ¡Reacciona!

- ¿Y qué diablos quieres que haga? – gritó por fin Tom, poniéndose de pie – ¡La amo, Candy, la amo! Pero no puedo llegar a ella, no logro convencerla.

- Pues tal vez eso significa que ella no siente lo mismo por ti, Tom.

- ¡Yo sé que siente algo por mí! ¡Lo sé! Es sólo que… no sé, no sé. Pareciera que tuviera miedo de algo, pero no sé qué es. Pero yo sé que siente algo por mí, Candy, estoy seguro.

Candy lo miró con pena y ternura, reconociéndose en sus palabras. ¿Sería así como él la miraba a ella cuando aún lloraba por Terry, pensando que él volvería a buscarla? ¿Cuándo se inventaba mil razones para seguir aferrada a su agónica relación con el actor?

- No, Tom – le dijo tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarla – Mírame a los ojos y dime una cosa: ¿de verdad crees que ella te ama?

- No lo creo: estoy seguro – le dijo para sorpresa de Candy, sin siquiera pestañar.

- Tom, no quiero que sufras. ¡Hace más de cuatro meses que no sabes nada de ella! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es realmente, ni quién es su familia, ni nada sobre ese trabajo que tiene! ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella?

- Igual como tú pudiste confiar en Albert y lo llevaste a vivir contigo, Candy.

- No es lo mismo, Tom, tú sabes que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué entre ustedes no pasaba nada? Pues bien podrías preguntarte entonces por qué Albert se enamoró de ti.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Tom? – le preguntó asombrada Candy.

- Todos saben que Albert se enamoró de ti cuando vivían juntos en Chicago. Y él no sabía nada de ti. Tú también te enamoraste de él, sin siquiera conocerlo. No me digas que no, porque de lo contrario, no lo habrías buscado como lo buscaste y no habrías hecho por él todo lo que hiciste. Era obvio que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

- Tom yo no…

- No puedes negarlo. ¿Por qué crees que no te pidió de vuelta todo ese dinero?

- Porque no lo necesita, desde luego.

- Y porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer para asegurar de alguna manera tu futuro, Candy.

- Tom, estás alucinando, eso no es así.

- Claro que sí. El problema contigo, tonta, es que no te diste cuenta a tiempo. El problema con él es que fue un cobarde y nunca te lo dijo. Pero yo no voy a cometer el mismo error. Voy a estar con Lorraine porque la amo. Yo no soy de esconderme, Candy. Pensé que ya tenías claro que un hombre de verdad pelea hasta el final. Y eso es exactamente lo que este hombre va a hacer.

Tom tomó su sombrero y se fue. Candy se quedó pegada en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Albert había estado enamorado… ¿de ella?

A las dos semanas, Camille regresó a Chicago. Albert fue a buscarla a la estación. La chica se mostró gratamente sorprendida y Albert respiró tranquilo. Pasaron un día agradable junto a la familia de Camille y a la tía abuela quien aprovechó de reclamarle a Albert porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba. Demasiado. El joven millonario reconoció que había sido algo ingrato y prometió visitarla más seguido, aunque mientras lo decía, pensaba en las reuniones que tenía por delante.

Tras la cena, se retiraron a disfrutar del acostumbrado café y, poco a poco, el tema de los negocios comenzó a dominar la conversación. El señor Jacobs había tenido la muy poco atinada idea de alabar una de las recientes movidas comerciales de Lefevre, "esa maestra de la estrategia", como él la llamaba y eso había bastado para sacar a Albert de sus casillas. En forma educada, pero tajante, Albert comenzó a enumerar todas las debilidades del nuevo proyecto, debilidades que él como empresario jamás habría dejado pasar.

Pero Jacobs no se dejaba intimidar. No tendría la misma fortuna de Albert, pero sí tenía experiencia y conocimientos. Si él decía que Lefevre era un genio, Albert debería tener al menos la delicadeza de respetar su opinión. Sobre todo si estaban en la casa del propio señor Jacobs. Notando la tensión que entre ambos se estaba formando, George trataba de cambiar el tema o hacía comentarios que favorecieran a uno u otro. Pero no había caso. Albert estaba determinado a demostrarle a su futuro suegro que él era mejor que Lefevre. Su futuro suegro, en cambio, estaba determinado a demostrarle que él era más experimentado y que la edad y la experiencia siempre deben respetarse.

Las mujeres habían formado su grupo aparte a prudente distancia de los caballeros. Discutían, como siempre, chismes de sociedad o nuevas tendencias de moda para la hora del té; Camille no hacía ningún comentario. Su atención estaba puesta en el otro extremo del salón, donde su padre y Albert parecían enfrascados en un animado debate.

Distraídamente dejó el rincón de las mujeres y se acercó al de los hombres. Se sirvió algunas galletas, una taza de té y tomó palco. Notó los esfuerzos de George por actuar de moderador, pero también notó que Albert había cometido la imprudencia de tocar la fibra sensible de su padre, hombre orgulloso de ser quién era y acostumbrado a hacerse escuchar. Si Albert no tenía el buen tino de comenzar a ceder, la discusión de verdad podía transformarse en algo muy desagradable.

Para variar, el tema era su tocaya, Lefevre. Y para variar, sólo para variar, Albert hablaba de ella como si fuera la peste. Su padre, en cambio, reconocía las virtudes de la empresaria y su equipo, pero en todo eso Albert sólo veía irracionalidad y locura. Los comentarios de Albert comenzaron a parecerle algo fuera de lugar a su novia. El punto álgido llegó cuando Andrew tuvo la mala, muy mala idea de hacer un comentario gracioso sobre Lefevre para distender el ánimo de la discusión. A su juicio, Lefevre seguramente era una solterona tan fea, que prefería esconderse tras un hombre de traje antes que enfrentar a sus socios. Las fotos que circulaban de ella daban pie para creerlo, acotó Albert, causando la alegre risa de sus interlocutores.

- ¿Y si fuera fea qué? – dijo Camille interrumpiendo las risas y haciendo que los hombres la miraran.

- Hija, éstos no son temas para para una señorita.

- ¿Ah no? Pensé que la belleza y el matrimonio eran temas de damas – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, mi amor, desde luego que sí – comentó Albert acercando a besarle la mano – Pero esta mujer, Lefevre, seguro no es ni la sombra de una dama. Menos de alguien como tú.

- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó su novia.

- Tú eres hermosa, distinguida y refinada. Nadie puede ignorarte cuando entras a una sala. Por eso me siento absolutamente orgulloso de llevarte a mi lado…

- … como un adorno – completó Camille con naturalidad, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

- Desde luego que no, Camille – se apuró a contestarle Albert – Tú eres inteligente y ya quisieran más hombres poder contar con el privilegio de una mujer de tus capacidades a su lado.

- Sin embargo, cuando una mujer demuestra su inteligencia y sus capacidades en público, tú crees que debe ser fea. Porque si madeimoselle Lefevre se esconde, debe ser porque es fea.

- Bueno – rió Albert – creo que después de ver sus fotos, muchos estarían de acuerdo conmigo respecto a su belleza – rió Albert concitando la risa aprobatoria de los otros dos caballeros.

- Esas fotos son muy viejas. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Diez años? ¿Catorce años?

- Nadie sabe eso, hija – comentó su padre.

- Pero todos saben que es fea. Porque claro, si piensa y manda y actúa como ustedes lo hacen, entonces no puede tener otras cualidades femeninas como belleza y delicadeza.

- Hija, por favor, no vayas a empezar con tu…

- ¿Qué dirías si yo te asegurara que madeimoselle Lefevre es hermosa? – preguntó distraídamente Camille.

La sonrisa se borró de golpe del rostro de Albert y se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala. Incluso las otras mujeres dejaron de conversar y prestaron atención a lo que pasaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué dirías si yo te digiera que su talento es exquisito y refinado y, por sobre todo, que tiene una generosidad sin par?

- Nadie ha oído nunca que Lefevre participe en obras de caridad – dijo con seriedad Albert.

- ¿Y acaso eso significa que ella no participa en ninguna? – preguntó desafiante Camille.

- Pues… supongo que…

- La verdadera generosidad, hasta donde yo sé, es aquella que no persigue intereses mezquinos como la promoción del nombre del benefactor. Imagino que tú, mi amor, haces todas tus donaciones porque te interesan los demás, no porque quieres que la gente hable de tu buen corazón, ¿o me equivoco?

- Camille, por favor – trató comentó desde el otro extremo de la sala su madre.

- Pero tengo otra pregunta para ti, mi amor. ¿Qué dirías si yo te asegurara que madeimoselle Lefevre es esbelta y elegante, llena de gracia y dueña un carisma sin igual?

- Pues yo diría que tú la conoces personalmente – dijo Albert sombrío.

- Pues te equivocas; no la conozco. O mejor dicho, no he tenido **_aún_** el privilegio de conocerla en persona. Pero conozco sus obras. He estudiado sus logros y he admirado sus victorias. En todas ellas hay algo de madeimoselle Lefevre y en todas ellas veo a una mujer hermosa y fuerte. Tal como en tus negocios reconozco a un hombre profesional y metódico. ¿O me equivoco?

Albert la miraba sin decir palabra y el padre de Camille decidió que todo aquello ya había llegado muy lejos.

- Linda, estamos pasando un rato agradable, no es necesario ponernos tan serios, ¿no crees?

- Sólo son comentarios, papá – dijo dándole un abrazo – Me gusta conocer la opinión de mi novio para saber cómo complacerlo. Imagínate cuánto lo decepcionaría si de pronto hiciera algo realmente inteligente. Tal vez ante sus bellos ojos azules yo dejaría de ser… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Interesante? Sí. Interesante. Y creo que a ti, papá, no te gustaría que tu hija perdiera el atractivo para su novio, ¿verdad?

- ¡Camille! – exclamó indignado su padre. Eso había sido demasiado.

- Señor Jacobs, por favor, no se preocupe – trató de calmarlo Albert mirando fríamente a Camille – Mi novia debe estar un poco cansada, eso es todo.

- Justamente, William. Estoy cansada – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con decisión – Por eso creo que lo mejor será que me retire. Ya saben, la falta de sueño causa arrugas y ojeras y qué novia enamorada quisiera tener esa imagen cuando va del brazo de su amado novio – sentenció Camille con tono melodramáticamente irónico – Pero antes de irme, sólo quisiera dejar en claro una cosa. Nosotras, las mujeres, razonamos con el corazón y la cabeza. Ustedes, en cambio…

Lentamente se dirigió a Albert y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Luego, saboreó sus propios labios y sin dejar de mirarlo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras con un dedo acariciaba lentamente los rojos labios de su novio, haciendo que Albert se estremeciera ante la inesperadamente placentera caricia. Con una leve sonrisa, Camille disfrutó el momento de debilidad de Albert, dejándole muy en claro quién estaba en manos de quién. No era necesario terminar la oración. Había demostrado con hechos qué regía a los hombres.

- Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas, querido. Hasta mañana.

Sin más, Camille dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando tras de sí a dos hombres profundamente contrariados por dos motivos muy distintos: el señor Jacobs, avergonzado por la irrespetuosa actitud de su hija, y Albert, avergonzado por su penosa reacción ante un leve roce de su novia.

**_Continuará..._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Candy estaba concentrada de lleno en la construcción de su tercera clínica. Una vez más, el proyecto prometía ser un éxito. El próximo paso lógico debía ser abrir una clínica en Chicago… pero tenía sentimientos encontrados y le daba largas al asunto. Sus asesores la animaban, pero ella no terminaba de convencerse, porque en realidad había sólo una ciudad que le interesaba conquistar, pero para eso le hacía falta el valor que aún no tenía.

Cierto día, Tom acudió a su oficina en Lakewood y pidió hablar con ella. Necesitaba pedirle un favor. Ya sabía por qué Lorraine no lo había visitado por tanto tiempo. Su abuela estaba muy enferma y ella había dejado su trabajo para dedicarse por completo a cuidarla. La mujer, sin embargo, ya estaba muy avanzada en años y el desenlace que se esperaba no era una sorpresa para nadie. Tom no quería que la chica estuviera sola, pero ella no aceptaría que él la acompañara, por eso quería proponerle que se mudaran a Lakewood y que internaran a la mujer en la clínica de Candy.

- Yo me encargaré de todos los gastos – le dijo Tom.

- Eso no es problema, Tom, lo sabes.

- Gracias, Candy… pero… hay algo más que quiero pedirte.

- ¿Algo más? Dime.

- No quiero que Lorraine esté sola. Su abuela es su único familiar y esto va a ser durísimo para ella. Pero conociéndola, no aceptará vivir en nuestra casa. Por favor, tú…

- Desde luego que puede vivir conmigo, Tom, ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo. Tú encárgate de convencerla y si acepta, haremos lo que sea necesario.

- Muchas gracias, Candy – dijo Tom aliviado.

- Supongo que esto te permitirá ganar varios puntos – bromeó Candy abrazándolo, mientras para sus adentros pensaba que, tal vez, eso le permitiría a ella descubrir quién era realmente esa mujer.

Para alivio de Tom, Lorraine aceptó la propuesta, pero sólo bajo la condición de pagar ella misma todos los gastos. Al cabo de unas semanas y tras un delicado traslado, Lorraine y su anciana tía llegaron a Lakewood, donde fue inmediatamente internada en la clínica de Candy. Lorraine se instaló en la casa de Candy, pero sólo llegaba por las noches, pues había insistido en pasar junto a su tía todo el día. La mujer sólo hablaba francés y si bien Candy se preocupó de contratar a dos enfermeras que hablaran el idioma para que la cuidaran por turnos, Lorraine no quería dejarla sola ni un momento. Parecía aferrarse a ella como si con eso pudiera evitar lo inevitable, aun sabiendo que hay cosas que simplemente no podemos impedir.

Una mañana de marzo, tras casi dos meses de estadía en la clínica, la dulce abuela de Lorraine se durmió en paz. Incapaz de hacer el viaje de vuelta, su nieta decidió que descansara en el cementerio local. La sencilla ceremonia que marcó el adiós definitivo de Lorraine y su abuela se realizó una mañana fría ante la chica, Tom y su familia, Candy y una pareja que Lorraine identificó como tíos lejanos. La pareja se quedó en Lakewood, acompañando a Lorraine, con quien sólo hablaban en francés. Al cabo de tres días, partieron tan discretamente como habían llegado, agradeciendo a Tom y a Candy por todo lo que habían hecho por su sobrina. Al despedirlos en el andén, Tom vio que la mujer abrazaba con infinita ternura a Lorraine mientras el hombre le decía que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara.

De regreso en la casa de Candy, la chica se excusó de la cena. A la mañana siguiente quiso partir, pero Candy logró convencerla de que se quedara junto a ella unos días más. Tal vez por costumbre o tal vez por agotamiento, Lorraine aceptó. Los días pasaban, sin embargo, y en lugar de mejorar, todos notaban que la chica estaba cada vez peor. Casi no comía, apenas salía de su cuarto y pasaba largas horas en el cementerio. El clima era frío y húmedo, muchas veces llovía y Candy sabía lo que esa mezcla podría detonar. Aquello estaba volviendo loco a Tom, quien ya no sabía qué más hacer para ayudarla. Candy había intentado todo para romper el muro que la chica había construido a su alrededor, pero sin éxito alguno. Tras una semana en esa destructiva rutina, Lorraine contrajo pulmonía; fue necesario internarla en la clínica.

Tom estuvo en todo momento a su lado, cuidándola en silencio, deseando poder hacer algo más por ella. Sin embargo, la fiebre no bajaba y sus delirios la llevaban a largos monólogos en francés en los que lloraba y parecía suplicarle a alguien que no le hiciera daño a ella o al alguien que ella quería. Candy pidió a una de las enfermeras que antes habían cuidado a la abuela de Lorraine que les ayudara a entender los delirios de la chica, pero lo único coherente que pudieron obtener fue un eterno "No lo hagas, no lo hagas" y "nunca más".

Tras una larga semana, por fin la fiebre comenzó a ceder y Lorraine despertó. Desde luego, intentó irse, pero esta vez Tom no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Estaba harto de esa tonta batalla y el miedo a perderla le dio el valor para enfrentarla con la misma fuerza que ella demostraba.

- ¡Basta ya, Lorraine! Admite de una vez que no puedes estar sola, ¡estás convaleciente! Por favor, termina de una vez de esconderte, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Morir?

- Yo no te he pedido nada, Tom – le contestó sombría.

- ¡Pues yo sí te voy a pedir algo! No, no te lo pido, te lo suplico – rogó sentándose a su lado en la cama y tomando una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas – Lorraine, te amo – la chica lo miró impresionada – No puedes decir que te sorprendo, porque lo sabes desde el primer día en que conversamos, cuando inventé todo eso del encuentro casual y te obligué a quedarte conmigo. Tú me rompiste una ceja, ¿recuerdas? Pues no me importaría volver a hacer el ridículo mil veces con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Lorraine, por favor, por favor, entiende: ¡te amo! Dime que no sientes nada por mí y te dejaré en paz. Esta vez te doy mi palabra de hombre de que te dejaré en paz. Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos, Lorraine. No puedo seguir con este juego, porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Tom acarició suavemente su rostro y secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Te amo, Lorraine. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Sólo una. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

- Eso es algo que ya es escuchado antes – dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Pues cada vez te lo he dicho, lo he cumplido – replicó Tom con ternura. No podía imaginar qué era lo que atormentaba su corazón, pero por fin entendía que su forma de actuar podía explicarse con una palabra: miedo.

- Tom, yo no…

- Déjame quererte, Lorraine… por favor, quiéreme tú a mí…

Lentamente, Tom se acercó a su rostro, posando su frente sobre la de ella y luego acariciando con la punta de su nariz la pequeña nariz de ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron justo sobre los de Lorraine, pero aún sin tocarlos.

- Dime, Lorraine, dime que no me amas…

Tom acarició con mano firme su espalda y la atrajo a sí, susurrando una y otra vez "dime que no me amas, dímelo", hasta que por fin Lorraine se rindió y, acortando la distancia que los separaba, fue ella quien depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Tom. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tras un segundo, se fundieron en un beso largamente esperado, plenamente disfrutado.

- ¿Debo interpretar eso como un sí? – dijo Tom con voz adormilada, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, Thomas Stevens, puedes interpretarlo como un sí: te amo – Lorraine se colgó a su cuello y lo atrajo a sí para besarlo una y mil veces más.

- Lo supe desde el momento en que no quisiste bailar conmigo en la fiesta de Annie – dijo sonriendo Tom –: tienes brazos muy fuertes.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida la chica.

- Olvídalo. Es una larga, larga historia y no quiero perder tiempo en eso ahora.

Entre besos y caricias, mimos y bromas, Lorraine se relajó. Tom la acurrucó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello hasta que oyó el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Cuando Candy entró a la habitación, Lorraine dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Tom; con ese tratamiento, la paciente bien podía saltarse el medicamento que la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Candy cubrió a Tom con una manta y salió silenciosamente del cuarto. Estaba segura de que aquella noche Lorraine no tendría pesadillas y que Tom, en cambio, sólo soñaría maravillas.

Tras la embarazosa escena en casa de los padres de Camille, Albert no podía dejar de pensar en sus enigmáticas y desafiantes palabras. ¿Qué tal si su novia de verdad conocía a Lefevre? Después de todo, ¿qué hacía durante esos inesperados viajes a Europa, Nueva York o donde fuera que iba? ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas tan radicales? ¿Por qué se sentía con derecho de darle clases de ética a él, que había sido siempre un hombre correcto y generoso?

Camille, por su parte, jamás volvió a mencionar el nombre de Lefevre. La tensión entre ambos crecía día a día y Albert, de una u otra forma, trataba de sacarle alguna palabra sobre su adversaria, sin que su novia se diera por aludida.

George intentó conversar con Albert para hacerle ver que su conducta estaba rayando en lo absurdo y que era obvio que Camille había inventado todo aquello sobre Lefevre sólo para molestarlo. Pero Albert tampoco estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

- Estás llevando demasiado lejos todo esto con Lefevre, Albert. Cualquiera diría que estás desesperado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! – gritó Albert indignado.

- Si sigues presionado a Archie tal como lo haces, terminaras por obligarlo a renunciar, Albert. Su trabajo es excelente, lo sabes. No puedes pretender que borre del mapa un imperio como el que Lefevre ha construido. Acepta de una vez que el mercado es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

- ¡No, no y no! – volvió a gritar Albert – ¡Este es mi país y este es mi mercado y no voy a descansar hasta recuperar el lugar que nuestras empresas se merecen!

- Albert, por favor, ahórrame las escenitas – le dijo George con una sonrisa de fastidio – ¡Óyete! Reclamas como un mocoso de cuatro años. Por favor, elevemos el nivel de la conversación.

- No es un capricho, George, estoy hablando en serio.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo de tu país? No me hagas reír. ¿Ya se te olvidó dónde naciste y qué instrumento tocabas cuando eras más joven y menos intransigente?

- George, por favor, no tendría más de quince años entonces. Mi vida era mucho más fácil.

- Tu vida es complicada por qué tú quieres hacerla complicada. ¡Mírate! Estás ojeroso, mal genio, insoportable. ¿Hace cuánto no visitas a tu tía? ¿Hace cuánto no hablas con Archie de algo que no lleve la etiqueta "Lefevre"? ¿Y qué hay de tu novia?

- Ah, Camille está enojada conmigo, pero ya se le pasará. Ella siempre entiende.

- No abuses de tu buena suerte, Albert… – le dijo George con seriedad.

- ¿Suerte? – dijo Albert mirándolo asombrado – ¿Suerte? ¿Tú llamas a esto suerte? – dijo enseñándole los últimos estados financieros – ¿Tú crees que obtengo estas ganancias porque tengo suerte, George?

- No me refería a tus negocios, Albert, me refería a la suerte que tienes de tener a tu alrededor gente que te quiere.

- Pues los que de verdad me quieren no están cuestionándome todo el tiempo – respondió molesto Albert.

- Necesitas vacaciones. ¿Hace cuánto no vas a Lakewood?

- ¡No necesito vacaciones y no quiero ir a Lakewood! – le gritó por fin en la cara – ¿Me oyes? ¡Ya no necesito que estés en cada paso de mi vida diciéndome qué tengo y qué no tengo que hacer!

- Pues lo que tú necesitas recordar, mocoso – le contestó George con una fría mirada – es que trabajo contigo porque te quiero, no porque lo necesite. No todo el tiempo voy a ser tan paciente, Albert.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo Albert sorprendido.

- No: te lo estoy aclarando. Buenas noches.

Sin más, George salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Enfadado y contrariado, Albert optó por seguir trabajando hasta tarde. Seguro al día siguiente George volvería a la oficina de buen genio, como siempre. George estaba cada vez más insoportable, pensó molesto Albert y luego no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, pasada la media noche, encontró un sobre bajo la puerta. Era una nota de Camille. "¡Ay no!", reclamó para sus adentros. Sin más, lanzó la carta distraídamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Por hoy ya tuve suficientes dramas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Lamento mucho los problemas que ha habido para leer los últimos capítulos del fic. Realmente no sé a qué se debe, porque yo puedo ver los capítulos como publicados, pero en la vista "general", no aparecen. Una lástima... creo que sólo nos resta tener paciencia.**_

_**Fuera de eso, sólo me queda darles las gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Sólo falta subir otros 7 capítulos y termina la historia! Espero que me tengan paciencia unos días más, para que lleguemos al final.**_

_**Un gran abrazo.**_

_**PCR**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Al día siguiente, Albert tomó la carta de su novia y la puso en su maletín para leerla camino a la oficina. Sin embargo, el diario traía noticias interesantes sobre la bolsa y olvidó la carta por completo. En cuanto entró a su despacho pidió un café bien cargado y se preparó para las cuatro reuniones que tenía esa mañana. Tal como esperaba, George llegó temprano y sin hacer comentario alguno sobre la discusión del día anterior. Albert trató de romper el hielo con algunas bromas, pero el hombre prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo. El almuerzo de negocios sería la quinta reunión del día y por la tarde, una larga junta con los accionistas puso fin a una jornada agotadora.

Esta vez Albert llegó a su casa temprano, agotado y sin ganas de nada. Tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente le esperaba un día igual de agitado y luego otro y otro más. Recién el sábado por la tarde podría descansar. Pese al cansancio, en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada sintió que le faltaba hacer algo. ¡Por supuesto! El contrato con la empresa naviera. Se levantó y dejó una pequeña nota sobre su maletín. ¡Qué cabeza la suya! Volvió a su cama y en cinco minutos dormía profundamente.

El viernes por la mañana, al llegar a la oficina, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Aunque todos sus empleados eran siempre atentos y deferentes, esa mañana sintió que había algo más que deferencia en sus saludos. Algo extraño. Algo parecido a la… ¿compasión? ¿Lástima? Pensó que tal vez ese día se celebraba alguna fiesta que desconocía y lo ignoró. Esa mañana había manejado su auto al trabajo, así que como no había visto los diarios, en cuanto pasó por el escritorio de su secretaria, la saludó y le pidió que se los llevara a su despacho junto con un café. La mujer hizo una mueca que a Albert le pareció de dolor, como si le estuviera pidiendo que le cortara un brazo o le diera una bofetada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Debbie?

- Nada, señor Andrew… ¿De verdad necesita **_todos_** los diarios? – preguntó la mujer.

- Sí. Desde luego, como siempre, ¿por qué? – preguntó Albert convencido por fin de que algo andaba mal.

- Por nada, señor, desde luego.

- Bien. ¿Todo listo para la reunión de las diez?

- El señor Smith llamó para preguntar si usted preferiría... cancelar la reunión…

- ¿Cancelar la reunión? ¿Y por qué querría yo cancelar la reunión?

- Dadas las circunstancias, el señor Smith pensó que tal vez… usted…

- ¿Qué circunstancias? Debbie, ¿podría ser usted más clara, por favor?

- ¡Albert! Buenos días, ¿cómo estás? – George venía llegando a toda prisa y hablaba en tono preocupado.

- Yo muy bien, pero ustedes están muy raros...

- Señor Andrew – interrumpió Debbie – También llamó hace unos quince minutos el señor Cornwell y me pidió que le devolviera el llamado en cuanto llegara a la oficina. ¿Quiere que lo comunique de inmediato?

- ¿Pasó algo en Boston?

- No, señor. Creo que el señor Cornwell quiere… bueno… hablar con usted sobre lo mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo mismo? – preguntó Albert ya molesto.

La secretaria miró con cara de aflicción a George y éste, a su vez, miró sorprendido a Albert, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, sonó el teléfono. Debbie contestó y tras un breve intercambio de palabras colgó. Era la secretaria del señor Jones, cancelando la reunión de la tarde y ofreciéndose a reprogramarla para el día que Albert prefiriera.

- ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? – preguntó Albert furioso – ¿Por qué todo el mundo cancela las reuniones? ¿Y por qué todos tienen esas caras esta mañana?

Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el teléfono. Esta vez era su tía que deseaba hablar con él en forma urgente. Comprendiendo por fin que algo raro pasaba, George se adelantó y le impidió a Albert que tomara el teléfono, pidiéndole a Debbie que le digiera a la tía que él mismo la llamaría más tarde y que por favor le indicara que Albert estaba "bien".

- ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con la tía, George?

- Albert, será mejor que me acompañes.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Qué rayos sucede con todos hoy?

- Albert, por favor… baja la voz – el rubio notó que algunas personas pasaban "casualmente" por el lugar y que en cuanto los miró, todos bajaron la vista y siguieron su camino a buscar ese lápiz, ese papel o ese vaso de agua que aparentemente necesitaban con tanta urgencia – Vamos a tu oficina.

- Pero, ¿por qué…?

- VAMOS a tu oficina – le dijo finalmente, tomándolo del brazo y dando instrucciones precisas a Debbie para que absolutamente nadie los interrumpiera y para que no pasara ninguna llamada.

- …Y si alguien llama para cancelar alguna de las reuniones de hoy o mañana o cualquier otro día, diga que aceptamos el cambio y que los llamaremos luego para indicarles la nueva fecha.

- ¿Pero te volviste loco, George? ¿Por qué…?

- Entra a tu oficina de una vez – le dijo George empujándolo al despacho y tomando uno de los diarios que había sobre el escritorio de Debbie – Supongo que esto será suficiente. Debbie… por favor…

- Comprendo, señor Johnson.

- Gracias.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Albert se paseaba de un lugar a otro indignado. Todo esto rayaba en lo ridículo, tenía mil pendientes y estaba cansado de tanto suspenso.

- Albert, toma asiento.

- ¡No! Quiero que me expliques exactamente qué rayos está pasando en esta oficina y desde cuándo te sientes con el derecho a cancelar mis llamadas, mis citas y mis reuniones.

- Albert, por favor, toma asiento y cálmate.

- ¡No quiero cal…!

- ¡¿Quieres tomar asiento de una vez por todas, maldita sea? – gritó George rompiendo todas sus normas de decoro – ¿Es que ya no puedes darme ni siquiera un segundo de tu atención sin tener que refregarme en la cara que no soy más que tu empleado? ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado antes! Aunque supongo que debe ser porque ya no confías en mí.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, George?

- Oh, por favor, Albert, deja de simular conmigo. No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, tarde o temprano nos enteraríamos, pero si nos hubieses dicho antes, habríamos podido idear alguna estrategia para aplacar a la prensa y los chismosos. Esto será muy difícil de arreglar ahora.

- ¿Esto? ¿Qué?

- ¡Deja ya de mentir!

- ¡Deja ya de decirme que estoy mintiendo! Te digo que no sé de qué estás hablando. ¡No entiendo nada! Todos me miran como idiotas, la gente cancela sus reuniones conmigo, Archie y la tía quieren hablar de "eso" y no sé qué es todo esto. ¿Qué sucede?

George se puso pálido y se tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha, en un gesto que Albert reconoció como señal inequívoca de que algo muy malo había pasado.

- Por Dios, George, dime qué pasó… ¡dímelo!

- Camille terminó contigo, Albert.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Lefevre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso alguno de nuestros…? ¡Archie! No me digas que Archie se fue a trabajar con ella… ¡Oh, lo sabía, lo sabía! Esa mujer haría lo que fuera por arruinarme. ¡Es una…!

- ¡Olvídate de una vez por todas de tu estúpida pelea con Lefevre, Albert! –gritó desesperado George – Estoy hablando de tu novia.

- ¿Qué tiene mi novia?

- ¡Tu novia terminó contigo!

- ¿Cómo que mi novia terminó conmigo? ¿Qué tipo de broma es ésta?

- Albert, ¿en serio no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

- ¡No!

- Oh, por Dios, pero, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo?

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber por qué no sé lo que no sé? ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

Sin saber qué más decir, y entendiendo por fin la magnitud de la situación, George le pasó el diario. "La señorita Camille Jacobs rompe su relación con el señor William Andrew", decía el titular.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó atónito.

- Albert… no puedo creer que no supieras. Está en todos los diarios…

- ¿En todos los…?

De pronto, Albert recordó la carta. Corrió a buscar su maletín y lo dio vuelta hasta encontrar el sobre, arrugado y olvidado entre otros documentos. Desesperado, comenzó a leer.

- Debbie – dijo George saliendo del despacho de Albert – Cancele todas las reuniones de Albert. También las mías. Llame a la señora Andrew y al señor Cornwell y dígales que estoy con él y que yo los llamaré personalmente en cuanto me sea posible.

- Sí, señor Johnson.

Antes de dar media vuelta para volver a entrar, se devolvió para darle una última instrucción.

- No hable con ningún periodista y dé instrucciones precisas a todos para que no lo hagan. Cualquier persona que hable con la prensa será despedida, sin importar cuál sea su cargo. Por favor, asegúrese de que todos lo entiendan.

- Comprendo, señor.

Dando un pesado suspiro, George cerró la puerta tras de sí. El silencio que siguió a las palabras de George le pareció a Debbie mucho peor que los estallidos de ira de Albert, a los que, en cierta manera, ya se había acostumbrado.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>... y bueno... Albert comienza a sembrar lo que ha cosechado.<em>**

**_Espero subir mañana el siguiente capítulo. Y como siempre digo, no olviden que: "Sus comentarios (reviews) son mi sueldo" :-)_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

El poder del campo estaba actuando a pasos agigantados en Lorraine. O tal vez, era el poder del amor que disfrutaba junto a Tom, quien no perdía un momento y le reclamaba que debían "ponerse al día" tras tan larga espera. Ambos compartían largos paseos a caballo, visitas a las granjas, comidas familiares y, en suma, todo lo que podían. Sin embargo, Lorraine no era mujer que gustara de estar ociosa y en cuanto su salud se lo permitió, comenzó a buscar trabajo.

Sabiendo que la chica tenía experiencia en negocios y que manejaba al menos dos o tres idiomas, Candy le ofreció un puesto como su asistente. Lorraine le agradeció, pero declinó la oferta, señalando que ya había abusado demasiado de su buena voluntad. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no podía encontrar ningún trabajo adecuado, por lo cual terminó por aceptar trabajar temporalmente junto a Candy. Con ayuda de Tom, arrendó una pequeña casita y así pudo gozar de mayor independencia. La vida comenzaba a sonreírles. El trabajo junto a Candy resultó ser la clave para todo ello.

En los últimos años, la rubia había desarrollado un talento envidiable para los negocios, pero seguía siendo un desastre para mantener el orden. Lorraine, en cambio, demostró tener un don para archivar, clasificar y catalogar con total eficiencia. Además, corrigió varios cartas tipo que Candy usaba frecuentemente en sus negocios y que, para vergüenza de la joven empresaria, tenían algunos pequeños errores ortográficos.

No fue difícil para Candy comenzar a delegar pequeñas labores a Lorraine, mismas que al ser cumplidas con puntual pulcritud, terminaron por convencerla de que haber contratado a la novia de Tom había sido un acierto. En algún momento, Lorraine hizo alguna pequeña observación a Candy sobre algo que no cuadraba en un balance cuya redacción había tenido que corregir. Luego vino otro y otro comentario más, hasta que, finalmente, Candy la desafió a corregir un balance completo, lo cual Lorraine declinó, indicándole a su jefa que no se sentía preparada para tal tarea.

En algún punto del tiempo en que trabajaban juntas, Lorraine tuvo que entregarle a Candy los diarios que traían la noticia sobre la ruptura de Albert y su novia. Para su sorpresa, Candy leyó todo con profundo interés, pero sobre todo, con gran tristeza, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno. Cuando Tom llegó por la tarde a buscar a su novia, Lorraine los oyó comentar la noticia con nostalgia.

- Y pensar que fuimos testigos del nacimiento de ese amor… – se lamentó Tom en una broma que Candy reprobó dándole un suave golpe con el mismo diario que habían leído.

Tom y Lorraine dejaron la oficina de Candy entre risas. Había sido un día largo y se había excusado de acompañarlos. Sentía el corazón pesado. Sentía nostalgia del pasado.

De regreso en su casa, tras una ligera cena, Candy sacó el arrugado periódico de su cartera. Albert había terminado con su novia. O mejor dicho, su novia había terminado con él. Al menos es lo que decían los diarios, pero bien sabía ella que de eso era muy poco lo que podía considerarse verdad. Se preguntó qué habría pasado en realidad y cómo esa pareja de apasionados novios que se comían a besos ocultos en un rincón de la mansión Britter había terminado sin finalmente concretar nada.

Albert no era un hombre que gustara de jugar con las mujeres y Camille Jacobs había sido su novia por al menos tres años. "Tres años", pensó Candy, "lo mismo que yo duré con Terry". Y al igual que ella con Terry, lo que debía terminar en matrimonio, ni siquiera había pasado más allá de un simple noviazgo.

La vida era tan irónica. No podía siquiera imaginar qué sentiría Albert en ese momento. Tal vez estaba destrozado y no había nadie que lo consolara. Tal vez necesitara un amigo y Archie correría a su encuentro. Imaginaba a George tratando de aconsejarlo y a Albert dejándose ayudar por sus amigos. Annie, sin duda, pronto le contaría cómo iban las cosas. Lo bueno de todo esto es que, a diferencia de ella, Albert no estaba solo, pues era un hombre dulce y amable. Pero sobre todo, era un hombre bueno que no se merecía pasar por todo lo que ella había pasado.

Aunque, tal vez, el que había terminado la relación había sido él y para no dejarla a ella como un hazmerreír de la cruel sociedad de Chicago, él había preferido sacrificarse y dejar que la prensa creyera que el ogro de la situación era él. Sí. Pensándolo bien, los detalles que daba el periódico eran ridículos y totalmente ajenos a la realidad. Albert jamás habría dejado plantada a su novia y nunca habría tenido la actitud déspota con algunos de sus empleados algo que, según el periodista, habría terminado por aburrir a la señorita Jacobs, reconocida activista civil. Eso era ridículo. Los periodistas inventarían cualquier mentira con tal de vender sus historias de fantasía, decidió arrugando el diario y lanzándolo al fuego de la chimenea.

"Tal vez debería visitarlo", pensó Candy antes de irse a la cama, "pero no, ya no puedo entrar a su casa". Nunca antes le pesó tanto haber perdido la amistad con uno de los hombres que más habían hecho por ella. Qué bueno saber que él ahora vivía rodeado de gente que lo quería de verdad. Qué tonta había sido esa mujer por no saber cuidar a un hombre como Albert.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querido William:<em>**

**_Cuando recuerdo nuestro primer beso en el matrimonio de tu sobrino, mi corazón aún da un salto y sin querer mis labios dejan escapar un suspiro. Nunca antes estuve tan enamorada y nunca nadie me besó como tú. Cuando me pediste tiempo para conocernos mejor, pensé que debía estar soñando, pues jamás creí que el hombre más inteligente, más admirado y más gentil de Chicago pondría sus maravillosos ojos azules en alguien de tan poco valor como yo. Nunca a nadie interesaron mis comentarios sobre poesía, filosofía, arte o música, pero tú, en cambio, no sólo me escuchaste, sino que me diste alas para seguir creyendo en los sueños y para seguir luchando por mis ideales._**

**_Verte trabajar era un placer. Mi corazón se llenaba de orgullo observándote al frente de tus empresas cual noble líder que guía a su pequeño ejército de soldados bien entrenados durante una batalla. Te vi sacrificar tus propios intereses en aras de los demás, y te amé con pasión; te vi compartir tu tiempo y tus conocimientos con aquellos que de ti lo pedían, y te amé con locura._**

**_Orgullosa caminé a tu lado en cada reunión a la que me llevaste y odié las largas sobremesas tras las cenas en casa de mis padres, porque me impedían tocarte y abrazarte, besarte y acariciarte como yo quería, como tú merecías. Me sentía torpe e inexperta entre tus brazos, pero con una caricia tuya, con una palabra en mi oído, con un "Te amo, mi vida", mi corazón encendías. De pronto era capaz de ser por ti la mujer que merecías, la mujer que querrías hacer tuya un día, cuando por fin fuéramos uno ante todos._**

**_Pero un mal día pronunciaste mi nombre con desdén. Asustada, pensé que había hecho algo que, sin querer, te había dañado. Muy pronto comprendí, sin embargo, que en tu corazón había otra mujer que me robaba tu atención, que te embrujaba con sus redes. Camille Lefevre debía ser bella y elegante, grácil y estilizada. Camille Lefevre debía ser una mujer apasionada, una mujer de experiencia, todo aquello que yo no era. Porque de lo contrario, no podía explicarme por qué acaparaba tu atención._**

**_En la guerra con Camille, nunca tuve opción de ganar. Poco a poco ocupó mi espacio y lentamente me empujó hacia un rincón. Yo no tenía su audacia y, desesperada, traté de ser audaz, robándote un beso o pidiéndote más. Pero tú, mi amor, tenías que trabajar. Yo no tenía su inteligencia y, en un intento loco por encantarte de nuevo, decidí transformarme en ella para ti. Si ella vivía en tu mente como un fantasma sin rostro, tal vez yo podría ser el cuerpo que tú quisieras abrazar. Pero tú, mi amor, tenías que viajar._**

**_Camille te alejó de mí, Albert, y en mi soledad, recurrí a Camille para recuperarte. Seguí sus pasos, estudié sus acciones y descubrí en ellas rastros de la mujer que yo alguna vez había soñado ser. Camille. Sólo Camille. Poco a poco conocí a más mujeres que, como yo, querían ser ellas mismas, brillar con luz propia. Si me aboqué a esta búsqueda de conocimiento, William, fue porque creí que con ello te podría recuperar. Pero en esa búsqueda terminé por perderte a ti y encontrarme a mí. _**

**_William Andrew, aún te amo. Mis padres ya conocen mi decisión y me apoyan. Esperaré hasta las doce de la noche en mi casa por ti, porque quiero creer que tú todavía me amas y que podemos desterrar su fantasma. A las dos de la mañana iniciaré mi viaje a Nueva York. Tras muchas entrevistas y un largo proceso, me han ofrecido un cupo en una prestigiosa universidad europea que este año abrirá por primera vez sus puertas las mujeres; yo, una mujer americana, podré hacer lo que ustedes, hombres de mundo, consideran algo normal: estudiar, pensar, tener voz._**

**_William Andrew, estoy dispuesta a dejar todos mis sueños por ti si tan sólo llegas por mí antes que el tren me lleve lejos de tus brazos. Por favor, no permitas que lo haga. William Andrew, estoy dispuesta a ser una sombra a tu lado si con ello puedo amarte para siempre. _**

**_William Andrew, te amo._**

**_Si no acudes a esta cita, comprenderé que es tu forma de poner fin una relación que para ti ya no tiene importancia y jamás volveré a molestarte. Si no acudes a esta cita, comprenderé que por fin Camille perdió ante Camille. Y si no acudes a esta cita, por favor, jamás vuelvas a buscarme. Si pasada la medianoche de hoy me encuentro sola, terminaré por aceptar lo que todos ya saben y sólo yo me niego a creer: que siempre estuve equivocada y no lo quise ver. Y que todos estos años juntos, me hiciste inmensamente infeliz._**

**_William Andrew, por favor, no me falles._**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Camille J._**

¿Cuántas veces había leído esa carta? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado volver atrás el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría torturándose por haberla perdido y dañado de esa manera? Nunca nadie supo a ciencia cierta cómo el chisme llegó a los diarios, aunque Albert imaginaba que alguna buena consejera que alguna vez los había mirado con celos en alguna fiesta, bien podría haber vendido la primicia a algún inescrupuloso.

Para el caso daba lo mismo. Aunque Camille le había ofrecido en una bandeja de plata todos sus sueños con tal de estar a su lado, él los había despreciado porque estaba cansado y había olvidado la carta en un maletín. Aunque suplicó a los padres que le digieran dónde había ido su novia, jamás logró sacarles una palabra.

- Le entregué a mi hija y confié en que la haría feliz, señor Andrew. ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme ahora que confíe en usted de nuevo? Lo vimos dejarla de lado, la vimos llorar por su ausencia… No me pida que confíe, señor Andrew. La confianza se pierde sólo una vez. Por favor, déjela en paz. Si aún le queda algo de cariño por ella, permítale recuperarse y cumplir sus sueños, lejos de usted.

Sólo en su mansión, Albert leyó una vez más la carta.

- Me las vas a pagar, Camille Lefevre. Juro que me las vas a pagar.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: Lamento que FFnet sea tan básico y no permita dar mayor formato al texto... o bien, que yo sea tan lerda y no sepa cómo hacerlo. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan comprendido dónde empieza la carta de Camille J. y dónde termina.<em>**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_PCR_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Aunque muchos habrían esperado ver a Albert retirarse al campo para descansar y recuperarse de la ruptura con su novia, las cosas se dieron de una manera muy diferente. Archie, Annie, George e incluso la tía abuela trataron de convencerlo o sacarle alguna palabra, saber cómo estaba o cómo se sentía, pero Albert había vuelto a su vieja costumbre de encerrarse en sí mismo. Lo único que a todos les quedó claro es que si antes vivía pendiente de los movimientos de Lefevre, ahora parecía obsesionado con ellos.

Quien más resintió la situación fue Archie. Albert lo presionaba cada vez más para que frenara lo que él consideraba un plan de Lefevre en su contra. George, Archie y todos los asesores trataban en vano de hacerle entender que las empresas estaban en excelentes condiciones, obteniendo un nivel de ganancias envidiable y que las acciones de Lefevre, salvo contadas excepciones, en realidad no tenían mayor impacto en los negocios de Andrew. Aun así, Albert consideraba que podía y debía hacerse algo para ganar definitivamente la batalla contra la francesa, porque según a veces comentaba, "era una cuestión de honor".

- ¿Honor? ¿No sería más correcto usar el término "orgullo"? – lo encaró George en una reunión que sostenían con Archie. Albert lo miró severamente, pero en silencio.

- Albert, las empresas Andrew no han perdido el respeto de nadie. Mira las cifras. ¡Míralas! Hemos mejorado en todo, no podemos hacer más.

- ¡Sí podemos y tú deberías haberlo logrado!

- ¿De qué hablas? – le dijo Archie molesto – ¿Te parece que hago mal mi trabajo?

- No se trata de eso.

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? Estoy aburrido de todo esto, Albert. Deberíamos concentrarnos en otras cosas, en explorar nuevos negocios, pero vez tras vez volvemos a esta misma estúpida competencia.

- Para ti tal vez sea estúpida, pero para mí no lo es – sentenció Albert.

- Quiero hacer algo diferente, Albert. Estoy aburrido de dedicar todo mi tiempo y los recursos de mi gente a esta carrera tuya. Además, en las empresas de Lefevre ni siquiera se dan por aludidos.

- ¡Porque se sienten seguros, porque saben que no podemos darles la pelea!

- Oh, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto – interrumpió George.

- Sí lo es. Lo que pasa es que estoy rodeado de un montón de incompetentes que no quieren abrir los ojos.

Eso era suficiente. Archie estaba harto de la situación y no aceptaría que una vez más le faltaran el respeto.

- Pues este incompetente tiene muchas ideas y se preocupa por estas empresas tanto como tú. Si tú pierdes, yo pierdo contigo, ¿recuerdas? – le preguntó Archie – No, supongo que no. Bueno, creo que no hay más que hablar. Annie me espera. Este trabajo es sólo eso: mi trabajo, no mi vida. Te hace falta darte una vuelta por el campo, descansar, ir a…

- ¡No necesito descansar!

- ¡Oye! No me subas la voz – le dijo serio Archie. Albert se cayó – Vamos a comer esta noche con la tía, ¿vienes?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Hace cuánto no la visitas?

- Iré la próxima semana – le respondió fríamente.

- Claro. Lo mismo dices siempre. George, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- Desde luego, Archie.

- Perfecto, nos vemos. Anda, Albert, te hará bien…

- Tengo otros planes.

- Eres insoportable, tío abuelo William.

Sin decir más, Archie y George se retiraron. Albert, como siempre, siguió trabajando. Tío abuelo William. Hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba así.

En Lakewood, el una vez esporádico trabajo de Lorraine se había convertido en algo cada vez más necesario para Candy. Finalmente la rubia había aceptado que debía dar el paso necesario para posicionar la marca de sus clínicas a nivel estatal. Eso le permitiría incluso mirar más lejos… a otros estados… otros desarrollos. Pero todo dependería de esta nueva clínica. Sería la primera en Chicago mismo y si funcionaba tan bien como las anteriores, asegurarían el interés de nuevos inversionistas para la expansión que soñaban.

La búsqueda de la ubicación de la clínica fue larga y minuciosa. Candy se enamoró de un lugar maravilloso a orillas del lago y decidió que ese debía ser el lugar: no muy lejos del centro, no muy lejos del campo. Era perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a realizar las negociaciones descubrieron que había otra empresa interesada en ese mismo sitio, pero por razones muy distintas: instalar una pequeña planta industrial. El problema es que la otra empresa, según habían logrado averiguar, era poderosa y quería afianzar su liderazgo en la ciudad, por lo tanto, la lucha para conseguir el terreno sería muy fuerte.

Poco a poco, el equipo de Candy comenzó a armar la propuesta y también, poco a poco, Lorraine comenzó a hacer comentarios y sugerencias. Los asesores de Candy se quedaron maravillados cuando descubrieron que la chica hacía de verdad muy buenos aportes. Una vez más Candy le pidió a Lorraine que se sumara formalmente al equipo comercial, con un contrato de tiempo completo y un sueldo acorde, pero ella se negó. Prefería sólo el apoyo esporádico y el acuerdo informal que tenían, porque sentía que eso le daba más libertad.

Tras mucho prepararse, llegó el día en que Candy y su gente harían la presentación del proyecto. En esta ocasión, ambas partes deberían mostrar sus propuestas. Desde luego, las empresas en competencia no sabían contra quién competían, lo cual aumentaba la adrenalina. Las presentaciones corrían siempre por parte del encargado comercial de Candy y ella asistiría en su calidad de dueña. Sin embargo, mientras salían de la oficina, John tropezó con algo, cayó por las escaleras y se quebró una pierna. Todos corrieron en su ayuda y lo llevaron a la clínica. El médico indicó que se recuperaría pronto, pero tendrían que ponerle yeso y era absolutamente imposible que acudiera a la reunión.

Candy sintió que todo el trabajo invertido se iba a la basura. Sin John a su lado, no podría hacer la presentación y Michael, su abogado, tampoco estaba presente. Lorraine la miraba caminar de un lado a otro, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer. De un momento a otro, Candy se detuvo.

- Es suficiente. Este negocio es mío. Este sueño es mío. No voy a perder el trabajo de todo mi equipo. Yo misma voy a hacer la presentación.

Lorraine la miró impresionada. Candy no tenía formación en negocios, pero sí en medicina; eso tal vez la ayudaría. Conocía al revés y al derecho todos y cada uno de los detalles de la propuesta y el proyecto la apasionaba… pero nunca había hecho una presentación de negocios. La otra empresa seguro llegaría con uno de sus mejores negociadores y la apabullarían.

- Candy, nunca has hecho una presentación de este tipo – le dijo Lorraine.

- Lo sé. Pero alguna vez tendría que hacerla.

- Sí, pero tal vez podrías empezar con algo más… no sé, menos complicado. Si quieres puedo llamar y explicar lo sucedido y pedir que pospongan la reunión.

- No, Lorraine – dijo con decisión Candy – Hemos trabajado duro y merecemos esta oportunidad. Este sueño es mío, Lorraine. Voy a luchar por él. Pero necesitaré apoyo. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

- Yo no… no podría… - dudó la chica.

- Sólo necesito que me ayudes con los documentos. ¡Ya sabes que soy un desastre con ellos! – rió Candy – Por favor. No tengo a nadie más, Lorraine.

La chica miró detenidamente a Candy. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo único. Estaba en el medio de una crisis, pero estaba decidida a enfrentarla y ganar. Su pasión, su coraje y su inocencia… porque si ella de verdad supiera a qué extremo podían llegar las negociaciones… Candy de verdad no sabía a lo que se exponía, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo. A como diera lugar. Lorraine admiró su valor y su pasión. No podía dejarla sola.

- Está bien, Candy, iré contigo. Pero antes de partir, quisiera ir a buscar algunos documentos que creo nos podrían servir.

- ¡Oh, Lorraine, eres maravillosa! ¡Vamos!

Al medio día, las dos mujeres repasaban los últimos detalles de la presentación. Candy repetía cifras, tal como un niño repite las lecciones antes de un examen. Lorraine tenía todos los documentos en orden y guardaba silencio. Una de las secretarias las hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones donde sería la presentación.

- Señorita White, muchas gracias por estar puntualmente, como siempre.

- Gracias, señor Graham. Lamentablemente, John tuvo un pequeño accidente mientras veníamos camino a la reunión, así que no podrá acompañarnos.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¿Está bien?

- Sí, es algo sencillo, seguro se recuperará muy pronto. Así que esta vez haré yo la presentación.

- ¿Usted? – preguntó el hombre, sorprendido.

- Así es – le dijo Candy dándole su mejor sonrisa – Lorraine, mi asistente, me apoyará. Este proyecto es vital para nosotros, señor Graham. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para convencerlo de vendernos el terreno.

- Señorita White, su entusiasmo es contagioso. Pero usted sabe que negocios son negocios. ¡Que la mejor propuesta gane!

- Así es, señor Graham.

- El otro equipo debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Podemos ya saber quiénes son? – preguntó distraídamente Lorraine.

- ¡Desde luego! Se trata de… ¡Oh! Aquí están. ¡Buenos días!

- Lamento la demora, señor Graham, pero el tráfico esta mañana estaba de verdad insoportable.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Descuiden. Bien, ya es hora de que se conozcan.

Candy y Lorraine se acercaron.

- Señorita Candice White, le presento a su rival en esta contienda, el señor William Albert Andrew.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas: Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los reviews que han dejado sobre los últimos capítulos. Estoy tratando de publicar lo más pronto posible para terminar luego de subir Pupilas de Gato I. Les confirmo que quedan sólo cuatro capítulos y la historia termina. Eso sí, me permito advertir que el final no será el típico... bueno, esta historia aún está en proceso, así que ya verán a qué me refiero. Espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final ;-)<em>**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_PCR_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

- ¿Señorita Candy? – preguntó George sin disimular su sorpresa y regalándole su mejor sonrisa – Pero… ¡qué sorpresa!

- George… quiero decir…

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Graham.

- Algo así – dijo Albert con una fría sonrisa - ¿Cierto, señorita White? Tantos años, Candice…

- Cierto… tantos años…

Candy no supo si llamarlo Albert o William. Estaba totalmente impresionada y en su mente había una sola idea: "_Estamos perdidos_".

- Tomemos asiento, por favor – invitó Graham.

- No puedo creerlo – le dijo en voz baja Albert a George - ¿Candy? Archie me había comentado algo de una clínica, pero pensé que estaba trabajando en una de ellas.

- Eso es porque nunca prestas atención a nada, Albert. Archie y también Annie nos han hablado varias veces del negocio de Candy… pero confieso que jamás pensé que fuera tan importante. ¿Y encontrarla así? Vaya. La vida es muy irónica.

- Bueno, me trae sin cuidado. Creo que esto va a ser muy sencillo y nos dará tiempo para preparar mejor la otra propuesta.

- No te confíes, Albert.

- Por favor, George… ¿qué podría salir mal?

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Candy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Albert. Estaba perdida. Jamás podría competir con Albert, ¡jamás! Aparte de eso, el dinero con el que había comenzado su negocio era en realidad dinero de él, ¿cómo iba a quitarle una oportunidad de negocios? No podía… eran amigos… o al menos alguna vez lo habían sido. Lo poco que sabía de negocios lo había aprendido oyéndolo a él y a George… no podía. Simplemente, no podía competir con él.

- Candy, estos son los documentos que debes entregar al señor Graham, luego debes…

- No puedo, Lorraine – dijo Candy.

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- No puedo hacerlo, Lorraine. Es Albert. Es William Albert Andrew. Alguien como yo no puede ganarle. Sus empresas son enormes, estamos perdidas – sentenció, sintiéndose totalmente acabada.

- Sí, es cierto, sus empresas son enormes y él tiene mucha experiencia, pero vamos, Candy, tú misma lo dijiste: es tu sueño y vas a pelear por él.

- No puedo pelear contra Albert.

- Oh, vamos, mujer. No me salgas con esas cosas ahora. Esto no es una pelea contra él ni contra nadie. Esto son sólo negocios, Candy. Es trabajo, no es la vida. No creo que él esté pensando en dejarse perder. No te preocupes. Sólo haz lo mejor posible – le dijo Lorraine con una sonrisa.

- ¿Están listos, señores? – preguntó Graham.

- Desde luego – dijo Albert mirando a Candy con una sonrisa confiada.

- Claro… claro – tartamudeó Candy.

- Señor Graham, ¿le parece si dejamos que las damas comiencen? – preguntó Albert.

- Desde luego, ¿señorita White?

Candy miraba a su alrededor con ojos de niña perdida. Era imposible. Jamás podría competir con Albert. ¡Con William Albert Andrew! Sentía la garganta seca, sudaba frío y le tiritaban las manos.

- ¿Señorita White? – preguntó de nuevo Graham.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Candy.

- ¿Desea comenzar su presentación?

- Yo… en realidad…

Albert miró su reloj y luego le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción a Candy. George sabía que Albert estaba disfrutando el momento de nerviosismo de Candy y le pareció increíble que hiciera algo así.

- Albert, no debiste hacer eso – le dijo George en voz baja – Sabías que se pondría aún más nerviosa.

- Naaa, déjala, George. Candice no es la niñita que tú te imaginas –le dijo en tono amargo, recordando su último encuentro - Terry le enseñó muy bien a defenderse.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le respondió sorprendido y contrariado George.

- Créeme, amigo: lo último que ella necesita es nuestra compasión – y luego agregó en voz alta – Señor Graham… no quisiera ser mal educado, pero… tengo un día algo ocupado y…

- Desde luego, señor Andrew. Señorita White, ¿prefiere que empiece el señor Andrew?

Lorraine seguía cada detalle de Albert. Sabía que estaba presionando a Candy a propósito; peor aún: lo estaba disfrutando. Candy seguía paralizada. Albert acabaría con ella sin piedad, eso estaba claro. Pero no era justo… no después de todo lo que Candy había luchado. No después de que había invertido pasión y esfuerzo en cada detalle. No después de haber desarrollado un proyecto que de verdad era excelente. Lorraine tomó un papel y escribió algo. Disimuladamente, lo puso en la mano derecha de Candy. La rubia la miró y Lorraine le sonrió, haciéndole una leve inclinación de cabeza. Candy miró el papel: "_Lucha por tu sueño_". Candy sonrió y en voz muy baja le dio las gracias.

- Disculpe, señor Graham. Comenzaré de inmediato.

- Bien, la escuchamos.

- Esto va a ser muuuuy interesante – le dijo Albert a George en voz baja, poniéndose cómodo y riendo para sus adentros.

Poco a poco, con voz entrecortada, Candy comenzó su presentación. Se esforzaba por recordar los gestos y las fórmulas que usaba John, pero apenas lograba articular palabra. Lorraine le indicaba qué parte de los documentos debía explicar y sufría junto a ella. Candy se confundía una y otra vez y trataba de remediar sus errores con sonrisas nerviosas. Albert no le quitaba la vista de encima, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez más nerviosa. Candy quería concentrarse en la presentación, pero una y otra vez venían a su cabeza las palabras que Albert le había dicho la última vez que habían hablado, mismas palabras que él también recordaba mientras la chica intentaba hacer su presentación. Así, a medida que la inseguridad de Candy aumentaba, la orgullosa soberbia de Albert aumentaba.

Entonces Lorraine escribió otro papel y lo puso sobre los que Candy estaba usando para la presentación: "_¡Concéntrate!_". Candy la miró sorprendida y vio que Lorraine le daba una mirada severa. Tenía razón, debía concentrarse. Empezó nuevamente y otra vez se equivocó en algunas cifras. El señor Graham pareció contrariado y Albert se acomodó en su silla, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. No estaba funcionando. Definitivamente no estaba funcionando.

"_¿Crees o no en tu proyecto?_" escribió otra vez Lorraine. Candy respiró profundamente. Sí. Sí creía en su proyecto. Avanzó un poco más. Y luego un poco más. "_¡Bien! Sigue así_", decía el siguiente papel que Lorraine dejó sobre los documentos. Poco a poco, las manos de Candy dejaron de temblar y su voz comenzó a tomar un ritmo más pausado y claro. Era su sueño. Creía en su proyecto. Sabía que era bueno. Tenía que luchar. Le pidió a Lorraine que le pasara una carpeta y ella aprovechó el momento para dejar otra nota entre las hojas: "_Explícales por qué crees en tu proyecto_". Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy explicó lo que Lorraine le indicaba. Graham se mostró mucho más interesado y eso animó a Candy. A continuación venía la parte más complicada. Las cifras. Los datos duros. Candy respiró hondo y Lorraine le pasó la carpeta correspondiente. Candy la abrió y leyó la pequeña nota de Lorraine: "_Son sólo números. No necesitas entenderlos. Recítalos_". Candy sonrió.

Entonces recitó.

Línea por línea, explicó cada uno de los cálculos que conocía de memoria, indicando cómo esperaban recuperar la inversión, cuánto esperaban ganar el primer año, cuánto el segundo, el impacto que el proyecto tendría sobre el valor de las propiedades circundantes, todo. En algún momento dudó, pero rápidamente recuperó el ritmo. Poco antes de terminar, Lorraine le entregó el último documento y con él, su último mensaje. "_¡Gana!_" Era su momento de brillar. Candy explicó las últimas cifras y cerró su presentación detallando el efecto positivo que esperaban tener sobre la comunidad con un proyecto que ella calificó como limpio y eficiente.

- En el futuro, señor Graham, lugares como el que pensamos construir serán la norma: respetuosos con el medio ambiente y respetuosos con la gente. Le aseguro que haremos un proyecto que beneficiará a todo el sector. Jamás haríamos algo que dañara el entorno. Queremos crecer junto a las personas que nos rodean, tal como lo hemos hecho ya en nuestras otras clínicas. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

- Gracias a usted, señorita White. Su enfoque es realmente muy novedoso. En realidad sería lamentable perder la belleza de un lugar tan maravilloso… pero negocios son negocios. Veamos qué nos ofrecerá el señor Andrew.

Candy respiró hondo. Estaba agotada. Lorraine ordenó las carpetas y disimuladamente deslizó otra nota. Sin que nadie lo notara, Candy lo abrió y un pequeño chocolate cayó en su falda. "_Te lo mereces, campeona_". Candy miró a Lorraine con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias, Lorraine- le dijo en voz baja.

La chica asintió en silencio y le regaló una amplia sonrisa. Candy había pasado su primera prueba.

La presentación de Albert había sido tal como se esperaba que fuera: perfecta. Candy lo miraba admirada y consideraba que cada palabra era la palabra perfecta y que cada gesto, era el gesto perfecto. Albert era el mejor y ella lo sabía. A los cinco segundos tenía claro que él había ganado. Se movía confiado por los números, las cifras, los indicadores, todo. Perfecto. Y agresivo. Su propuesta era fuerte y reconocía que afectaría negativamente el entorno, pero daba tantas razones económicas para justificar la inversión, que Candy terminó por convencerse de que una clínica sería algo horrible en comparación con lo que Albert quería construir. Si ella tuviera que decidir, le vendería el terreno a Albert.

- Finalmente, señor Graham – señaló Albert – está su prestigio. Si bien la propuesta de la señorita White resulta… ¿cómo decirlo? Cándida – dijo con una leve sonrisa, ignorando a Candy en todo momento – ambos sabemos que lo mejor para ustedes es hacer negocios con alguien de nuestra solidez. Los proyectos basados en fantasías no llegan a ninguna parte.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el innecesariamente agresivo comentario.

- Con todo respeto, señor Andrew, debemos reconocer que la señorita White ha hecho de sus fantasías, como usted las llama, una realidad muy interesante y rentable.

- Es sólo por la novedad, señor Graham – contestó de inmediato Albert – Todos lo sabemos. Nuestra propuesta le permitirá aumentar sus ganancias en muy corto plazo. Confíe en mí, señor Graham: no siga fantasías, ¡siga el dinero! – remató Albert con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por sus consejos, señor Andrew – dijo incómodo Graham.

George no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Candy sintió que se hundía en su asiento mientras Albert la miraba por primera vez, con una sonrisa triunfadora. Lorraine, en cambio, estaba blanca de ira. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre petulante? ¡No tenía derecho a burlarse de Candy!

- ¿Les parece que hagamos una pausa para un café? – preguntó Graham.

- Desde luego – dijo Albert confiado.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando pasó junto a Candy, le dijo en voz baja:

- Nada de resentimientos, ¿eh? Negocios son negocios, ¿cierto, Candy?

- Claro… claro… – dijo Candy en un hilo de voz.

- Señorita Candy, la felicito por su presentación – dijo George adelantándose - Ha hecho usted progresos admirables. Me alegra verla tan bien.

- Gracias, George.

- George, ¡por favor! – se quejó Albert - Vamos por un café.

Antes de salir, como era costumbre, Graham entregó a cada uno los documentos que explicaban la propuesta económica del otro grupo, para que así pudieran hacer la última presentación.

Candy estaba destrozada. Albert no sólo la había apabullado con su presentación, sino que también se había reído de ella y su proyecto, tildando todo de "fantasías". Sólo quería irse de ahí. No tenía caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Albert había ganado y todos lo sabían. Lorraine, en cambio, estaba indignada.

- Ese hombre es un grosero – reclamaba - ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte así?

- Él tiene razón, Lorraine. Al señor Graham no le conviene vendernos el terreno; le conviene asociarse con las empresas Andrew.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque sus empresas son más grandes?

- ¿Te parece poco?

- Pues cualquiera que hubiese heredado la fortuna que él heredó y que tuviera un equipo como el que él tiene habría hecho lo mismo. Tú, en cambio, has creado todo esto sola, Candy. ¡No hay comparación!

- Tal vez, pero al final del día, lo mío no son más que lo que él dijo: fantasías – dijo Candy con infinita tristeza.

- Pues todo negocio es una fantasía mientras no se trabaja duro para transformarlo en un éxito – sentenció Lorraine – Pase lo que pase hoy, no lo olvides nunca Candy. Aunque pierdas esta batalla, nunca debes renunciar. ¡Menos ante un engreído como este!

- ¿Pasemos? – preguntó Graham.

- En seguida – le dijo Candy. Luego se volvió a Lorraine – Tienes razón, Lorraine. Esto es sólo una batalla. Si no ganamos hoy, buscaremos otro lugar. Empezaremos todo de nuevo. No vamos a rendirnos.

- No. ¡Nunca! – Lorraine le dio un abrazo. Ambas sabían que no había forma de ganarle a Albert – Vamos, señorita White. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Sólo recuerda algo: esto es sólo trabajo, no es la vida. Vamos.

Una vez de vuelta en sala de reuniones, Graham le pidió a Albert que indicara si tenía algún comentario sobre la propuesta económica de Candy. Albert señaló perezosamente algunos puntos, casi son aburrimiento. Nada importante, sólo detalles insignificantes.

- Fuera de eso – dijo para terminar – la propuesta es simplemente menos rentable que la nuestra. Creo que eso es razón más que suficiente para que usted opte por nosotros.

- Gracias por sus consejos, señor Andrew – dijo en tono molesto Graham – Señorita White, ¿quisiera darnos su opinión sobre la propuesta del señor Andrew?

- A decir verdad, señor Graham, creo que la propuesta es muy buena y que…

- ¡Se los dije! – comentó satisfecho Albert desde su asiento.

- Albert, cállate, por favor – lo retó George en voz baja.

- Lo siento, lo siento – rió Albert – Sigue por favor, querida - dijo Albert con voz compasiva.

¡Eso era suficiente! Ese arrogante millonario, ¿cómo se atrevía? Lorraine tenía ganas de saltar al otro extremo de la mesa y agarrarlo del cuello. Candy estaba totalmente perdida, lo sabía, pero no era necesario humillarla de esa manera. La condenada propuesta de Andrew de verdad era mejor, era sólo cosa de ver las cifras y darse cuenta de que… de que… Lorraine contuvo la respiración. Rápidamente escribió una pequeña nota a Candy y se la entregó al tiempo que le pasaba otros documentos: "_Déjame hablar_". Candy la miró sorprendida y Lorraine le devolvió una mirada apremiante.

- Si me permite, señor Graham, me gustaría que Lorraine, mi asistente, le explicara nuestras observaciones.

- Desde luego. La oímos, señorita.

- Gracias, señor Graham. A nuestro juicio, la propuesta del señor Andrew es muy buena, pero carece de fundamento económico. Es más: está errada.

Candy miró a Lorraine con cara de espanto y Albert casi se cayó de la silla.

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo, señorita? – preguntó molesto.

- Señor Graham – continuó Lorraine, ignorando a Albert – Podría, por favor, mire la segunda página de la propuesta, bajo el apartado intereses. ¿Nota la tasa propuesta?

- Sí, un 3,5%.

- Exacto. ¿Podría, por favor, mirar al final de la página? ¿Qué cifra aparece?

- Un tres… ¡Oh, cielos! Tiene usted razón. ¡Aparece un 3,35%!

- ¡Por favor! – reclamó Albert - ¡Ese es un detalle insignificante!

- Señor Graham, si no le importa, ¿podría por favor pedirle al señor Andrew que nos deje continuar?

- Desde luego. Señor Andrew, por favor.

- Disculpe, señor Graham – dijo Albert sin ocultar su incomodidad.

- Decía que en lugar del 3,5% inicial, se indica un 3,35% Esto, que parece insignificante, tendría en realidad un impacto significativo en la recuperación de la inversión, pues ya no sería a la tasa inicial y, dada la tasa de inflación usada como referencia en la propuesta, el efecto a mediano y corto plazo sería un incremento de los…

Lorraine siguió con un complejo discurso que Candy no logró entender. Graham, en cambio, la seguía atentamente, asintiendo en cada observación de Lorraine. Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La chica tenía razón. ¡La propuesta estaba basada en cálculos incorrectos!

- Por tal razón, señor Graham, creemos que nuestra propuesta es la mejor. Es cierto: las ganancias son bastante inferiores en el corto plazo, pero en el largo plazo, serán mayores que la propuesta Andrew que, como hemos visto, está basada en cálculos errados. Por otra parte, nuestra propuesta de cuidar el entorno sin duda tendrá un excelente impacto en la imagen de sus propias inversiones. Puede sonar a fantasías, sin duda, pero sé que usted concordará conmigo en que de pequeños sueños nacen grandes empresas. Usted mismo es un ejemplo de ello. Para nosotros será un placer aprender de su experiencia. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

- Y creo que yo tendré mucho que aprender de sus conocimientos contables y de su pasión – remató Graham sorprendido – Realmente no había visto el pequeño gran detalle que usted señaló. Se lo agradezco. ¡Nos ha ahorrado unos cuantos cientos de miles de dólares!

- Señor Graham, es sólo un pequeño detalle, fácil de corregir. Estoy seguro de que… - intentó comentar Albert.

- Gracias, señor Andrew. Creo que está claro quién maneja mejor los números en esta mesa – Graham se puso de pie y ante la mirada incrédula de Albert, se dirigió hacia Candy.

- Señor Graham… señor Graham…

- Señorita White, – dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia – será para mí un placer hacer negocios con su empresa. Me encantará ver crecer sus sueños.

- Gracias, señor Graham – dijo Candy dándole la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

- Y en el proceso, estoy seguro de que mis inversiones también se verán beneficiadas, ¿cierto? – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Desde luego que sí! – rió Candy, encantada ante su complicidad.

- Señor Graham, comete usted un error – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.

- Albert, por favor – rogó George, avergonzado.

- ¿De verdad piensa desperdiciar la oportunidad de trabajar con nosotros?

- No – respondió molesto Graham – No la desperdicio: la desecho. Buenos días, señor Andrew.

Albert hizo un gesto que dejaba ver su profunda frustración. Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron en el camino cuando George se puso de pie.

- Muchas gracias, señor Graham. Señorita Candice, señorita Lorraine, mis respetos por su impecable negociación. Es un placer perder ante tan excelente competencia. Muchas felicitaciones.

- Gracias a usted, George.

Albert, en cambio, sólo tomó su maletín, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ahí lo antes posible. Cuando pasó detrás de Candy, la chica le dijo divertida:

- Nada de resentimientos, ¿eh? Negocios son negocios, ¿cierto, Albert?

El derrotado millonario la fulminó con la mirada y sin siquiera despedirse, se retiró.

- Qué hombrecito tan patético – comentó Lorraine levantando una ceja, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en sus labios.

**__**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Veo que en algunas lectoras la emoción y los nervios van en aumento :-) ¡Excelente! Lamentablemente no puedo responder la mayoría de sus comentarios, porque ustedes no tienen habilitada la opción para que les envíen mensajes, así que aprovecho este espacio para darles GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO._**

**_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Confieso que es uno de mis favoritos ;-) Tres capítulos más y Pupilas de Gato I llega a su fin. Espero contar con su lectura hasta el final._**

**_PCR_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Tras la emoción y los abrazos iniciales, Candy y Lorraine hicieron el camino a casa en un profundo silencio. Habían ganado una batalla épica, cual David contra Goliat. El triunfo, desde luego, estaba lejos de ser el final de la historia, sino que apenas el comienzo de un nuevo desafío. Candy sabía cuánto estaba en juego y había fantaseado pensando qué haría si todo salía bien. Lo había logrado. El sueño comenzaba a concretarse. Y sentía pánico. ¿Qué se supone que uno debe hacer cuando los sueños se hacen realidad? ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Qué pasaba si fracasaba? ¿Qué sucedería con los que dependían de ella?

Lorraine pareció leer los pensamientos de Candy. Aunque trató de distraerla haciendo algunos comentarios sobre el clima y qué le gustaría cenar, Candy seguía dándole vueltas a sus miedos.

- Candy, ¿puedo hacerte un comentario?

- Claro, dime.

- Disfruta el momento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que disfrutes el momento. Es obvio que estás aterrada – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Sí, pero es normal. Lo he visto muchas veces al término de una negociación exitosa. Uno se pregunta qué va a pasar ahora, cómo se harán las cosas, qué pasará si fallamos… Es normal. Pero trata de olvidarlo por ahora. Por hoy, sólo por hoy, date el lujo de ser una ganadora. Mañana deberás volver a ser una trabajadora con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. Pero hoy… ¡relájate!

- ¡Jajajaja! – rió Candy de buena gana – Creo que tienes toda la razón.

- Y algo más.

- Dime.

- Sé que tal vez no es lo que esperes oír, pero… espero que tengas claro que realmente ganamos gracias a una pizca inesperada de suerte, no gracias a la fortaleza de nuestra propuesta.

- Sí… tienes razón… – comentó Candy un tanto decepcionada.

- No te lo digo para que te deprimas, Candy. Te lo digo para que tengas claro que los negocios son así: muchas veces incluso el mayor esfuerzo no rinde los frutos que esperamos. Este pudo haber sido uno de esos casos.

- Pero gracias a ti todo salió perfecto – le dijo agradecida Candy – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Sólo vi los números… en realidad no fue gran cosa; es obvio que si hay sólo un número de más o de menos en algún cálculo, el resto estará mal.

- Sí, pero el análisis que hiciste, del que te confieso que no entendí nada, fue impecable. Aún no entiendo cómo tu empresa te dejó partir. ¡Eres increíble!

- No es para tanto – dijo Lorraine bajando la vista, notoriamente apenada.

- ¿No es para tanto? ¡Fue impresionante!

- Candy, fue sólo una casualidad. Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte. Cualquier otra persona con un poco de experiencia se habría dado cuenta del error…

- ¡Pero George y Albert tienen toda la experiencia del mundo y no se dieron cuenta! Ni tampoco el señor Graham. ¡Sólo tú pudiste verlo!

- A la larga todos se habrían dado cuenta. Fue sólo un detalle.

- La forma en que presentaste la información fue excelente. ¡Ya quisiera poder hablar como tú!

- ¿En realidad crees eso? – preguntó sorprendida Lorraine.

- ¿Que si lo creo? ¡Es un hecho! ¿No viste las caras de todos?

- Yo pensé que era porque lo había hecho mal – comentó poniéndose roja.

- ¿Mal? ¿Bromeas? ¡Fue perfecto! ¡Eres una experta!

- Es la primera vez que hablo en público – reconoció con un hilo de voz Lorraine.

- ¿La primera vez?

- Sí.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Nunca antes habías hecho una presentación?

- No…

- Pero… ¡Esto es increíble! – rió Candy – ¡En tu empresa anterior todavía deben estar lamentando que te hayas ido!

- Oh, no creo, no creo – sonrió Lorraine – Nadie es indispensable.

- Pero tú…

- Llegamos. ¡Por fin! ¡Vamos, Candy! Tenemos que contarles a todos las novedades – dijo Lorraine bajando de un salto del automóvil. Candy no pudo hacer más que seguirla, feliz.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió entre visitas a la clínica para saber cómo estaba John, celebraciones y felicitaciones para Lorraine. Por la noche, Candy ofreció una sencilla cena en su casa e invitó a sus más cercanos, con lo cual cerraron un día que jamás olvidarían. Lorraine y Candy se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

- Comprenderás que no te dejaré ir, ¿cierto? – le dijo Candy mientras aún estaban abrazadas.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lorraine.

- Mañana te haré una propuesta. Te necesito en mi empresa.

Las chicas se separaron sin decir más palabras. Ambas tenían mucho que pensar.

El ambiente que rodeaba a Albert en Chicago era totalmente distinto. De regreso en la oficina había tenido una fuertísima discusión con George y por primera vez, su fiel compañero lo había abandonado indignado. Albert culpaba a todo el mundo del bochorno de la mañana, como él lo llamaba, y George, por su parte, le reprochaba su mala educación y falta de tino.

- Si tan sólo hubieses sido un poco menos arrogante tal vez habrías tenido una oportunidad con el señor Graham, pero ni siquiera a él lo trataste con la cortesía que toda persona se merece, Albert. ¿Por qué actuaste así?

- ¿Y cómo querías que actuara?

- ¡Como el caballero que siempre has sido!

- ¡Oh, vamos, George, no exageres! Cualquiera diría que… bueno… no sé – admitió a regañadientes – Está bien, tal vez fui un poco directo…

- ¿Directo? – preguntó escandalizado George – ¿Directo? ¡Te comportaste como un patán!

- No es verdad – dijo Albert dándole la espalda.

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No me digas que querías…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto Albert.

- Albert… supongo que no lo hiciste por lo que pasó entre ustedes hace…

- ¿Lo que pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¡No pasó nada entre ella y yo!

- Pues a eso justamente me refiero. ¿Lo hiciste por eso?

- ¡Desde luego que no, George! – gritó furioso Albert – ¡Deja ya de hablarme como si fuera un adolescente, señor Johnson! – George se sorprendió – El hecho es que esa propuesta estaba incorrecta y tú, mi asesor, no te diste cuenta. Por tu culpa quedé como un idiota frente a Graham y perdimos un negocio que ya estaba listo. ¿Me puedes decir qué pasó?

- ¡Pero si la propuesta la hiciste tú mismo! – le dijo George sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Sí, pero tú siempre debes revisar lo que…

- ¡No voy a permitir que trates de culparme a mí por tus errores, William! Tú estás a cargo de estas transacciones y tú eres quien da el último visto bueno a las propuestas que tu equipo hace.

- ¡Pero tú ibas conmigo! ¡Debiste darte cuenta!

- ¡Basta ya!

- ¡No! – gritó Albert – ¡Basta ya de tu actitud, George! Necesito a mi lado gente que me apoye de verdad.

- Estoy harto de esto, William – le dijo George conteniendo a duras penas su indignación – Nunca, nadie me ha tratado de esta manera y no lo merezco. Tú, menos que nadie, tienes derecho a tratarme así. Y yo, menos que nadie, tengo que aguantar tus desplantes de niñito millonario. ¿Te parece que hago tan mal mi trabajo? Perfecto. Haz como gustes con mi puesto. En algún momento pensé que mi cargo era algo más que el de tu simple asesor, pero veo que me equivoqué. Gracias por recordármelo…

- George, no hombre, no se trata de eso…

- Se trata de eso exactamente, Albert.

- No, no… bueno, perdona. No sé, estoy siendo un idiota, yo no…

- Precisamente, William: estás siendo un idiota y en mi contrato no hay ninguna cláusula que indique que deba impedírtelo. Buenas tardes.

- George, no te vayas… Espera… ¡George!

Otra vez solo en su casa, repasaba la escena. Había sido un día completo: había terminado por colmar la paciencia de George y, peor aún, lo había insultado gratuitamente. Además, había arruinado un negocio seguro y había perdido… ¿contra Candy?

Albert dio un pesado suspiro. No. No era verdad lo que George le había insinuado. No podía ser verdad, porque lo que alguna vez había sentido por Candy había quedado hacía mucho en el pasado. De pronto sintió que extrañaba los abrazos de Camille, su novia. La novia que lo había dejado por culpa de otra Camille, la francesa. ¡Ah, si tan sólo pudiera descubrir quién era esa mujer y ganarle definitivamente en los negocios! Era tanto lo que pensaba en ella, que había descuidado la propuesta para Graham. George tenía razón: había sido su culpa. Candy no era mejor que él, pero había tenido la increíble fortuna de descubrir su descuido. O mejor dicho, la asistente de Candy lo había descubierto. Una muchachita brillante, debía reconocerlo. ¿De dónde la sacaría Candy?

La situación era totalmente ridícula. Él, con toda su experiencia y todo su dinero, había perdido ante Candice White. ¿Cómo había conseguido Candy llegar tan lejos? La última vez que se habían visto aún estaba con Terry y habían tenido una discusión horrible después que ella trató de usarlo para darle celos al actor. Albert sintió la misma indignación de entonces con sólo recordar la escena. Ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, acariciando su espalda, su frágil cuerpo pegado al suyo y él… él dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que casi lo habían hecho perder la razón. Sonrió con amargura recordando el momento. Tal vez Camille había tenido razón aquella noche en casa de sus padres, cuando con apenas un roce de sus labios había demostrado que los hombres son dominados por instintos más básicos. Pero Candy no lo había besado; le había bastado sólo con mirarlo. Sus pupilas de gato lo habían embrujado.

¿Cómo había conseguido Candy ponerlo de rodillas con sólo mirarlo? ¿Era acaso tan débil? Hacía ya tantos, tantos años de aquella noche. Si tan sólo se hubiese dejado llevar por sus instintos, si tan sólo hubiese acortado la distancia que separaba sus labios y la hubiese besado en medio de la fiesta… ¿qué habría pasado? Claro, habría sido un escándalo y habría hecho el ridículo, porque ella se habría ido con su novio. O tal vez, habría sido un escándalo, pero ella no se habría ido con su novio. Tal vez… tal vez se habría quedado con él.

¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en todo eso? ¡Ahhh! Todo estaba al revés. Camille lo había dejado para irse a estudiar a Europa, George lo trataba como a un niño, Candy le ganaba en los negocios y Lefevre haría de ello una fiesta. ¿Algo más podía ir mal? Candy le había ganado… ¡Candy! La misma Candy que él había echado de su casa. La misma Candy que había olvidado a sus amigos, que lo había olvidado a él… la misma Candy que le había roto el corazón.

Era injusto que ella ganara. Era injusto que ella siempre le ganara a él.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y Candy no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza realizaba cálculos, imaginaba distintos proyectos, se confundía y luego se aclaraba… era un verdadero torbellino. ¿Qué más vendría ahora? Había logrado quitarle a Albert un negocio seguro de las manos. Albert debía odiarla por eso.

Sí… seguro Albert la odiaba. Albert. William Albert Andrew. Cuántos años de todo aquello. El dulce muchacho que había inspirado sus sueños de niña se había convertido en un hombre frío y mal educado. ¿La castigaba acaso por algo? Seguramente sí. Tal vez aún recordaba cómo lo había usado para darle celos a Terry. Con tan sólo recordar aquel momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cómo había pisoteado el cariño que alguna vez la había unido a Albert? ¿Qué quedaba de todo aquello?

Ahh, Terry. Terry Grantchester. Cuántos años estuvo cegada por un sueño, invirtiendo en un imposible. Al menos él había tenido el valor que a ella le había faltado para terminar con una relación que sólo los hizo sufrir. Pero en el proceso, no sólo se había dañado a sí misma, sino que también había dañado a Terry, también había dañado a los que más la querían. Ellos, sin embargo, la habían recibido otra vez con los brazos abiertos y la habían ayudado a curar sus heridas. Todos, menos Albert. Tal vez él nunca la perdonaría. Pero… ¿por qué?

Candy nunca se lo había cuestionado realmente. Sólo había asumido que debía ser porque aún estaba molesto por la forma estúpida en que ella había actuado en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie. Pero ya había pagado un alto precio por esa estupidez. ¿Es que acaso él nunca la perdonaría? Pensándolo bien, ella nunca le había pedido que la perdonara. Ahhh… había cometido tantos errores en tan pocos años, es cierto, pero aun así, no podía entender la actitud de Albert esa mañana. No era el Albert que ella recordaba, sino que un hombre mezquino y orgulloso. Tal vez aún sufría por la ruptura con su novia… pero Albert nunca había sido hombre que hiciera pagar a inocentes por los errores de otros y en su ruptura con Camille Jacobs ella realmente no había tenido nada que ver.

Camille Jacobs. La forma en que él la había besado esa tarde del matrimonio de Annie… la forma en que la había tomado de la cintura y la había acercado a él… la forma en que había besado su cuello y la forma en que ella había enredado sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Albert. Estar entre los brazos de Albert… Como aquella vez en que tontamente había jugado con fuego y los ojos de Albert la habían quemado, casi empujándola a cometer la locura de… Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, pero era verdad… ¡era verdad! Podría haberlo besado aquella noche en medio de la fiesta de Annie, porque la forma en que él la había mirado y la forma en que él la había abrazado la habían hecho olvidar al resto de la gente y casi, casi la habían hecho olvidar que estaba comprometida con Terry. Pero si él la hubiese besado… ¿qué habría sido de ellos? Tan sólo pensarlo era una estupidez inútil.

Incluso antes, en aquella loca noche perdidos en Los Ángeles ella sabía que Albert había perdido el cariño tierno que siempre le había demostrado. Pero a decir verdad… ella había dejado de quererlo primero. Aun así la había cuidado y la había acurrucado entre sus brazos para que pudiera dormir al menos un poco. Candy sonrió. Era lo mismo que Albert había hecho muchos, muchos años antes, cuando ella había escapado de Neil y él había acudido en su rescate en un cacharro que los dejó tirados en el camino. Entonces, había dormido en sus brazos y él había premiado su frente con un dulce beso.

Un dulce beso. Candy se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Lentamente, abrió el cajón y sacó el mayor tesoro de su vida. Lo que le había confirmado que no había soñado, sino que de verdad había un príncipe en algún lugar, allá afuera, esperando por ella. Aunque siempre estaba entre sus objetos personales, hacía años que no lo miraba. Suavemente hizo tintinear la pequeña campanita del medallón. El medallón de su príncipe.

"¿En qué momento nos perdimos, Príncipe de la colina?", pensó Candy mirando con tristeza el medallón que durante tantos, tantos años había atesorado.

"¿En qué momento nos perdimos, pequeña?", pensó en ese mismo momento Albert, a kilómetros de ahí, mirando con tristeza el recuerdo que llevaba años escondido entre sus cosas: el pañuelo blanco con que le había envuelto el pie aquella fría noche en Los Ángeles. El mismo que ella había perdido cuando bajó de un salto del auto en que él la había llevado hasta Terry.

No, no era justo; ella siempre terminaba ganándole.

**__**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sólo dos más... y terminamos :-)<em>**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

La noticia del fiasco de las empresas Andrew ante una pequeña y desconocida empresa de servicios médicos corrió como el viento. No porque se tratara de un negocio particularmente grande, sino por lo curioso de la situación. El que Lefevre le ganara a Andrew no era novedad; el que una desconocida le ganara a Andrew era una bomba. "¿Pierde Andrew su magia?", había titulado el diario de la tarde, mientras que en un artículo más mesurado de la semana económica, especialistas más serios hicieron un severo análisis del imprevisto revés del millonario de Chicago.

La inesperada promoción de la prensa tuvo un efecto excelente en los negocios de Candy y mucho antes de lo que esperaban, comenzaron a llegar interesados en invertir en sus clínicas. La situación la tomó por sorpresa y, aconsejada por sus asesores, decidió esperar antes de tomar una decisión. Primero debía concentrarse en construir la clínica en Chicago y, por otra parte, era necesario que su equipo creciera. Ya había decidido a la persona que quería en su equipo: Lorraine.

- Te lo agradezco de verdad, Candy, pero ya te dije antes que no puedo aceptar el trabajo.

- ¿Pero por qué no? Sabes que hacemos un gran equipo y que te necesitamos.

- Tú no me necesitas, Candy. Has creado todo esto sola.

- Claro que lo sé, pero si quiero seguir creciendo, necesito contar con gente de mi confianza, gente tan capaz como tú. Por favor, Lorraine, acepta.

- No, Candy. Por favor, no…

- Lo siento, pero voy a insistir. Tómate los cinco días que me pediste para visitar a tu tío y por favor, piensa en mi oferta. Convérsalo con Tom y…

- Tom no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones profesionales – dijo Lorraine con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Pero también sé que él estará feliz de saber que hay algo más que te ata a este lugar. Vamos, Lorraine, piénsalo.

- Gracias por el permiso, Candy. Volveré en cinco días. Pero mi respuesta será la misma. Lo siento, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Candy decepcionada.

Esa mujer era más terca que una mula, pensó. Pero ella también lo era. Convencería a Lorraine de que trabajara a su lado a como diera lugar. Llevaba un par de semanas en el intento, sin resultado alguno, pero confiaba en que pronto cedería. Tenía que ceder, porque la necesitaba. Candy miró las cuatro carpetas que había sobre su escritorio. ¡Cuatro propuestas diferentes! Era increíble. Ahora los inversionistas la buscaban a ella. Todo gracias a esa terca mujer. Y claro… todo a costa de ese arrogante hombre, como Lorraine lo llamaba. Albert. ¿Cómo estaría él?

Las semanas que transcurrieron tras el bochornoso impasse en que había perdido ante Candy no habían sido buenas para Albert. Algunos de sus socios comerciales le habían manifestado personalmente su preocupación por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus acciones. Una cosa era perder ante Lefevre. Otra cosa era perder ante una empresa insignificante y desconocida. Por otra parte, Albert sabía que de una u otra manera las empresas de Lefevre salían beneficiadas, porque si el nombre de Andrew se debilitaba, eso sólo podía significaba que el de Lefevre se fortalecía.

La pelea con George no había hecho las cosas más fáciles. Había pedido dos semanas de permiso y Albert no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pues pensaba que eso calmaría las cosas entre ellos. Archie, por su parte, presionado cada vez más por Albert, por primera vez decidió negarse a cumplir sus órdenes. Su división no se embarcaría en otra aventura contra Lefevre, sino que se dedicaría a fortalecer las inversiones que ya tenían en el sur del país. Albert protestó, se indignó y levantó la voz, pero la junta de accionistas le dio la razón a Archie. Comenzaba a perder el control de las cosas.

Además, extrañaba a su novia. ¿Por qué lo había dejado? Por culpa de Lefevre. Al final del día todo era culpa de esa francesa sin rostro. La única forma de terminar con toda esta racha era dando un golpe definitivo contra las empresas Lefevre; si nadie quería ayudarlo, lo haría solo. Y cuando hubiese dado ese golpe, iría por su novia y le demostraría que él tenía razón, que tenía que terminar con esa batalla y que todo lo hacía para que estuvieran tranquilos. Sí. Estaba decidido. La única forma de poder presentarse de nuevo ante su Camille, era derrotando a la otra Camille. Ella lo perdonaría. Estaba seguro. Tenía que perdonarlo, porque él la necesitaba y porque estaba seguro de que ella aún lo amaba.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida Candy – pero… ¿lo has pensado bien?

- ¿Que si lo he pensado bien? ¡Lo tuve claro desde que la vi en la fiesta de Annie!

- Estás loco, Tom – rió Candy.

- Sí, ¡estoy loco por Lorraine!

- Pues te deseo suerte, vaquero, porque si convencerla de que se case contigo te va a costar tanto como te costó convencerla de que fuera tu novia, dudo que te dé el sí antes de que cumplas los cincuenta.

- Odiosa. Sabes que Lorraine me ama.

- Claro que te ama, pero ella es tan…

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, tú lo sabes: ¡es tan terca!

- ¡Ja! – rió irónico Tom – ¿Tú hablas de mujeres tercas?

- Nadie supera a Lorraine, Tom, y tú lo sabes. ¡Le he pedido mil veces que trabaje para nosotros y no quiere aceptar! – se quejó Candy.

- Pues tal vez le ofreces muy poco dinero…

- ¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Acaso te parezco una tacaña?

- No, en realidad no – rió de buena gana.

- Lo que hizo ante Albert fue increíble, Tom. Lorraine es formidable.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Tom soñador.

- Si aceptara trabajar conmigo sería fabuloso. Supongo que tú no tendrías problemas, ¿cierto?

- ¿Bromeas? Si hay algo que me encanta de ella es que sea tan inteligente, tan independiente, tan fuerte, tan linda, tan…

- … testaruda – bromeó Candy.

- Lo sé… pero la convenceré. Voy a casarme con Lorraine, Candy. Tú sólo espera y verás. ¡La amo!

Candy sonrió. Era fabuloso ver a su hermano tan feliz, pero… Si tan sólo pudiera ignorar esa incómoda sensación que siempre la acompañaba cuando de Lorraine se trataba... Lo último que quería era ver sufrir a Tom. Lorraine lo amaba, eso estaba claro. Pero esa chica ocultaba algo más… eso también lo tenía claro.

- De verdad lo lamento, señora Andrew, pero creo que mi labor junto a la familia ya no se justifica. Usted sabe que he hecho todo lo necesario y que mi misión era proteger a William hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y asumiera el control de las empresas de la familia. Ya han pasado muchos años de eso.

- Lo sé, George – dijo en voz baja Elroy –, pero tú has sido para nosotros mucho más que un empleado. Eres parte de la familia.

- Con todo respeto, señora, ambos sabemos que eso no es así. Me honran sus palabras, pero la verdad es una sola: yo no soy parte de la familia. Reconozco que me enamoré de esa idea y que he dedicado mi vida completa a la labor que el señor Andrew me encomendó, pero… ya no puedo seguir.

- George, por favor, no lo hagas – le rogó Elroy.

- Señora Andrew, créame que esto me duele más a mí que a nadie, pero no hay alternativa. Albert… el señor Andrew – corrigió George – ya no me necesita a su lado y se ha encargado de recordármelo una y otra vez durante los últimos meses.

- Archie me ha contado que está irreconocible – se lamentó Elroy.

- Preferiría no emitir ningún comentario, señora Andrew.

- Oh, George, por favor, basta de esas formalidades – dijo la mujer sorprendiéndolo – ¡Mírame! Soy vieja, ya ni siquiera puedo caminar y también he dedicado mi vida a mi familia. Sé muy bien que William ya no es el William que ambos conocíamos, el que queríamos proteger, el que se preocupaba por todos, el que sonría gentil, el que tenía tantos ideales.

- Me temo que no, señora Andrew – confirmó George con tristeza.

- Entonces es ahora cuando más te necesita, George. Por favor, no lo dejes… ¡No nos dejes! Me queda muy poco tiempo y lo sabes.

- Señora Andrew, por favor, no diga eso.

- Basta de mentiras, George. Tú sabes que tengo razón. De hecho, tú eres el único que lo sabe…

- El señor Cornwell…

- Archie…

- Archie… – continuó George alentado por la mujer – y también William…

- Albert – lo corrigió de nuevo Elroy.

- Albert… ambos merecen saberlo, señora Andrew.

- No voy a presionarlos, George.

- Usted sabe que no pienso lo mismo. Como sea, señora Andrew…

- Elroy… George, nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo. Debí haber hecho esto hace muchos, muchos años… por favor, perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarle, señora Andrew.

- Llámame Elroy, por favor.

- Señora Elroy… gracias. Por favor, le ruego que me perdone, pero no puedo seguir trabajando para Albert.

- Supongo que no podré persuadirte esta vez, ¿cierto?

- Me temo que no – dijo George triste.

- No puedo creer que Albert haya llegado tan lejos – dijo Elroy decepcionada – Después de todo lo que has hecho por él, por todos.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, señora Elroy. Mi labor está cumplida y siento que es a usted a quien debo entregarle mi puesto. Mañana viajaré a Boston para comunicárselo a Archie y cuando regrese, hablaré con Albert.

- George, por favor, no lo hagas – le rogó por última vez Elroy.

- Lo siento, señora Andrew. Le he entregado mi vida a esta familia y he cumplido con la palabra que le di al señor Andrew… y a Rosemary… aunque no como ellos hubiesen querido – dijo con profunda tristeza – Lamento haberles fallado… de verdad lo lamento. Con su permiso, señora Andrew. Debo retirarme.

- No importa lo que pase con Albert, George, tú siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, no como un empleado, sino como un amigo. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día; siempre creí que éramos parte de tu vida.

- Lo eran, señora Andrew, pero Albert se encargó de aclararme las cosas. Adiós, señora Andrew.

- ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

- Cada vez que pueda, le doy mi palabra – George dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se devolvió sobre sus pasos – ¿Puedo pedirle un último favor, Elroy?

- Desde luego, George.

- Por favor, prométame que les dirá… prométamelo.

- Si eso te deja más tranquilo, te lo prometo. En cuanto vengan a visitarme, hablaré con ellos. No podría hacerlo de otra forma. Los teléfonos son un invento muy útil, pero… no van conmigo.

- Comprendo – sonrió George – Por favor, cuídese mucho.

- Lo haré, George.

Tras la visita de George, Elroy permaneció largo rato en la sala. Estaba en silla de ruedas hacía dos meses. Estaba cansada. Había peleado tantas batallas y creía haberlas ganado, pero ahora, cuando el ocaso de su vida se acercaba, veía con temor que una de sus principales preocupaciones seguía pendiente. "William", pensó con tristeza, "perdóname por haberte fallado, hermano, por favor, perdóname". Sola en su habitación, Elroy lloró sin consuelo. El tiempo estaba en su contra... y Albert terminaría convirtiéndose en todo lo que sus padres nunca habrían querido. "Es mi culpa", se repetía Elroy, "todo es mi culpa".

_****_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>... y esto se acaba, amigas :-) El próximo capítulo es de extra duración. Pero como ya les dije, no es un final "típico". Espero no decepcionarlas y, sobre todo, espero que me tengan paciencia. Un gran abrazo, ¡gracias por todos los comentarios! Ufff... ¡hemos pasado los 100! Nunca pensé que lograría tener tantos comentarios en una historia. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!<strong>_

_**PCR**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

***Nota: Por alguna razón que no comprendo, FFnet no me dejó insertar los típicos asteriscos para separar las distintas secciones del capítulo, así que tuve que usar líneas. Se ve horrible... pero no hay otra solución. Lamento las molestias :-(  
>PCR <strong>

- No puedo creerlo – dijo sorprendida Annie – George… pero usted es parte de la familia, no puede irse.

- Señora Cornwell…

- Ay, por favor, George, le he pedido mil veces que sólo me llame Annie.

- Déjalo, Annie, es tan terco como su jefe – dijo con tristeza Archie – Llevo horas tratando de convencerlo, pero no hay caso.

- Archie, tú sabes por qué lo hago.

- Es por Albert, ¿cierto, George?

- Lamentablemente, sí.

- Esto es inaudito – dijo Archie – ¡Después de todo lo que has hecho por él! ¡Tú, más que nadie! Lo cuidaste desde que quedó huérfano, lo protegiste, le diste en el gusto en todos sus caprichos, cubriste todas sus locuras y lo guiaste en cada paso. ¿Cómo, cómo?

- Pues en algún punto me equivoqué – dijo triste George – debo confesar que Albert me ha decepcionado. La forma en que trató a la señorita Candy terminó por convencerme.

- Pues yo me alegro de que Candy le haya dado una lección – dijo Annie – ¿Han visto los diarios?

- Sí, mi amor, pero eso sólo hace las cosas peores. Ya has visto cómo me ha presionado a mí después del "bochorno", como él lo llama.

- Mi madre estuvo en una de las clínicas de Candy, la de Lakewood. Quedó fascinada. Su idea es excelente y me alegra que le vaya tan bien en los negocios.

- A mí también – dijo George – ¿Y saben qué fue lo mejor de todo? La cara de Albert cuando Candy le dijo lo mismo que él le había dicho a ella antes: "Sin resentimientos". ¡Fue magistral!

Los tres rieron de buena gana por un rato, hasta que Archie tomó nuevamente la palabra.

- George… no importa lo que pase con Albert, yo sé que en el fondo él te quiere. Adora a su padre, pero tú eres lo más cercano que él ha tenido a un padre. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay marcha atrás? Todos te necesitamos, George.

- Estoy seguro, Archie.

- Pues qué mal momento eliges, amigo… ¡justo cuando yo también quería renunciar! – se lamentó Archie.

- ¡Archie! – dijo sorprendida Annie.

- Es broma, es broma… aunque reconozco que ganas no me faltan.

- Lamento ponerte en un aprieto, Archie.

- El que estará en un aprieto es mi tío, el abuelo. ¡Porque se ha convertido en un abuelo cascarrabias!

- Nunca pensé decirlo – comentó George –, pero parece que el mito del tío abuelo William finalmente ha cobrado vida.

- No puedo creer que todo esto sea por esa tonta rivalidad que tiene con Lefevre. Albert lo va a lamentar, George… lo va a lamentar de verdad.

- No lo creo…

- Vamos, George, no sea modesto – dijo Annie – ¡Usted ha sido fundamental en su vida!

- Bueno… si ya estás decidido – dijo Archie.

- Lo estoy.

- Entonces, hagamos un brindis – dijo Archie con voz triste – por los buenos tiempos que la familia Andrew te debe, George, y por lo mucho que te debo yo. Pase lo que pase con mi tío, esta es tu casa. No necesitas invitación para visitarnos, amigo.

- Así es – dijo Annie también levantando su copa y chocándola suavemente con la de George y Archie – usted es parte de nuestra familia, George.

- Gracias… muchas gracias – dijo un emocionado George.

Eso era suficiente para Archie. Sin más, se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cuya calidez sorprendió a George. Tal vez tenían razón. Estaba dolido con Albert, pero su labor había ido mucho más allá. Había hecho amigos y esos lazos no dependían de un contrato.

- Sólo quiero pedirles un último favor – dijo George.

- Claro, dinos – le contestó Archie.

- Por favor, no dejen de visitar a la señora Elroy.

- Claro que no – contestó con una sonrisa Annie – Sabes que siempre lo hacemos.

- Cierto. De hecho, viajaremos a Chicago la próxima semana para verla de nuevo.

- Me alegro – dijo George.

- ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

- Por nada – le contestó George – Por nada.

Pero George sabía muy bien que les mentía.

* * *

><p>- Camille, esta situación ya es insostenible. Debes asumir tu papel en las empresas. El consejo te respeta y está más que satisfecho con el rumbo de las inversiones, pero necesitan un líder y sabes que yo no puedo serlo.<p>

- Lo sé, lo sé, Gustav – dijo cansada la chica.

- ¿Qué más quieres, Camille? Siempre pensé que viniendo a este país dejarías atrás tus fantasmas. Hace ya tantos años de todo eso…

- No puedo olvidar, Gustav, no puedo – dijo la joven con voz entrecortada.

- Camille, mírame – le dijo levantando suavemente la barbilla de la chica – Eres una mujer joven, extremadamente inteligente, buena y hermosa. No sigas escondiéndote. Mientras lo hagas, él seguirá teniendo poder sobre ti, incluso a miles de kilómetros de Francia.

- No puedo, Gustav – lloraba Camille.

- Claro que puedes. Tú sabes que puedes. Al menos debes intentarlo.

- Es que… si asumo mi puesto… tendré que…

- Así es, Camille. Sabías que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. No puedes seguir ocultando para siempre tu nombre y tu rostro. Tu padre creó este imperio para ti, pequeña. Él te amaba…

- Y yo a él, pero le fallé – lloró con más fuerza Camille.

- No, no, querida – Gustav la abrazó – deja ya de culparte por lo que ocurrió, Camille. No fue tu culpa, entiéndelo de una vez.

- Si yo no hubiese confiado en ese hombre… si no lo hubiese llevado a nuestra casa…

- Nadie sabe qué habría pasado si hubiésemos tomado otras decisiones en la vida, Camille. Tú creíste en su palabra. Todos creímos en él.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto, Gustav, por qué, por qué?

- Deja de preguntártelo, Camille, porque sabes que para eso no hay respuesta. Ya han pasado muchos años. Demasiados. Deja el pasado atrás. Acepta ser quien eres. Tú eres Camille Lefevre. No puedo seguir cubriendo tus espaldas para siempre.

- Lo sé.

- Si el Consejo descubre lo que estás haciendo estaremos en serios problemas, Camille.

- ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

- La única forma de que decidas tu propia vida es aceptando ante todos quién eres. Deja de esconderte, Camille. Mientras más tiempo sigas con esta mentira, más perderás y a más gente dañarás. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero – le dijo preocupado Gustav.

- Lo sé… lo sé…

- ¿Vas a pensarlo?

- Sí, Gustav.

- Bien. Confío en ti, Camille. Igual que tu padre. Igual que tu madre. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. No puedes esconderte para siempre.

Esa noche, Camille tuvo otra vez la misma pesadilla que hacía años la perseguía. Tenía casi diez años menos y vivía en Francia con sus padres. Era feliz y estaba enamorada. Por primera vez alguien se fijaba en ella y eso le parecía increíble. Nunca había sido una joven linda, pero él la hacía sentirse como una princesa. Aunque el mundo estuviera en guerra, ella se sentía en paz. Entonces llegaba la noche en que lo invitaba a su casa. Él desaparecía y ella lo buscaba por la casa. El despacho de su padre. La sorpresa al verlo abriendo la caja fuerte. El arma apuntándola, el grito de su padre al defenderla y su cuerpo inerte tras el primer disparo. "¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas!" gritaba desesperada en el sueño, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. "¡No lo hagas!". El joven corría por el pasillo y tropezaba con su madre. Su madre, su madre no, "¡No lo hagas!", intentaba gritar. Pero era demasiado tarde. También ella. También por su culpa. Todo era su culpa. "Nunca más", lloraba entre oscuras imágenes de funerales, velas, ropa negra y sonidos de guerra. "Nunca más nadie, nunca más nadie". No, nunca más dejaría que nadie se le acercara, nunca más podría volver a mirar a nadie a la cara, no después de haber sido ella quien llevara la muerte a su casa.

Despertó dando un grito en la soledad de su habitación. Estaba sola. Estaba sola como hacía tantos años. Su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas y tiritaba. "Mientras más tiempo sigas con esta mentira, más perderás y a más gente dañarás", le había dicho Gustav. Decidió levantarse por un vaso de agua, para tratar de calmarse.

"A más gente dañarás", se repetía una y otra vez. El Consejo ya no aceptaría que siguiera escondiéndose. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Seguiría fiel a la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres el día que los despidió en el cementerio. No tiraría por la ventana el esfuerzo que ellos habían puesto en crear todo eso para ella… pero sobre todo, no volvería a entregarle el corazón a nadie. ¿Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo? Las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle los ojos.

Al día siguiente, Gustav recibió una nota de Camille. Aceptaba asumir su lugar en las empresas. Dentro de una semana volvería para participar personalmente en la negociación por la compra de un pequeño local en Nueva York. No era algo particularmente importante, pero sería suficiente. No era necesario hacer ningún tipo de anuncio. En cuanto apareciera, la noticia volaría como el viento. Y así no podría echar pie atrás.

* * *

><p>Tal como George suponía, la conversación con Albert estaba resultando muy complicada. Mucho más de lo que él esperaba.<p>

- ¡Pero no puedes irte, George! Acepto que me equivoqué y que fui injusto contigo, te pido disculpas, ¡ya lo he hecho mil veces! ¿Qué más quieres?

- No se trata de eso, Albert.

- ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Tu sueldo, tu puesto? ¿Qué? – le preguntó desesperado Albert.

- Eres tú, Albert.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú, Albert. Tú y tu estúpida obsesión por Camille Lefevre. Tú y la forma en tratas a Archie. Tú y la forma en que me tratas a mí. Tú y la forma en que has olvidado a tu familia y a tus amigos.

- ¡Oh, vamos, George! No me vengas otra vez con esos reclamos de…

- Eres tú y ese estúpido orgullo que te ciega, Albert. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde quedó el joven que alguna vez fuiste?

- Bueno, tenía que crecer, ¿no? –dijo molesto Albert.

- Crecer sí, pero perderte no.

- ¡No estoy perdido!

- Sí lo estás, Albert. Y lo peor de todo es que no lo quieres ver.

- ¿Ver? ¡Yo no tengo nada más que ver, salvo que son todos unos malagradecidos! Trabajo de sol a sol para hacer de esta empresa algo mejor, por derrotar a nuestro principal enemigo, al que ustedes no quieren ver. ¡Es Lefevre! ¡Todo es culpa de esa mujer!

- No es culpa de ella… – trató de interrumpirlo George.

- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Sí lo es! – gritó furioso Albert – ¿Sabes por qué me dejó Camille? ¡Por culpa de Lefevre! ¿Sabes por qué peleo con Archie? ¡Por culpa de Lefevre! ¿Y por qué te vas tú? ¡Por culpa de Lefevre!

- ¡No, Albert! No me voy por culpa de ella. ¡Es todo por tu culpa y tú no lo quieres aceptar!

- ¡No tengo nada que aceptar! Lo que pasa es que tú no aceptas que yo tome mis propias decisiones, ¿cierto? ¡Pero ya no soy un niño!

- Claro que no. Por eso me voy, Albert, porque no me necesitas. Basta ya con esta conversación, no vine aquí a discutir esto contigo, sólo vine a avisarte que renuncio a partir de este momento.

- No puedo creer que hagas esto, George…

- No puedo creer que tú hagas esto, Albert. Hice todo lo que pude. Lamento haberle fallado a tu padre… lamento que seas exactamente lo que él no quería fueras.

- Pero cómo te…

- Sólo te pido una cosa, Albert: abre los ojos. Ábrelos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hay muchos que te necesitan. No olvides a tu tía. No olvides a tu familia.

- ¡Sé muy bien cómo cuidar de mi familia! – reclamó Albert indignado.

- Claro… – comentó con amargura George – Adiós, señor Andrew.

George hizo una respetuosa reverencia y dando media vuelta, lentamente dejó la oficina de Albert. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, mil imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. El primer encuentro con William Andrew en Francia, la alegre belleza de Rosemary, el dolor por su matrimonio, el nacimiento de Albert, la partida de sus padres, la alegría por Anthony, la llegada de Candy a sus vidas, la vida de Anthony apagada en ese estúpido accidente, Albert estudiando en Londres, sus aventuras por África, su desaparición, el día que Candy le había rogado que la llevara hasta el tío abuelo… los viajes por Sudamérica… tantas aventuras, tantas penas y alegrías, su vida entera… ya casi llegaba a la puerta. Pensaba que Albert lo detendría, rogaba en su corazón que Albert lo detuviera… pero no lo hizo. "Lamento haberle fallado, señor Andrew", pensó George al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Una vida junto a los Andrew terminaba. Ahora tendría que pensar qué haría con el resto de su propia vida.

* * *

><p>- Tom, tenemos que hablar – dijo Lorraine mirando a su novio con ojos tristes.<p>

- Claro, mi amor. Dime – le contestó alegremente Tom – ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Tom, yo… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando…

- Lo nuestro, no…

- Oh, ya sé, ya sé. Tienes razón, lo nuestro ya lleva mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé y por…

- Y quiero que siga por aún muchos, muchos años más. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Lorraine – la besó en los labios con infinita dulzura – No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

- Tom, por favor, escúchame…

- No, no, por una vez, escúchame tú a mí – Tom la tomó de la mano al tiempo que se arrodillaba a sus pies – Lorraine, te amo. Por favor, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Quiero formar una familia y vivir para siempre contigo. No podría compartir mi vida con nadie más que contigo – lentamente, Tom sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y la abrió – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Oh, Dios mío, Tom…

- Dime, Lorraine… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Tom – dijo Lorraine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Te amo… ¡Te amo!

- ¿Puedo interpretar eso como un sí? – preguntó Tom mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo…

- Me duele la rodilla, Lorraine… – bromeó Tom.

- ¡Tú nunca cambiarás! – rió Lorraine.

- ¿Acaso quieres que cambie? – le preguntó Tom. Sin más, se puso de pie y deslizó el anillo por el dedo de su novia, junto con depositar un beso en su mano – Ahora es oficial.

- Tom…

- Vamos, dime que sí – le susurró Tom al oído – sabes que muero por ti y tú también sabes que mueres por mí. Imagina qué podríamos hacer juntos…

- Tom… – Lorraine trató de escapar de sus brazos.

- No, no, no… no vas a escaparte – le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo – sabes que estoy loco por ti. Lo sabes desde el primer día. Sólo quiero ser tuyo, Lorraine. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

- Tom… no puedo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tom aflojando el abrazo – ¿Por qué no puedes?

- No puedo… Tom, no puedo… – Lorraine lloraba.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas, Lorraine? Acabas de decirme que me amas.

- Por favor, perdóname, Tom – dijo sacándose el anillo y devolviéndoselo a Tom, que la miraba con la boca abierta – Lo nuestro no puede ser.

- Espera un momento, esto es ridículo. Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia y si piensas decirme que no ahora, sabiendo que me dirás que sí después de que te ruegue, pues entonces tiene menos gracia. ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Tom, te mentí.

- ¿Cómo que me mentiste?

- No soy libre… no puedo asumir este compromiso.

- ¿Cómo que no eres libre? ¿Estás casada? – preguntó Tom asustado.

- No… Tom, por favor, te dije que tenía algo que decirte, es eso. No podemos seguir juntos.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Te volviste loca? ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás haciendo daño? ¡Termina de una vez con todo esto, Lorraine, por favor!

- Lo siento, Tom… lo siento… no puedo…

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Lorraine salió corriendo. Quiso seguirla, pero su sorpresa era mayor. No podía seguirla. No podía estar toda la vida corriendo tras de ella… Le había dicho que lo amaba, le había permitido besarla, ¿para luego no aceptarlo y decirle que no era libre? Pero… ¿qué era todo eso? Tom dio un pesado suspiro. Se había enamorado de la mujer más inestable del mundo… no había duda al respecto. Pero la amaba y sabía que tras cada uno de sus arrebatos de terror, con un poco de cariño, ella cedía. Después de todo, ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho. Mañana volvería a verla y sabía que todo estaría bien. Era el loco estilo de Lorraine. ¡Bien lo sabía él!

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Tom pasó a buscarla a la oficina de Candy, descubrió que la chica no había ido a trabajar. De pronto, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Corrió hasta la casa de Lorraine y la encontró vacía. "Dios mío" dijo Tom, "no puede ser… no puede ser".

Lorraine se había ido.

* * *

><p>Cuando Archie visitó a la tía abuela, quedó sorprendido por la amarga noticia. Tenía cáncer… y ya no había más que hacer. El diagnóstico ya había sido confirmado por tres médicos distintos. Archie lloró junto a Annie, pero la tía lo consoló con ternura. "Vamos, hijo, yo también tengo derecho a descansar".<p>

La tía, sin embargo, se negaba a que le informaran a Albert. Quería ser ella misma quien le diera la noticia y quería hacerlo el día que él viniera a verla. Pero Albert nunca venía. Annie se mudó a la casa de la tía para cuidarla y Archie sufría en Boston, tratando de cumplir las exigencias de Albert y recordándole una y otra vez que fuera a ver la tía abuela. Pero Albert no tenía tiempo, menos ahora que George los había abandonado, como él decía. Archie quería gritarle que era un idiota, que su tía estaba muriendo, que tenía que verla, pero le había dado su palabra a la mujer. No podía fallarle.

Al cabo de unas semanas la salud de Elroy empeoró con mayor rapidez. Fue entonces que pidió volver a la mansión de Lakewood, su querida mansión de Lakewood. Sabía muy bien qué ocurriría y no quería estar en la fría ciudad para ese momento. Quería volver a los salones que la habían conocido en sus tiempos de juventud, a los pasillos que habían sido testigos de las carreras de sus sobrinos, a los jardines que habían visto crecer y partir a Anthony, a los muros que habían sufrido las consecuencias de las locas invenciones de Stear. Todo en Lakewood guardaba recuerdos para ella. Todo.

Albert, entre tanto, apenas se permitía descansar. Lefevre había aparecido. Hacía un par de semanas, se había presentado personalmente junto a su asesor para cerrar la compra de una propiedad en Nueva York. Nadie daba crédito al principio y los rumores no se habían hecho esperar. Unos decían que era rubia. Otros decían que era morena. Alguien dijo que era gorda y pecosa. Todos tenían algo que decir. Todos querían verla. Cuando ya se pensaba que todo había sido sólo un rumor, Lefevre volvió a aparecer. Esta vez, para cerrar un trato en Irvine. Estaba recorriendo el país para asegurarse de que la noticia llegara a oído de todos.

Si esa mujer pensaba que podría opacarlo con su aparición, estaba muy equivocada. Ambos estaban tratando de adquirir un importante complejo de oficinas en Boston. Esa sería la oportunidad. Albert había trabajado incansablemente en la propuesta y había seleccionado a uno de sus mejores ejecutivos para presentarla. Archie había pedido vacaciones. ¡Vacaciones! Justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Pues bien, actuaría solo. No necesitaba a Archie, ni a George, ni a nadie. Daría su golpe maestro contra Lefevre solo. Y se daría el gusto de mirarla a la cara cuando le ganara. Porque iba a ganar. Costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p>- Candy, sé que en el pasado la tía abuela no fue... bueno… no fue precisamente amable contigo…<p>

- Archie, por favor, no tienes nada que explicarme. Desde luego que puedo hacer un lugar para ella en la clínica. Había otra persona en la lista de espera, pero entiendo que es una emergencia. ¿Tan mal está?

- El cáncer está muy avanzado – dijo Archie bajando la vista. Annie apretó su mano.

- No te preocupes, Archie. Haré todo lo que pueda para que se sienta cómoda. Tenemos que coordinar a los médicos de la clínica con los que la atienden… pero… ¿están seguros de que ella querrá internarse?

- No creo que tenga fuerzas para oponerse – dijo con tristeza Annie.

- Comprendo. Bueno… manos a la obra, Archie. Si el tiempo está en nuestra contra, tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto. Hagamos de estos días los mejores posibles.

- Gracias, Candy – dijo Archie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Archie, no hay nada que agradecer – le contestó Candy abrazándolo tiernamente – Sólo espero no hacer que la tía se enfade con alguna de mis travesuras – rió Candy.

- Sólo asegúrate de levantar el dedo meñique mientras tomes el té. Sabes que le causabas un gran disgusto cuando no lo hacías – bromeó Archie aliviado.

Un par de días tras la conversación, una debilitada Elroy Andrew ingresó a la clínica de Lakewood. La madre de Annie les había recomendado el lugar y confiaban en que estando tan cerca de la mansión, la mujer se sentiría cómoda y, sobre todo, podrían mantener todo en estricto secreto, pues no querían que todo el mundo se enterara. Necesitaba atención médica especializada las veinticuatro horas del día y ya no bastaba con los médicos que la atendían en casa. Annie y Archie estaban en la mansión de Lakewood y compartían con ella todo el día. Candy se les unía cada vez que podía. Al principio lo había hecho con timidez, pero al ver que Elroy la recibió bien, se animó a pasar más tiempo con ellos.

En cierta forma, estar así, los cuatro, era como volver a vivir el pasado. Pasaron dulces tardes en el jardín de la clínica recordando las travesuras de Candy, el día que apareció de debajo de la mesa, sus torpes modales de señorita. Archie, por su parte, disfrutaba haciendo reír a la tía al contarle historias de Stear y Anthony. Juntos se habían emocionado recordando a los hermosos muchachos que la vida les había arrebatado. Juntos se sinceraron y se pidieron perdón. Candy, por haberlos dejado de lado durante algún tiempo de su vida, persiguiendo un amor equivocado. Archie, por haberla juzgado. Annie, por no haber sido más decidida para reunirlos antes. Y Elroy… Elroy lamentó haber juzgado a Candy. Lamentó no haberla conocido más. Lamentó que Anthony ya no estuviera a su lado y lloró lamentando haber fallado con Albert. Los tres trataban de animarla, pero ella no podía dejar de reprochárselo.

George también había acudido a la clínica varias veces. Archie y Annie lo invitaron a quedarse en la mansión de Lakewood. El fin no podía estar muy lejos y "Albert no está en la mansión", le había dicho Archie. Algunos días después llegaron más parientes. Los Leagan, en especial, pues Elroy era la madrastra de Janice, la madre de Neil y Elisa. La mansión de Lakewood se llenó de gente, pero no de vida. Era una espera larga y dolorosa. La vida de Elroy se apagaba lentamente.

Archie decidió entonces que debía romper la palabra que le había dado a su tía. Albert tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo conversó con sus padres, que también estaban en Lakewood; todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Un jueves por la noche llamó a Albert a su casa, pero no lo encontró. El viernes a primera hora fue a verlo a su oficina, sólo para descubrir que no estaba. Albert había partido a Boston la noche anterior a cerrar un negocio en que competía con Lefevre. Estaba decidido a ganarlo y confiaba en que esta vez la mujer estaría presente.

- ¿Presente? – preguntó Archie a la secretaria de Albert.

- Así es, señor Andrew. La señorita Lefevre apareció hace algunas semanas y el señor Andrew confía en que esta vez podrá verla y ganarle el negocio… usted sabe que…

- Sí, lo sé – se lamentó Archie, agotado – Por favor, Debbie, necesito comunicarme con Albert en forma urgente.

- Le dejaré un mensaje en el hotel donde se alojará.

- Necesitamos hacer algo más que eso. Tiene que volver. ¿Cuándo es la reunión con Lefevre?

- Es el lunes a primera hora.

- Debbie… nuestra tía está muy grave… Albert tiene que volver cuanto antes… ¿me entiende? – le preguntó Archie, tratando de comunicarle sin palabras la gravedad de la situación.

- Señor Cornwell… – dijo la mujer sorprendida – no sabía… yo… lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- No se disculpe, Debbie. Nuestra tía no quiere que nadie se entere, por lo que le ruego que por favor mantenga esta información en estricto secreto.

- Desde luego, señor.

- Por favor, deje un mensaje para Albert en su hotel. Dígale que me llame a la mansión de Lakewood a la hora que sea. Y por favor, deme también el número del hotel. Mientras antes lo contactemos, mejor.

Camino a Lakewood, Archie sentía el corazón pesado. Tendría que haberle avisado antes a Albert. Debería haberlo hecho. Pero él no había visitado a la tía en meses y meses. Todos se lo habían pedido mil veces y él seguía cegado en su lucha contra Lefevre. Y lo peor de todo es que la lucha era solitaria, porque Lefevre no estaba interesada en pelear contra Andrew. ¿Es que nunca lo entendería? Archie decidió acelerar el auto. Esperaba que Albert llegara a tiempo. Tenía que llegar.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por fin! – gritó Archie al otro lado del teléfono.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan urgente que necesitas decirme, Archie? Mañana tengo la reunión con…

- Albert, tienes que volver inmediatamente a Chicago.

- ¿Volver a Chicago? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Acabo de decirte que mañana…!

- ¡Por Dios, Albert, olvídate de tu estúpida pelea con Lefevre!

- Ah, bien, ya veo. Otra vez la misma cosa. ¿Has estado hablando con George, de casualidad? – le preguntó irónico Albert.

- Claro que sí, porque él también está aquí en Lakewood.

- ¿En Lakewood?

- Sí. Albert, toda la familia está en Lakewood, por favor, tienes que volver ahora mismo.

- ¿Y por qué están todos en Lakewood? ¿Qué pasó?

- Es la tía, Albert…

- ¿Qué le pasó a la tía? – su voz fría por fin denotó preocupación.

- Albert… la tía abuela está muriendo.

- ¿Cómo que está muriendo?

- Te dije mil veces que la visitaras, Albert, pero nunca me hiciste caso…

- Déjate de sermones, Archie, ¿qué le pasó a la tía? – demandó Albert.

- Hace tres meses le diagnosticaron cáncer…

- ¿Cáncer? – Albert sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta – Pero… pero… ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella no quiso, Albert. Ya sabes cómo es ella. No quiso que nadie lo supiera por terceros, porque quería darnos la noticia en persona. Por eso pedí vacaciones, para estar con ella…

- … ¿y no pudiste avisarme? ¿Pero qué tipo de…?

- Albert, yo tampoco sabía que estaba tan grave. Hace unas semanas se vino a Lakewood y se ha ido debilitando cada día más. No pierdas más tiempo, por favor, regresa. Le queda muy poco tiempo. ¡Tienes que volver!

- Pero cómo… el lunes…

- ¡Albert, por Dios, reacciona! – gritó Archie dejando escapar por fin todas sus emociones - ¡La tía está muriendo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en Lefevre?

- Tienes razón, tienes razón. Volveré ahora mismo. Trataré de conseguir un boleto cuanto antes.

- Estamos en la clínica de Candy.

- ¿La clínica de Candy?

- Tú preocúpate de llegar a la mansión de Lakewood, todos saben dónde está. Albert, por favor, te lo suplico, no pierdas un minuto.

- No lo haré. Gracias, Archie.

- Ella no quería que te avisara… ella confiaba en que vendrías por cariño a ella, no porque se está muriendo. Si rompo mi palabra, lo hago por ella, porque quiero que se vaya tranquila. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

- Sí…

- Bien. Date prisa. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Albert colgó el teléfono. Luego hizo un par de llamadas. Mientras la gente del hotel trataba de conseguir un pasaje para Chicago, Albert entregó la información y la responsabilidad al ejecutivo que lo acompañaría el lunes a la reunión. Pero mientras hablaba y le explicaba los detalles, sentía que todo era inútil. Era estúpido. Había sido un estúpido. ¿Qué importaba cerrar un negocio si perdía a su familia? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo con su vida?

* * *

><p>Los empleados del hotel hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y sólo consiguieron un pasaje para el domingo en la tarde. Llegaría a Chicago por la mañana, donde lo estarían esperando para llevarlo en automóvil hasta Lakewood. Era lo mejor que había conseguido. Y era horrible. Llamó a Archie y le explicó qué sucedía. La tía empeoraba. ¿Alcanzaría a llegar?<p>

El día en Boston se le hizo eterno. Una y mil veces se recriminó no haber ido a visitarla. Veía a George diciéndole que fuera a ver a su tía, a Archie rogándole que la visitara. ¿Y él? ¡Dios! Sólo había pensado en cómo vencer a Lefevre, en conocer a Lefevre, en ganar, en ganar. Pero lo estaba perdiendo todo. Absolutamente todo. El viaje a Chicago fue eterno. No pudo pegar un ojo y tuvo tiempo para repasar todo lo que había vivido junto a su tía. Sus peleas. Su rivalidad. Su fuerza… y sí, a su modo, su cariño. Porque a su manera, su tía lo había querido. No podía morir. No podía irse así, sin decirle cuánto la quería.

Cuando llegó a Chicago, pidió un teléfono en la estación y llamó a Lakewood para avisar que estaba en camino. Archie no estaba en la mansión, pues habían pasado todos la noche en la clínica. Pidió el número de la clínica. ¡Tenía que avisarles! El teléfono sonó dos veces.

- Buenos días – saludó una voz familiar, que se oía cansada.

- ¿Candy? ¿Eres Candy?

- Sí… ¿con quién hablo?

- ¡Candy, soy Albert!

- Albert, ¡por fin! ¿Dónde estás? Tu tía…

- Lo sé, lo sé… Por favor, avísale a todos que ya estoy en Chicago, voy camino a Lakewood. ¿Cómo está mi tía?

- Está muy mal, Albert…

- Dios mío… ¿cómo nadie me avisó antes?

- Lo siento… – dijo Candy con voz triste, jugando con el cable del teléfono – ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

- No sé, lo menos posible.

- Albert… – de pronto tuvo una idea – ¿Puedes llamarme en cinco minutos?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Albert.

- Voy a llevar este teléfono de alguna manera a su pieza. Por favor, llama en cinco minutos.

- Está bien.

Como pudieron se las ingeniaron para mover el teléfono hasta la habitación de Elroy. Alguien tendría que sostener el aparato mientras una segunda persona estiraría el auricular hasta acercarlo lo más posible a la mujer. Cuando sonó el teléfono, Candy lo contestó de inmediato.

- Habla con ella, Albert.

- ¿Puede escucharme?

- Creo que sí… ella quería escucharte. Dile que vienes en camino. ¡Díselo! – Candy estiró el auricular hasta Elroy – Habla, Albert.

- Tía… ¿Tía? – Albert sintió cómo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y nuevamente se sintió como un niñito de siete años que se había quedado sin padres y sin hermana, cuando sólo la tenía a ella en el mundo – Tía, ¿me escucha? Soy William, su sobrino.

- ¿Albert? – dijo con un hilo de voz, para sorpresa de los que la acompañaban en la habitación.

- ¡Sí, tía, soy yo, soy Albert!

- Albert… William… ¿cuándo vendrás a verme?

- Voy saliendo para verte, tía. ¿Me esperarás?

- Claro, Albert… siempre te he esperado… siempre…

- Lo sé, tía… perdóname – dijo llorando – perdóname por no haber ido antes. Te prometo que me quedaré contigo para siempre.

- No me mientas – rió débilmente Elroy – tú nunca te has quedado quieto mucho tiempo.

- Es cierto, tía. No quiero demorarme más. Dime que me esperarás… por favor…

- Te espero, Albert…

- Tía… te quiero… –lloró Albert – perdóname.

- No llores, hijo… perdóname tú a mí. Yo también te amo. Siempre te amé – Elroy cerró los ojos.

- ¿Tía? ¿Tía? – gritó Albert.

- Se quedó dormida, Albert – dijo Candy tomando de nuevo el teléfono – Está muy cansada. Por favor, date prisa.

- Estaré ahí cuanto antes.

Sin más, Albert cortó. Sólo quedaba esperar que alcanzara a llegar. El automóvil viajó a toda velocidad, llevando a un Albert desesperado, sintiéndose culpable por haber perdido tanto tiempo valioso. Era como si por fin se quitara una negra venda de los ojos y viera de nuevo a su alrededor. Los bosques que hacía años no visitaba. El río en el que tantas veces se había bañado, su casa… Lakewood… por fin en su casa. Las rosas le dieron la bienvenida y sólo hicieron que todo fuera aún más apremiante. En la entrada de la mansión había otro auto listo para llevarlo a la clínica. Hicieron el trayecto en no más de quince minutos.

Cuando llegaron, Albert saltó del auto aún en movimiento. Entró corriendo a la clínica y se encontró a Archie de frente. Venía llorando.

- Llegaste tarde, Albert…

- No…

- Llegaste muy tarde…

Albert corrió hasta la habitación desde la cual vio salir a Elisa junto a su marido. Ella también lloraba.

- Dios mío, no… por favor, no, no…

Entró corriendo a la habitación. La cama estaba vacía. La tía se había dormido sabiendo que él vendría a verla y él sintió que se hundía en un pozo negro.

* * *

><p>El funeral de la tía abuela se realizó con la mayor discreción, tal como era la costumbre de los Andrew. Albert debería haber hecho el discurso, pero no se sentía capaz de mirar a sus parientes a la cara. No podía dirigirle a su tía las palabras que debería haberle dicho en vida. No podía presentarse ante ellos siendo lo que ahora era. Archie hizo el discurso y la ceremonia terminó con el llanto ahogado de los presentes. Con la partida de Elroy Andrew se cerraba un ciclo de la historia de la familia. Ahora sólo Albert tenía el apellido. Ahora él era realmente lo único que quedaba de la alguna vez fuerte y unida familia Andrew.<p>

Todos estaban aún en la mansión. Albert no podía volver. No después de lo que había hecho. O mejor dicho, no después de lo que no había hecho. ¿Cómo había dejado llegar todo tan lejos? ¿En qué momento se había cegado de esa manera? Miró a su alrededor y se encontró solo, por su propia culpa. Les había fallado a todos. A todos. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlos? ¿Cómo iba a ser el líder de una familia para la que nuevamente se había vuelto un extraño? ¿Cómo?

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron al refugio de Albert, el hombre que luchaba por abrirse paso dejando atrás a William, el frío hombre de negocios. El hombre que había jurado jamás sería. Se había traicionado a sí mismo y con ello los había traicionado a todos.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el funeral. Nadie había oído de él. Casi todos se habían ido y sólo Archie, Annie y George estaban en la mansión. Ya no sabían dónde más buscarlo. ¿Qué tontería habría hecho ahora? Estaban agotados, destrozados y sin fuerzas. ¿Por qué les seguía haciendo esto? ¿Por qué?

Para despejarse un poco, Annie fue a visitar a Candy. Sabía que Tom estaba también muy mal y quería preguntarle por él. Desde que su novia lo había dejado, no había forma de hacerlo sonreír y Tom era una sombra del alegre vaquero que había sido. Ambas compartían una taza de té, tristes. De pronto, todo su mundo era oscuro. ¿Qué más podría pasar? ¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar? Annie le comentó que, para colmo, no podían encontrar a Albert hacía tres días.

- ¿Cómo que no lo pueden encontrar?

- No, Candy… creíamos que volvería pronto, ya sabes, siempre le ha gustado estar solo, por eso no nos preocupamos. Pero todavía no aparece. Archie iba a dar aviso a la policía esta mañana.

- ¿Pero cómo no me avisaron antes? – dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

- Candy, han sido muchas cosas juntas, tú también tienes tus problemas…

- Lo sé, lo sé… perdona, no tengo derecho a reclamarte… Dios… tres días… ¿no dejó alguna nota, algún aviso, algo?

- Nada. Ni siquiera tiene sus documentos, está todo en la mansión. Después del funeral nadie más lo ha visto.

- Yo sé dónde está – dijo de improviso Candy.

- ¿Dónde? – le preguntó ansiosa Annie.

- Ve a la mansión y pídele a Archie que no vaya a la policía. Si no lo encuentro, yo misma iré a la policía antes de ir a la mansión. ¡Corre, Annie!

Annie volvió a la mansión y Candy corrió a la granja de Tom. Le pidió un caballo y sin darle mayores explicaciones, se fue.

* * *

><p>La vieja casita del bosque seguiría siendo siempre su refugio. Estaba agotado y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se sentía como un patán, como un estúpido. Había desechado a su familia y a sus amigos de la peor manera. Peor aún: había desperdiciado tiempo que ya no podía recuperar con su tía. Se había ido esperándolo. ¿Y él? Él estaba afanado persiguiendo un fantasma. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejándose caer otra vez de rodillas, lloró entendiendo por fin que era todo lo que no quería ser.<p>

Entonces sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros.

- Albert, por favor, ya no te castigues…

Sorprendido, Albert se dio vuelta y encontró ante sí a la última persona que esperaba ver.

- Candy…

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí…

- Candy, yo… – intentó decir Albert, pero no se atrevió a mirarla.

- No tienes que decir nada.

- Se fue y no estuve aquí para despedirla, Candy… Es lo último que me quedaba de mi familia…

- No, Albert – dijo Candy tomándole las manos – No es lo último.

- Me he convertido en un monstruo, Candy. Mi novia, George, Archie, a todos los he dañado, Candy, incluso a ti… actué como un…

- Vamos, Albert, no hables de eso ahora.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Candy. George me lo dijo hace tiempo: soy exactamente lo que mi padre no quería que fuera – avergonzado, Albert se cubrió la cara mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro.

Sin saber qué hacer, Candy se arrodilló a su lado y lo atrajo hacía sí misma, hasta que logró que Albert apoyara su cabeza sobre su regazo. Suavemente, acarició su cabello para calmarlo. Secó sus lágrimas y pasó sus dedos por la rebelde barba de tres días que se insinuaba en su rostro. Albert se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos.

- Estoy cansado de todo esto – dijo por fin.

- Todos nos cansamos de pelear, Albert. Todos nos cansamos de ser lo que no queremos ser.

- No puedo volver a casa… no soy capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

- Entonces ven conmigo, Albert. Ya una vez te ayudé a recuperar al hombre que en realidad eres.

- Ya no sé quién soy – dijo Albert cerrando los ojos.

- No tengas miedo, pequeño Bert. Yo te ayudaré a recordar.

Candy besó su frente y siguió acariciando dulcemente su cabello y su rostro hasta que Albert se durmió. Estaba ojeroso y demacrado. Aún llevaba el traje negro del funeral y tenía la corbata en uno de los bolsillos. Candy observó alrededor y no vio señales de que hubiese comido algo. Lo miró con profunda tristeza, sabiendo muy bien qué se siente descubrir que le has fallado a todo el mundo y, peor aún, que te has fallado a ti mismo.

Pero si ella se había logrado recuperarse, él también lo haría.

- Yo te ayudaré a recordar, pequeño Bert… mi príncipe de la colina.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

**No, realmente no es el fin. Es el momento de contar cómo surgió esta historia. Hace ya unos 5 años, una canción me sirvió de inspiración para hacer lo que yo pensaba sería un minific. Desde luego me refiero a "Pupilas de Gato", de Luis Miguel, una canción que a estas alturas es tan vieja como el hilo negro :-) La idea era hacer algo simplemente como la escena en que Albert y Candy bailan juntos y casi se besan. En la primera versión, se besaban y terminaba el minific. Pero la historia empezó a crecer y crecer. Finalmente quedó de lado por varios años, pues la vida real me reclamó. Durante abril de 2011 volví a participar en la Guerra Florida y decidí que con el material que tenía, podía hacer algo así como un fic... Esta historia fue escrita durante ese mes de abril, pero creció tanto, que un mes se hizo insuficiente. Fue entonces cuando surgió la duda: ¿terminar la historia en un final forzado y predecible? ¿O dejar que los hechos siguieran su curso para tratar de darles un final (espero) un poco mejor? Opté por lo segundo.**

**Fue así que Pupilas se transformó en Pupilas de Gato I y tras algunos meses, comencé _Pupilas de Gato II_, historia que YA pueden encontrar en FFnet. Espero que les guste y que me sigan acompañando en esta aventura. Sólo busquen "Pupilas de Gato II" en FFnet y podrán saber cómo sigue la historia.**

**Hoy recibí un comentario en el que me decían que ya habían leído este final y me pedían que lo cambiara y le diera uno "digno". Con todo respeto, no voy a hacer eso. No por mala onda, sino porque la historia es como es y aún guarda sus sorpresas, incluida la continuación. Así que, si bien agradezco las porras y sugerencias, sólo les puedo pedir paciencia y comprensión ;-)**

**Un gran abrazo, muchas gracias y como siempre digo, por favor, no olviden que SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SUELDO :-)**

**PCR**


End file.
